Pokemon Kanto: The Journey
by Killer of thy Cookies
Summary: A 10-year-old is ready to hit the road and embark on his Pokemon Journey, starting from Pallet Town in Kanto. Read about his exploits and adventures, his Gym Badges, the notorious Team Rocket and his stuck-up rival. Read and review! COMPLETE.
1. The Start of a New Pokemon Journey

****

****

_Chapter 1 _

Evan yawned as he woke up. He never woke up this early on any normal day, and he was feeling a little tired. But today was different from any normal day. It was his tenth birthday, and the day he was getting his Pokemon License to start his very own Pokemon journey.

Evan got dressed in the fresh new travelling clothes Mom had bought for him the previous day. His hands swooped up his favourite backpack in the corner of the room, which he had packed the night before. In it was some first-aid, spare clothes and some tasty snacks.

He raced down the stairs, and saw his Mom downstairs with a nicely wrapped present ready for him.

"Happy birthday, son!" she said, and presented the gift to him. Evan tore the wrapping out and was delighted to find a PokeGear.

"Thanks, Mom! You're the best!" Evan hugged her, as he put his new PokeGear in his backpack. After filling his stomach with some bread, he said goodbye to his Mom and sprinted over to Professor Oak's Lab.

At the entrance of the lab, he ran into his rival, Arthur, coming out of the lab. He was also starting his Pokemon journey the same day.

"Hey, Evan!" Arthur smirked. "Late as usual, I see. Too bad I snagged the best Pokemon."

"How would you know that YOU have the best Pokemon? You haven't even tried it out yet!" Evan retorted.

"Aw, shut up! Let's see who gets their first badge the fastest then!" Arthur challenged. He took out a Pokeball. "Along with my Pokemon, I am going to be the greatest Pokemon Trainer, and no one shall stand in my way!"

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line!" Evan yelled. At that moment, a figure stepped outside.

"What's all the noise?"

"Oh! Professor Oak!" Evan said.

"It's you, Evan! Come on in." Professor Oak smiled. Arthur smirked, and went on his own way. Evan and Professor Oak made their way into the lab, and Evan looked at all the awesome machines around the place.

"There are two Pokemon left here. Arthur has taken Bulbasaur, the Leaf-type Pokemon. Which Pokemon would you like, Evan?" Professor Oak asked. Although, the professor thought, he'd already knew which Pokemon Evan wanted.

"Charmander! I want a Charmander please!" Evan said excitedly. Professor Oak smiled as he reached his hand out for the Charmander Pokeball. Ever since Evan's father, a strong Pokemon Trainer who had once won the Indigo League, had captured a Charmander and evolved it to a Charmeleon and then a Charizard, Evan had dreamt of having his very own Charmander and raising it.

"Here is the Charmander. Make sure you take good care of it!" Professor Oak reminded him. Evan took the Pokeball.

"I will, Professor!" Evan's eyes gleamed as he looked at the Pokeball with excitement. "Well then, come on out Charmander!"

A Charmander popped out of the Pokeball. The Pokemon looked at Professor Oak, then at Evan. After recgonising him as his new Trainer, Charmander leaped towards Evan, giving his new Trainer a hug.

"Hahaha, what a cute Pokemon!" Evan chuckled, as Charmander climbed onto his shoulder.

"Looks like you two make fast friends!" said Professor Oak. "Here, your PokeDex, a Map of Kanto and five Pokeballs to get you started."

Evan put all his new items in his backpack and analyzed Charmander with his new PokeDex.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out," chimed the PokeDex, in a robotic voice. Evan kept the PokeDex, waved goodbye to Professor Oak, and walked out of the lab, embarking on his Pokemon Journey.

"Let's see..." Evan took out his Map, and looked at it, at the same time rubbing his chin. The closest Gym to Pallet Town would be... Viridian City... but I heard that Gym..." Evan tried to remember what his father had warned him about. Ah, yes. That it wouldn't be a good idea challenging the Viridian Gym if you had just started your Pokemon Journey even though it was the closest Gym, as the Viridian Gym had extremely strong Pokemon.

"Alright!" Evan decided. "My first Gym stop shall be Pewter City. I can always challenge the Viridian Gym when I get stronger. Yup, that's the plan!" Evan said cheerily, and he skipped down the path, exiting Pallet Town.

After exiting Pallet Town, Evan came to the entrance of the Pallet Forest. Checking the Map again, Evan found out that at the end of Pallet Forest was Viridian City, and that he could go to Pewter City from Viridian. Eager to get going, Evan raced through the forest as fast as he could. Suddenly, he lost his footing, and fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

"Oww..." Evan muttered. His Charmander had fallen to the ground along with him, and too was rubbing his head. Evan looked up to see a purple rat Pokemon staring at them. "A Pokemon!" Evan yelled, and pointed his PokeDex at the Rattata like a weapon.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. They are small but quick and are known to have very sharp teeth that can gnaw through any surface. Sometimes they steal food from travellers in open fields."

"No Rattata's stealing food from me today!" grinned Evan. He took out an empty Pokeball. "I'll catch it!"

Suddenly, his father's voice flashed into his head. "Evan, when you become a Pokemon Trainer, never throw a Pokeball at a wild Pokemon without weakening it first. If you fail to capture the Pokemon, it will alarm the Pokemon, and sometimes anger it."

"Oh, right. I have to weaken it first." Evan remembered. "Charmander, you're on!"

Will Evan and Charmander be able to capture Rattata or end up looking like idiots? Find out in the next chapter!

_**To be continued **_


	2. A Buggy Problem

_**Chapter 2**_

Alright, Charmander, Scratch now!" Evan ordered. Charmander attacked the Rattata, who dodged the attack with amazing speed.

"Okay, now I know I gotta have that Pokemon! Charmander, again!"

"Charman!" Charmander said, as he executed the move. This time it hit the Rattata. Evan quickly took out a Pokeball, and was about to throw it, but the Rattata ran away and disappeared into the bushes.

"Noooooo!" Evan yelled. "My first attempt at catching a Pokemon, and I failed! Darn!"

"Cha-pi?" Charmander tilted his head to one side as he watched his demoralised Trainer.

"No matter!" Evan got up. "There's gotta be a lot more Pokemon than that Rattata! I'm going to catch 'em all! Come on, Charmander, let's go hunt for more Pokemon!" Evan said, determined, and he rushed further into the forest with Charmander struggling to catch up.

"Wha-? Is that some kind of worm Pokemon?" Evan suddenly stopped, and Charmander, who was running fast behind him, crashed into his legs. Evan didn't notice, though, he was too busy taking out the PokeDex and scanning the Pokemon with it.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."

"Oh wow... I have to catch it! Charmander, go!" Evan yelled. The dazed Charmander snapped his head up in an instant and got on his feet.

"Alright, Charmander, use Growl!" Charmander growled threateningly, and the wild Weedle stopped, startled.

"That reduced it's attack power!" Evan grinned. "Okay, Charmander, Scratch!"

Charmander jumped forward and gave the Weedle a great Scratch that sent it tumbling to the ground. The Weedle got up quickly and attacked with a Poison Sting. Charmander jumped away, dodging the attack, and used Scratch again.

"That should've weakened it. Okay!" Evan took out an empty Pokeball, and flung it at the Weedle. The Pokemon was sucked in, and the Pokeball stopped on the ground, and started shaking vigorously. Suddenly, the Weedle popped out of the Pokeball, and the ball flew back to Evan's hand.

"Oh no! That Weedle is pretty hardy!" Evan commented. The Weedle, who now looked angry, used String Shot on Charmander. The Fire-type was caught in Weedle's string, but tore his way out of it quickly.

"Haha! Growl has reduced the effect of String Shot! Okay, Charmander, Scratch again!" Evan commanded. "After all, Scratch and Growl is the only moves he knows..." he muttered.

Charmander attacked, trying to deal as much damage as possible. The weakened Weedle slumped to the ground, looking extremely hurt.

"Sorry!" Evan apologised. "I didn't mean to be so brutal! I'll get you to a Pokemon Center as soon as I can when I catch you." With that, he took out the Pokeball he had used earlier on, and threw it. As expected, the Weedle went into the Pokeball this time, with little struggle.

"Hurrah! The first Pokemon I've caught!" Evan said. "Alright, now to get this thing to the nearest Pokemon Center in Viridian! Come on, Charmander!"

After running non-stop for fifteen minutes, Evan and Charmander stopped to rest. As they were about to continue on...

"Bzzz..."

"Did you hear that?" Evan asked. "It sounded like some kinda bee..." Looking back, Evan and Charmander were horrified to find a whole horde of flying Pokemon chasing after them.

"Bzzzz!"

"Run!" Evan yelled, his eyes never taking off the Pokemon's stingers. He took out his PokeDex, and pointed it backwards.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous."

"The evolved form of Weedle?" Evan looked at the Pokeball in his hand with the injured Weedle inside it. "I think they want this Weedle back!"

"Char-pii!" Charmander cut in.

"Huh?" Evan looked at his Pokemon. "Are you saying I should release the Weedle?"

"Char-char!" Charmander nodded.

"I can't do that! It's badly injured! I have to get it to a Pokemon Center!" Evan protested. The duo continued running as fast as they could, before Evan piped up. "Hey, I see the exit- Woah!"

"Char?" Charmander was racing forward, and turned back only to find Evan on the ground, who had tripped on a branch. Alarmed to see the Beedrill flying closer, Charmander attempted to pull his Trainer towards the exit of the forest, to no avail.

"Argh... It's okay, Charmander..." Evan stumbled as he got up. "Come on, let's- Ahhh!" Evan was pummeled by the horde of Beedrill. His grip on Weedle's Pokeball loosened and the Pokeball rolled away.

"Bzz! Bzz!" The Beedrill cried, and raced after the Pokeball.

"Charmander! Grab it!" Evan called.

Obeying his Trainer, Charmander snatched the Pokeball, which wasn't lying far. "Char?" Charmander looked up, to see the horde of Beedrill, now preparing to attack.

"Run!" Evan yelled.

"Cha cha!" Charmander cried, and started sprinting towards the exit.

"Bzzzzz!" The Beedrill buzzed, their amazing speed allowing them to overtake the Lizard Pokemon. They started to attack with their stingers.

Getting up, Evan quickly caught up with Charmander, and the two raced through the exit. The Beedrill did not follow, staying in the Pallet Forest.

"We did it!" Evan cheered. "Look, we're nearing Viridian... hey, Charmander, what's with you?"

"Char... Char..." Charmander panted. Evan checked his Pokemon's condition on the PokeDex.

"You're... poisoned?" Evan stared at the panting Charmander. "Oh no, this is bad! We have to get to the Pokemon Center fast or you might faint!"

"Onwards! To Viridian City!"


	3. Team Rocket Makes Their Move

_**Chapter 3 **_

It was now early morning in Viridian City. Evan, who was currently comfortably asleep in the grass, had sent his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center for the night. Waking up, the boy stretched and yawned.

"Morning already... Maybe I'll sleep awhile more..." Evan muttered, before remembering he had left his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. "That's right. I'd better go fetch them first."

"Hey, Nurse Joy!" Evan said, while walking into the Pokemon Center. "How are my Pokemon?"

"Oh, they're in good condition," smiled Nurse Joy. "Here you are." She handed Evan his two Pokeballs back.

After thanking Nurse Joy, Evan exited the Pokemon Center before calling out his two Pokemon.

"Hi, Weedle!" Evan said in a welcoming tone at his new Pokemon, who didn't look too cool with being with his new Trainer. "This is Charmander and I'm Evan. Welcome to the team."

"Char-Charmander!" Charmander greeted the Weedle. After looking at Charmander for a moment, Weedle simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come on guys, let's go. We have to enter the Viridian Forest if we're ever going to get to Pewter City," said Evan. "Here, Weedle, you can ride on my shoulder."

Genuinely grateful, Weedle climbed onto Evan's hand and rested on his shoulder. Evan and Charmander both beamed. Now everyone was happy.

"The Viridian Forest! Full of wild Pokemon," grinned Evan, as he and his Pokemon entered the forest. "Maybe there'll be a new addition to my team by the time I reach Pewter City! Hahah!" He chuckled, and skipped cheerily through the forest.

"Wow! Look at all these Pokemon!" Evan looked around. Suddenly, he heard a voice from the other side of the bushes. Curiously, Evan went further to investigate.

"Hahaha!" said a particular man in a black uniform as he grabbed hold of a net. "Look at our catch!" He was talking to his companion, a woman in the same black uniform. Evan stared at the net, and was startled to find the net full of injured wild Pokemon!

"Are they poachers?" Evan whispered silently to himself. "I have to stop them! Charmander and Weedle, go!"

Charmander and Weedle jumped out of Evan's hiding place. They both glared threateningly at the poachers, but they were not intimidated.

"Oh, more wild Pokemon for the boss!" grinned the woman.

"Let's get 'em!" nodded the man.

Evan then leaped out of the bushes, revealing himself. "Not on my watch ya don't!" He yelled.

"Pokemon with Trainers. Tsk, we have no need for you then," smirked the man.

"But eliminating any witnesses will be nescessary to prevent them from talking!" said the woman in response.

"Yes. The Viridian Forest is the perfect place for Pokemon poaching, after all..." the poacher paused, before the duo said together. "We're Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket? I've heard about you guys!" Evan yelled. Oh yes, too well in fact. Evan knew that Team Rocket was some kind of mysterious organization looking to steal as many rare Pokemon as they could. His father had put a stop to Team Rocket's evil plans countless times, and had even defeated their leader.

"Really? We're honored," laughed the woman in a sarcastic manner. "I am Heather of Team Rocket!"

"I'm Lionel!"

"And Team Rocket's gonna rule the universe!" They both said in perfect unison. Evan guessed that they had rehearsed this before.

"Time to stop you! Charmander, use that new Fire-type move you just learned! Ember attack!" Evan ordered. Charmander rose into the air, and spit out small flames at Lionel and Heather. They were both scorched!

"Hey! A Pokemon battle's supposed to be among Pokemon!" growled Heather. "We'll show you just what our Pokemon can do! Meowth, show 'em now!"

"Cubone, destroy these pipsqueaks!"

"Meeeowwthh!"

"Cu-bone!"

"Charmander, Ember!" Evan shouted. "Weedle, String Shot!" At the same time, he took out the PokeDex and scanned these new Pokemon, although he knew pretty much about them already, for his father owned a Marowak, the evolved form of a Cubone and his mother owned a Meowth. Coincidence, he was sure.

"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping."

"Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. As Cubone never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokémon's real face."

Charmander's Ember missed Meowth, while Cubone avoided String Shot. Team Rocket's two Pokemon jeered at their opponents, angering Evan.

"Who'd ya think you're laughing at?"

"Now it's our turn, boy," snickered Heather, ignoring him. "Meowth, Bite!"

"Cubone, Tackle!"

"Eek! Charmander, Weedle, watch out!" Evan called. But it was too late, and both his Pokemon were hit hard.

"Oh no! Are you guys okay?" Evan rushed to his Pokemon's aide, but Heather's Meowth gave him a kick to the chest, pushing him back.

"The battle isn't over yet!" Heather grinned. "And when it isn't over, the Trainer can't interfere with the battle. Unless, of course, he surrenders..." Heather's grin turned into a taunting smirk.

"Yeah, just give up. You can't beat us," Lionel taunted further.

"I'm not giving up!" Evan shouted. "Charmander and Weedle, can you guys still fight?"

Charmander and Weedle regained their composure, and nodded. "Okay, then let's do it!" Evan encouraged.

"Don't sweat it, Evan!" a familiar voice called. "I'll deal with these freaks."

Evan looked up to see a big, brown eagle-like Pokemon in the sky. And riding on it was...

"Arthur?" Evan gasped.

"Fearow, Leer to reduce their defenses... and then..." Arthur paused dramatically. "Fury Attack!"

"Ack! Cubone is getting thrashed!" Lionel watched as his Cubone was attacked mercilessly. "Heather, do something!" He urged.

"Fine, fine!" Heather said angrily. "Meowth, Scratch!"

"That won't work! Mirror Move!"

Meowth attacked, only to get knocked down by its own move.

"Fury Attack!" Arthur chuckled. Meowth was knocked out instantly by Fearow's powerful move.

"Arghh... Meowth return!" Heather recalled her Meowth. "This isn't over!"

"Yeah!" agreed Lionel, as he returned Cubone. "C'mon Heather, let's go."

"Abra, come on out! Teleport us away!" Heather yelled.

"Not before I turn you in to the authorities!" Evan yelled, but before he could grab them, Heather's Psychic Pokemon and Team Rocket had already vanished into thin air.


	4. Into Mount Moon

**Previously... **

Evan had encountered the Team Rocket duo, Lionel and Heather, poaching Pokemon in the Viridian Forest. Attempting to stop them, Evan challenged the two Rocket members to a battle, but it didn't take long for Evan's Pokemon to be defeated in a double battle. Shortly thereafter, Evan's rival Arthur appeared riding on a huge bird Pokemon that turns out to be a Fearow. Arthur's Fearow took out Team Rocket's two Pokemon single-handedly, but before they can get captured, Heather's Abra teleports the duo away...

**_Chapter 4 _**

"I see it!" Evan exclaimed. "Pewter City!" He was on a high cliff, and he looked down at the scenery of Pewter City. His Charmander seemed to be as enthusiastic as his trainer, while Weedle looked at the sights of Pewter City curiously.

Evan had met Arthur about a few hours ago while battling against Team Rocket. After Team Rocket had fled, Evan had challenged Arthur to a battle, which Arthur had declined, saying that Evan was too weak to battle against him now, and that they would battle when he'd grown stronger. Evan had been angered by this, but Arthur had flew off on his Fearow before he could retort.

"I'll get the Boulder Badge and prove Arthur how wrong he was!" Evan said, in a determined voice. "Come on, guys, let's go!"

Evan and his Pokemon ran down the cliff, and through the entrance to Pewter City.

"We have to go challenge the Gym right away!" Evan said, and after healing his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, marched up to the Pewter Gym. To his dismay, it was...

"Closed? What the hell?"

"Yep, it's closed all right!" said a voice. Evan spun round to see a young boy about the same age as him. "The Gym Leader, Brock, is at Mount Moon!"

"Mount Moon?" Evan asked curiously. "Isn't that the mountain close to this city?"

"That's right! Brock went there to train after getting heavily defeated by a challenger! Everyone in Pewter City knows about it!"

"But... when will he be back?" Evan asked.

"He said he would be going away for a month," answered the boy.

"Man, how will I ever get the Boulder Badge then?" Evan said desperately. Then, an idea came to his mind. "I know! I'll just go to Mount Moon and challenge him there!"

"Are you sure you want to go to Mount Moon? They have some really tough Pokemon in there," shuddered the boy.

"Bah, no Pokemon is tough enough to beat me!" Evan boasted. "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves! My name's Evan!"

"I'm Ivan!"

"Alright, then, thanks for the information Ivan!" Evan was about to speed off, when Ivan stopped him.

"Wait up, man! Register me in your Pokegear first!" Ivan yelled.

"Eh? Okay!" Evan took out his Pokegear and registered Ivan. At the same time, he checked the Map to see where the direction of Mount Moon was.

"Call me anytime! I might have information for ya!" Ivan winked. "Catch ya later!"

Evan waved back, and walked towards Mount Moon. After a quick 15-minute walk, Evan had reached the entrance of Mount Moon.

"Wow, this thing is even more magnificent when you see it with your own eyes!" Evan admired the scenery of the mountain. "Dad said that there was a rare Pokemon here he failed to capture. Maybe I could try. Not to mention my battle with Brock, I'll have to find him first."

As Evan stepped into the entrance, he realised he had forgot to ask Ivan how Brock look like. "I know! I'll just call him on his Pokegear then!"

"Toot toot... toot toot... Hello?"

"Ah, Ivan!" Evan said into the Pokegear. "It's me, Evan! I just would like to know how Brock looks like, please?"

"Sure thing! He has brown, kinda spiky hair and... oh! He's topless." Ivan described the Gym Leader.

"Wha-? What kind of person-"

"Don't you know?" Ivan cut him off. "Whenever Brock trains, he trains topless! I don't know why for sure, but..."

"Alright, Ivan, thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Ivan cut the call.

"Okay, now I just need to find someone who's topless. Woah, it's so dark in here!" Evan groped around. "Well, at least I can see a little even in this dark place."

"Bat! Bat!"

"What's that?" Evan muttered. The next second, a piercing sound made him cover his ears.

"Argh... what is this?" Evan murmured. "Charmander, go! Light the cave up and find out who's attacking!"

Charmander came out of his Pokeball and the fire on his tail lit up the cave. The attacker, or attackers, were wild Zubats!

"Charmander, Ember attack!"

The attack injured the Zubats, and they retreated. "Phew!" Evan said. "Good work, Charmander."

As Evan ventured deeper into the mountain, hordes of wild Pokemon attacked him, but with his two trusty Pokemon, Evan was able to fight his way through. Too bad he couldn't find Brock yet.

"Is it possible that he has found a new place to train? That'd better not be so!" Evan tried to encourage himself as he went on further. Charmander stood on his head, looking extremely tired after fighting all those wild Pokemon, while Weedle looked pumped up and ready for battle. As Evan thought about how his Weedle was so hardy, a roar echoed through the mountain, making him stop in his tracks.

"What was that?" Evan gulped. "It sounded like some big Pokemon..."

"Rooooooarrr!" An Onix burst out from the ground.

"It's an Onix!" Evan realised. Before he could take out the PokeDex, however, the Onix rammed hard into his Pokemon before he could do so.

"What a powerful Double Edge!" Evan said in awe. He quickly ran over to his Pokemon, who looked like they could still fight.

"Okay! Charmander, Growl! Weedle, String Shot!"

Onix backed away as Charmander growled at it, while at the same time, Weedle's String Shot binded Onix. "Now we can be sure that Onix won't dodge," grinned Evan. "Charmander, Ember!"

Charmander attacked, but the Fire-type move barely damaged the Onix. Evan checked his PokeDex. "I see! So Fire-type moves are uneffective against Onix!"

"Onix, Dig!" A voice called out. Onix digged underground, and Weedle's string on it suddenly tore. The next moment, Onix rose from the ground again from behind Charmander and Weedle, catching them by surprise.

"Now, Onix, use Rock Throw!"

The impact of the attack knocked Charmander and Weedle out immediately, even through Onix's attack had been reduced by Growl. Evan was shocked. "He defeated my Pokemon in a single blow!"

"Yeah, we've been training pretty hard, eh?" A man stepped out of the shadows. He was topless and wore brown pants. His muscles warned that he wasn't the kind of person to mess with.

"You... you must be Brock, right?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. Who might you be?" Brock replied.

"My name is Evan! I came to your Gym to challenge you, but I heard you were absent and currently training in Mount Moon, so I came here to challenge you instead. Alright!" Evan took out his Pokeballs. "Prepare for battle, Brock!"

"Not so fast," Brock stopped him. "Your Pokemon has all been knocked out by my Onix. They are in no condition to do battle!"

"Oh, right. I forgot," said Evan, scratching his head sheepishly. _You can be so dense sometimes_, he scolded himself silently.

"My training is not completed yet," said Brock. "But you seem like an interesting challenger. I'll make an exception for you, then!" Brock grabbed a black backpack from the ground. "I'll be waiting for you at the Pewter Gym."

"Why can't we just fight here and now? I've got some potions..." Evan started, but Brock cut him off.

"No... My Onix could defeat BOTH your Charmander and Weedle in one shot... Taking on easy opponents are not my style. My opponent's power have to be equalled to mine! Therefore, I'll give you some time to train your Pokemon here at Mount Moon. When you're confident you can take on me, come to the Pewter Gym."

"Oh... alright then..."

"Good luck," Brock said warmly. He hopped onto Onix. "Okay, Onix. Dig!" Onix, with Brock riding it, burrowed deep into the ground.

"Training, huh..." Evan looked at his two Pokemon, who stared back at him curiously. "Okay..." Evan turned around to see a wild Geodude coming their way. "Let's start right now."

* * *

**I prefer short stories to long stories, so I like to keep my chapters short and sweet. That's my reply to anyone who points out that my chapters are short. Sometimes, I even skip some of the paragraphs to get through the story faster. Anyway, we've finished the fourth chapter of Pokemon Kanto, so... catch you guys later in Chapter 5! **


	5. A Rocky Gym Match!

_**Chapter 5**_

"Phew..." Evan panted, as he walked out of Mount Moon. He was sweating profusely and his clothes were drenched with sweat even though it was at night. "It's late now... guess I should turn in and challenge Brock the next morning..." He went into the Pokemon Center and rented a room for the night. **(A/N: Yes, in my fanfic, the Pokemon Center in each town can serve as a hotel/inn too. On with the story!) **

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" Evan grinned, as he received the key to his room upstairs.

The next morning, Evan exited the Pokemon Center, looking refreshed and ready to go. He walked over to the Gym immediately, and pushed open the doors.

"Here I am!" Evan shouted.

"I've been expecting you," said a familiar voice. The dark Gym was suddenly flooded with light, revealing a rocky battlefield and Brock on the other end of it. He took out a Pokeball. "Welcome to the Pewter City Gym, Evan!"

"Thanks! Now, let's get started!" Evan said eagerly.

"The challenger and the Gym Leader can each use two Pokemon," declared Brock. "We can switch any of our Pokemon in the middle of the match."

"Alright, bring it on! Ready whenever you are!" Evan said confidently.

"Geodude, go!" Brock threw the Pokeball in his hand, and a tough-looking Geodude appeared.

"A Geodude!" Evan looked at his PokeDex.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." Evan closed his PokeDex, and took out a Pokeball too.

"In that case... Charmeleon, go!" Evan yelled, throwing the Pokeball as hard as he could into the battlefield. A Charmeleon appeared, looking ready to battle.

"Charmeleon, huh? So you evolved your Charmander!" Brock noted. Then he smirked. "But that won't be enough to beat me! Geodude, attack with Rock Throw!"

"Dodge it, Charmeleon!" Evan said. Charmeleon grinned, and jumped high and past the rocks. "Good work! Now, Ember!"

The crackling of the small flames could be heard as Charmeleon unleashed the attack. The flames surrounded Geodude, but the Rock Pokemon seemed unaffected by the attack. Brock laughed, as if he had anticipated this.

"Your Fire-type moves won't be effective against my Rock and Ground-type Geodude!" Brock said.

"In that case..." Evan muttered, as he rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes! Charmeleon, use your new move!" Evan ordered. "Leer!"

Charmeleon gave Geodude a sharp-eyed glare that left Geodude intimidated. "There! I've lowered your Geodude's defenses with Leer! Now my Fire-type moves will work normally!" Evan cheered.

"Don't be too sure!" Brock argued.

"Try this, then! Charmeleon, Ember again!" Evan commanded.

"Quick, Geodude, use Dig!" Brock said immediately. Geodude burrowed underground, and the flames did not reach the Pokemon. "Alright, Geodude, come on up!" Brock grinned. Geodude came rushing up, and slammed into Charmeleon, dealing some damage.

"Damn! Charmeleon, Mega Kick!" Evan said. Charmeleon ran towards Geodude and gave the Rock Pokemon a powerful kick that sent it bouncing back. Evan punched the air excitedly. "Yeah! I'm ready for more!"

"Geodude! Return for now." Brock recalled Geodude. He took out another Pokeball. "I'll show you the main powerhouse of my team! Onix, go!"

"Wha-?" Evan backed away as the towering figure of a long, snake-like Pokemon appeared out of Brock's Pokeball. The Pokemon gave an ear-piercing growl, as if showing it's power. Evan took out the PokeDex again, wondering what creature was this.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move through the ground at fifty miles per hour. The tunnels left behind become favourite habitat of Diglett."

"Charmeleon, Leer!" Evan said. Onix was taken aback by the move, but soon recovered and countered with a strong Rock Throw. The rocks flew at Charmeleon, but he dodged everyone of them after much effort.

"Not too shabby," commented Brock, as he folded his arms. Evan grinned.

"Charmeleon, Smokescreen!" The entire Gym became filled with smoke. Although Evan could not see a thing, he knew Charmeleon could. "Charmeleon, Ember now!"

When the smoke cleared, Onix was lying on the floor, it's eyes shut tight. Flames were licking it's rock body. "Oh no! Onix's been burnt!" Brock cried. He recalled Onix.

"Yeah!" Evan cheered in excitement. It looked like he was going to win his first Gym Badge hands down! However, he noticed the sly smile creeping onto Brock's lips. "Hey, why're you so happy?" Evan questioned. "I've burnt your Onix. You should be crying in frustration now!"

"That might be what you would do in my kind of situation, but I still have a trick up my sleeve!" Brock said confidently. "Geodude, go!"

"We're ready for anything you might throw at us!" Evan countered.

"Then watch this! Geodude!" Brock yelled. The next second, Geodude grabbed Charmeleon violently. Brock smiled, then raised his finger into the air. "Selfdestruct!"

Geodude glowed white, before the Geodude exploded, giving off a deafening sound that echoed throughout the Gym. Sparks began to fly, and smoke started to appear. When the smoke had cleared, Charmeleon and Geodude lay on the battlefield, both unable to do battle anymore.

"Argh! Charmeleon, return!"

"Geodude, return!" Brock grinned. "We're all down to one Pokemon left!"

"That was a tricky move!" Evan said angrily. "I'll defeat you either way! Kakuna, go!"

"Onix, it's your turn again!"

The small, beady-eyed Kakuna looked mismatched against the gigantic Onix, who towered over it. Brock couldn't resist a laugh. "You don't think you're gonna beat me with that, do you?"

"My Kakuna may be small, but he's extremely hardy! Attack and you'll find out!" Evan taunted.

"I'll take out your Pokemon with one blow! Onix, Slam!" Brock roared.

"Kakuna, Harden!" Evan yelled. His teeth gnashed against each other, hoping that the Harden move would be hardy enough to withstand damage from a powerful Onix executing a powerful attack.

Onix's tail slammed hard onto Kakuna. The next second, Onix roared in pain. Brock was shocked.

"I can't believe it... Kakuna's Harden increased it's defense so much that Onix was the one damaged when he was the one attacking..." Brock said in amazement.

"That's not all!" Evan grinned, as Kakuna's shell started to split. "My Kakuna is evolving!" Evan looked on as a stinger poked it's way out of the shell and split the shell into half. A Beedrill flew out of the shell.

"It evolved into a Beedrill!" Brock muttered.

"Alright, Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Evan ordered. Beedrill obliged, and stabbed Onix repeatedly with it's stingers. Onix could only roar in agony as the poison took effect. Evan noticed that Beedrill was extremely aggressive.

"Ahh... Onix! Dig!" Brock yelled, but before Onix could execute the move, the effects of the poison and the burns from Charmeleon's earlier attack took their toll, and Onix collapsed in a heap to the ground. It was defeated.

"I... I... I won!" Evan said in surprise, before jumping for joy. "I won! Beedrill, you did it!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill replied, as it flew around, as if celebrating it's victory.

"Return, Onix!" Brock recalled his Onix. He walked over to Evan and his Beedrill, and smiled. "You were really impressive, considering it was your first Gym battle, maybe even more powerful than the lad who was here before you. He crushed me in a devastating defeat! But let's not talk about that. Instead, how about this..." Brock revealed a Boulder Badge in his palm, and gestured for Evan to take it. "You've earned this, my friend."

"Yes!" Evan said, as he took the Boulder Badge. "I've earned the Boulder Badge!"

"Oh, yes, before I forget, I'm in charge of handing this out to challengers." Brock passed Evan a case. "This is your Badge Case. You can store your badges in here."

"Thank you!" Evan said gratefully, as he put the Boulder Badge in his new Badge Case, and kept the case in his bag.

"No problem!" Brock smiled. "The nearest Gym to here is at Cerulean City. I've heard the Gym Leader there specializes in Water-type Pokemon. Ah, let's register each other in our Pokegear!"

"Alright!" Evan took out his Pokegear, and registered Brock. "So what're you going to do next, huh?"

"I guess I'll head back up to Mount Moon and start training again! After all, losing two battles in a row is really embarrassing!" Brock laughed.

"Okay then, bye Brock! And thanks for the great battle!" Evan walked towards the exit of the Gym.

"Goodbye, and good luck!" Brock waved, as Evan walked through the doors, and recalled Beedrill.

"Hurrah!" Evan smiled, feeling refreshed. "To Cerulean City, and my second badge!"

* * *

**That concludes Chapter 5! Have a good day, everybody!**


	6. Clefairy's Moon Stone

**Chapter 6 of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey. I would like to thank Alphina for giving feedback on the story. Yep, I'll try to improve!****

* * *

**

"Hmm..." Evan looked around. He was currently in Mount Moon, and a little lost. Although his eyes had now adjusted themselves to the darkness, he had ventured deeper than the last time he'd came, and everywhere he went, wild Pokemon popped up and tried to attack.

"Huh?" Evan turned to see a Pokemon staring at him. Wondering what it was, Evan took out the PokeDex and scanned the Pokemon.

"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokemon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mount Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."

"A Clefairy!" Evan said, delighted. He took out a Pokeball. "I'll catch it!"

"Clefaairrry!" Clefairy said in panic and pointed to the direction where she'd appeared. Evan looked on in surprise. Clefairy skipped away, gesturing for Evan to follow, which he did. Clefairy led Evan to where two familiar uniformed people were.

"Team Rocket!" Evan yelled out. The two Team Rocket members turned their head in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, it's you! That pathetic, weak Trainer whom we met at Viridian," chuckled Lionel.

"What are you guys up to?" Evan shouted back, when he noticed a shiny rock in Heather's palm. Clefairy pointed at the rock and started jumping in despair. Evan looked back and forth from Clefairy and the rock, before pointing at Team Rocket. "What's that in your hand? Is it yours?"

"What do you think?" Heather smirked.

"Give it back to this Clefairy!" Evan yelled.

"Nuh-uh-uh. This is the legendary Moon Stone! It can enhance our Pokemon's strength! That's why Team Rocket is targeting it! And after we've risked so much to steal this from that Clefairy, you want us to give it up? Never!" Heather replied. She took out a Pokeball. "Abra, go! Teleport us out of here!"

"Oh no you don't! Charmeleon, Ember attack!" Evan called out Charmeleon, and before Heather's Abra could do anything, Charmeleon had fried it with Ember. "Take that!" Evan grinned.

"Abra, return!" Heather recalled Abra. She glared daggers at Evan. "If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get! Meowth, go!"

"Cubone, crush 'em!"

"Clefaairry!" Clefairy said angrily, as she stepped forward. She wanted to battle Team Rocket!

"Charmeleon, go!" Evan commanded. Now it was an even fight!

"Meowth, use Screech!" Heather ordered. An ear-piercing sound emitted from Meowth's open mouth and spreaded around the cave. Evan covered his ears in frustration. The sound was unbearable! Charmeleon and Clefairy seemed to be suffering from the sound too.

"Okay! While they're distracted by Screech, Cubone, Bone Club!" Lionel grinned. Cubone clubbed Charmelon and Clefairy over the head, making them dizzy.

"Charmeleon, Clefairy, snap outta it!" Evan urged. Charmeleon, after waltzing around for a few seconds, seemed to be fine, as did Clefairy. "Okay, Charmeleon, Scratch on Meowth! And Clefairy... er... Pound!"

Surprisingly, Clefairy obeyed his orders. Meowth was swift enough to dodge Charmeleon's attack, but Cubone was too slow, and got pounded hard by Clefairy. Angrily, Lionel commanded Cubone to use Leer, lowering Clefairy's defenses, before using Bone Club.

"Clefairy, quick, Sing!" Evan ordered, while Cubone prepared to use Bone Club. Clefairy started to sing, knocking Cubone out cold. Alarmed, Lionel recalled Cubone.

"Meowth, Bite!" Heather said. Meowth jumped onto Charmeleon and bit it hard, knocking it back. "Pay Day!" Heather yelled. The attack slammed into Clefairy, knocking it back as well.

"Man, her Meowth is strong!" Evan clenched his fists. He raised Charmeleon's Pokeball. "Return for now, Charmeleon! Beedrill, come out and use Poison Sting!"

"Evade it, Meowth!" Heather yelled, but nevertheless, Beedrill's Poison Sting hit Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokemon was poisoned!

"It's over, Team Rocket! Clefairy, Sing!" Evan shouted. Clefairy started to sing, but before Meowth could fall asleep, Heather commanded it to use Fury Swipes on Clefairy, breaking the song. Heather laughed in triumph.

"Urgh... Beedrill, Twineedle!" Beedrill flew at Meowth, both stingers aimed at the Pokemon. Swift as always, Meowth dodged, and successfully executed a Bite on Beedrill, knocking it back. However, Meowth's health was also steadily decreasing because of the earlier Poison Sting.

"I'm the one who should be laughing! Your Meowth's about to faint because of the poison!" Evan pointed out cockily.

"Shut up! Meowth, Pay Day!" Heather said.

Meowth's attack hit Beedrill hard. "Now, finish that buzzy little bee with Fury Swipes!"

Before Meowth could land the finishing move, Clefairy had hit it with a brilliant DoubleSlap that knocked Meowth out. Clefairy glared at Heather and Lionel who seemed shocked that Meowth had been defeated.

"Ahh... Return, Meowth! Abra, Teleport again!"

"That won't work! Beedrill, Fury Attack!" Beedrill's attack successfully hit Abra before the Psi Pokemon could Teleport. "Now, finish it off with Twineedle!"

"Abra, Confusion!" Heather said quickly. Beedrill, who was flying at Abra, suddenly stopped in mid-air. Evan looked on in shock as Beedrill started to glow blue. Abra was glowing blue as well. The Psi Pokemon lifted it's finger, before bringing it up. Slowly but steadily, Beedrill started to go upwards as well.

_Abra's controlling Beedrill! _Evan thought. The next moment, Abra brought it's finger down, and Beedrill plummeted towards the ground speedily. However, before the Pokemon could fall, Evan jumped and grabbed it first. The two sprawled on the ground, as Heather and Lionel watched.

"Don't think you've won!" Evan shouted in anger. The Clefairy ran towards the Team Rocket duo, and used Pound on Abra, which worked. Abra was hit hard by Pound. At the same time, Beedrill flew into the air, and charged for Abra without Evan's orders. Evan watched on in awe as Beedrill attacked with multiple Fury Attacks that soon knocked Abra out.

_Beedrill's angry because Abra used Confusion on it just now! _Evan realised, as Abra slumped to the ground. Angrily, Heather recalled Abra.

"We're not surrendering the Moon Stone!" Lionel yelled.

"What! But we defeated you guys in a Pokemon battle - fair and square!" Evan replied.

"Team Rocket never plays fair!" Heather argued.

"Bunch of despicable thieves!" Evan fumed. "Beedrill, Fury Attack!" Beedrill flew at Heather and attacked. Heather cried out, and in her panic, threw the Moon Stone into the air. She let out a dramatic "nooooooooo" as the Moon Stone landed on Clefairy's head.

"NO! The Moon Stone!" Both Lionel and Heather said together.

"Cleeeffaaairyy!" Clefairy said, before the Pokemon started to glow white, along with the Moon Stone.

"What?" Evan looked back, to see Clefairy glowing. _It's receiving the power from the Moon Stone! _Evan thought, as Clefairy started to grow in size. _And it's... _

"... Evolving!" Team Rocket completed Evan's thoughts, as 'Clefairy' stopped glowing. Evan took out his PokeDex immediately. Team Rocket, meanwhile, took the chance to sneak away...

"Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. An evolved form of Clefairy, these unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world."

_Wow, this is so cool... Wait! Team Rocket! _Evan turned, only to see that Team Rocket had disappeared. _Ah, can't be helped... _Evan thought. _But I'll definitely catch them next time! _

Clefable started to chatter as Evan recalled Beedrill. "Hahaha, you're saying thank you, aren't you?" Evan laughed. "No problem! Hey, I think I see the exit!" Evan said excitedly, as he paced up and down. "Alright, Clefable, catch ya' around... huh?" Evan looked on as Clefable tugged onto his pants. "Are you saying that you wanna come with me?"

Clefable nodded, smiling in glee. Evan returned the smile. "Okay, Clefable, welcome to the team." Evan threw a Pokeball, and Clefable got inside. The Pokeball landed in Evan's hands. Extremely thrilled, Evan ran towards the exit. He had gotten himself a new Pokemon, and a new buddy!

"Alright! With my power-packed team, I'll definitely triumph over the Cerulean Gym Leader! Yeah!" Evan said, brimming with confidence as he stepped out of the exit of Mount Moon. Cerulean City was just up ahead, and so was the next step to becoming a great Pokemon Trainer...

* * *

**Alright, Chapter 6 is finished! Tell me what you guys think! I appreciate all forms of feedback and any ideas you might be able to give! It'll really help! Okay, see you guys around! Hasta la vista! **


	7. 3 VS 3! Rival Battle!

**Chapter 7! Eh, how many of you guys have watched Pokemon Best Wishes and played the Pokemon Black and White? Is it awesome, huh? I want the game too, but I don't have a Nintendo DS =_=" Ah... let's quit babbling! ****

* * *

**

Evan sprinted excitedly to the sign. It read 'Cerulean City'. Extremely energectic, Evan jumped around, thrilled. It was time to get his second badge! He walked into the city, and headed for the Pokemon Center right away to heal his three Pokemon: Charmeleon, Beedrill and his newly-caught Clefable.

"Excuse me... I need to have my Pokemon healed please!" Evan shouted, as soon as he stepped into the Pokemon Center. The other people in the Pokemon Center glared at him, as did Nurse Joy.

"This is a Pokemon Center! Quiet down!" Nurse Joy hissed. She took Evan's Pokemon and disappeared into the back room. _Everyone here is so grumpy, _Evan thought, shaking his head. A minute later, Nurse Joy came out, and gave Evan his Pokemon, informing him that they were all fine. Thanking the nurse, Evan hurried out of the Pokemon Center.

"I think I'd better train for awhile before I challenge Gym Leader Misty. Brock said she was quite powerful with her Water-types. And..." Evan looked at his three Pokemon inside their Pokeballs. "I've got no Pokemon effective against Water-types."

"What about the Nugget Bridge?" A voice suddenly piped up.

"Eh?" Evan turned around to see a young girl behind him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jane!" The young girl said gleefully. "And I couldn't help but hear that you intend to challenge our Gym Leader, Misty!"

"Umm... yeah. Hey, you said something about a Nugget Bridge? What's that?" Evan asked curiously.

"It's a bridge somewhere over there! There are five Trainers waiting for you to battle them, and if you can remain undefeated over all of them, there'll be a man at the end of the bridge who'll give you a fabulous prize!" Jane explained. "Why don't you go try it before trying to challenge Gym Leader Misty?"

"Alright! Thanks for the information!" Evan said gratefully. Jane nodded, smiling, and ran off. Evan walked towards the direction where Jane had pointed, and sure enough, saw a yellow bridge. A sign beside it announced that Evan had come to the right place. "The Nugget Bridge," Evan read. "Beat our five Trainers and win a prize!"

"Yo! Evan!" Evan looked up to see his all-too-familiar rival, Arthur hurrying towards him from the end of the Nugget Bridge. "Hah! I've already got my third badge! How many have you got?" Arthur taunted.

"Eh... One..." Evan said reluctantly. Arthur laughed.

"Hahahaha! I knew it! Still the newbie, I see!"

"I'm not a newbie!" Evan said angrily. He held up a Pokeball. "I'll prove it to you in a Pokemon battle!"

"Alright! Seeing I declined your challenge in Viridian Forest... but I bet I can win you with just one Pokemon!" Arthur teased. "How many Pokemon have you got?"

"I've got three!" Evan said.

"Hah! I've got six!" Arthur laughed. "Such a newbie Trainer... Alright, we'll have a three-on-three battle then, newbie!"

"Shut up! Let's do this! Charmeleon, go!" Evan yelled. Charmeleon appeared, growling at Arthur. Evan's rival grinned, and threw a Pokeball. "Ivysaur, take 'im out!"

"Ivysaur? You're using a Grass-type against my Fire-type?" Evan asked in shock. Arthur smirked.

"I'll be able to beat you even though you have the advantages in terms of types!"

"Don't be too cocky!" Evan said. "Let's make the first move! Charmeleon, SmokeScreen!" Charmeleon blew smoke out of his mouth, blinding Ivysaur. "Good work, Charmeleon! Now, Ember!" Evan heard Ivysaur's cries of pain. He grinned. The smoke cleared to reveal a burned Ivysaur running about frantically.

"Oh, why did I even choose you as my starter Pokemon?" Arthur face-palmed himself. He took out some kind of item from his back and sprayed it at Ivysaur. Instantly, the burns vanished. Evan looked on in shock.

"But... but... hey, you're cheating!" Evan protested.

"That's not cheating, idiot! I'm simply using Burn Heal! It's an item that can cure your Pokemon of burns, and it's legal to use it in any battle, including the Indigo League!" Arthur shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't know that!"

"Argh... Charmeleon, Ember again!"

"That won't work! Sleep Powder!" Arthur ordered. Ivysaur sprinkled some powder over Charmeleon, who was getting ready to use Ember. The Lizard Pokemon started to close it's eyes, before falling onto the ground and falling asleep completely.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Ivysaur's vines wrapped onto the asleep Charmeleon, and brought him up into the air, before slamming him down onto the ground. An agonized groan came from Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Evan said desperately.

"Okay, Ivysaur, you can release Charmeleon now," smirked Arthur. Ivysaur flung Charmeleon into the air. "Finish it off with Razor Leaf!" The attack knocked Charmeleon out. It was unable to battle anymore.

"Charmeleon, return," Evan recalled Charmeleon. Arthur grinned, petting his Ivysaur.

"Argh... I have more Pokemon! I'm not gonna lose to you!" Evan said angrily. He took out Beedrill's Pokeball. "Beedrill, Fury Attack!" Beedrill zapped towards Ivysaur in a flash, and started to stab Ivysaur with it's stingers, doing some damage. As Ivysaur shook it's head, recovering from the blow, Evan commanded Beedrill to use Focus Energy. Beedrill started to glow red.

"That won't work! Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge it, Beedrill!" Evan yelled, and Beedrill successfully dodged the attack. "Alright, now use Twineedle!" Beedrill's signature move knocked Ivysaur backwards. "Keep at it! Twinneedle, again!" The attack hit again, earning Evan a disgruntled look on Arthur's face.

"Ivysaur! Sleep Powder!"

"Fly up so the powder doesn't hit you!" Evan shouted. Beedrill nodded, and flew high up into the sky. The powder was unable to reach Beedrill. Arthur clenched his fists angrily.

"Alright, now fly down at breakneck speed with a Poison Sting!" Evan shouted. Beedrill flew down, and stabbed Ivysaur with it's stinger. Ivysaur backed away, before fainting. It was knocked out cold!

"Urgh... stupid Pokemon..." Arthur muttered, as he recalled Ivysaur. "Alright Fearow, use Drill Peck!" Fearow appeared, and stabbed Beedrill hard in the chest with it's beak. Beedrill had no time to dodge, and was flung back. Fearow gave out what seemed like a victory cry.

"This isn't over yet! Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Hmf! Fearow, Mirror Move!" A transparent mirror-like object appeared in front of Fearow, and Beedrill got hit back as soon as it's attack hit the mirror. "Alright, Drill Peck again!" Arthur grinned.

"Dodge, Beedrill!" Evan yelled, but the attack reached Beedrill nevertheless. Beedrill was thrown onto the ground, and fainted. His teeth gnashed together, as he always did when he was nervous, Evan recalled Beedrill.

"Hahaha! Show us your third Pokemon!" Arthur taunted.

"Ah... here goes!" Evan hoped for the best and threw Clefable's Pokeball onto the ground. Clefable popped out, glaring at Fearow.

"Woah, you caught a Clefable?" Arthur said admiringly. But his look of admiration vanished pretty quickly. "Let's see how good it can battle! Fearow, Drill Peck again!"

"Minimise!" Evan commanded. Clefable grinned, and started to shrink. Fearow's attack hit nothing but air. The Flying-type looked around. Clefable was so small Fearow could not see it! "Alright, Clefable, Sing!" Evan played his trump card. Clefable started to sing in a delicate voice.

"Fearow, use Fly!" Fearow flew high up into the air, and thus could not hear the song.

"Urgh... no way!" Evan was desperate. "Er... Clefable, Metronome!" Evan had heard that Metronome released a random move even itself did not know. Hopefully Clefable unleashed an attack that could reach Fearow.

"Eh?" Both Evan and Arthur looked on as a green ball of light appeared on Clefable's head. It slowly got bigger, and Clefable grabbed the green ball with it's hands. Grinning, it fired the ball at Fearow. It surprisingly hit, and the injured Fearow plummeted to the ground like a meteor, before finally crashing onto the spot beside Clefable. It was a spot-on SolarBeam!

"No! Darn!" Arthur recalled Fearow. "Now it's down to one-on-one! Behold... my Rhyhorn! I caught it in Mount Moon!" Arthur's Rhyhorn appeared, and roared at Clefable. Evan gasped, and quickly checked his PokeDex for information.

"Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills."

"Who cares what it is? We'll beat it! Clefable, Metronome again!"

"That won't work a second time! Rhyhorn, Stomp!" Rhyhorn leaped into the air, and landed on Clefable before it could finish using Metronome. Clefable struggled to get up, but was unsuccessful. "Alright, now Fury Attack!"

Clefable was damaged badly. Rhyhorn got off, and Clefable stumbled up. "Clefable, hang on!" Evan urged his Pokemon. "Try DoubleSlap!"

"Scary Face!" Arthur smirked. Rhyhorn stepped towards Clefable and did a face, ultimately frightening Clefable. Even Evan got a little frightened. He stepped back, and Arthur noticed. "What's wrong, Evan? Afraid of my Rhyhorn? He's pretty friendly! Let me show you!" Arthur winked. "Rhyhorn, Stomp again!"

Rhyhorn performed the same move from earlier. This knocked Clefable out. Arthur laughed. "Just a newbie, huh?" He taunted, as Evan recalled Clefable. Dejected, Evan walked away, ignoring Arthur's repeated taunts.

"Tsk, tsk... Just like Evan to walk away after being defeated," grinned Arthur, extremely satisfied over his victory, as he watched Evan walk towards the direction of the Pokemon Center. **

* * *

**

**Awww, Arthur won! But don't worry, I'll make sure Evan beats him next time. Next up: The Nugget Bridge. Stay tuned! **


	8. The Nugget Bridge

**Pokemon Kanto: The Journey Chapter 8! Enjoy! ****

* * *

**

_The Nugget Bridge! _Evan thought. With determination, he walked straight, wondering what kind of Trainers he would battle. _I have to train to become stronger, in order to defeat Gym Leader Misty. After all, if I can't even beat Arthur, how will I beat Misty? _

"Ahah!" Evan backed away as a Bug Catcher stood in his way. "You've come for the challenge, haven't you? Beat us five Trainers and win a prize!" Evan nodded, and the Bug Catcher grinned. "You'll do battle with five Trainers. It'll be a two-on-two for each battle. I'm Trainer No. 1! Prepare to be defeated!"

_Alright! Here he comes! _Evan's brows furrowed.

"Caterpie, bug 'em up!"

"A Caterpie?" Evan suddenly felt a surge of confidence. "You've got to be kidding me right?"

"No joke!" The Bug Catcher said angrily. "Hurry and show me your Pokemon!"

"If you say so! Charmeleon, strike first with SmokeScreen!" Evan threw Charmeleon's Pokeball into the battlefield, and Charmeleon appeared. Glaring at Caterpie and it's Trainer, Charmeleon released a cloud of smoke.

"Argh! I can't see!" The Bug Catcher said angrily.

"That's the whole point of it! Charmeleon, Ember attack!" Charmeleon released it's flames, and Caterpie was badly burnt.

"Oh no! Caterpie!"

"Charmeleon, finish it off before your smoke runs out of steam! Multiple Scratch attacks!" Charmeleon attacked with five Scratches, enough to knock Caterpie out. Evan grinned, as Charmeleon made a victory pose. "Hah! Your Caterpie didn't even touch us at all!"

"Oh no! Return, Caterpie!" Bug Catcher glared at Evan, who was ready with his Charmeleon. "Argh! Weedle, Poison Sting!"

"Charmeleon, dodge it!" Charmeleon jumped away as Weedle appeared and tried to stab Charmeleon with it's stinger. "A Weedle? You're THAT weak?"

"Sh-Shut up! I caught all of them in Viridian Forest!"

"Viridan Forest, huh? Well, behold my Pokemon which I caught in Viridian Forest too!" Evan recalled Charmeleon, and threw his other Pokeball. "Beedrill! Show them the real power of the Viridian Forest!"

"Wow! A Beedrill!" The Bug Catcher said in genuine awe. "Awesome!"

"I know my Beedrill looks pretty powerful!" Evan grinned. Beedrill nodded, agreeing with Evan. "But now's not the time to be amazed! Beedrill, Twineedle!" Beedrill's attack KO-ed Weedle in one powerful blow. Bug Catcher recalled Weedle, and clapped his hands.

"Brilliant, brilliant! You battled with such elegance! Splendid!"

"Hahaha, I know- Eh?" Evan realised the Bug Catcher was praising Beedrill instead of him. Then he shook his head. "Ah, well, the Pokemon are powerful because of me..." He reassured himself, as the Bug Catcher came over to him and shook his hand.

"You're pretty powerful! I know you won't have any trouble beating the rest of the Trainers! Good luck!"

"Oh... Thanks a lot!" Evan beamed at the comment. He recalled Beedrill, and progressed further. All too soon, he was stopped by a Lass.

"Hey! I'm Trainer No. 2! Now it's serious! Let's battle!" The Lass sent out an Oddish, which Evan had never seen before. He flipped open his PokeDex.

"Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around." Evan closed his PokeDex. _Since it's a Grass-type, I'll use Charmeleon then! _"Charmeleon, fry them all up!"

"A Fire-type huh? Do you really think you can beat me just because you have the advantage in types? You're wrong!" The Lass said confidently.

"You sound pretty confident! I would like to see your face if I defeat you!" Evan taunted.

"Bring it on! Oddish, first use PoisonPowder!" The purple powder sprinkled themselves onto Charmeleon, and Charmeleon instantly looked weakened. The Lass smirked. "Now, Oddish, use Stun Spore!" The spore paralyzed Charmeleon!

"Oh no! Charmeleon is poisoned AND paralyzed!" Evan said. Then he frowned. "But I'm not giving up! Charmeleon, return! Clefable, go!" Clefable appeared, smiling sweetly at it's opponent.

"Wow, you've got a Clefable! Those are pretty rare Pokemon! I want one!" The Lass squealed. Taking advantage of the Lass' distraction, Evan ordered Clefable to use Sing. Oddish drifted off to sleep.

"Oh no! Oddish!" The Lass came to her senses. "How dare you play such a dirty trick! You attacked when I was distracted and thus could not give orders to my Oddish!"

"All's fair in a Pokemon battle!" Evan countered. "Clefable, DoubleSlap!"

Clefable double-slapped Oddish, causing the Lass to squeal even louder. "Oddish! Return!"

"Yeah, stop whining! C'mon, show us your second Pokemon!" Evan was growing more confident by the minute. Angrily, the Lass sent out her last Pokemon. It was some kind of plant Pokemon, but Evan did not see it before. He analyzed it with his PokeDex.

"Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon. A carnivorous Pokemon that traps and eats bugs, Bellsprout are blindingly fast when catching it's prey."

"A Bellsprout, huh? Clefable, Metronome!" Evan shouted. Clefable started wagging it's fingers, with Evan wondering what kind of attack would come out.

"What kind of attack is THAT? It isn't even attacking," scoffed the Lass. "I'll make the first move then! Bellsprout, Sleep Powder!"

"Clefayyy!" Clefable grinned, and suddenly a clear glass screen appeared in front of it. Evan looked on as the sleep powder landed on the glass screen instead of Clefable. Evan checked his PokeDex to find out that it was a move called Light Screen, designated to protect the user from attacks.

"Good work, Clefable!" Evan said. "Now, use Sing again!"

"Ah! Bellsprout! Sleep Powder!" Clefairy and Bellsprout were both knocked out, after getting hit by Sleep Powder and Sing respectively. The two Trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Since I still have Charmeleon, you lose!" Evan yelled. The Lass looked extremely dejected and hung her head low, before side-stepping so Evan could pass. Cheering wildly for himself, Evan skipped past the Lass.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hahaha, as I expected, this came in handy." Evan took out an Antidote from his backpack, and called out the poisoned Charmeleon, before spraying the Antidote on Charmeleon. Instantly, Charmeleon was cured from it's poisoned status. Evan grinned, as he got up. He'd found the Antidote dumped on the ground, and had picked it up after the Pokemon battle with Arthur.

Running forward, Evan bumped into the next Trainer, which turned out to be a Youngster.

"Haha! I'm No. 3! I won't be easy!" The Youngster winked, as he took out his Pokeball.

"I don't know, man, I mean, all of you look pretty easy..." Evan shrugged. "Ah, well, let's get this over with."

"What? Grr... I assure you, I'll have all your Pokemon down in an instant! I'll show you what I mean! Sandshrew, go!" The Youngster threw his Pokeball, and a mouse-like Pokemon came out of it. As always, Evan relied on the PokeDex to tell him what it was.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball." Evan looked up from his PokeDex curiously. _Curling into a ball? Ah, whatever! Since Sandshrew is a Ground-type, as shown in the PokeDex... Alright, I'll use Beedrill!_

"Beedrill! Use your Poison Sting!" Beedrill came out of it's Pokeball and sped towards Sandshrew, giving it a Poison Sting, and successfully poisoning it.

"Even though it's poisoned, it won't make a difference," said the Youngster. "Sandshrew! Sand Attack!" Sandshrew started to kick sand into Beedrill's face. Beedrill flew around, obviously unable to see.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Evan protested.

"It's fair, alright," replied the Youngster. "It's a move authorized by the Pokemon League! Okay, Sandshrew! Now jump into the air and use Slash!" Sandshrew's claws started to glow white, and it jumped into the air, before slashing Beedrill with it's claws, knocking Beedrill down.

"Haha! Your Beedrill's so weak! My Sandshrew is obviously the stronger one," gloated the Youngster. At that same moment, Beedrill wiped the sand off it's face. "Hah! The finishing blow! Sandshrew, Slash again!"

"Not so fast! Beedrill, dodge it and use Fury Attack!" Beedrill flew up high as Sandshrew repeated what it had done earlier. Beedrill then flew down, and poked Sandshrew hard with it's stingers repeatedly. Sandshrew yelped in pain.

"Oh no! Sandshrew!"

"Tsk! Are you sure you're the stronger one?" Evan taunted. The Youngster glared at him. "Beedrill, finish it off with Twineedle!"

"Uh, use Dig!" Sandshrew burrowed underground before Beedrill could hit it. The next second, Sandshrew flew up from the ground, but Beedrill dodged it before it could hit Beedrill. "Now, use Sand Attack!"

"Oh no you don't! Dodge the Sand Attack and use Twineedle!" Evan yelled. Beedrill successfully dodged the sand by flying up, before rocketing down with it's both stingers pointed straight for Sandshrew. This time, it was a direct hit, and Sandshrew was knocked out.

"Ah! Sandshrew!" The Youngster said in despair as his Pokemon was flung onto the ground below him. He recalled his Sandshrew. "I have to admit you're good! But I still have one last Pokemon! Ekans, go!" A purple snake Pokemon appeared, and hissed rudely at Beedrill. Evan took out his PokeDex and pointed it at Ekans.

"Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. It moves silently and steathily and eat the eggs of Bird Pokemon such as Pidgey and Spearow. It curls itself up in a spiral position when it rests. This allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction."

"Eww... eat the eggs of Pidgey and Spearow? Gross!" Evan shook his head. "Well then! Give me your best shot!"

"Alright! Ekans, use Wrap!"

"That won't work! Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Beedrill flew towards Ekans.

"Ekans, Glare!" Before Beedrill could reach the Snake Pokemon, it gave it's opponent an intimidating glare and it's eyes glowed blue, stopping Beedrill in it's tracks. "Heh! Now, Ekans, use your own Poison Sting!" Ekans released multiple darts from it's mouth, and they hit Beedrill, causing Beedrill to plummet to the ground.

"Oh no!" Evan watched as his Pokemon slammed onto the ground. "Beedrill, are you okay?" Beedrill recovered itself almost immediately and flew up again, not willing to be taken down by Ekans. "Alright!" Evan yelled. "Twineedle!"

"Ekans, Bite!" But Beedrill avoided the Bite attack and stabbed Ekans with it's two stingers. Ekans let out a cry.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting attack!" Beedrill stabbed Ekans again. Ekans backed away. "Beedrill, keep at it! Fury Attack!" Ekans dodged the first blow, but was hurt by the rest. "Hehe! Fury Attack is a move that can allow the user to attack four to five times in a row! It's not very easy to dodge!" Evan said. "You've lost!"

"Argh... Ekans, Glare!" Beedrill and Ekans locked eyes with each other, before Beedrill froze.

"Hey! Beedrill, what's wrong with you?" Evan called, but Beedrill continued to freeze in place.

"Glare is a move that paralyzes the Pokemon that looks into the user's eyes, doncha' know?" The Youngster smirked, as Beedrill's wings stopped moving as well, and the Pokemon crashed to the ground.

Evan shook his head. _The second time today... _"Ah well! Beedrill, take a rest first!" He recalled Beedrill, and sent out Charmeleon. "Charmeleon, Ember attack, fire away!" Charmeleon released it's Ember, and the flames burnt Ekans badly. The poison from Beedrill's earlier Poison Sting then made it collapse.

"I'm defeated..." said the Youngster, as if he couldn't believe it. "Normally, no one gets past me, No. 3. Alright, you're pretty awesome! Progress to the next Trainer!"

"Thanks!" Evan beamed, as he ran past the Youngster. Then he remembered that his Clefable was still asleep, so that was one Pokemon he couldn't use. Sighing, he walked on to the next Trainer, who turned out to be a Lass as well.

"I'm No. 4!" The Lass winked. "Getting tired?"

"Nope! Let's battle!" Evan forced himself to sound energectic. Truth was, he was kind of getting bored. The Lass smiled sweetly, before sending out a pink Pokemon with a horn on it's head. "Wow, hey, you have a Nidoran(M)!" Evan said. "How cute!" Nidoran(M) and Nidoran(F) were only two of the few Pokemon Evan knew all about without looking at the PokeDex, for his mother owned a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen, both caught from the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City by Evan's dad. His mother had pestered his dad to keep the Nidoking, and she the Nidoqueen, but his dad thought it was 'corny'.

"Yes, I agree... But now I'll defeat you with this Nidoran!"

"Yeah right! Even though it's cute, I won't pull any punches! Charmeleon, Ember!"

"Nidoran, attack! Poison Sting!" However, Charmeleon's attack reached the male Nidoran first, and it fell to the ground, badly burnt. "Oh no! Nidoran!" The Lass cried, but Nidoran stood up again, facing Charmeleon bravely.

"Please do not pardon me saying this, but you're weaker than the last trainer." Evan commented. When he saw the Lass' angry face, he started to sweat-drop. "Hey, take it easy..."

"Nidoran! Double Kick!" Nidoran leaped into the air and flipped around twice, before aiming it's feet at Charmeleon.

"Dodge it!" Evan yelled, but Charmeleon was too slow, and took the full brunt of the Double Kick attack. The Fire Pokemon fell back, grunting, before charging at Nidoran(M).

"Hah! That's sucide!" The Lass laughed as Charmeleon neared Nidoran(M). "Nidoran! Double Kick at full force!" As Nidoran executed the attack, Charmeleon jumped into the air, smirking, before doing an Ember in mid-air that hit it's target. Nidoran(M) widened it's eyes as it was being burned by the fire attack, before falling to the ground.

"That was fast! Good job, Charmeleon!" Evan praised his Pokemon. Charmeleon returned to Evan's side and winked.

"Argh... I'll show you my second Pokemon! Go, Nidoran!" The Lass yelled, throwing the Pokeball.

"Another Nidoran? It's a female one!" Evan looked as the Nidoran(F) growled at him. "Charmeleon, Rage!" The flame on Charmeleon's back flared strongly, and Charmeleon's eyes burned with determination. It sped towards Nidoran(F).

"Metal Claw!"

The attack was too fast for Nidoran to dodge, and the female Nidoran was knocked hard to the ground. The Lass squealed in despair as Nidoran(F) struggled to get up. Grinning, Evan put his hand into the air. "Charmeleon, Ember attack!" The move burnt Nidoran(F) badly, but it still stood up and glared at Charmeleon. The latter glared back at it.

"Your Nidoran has spunk!" Evan praised. The Lass smiled at the comment. Then Evan's lips spread into a smile too. "Too bad it won't be enough to beat my Charmeleon! Metal Claw!"

"Urgh, Nidoran, Bite!" At that moment, Charmeleon leaped high into the air, it's claws starting to turn metallic. Nidoran(F) looked at it bravely, and jumped into the air as well. Charmeleon used Metal Claw as Nidoran(F) was near, but as fast as the move was, Nidoran ducked and bit hard on Charmeleon's arm. This time, Charmeleon's eyes widened, and the Flame Pokemon crashed onto the ground.

"Charmeleon!" Evan yelled, as Charmeleon got up. It winked at Evan, as the flame on it's tail flared stronger. "I see..." Evan muttered, and nodded. Charmeleon rushed at Nidoran(F). "Alright, try Ember!" Evan ordered, and Charmeleon unleashed a stronger Ember than before. Nidoran(F) stared in horror before the Ember hit her, knocking her out.

"Wow! Was that an Ember? Looked more like a Flamethrower!" The Lass gasped, as she recalled her Pokemon.

"It was Rage, y'see," smiled Evan. He petted Charmeleon. "When it uses Rage and is attacked, Charmeleon's attack power will grow."

"I see..." The Lass bowed. "You've defeated me. Please proceed to the next Trainer."

Evan skipped happily over to the last Trainer, who was a Camper. He shot a handsome smirk at Evan. "Hello, boy!" He said, as he took out a Pokeball. "I must commend you on making it to me, the last Trainer! But I won't go easy on you! This'll be a one-on-one battle!" He threw one of his Pokeballs skillfully, and a Mankey appeared, hopping around. It looked agitated and itching for a fight.

"Charmeleon, go!" Evan said to the Pokemon at his side, and Charmeleon ran towards Mankey. The two eyed each other for a moment, before each rushed into battle.

"Mankey, Karate Chop!"

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw!"

The two Pokemon both landed their physical moves on each other, and were both damaged equally. "Charmeleon, SmokeScreen!" Evan employed his tactic. Smoke blew all over. "Alright, now, Ember!" He smiled as he heard Mankey's cries, indicating it had been hit. After a few repeated blasts of Ember, Mankey had been badly damaged and burnt.

"Your Mankey's out of commission! Give it up! Metal Claw!"

"Mankey, Karate Chop!" Charmeleon and Mankey collided head-on, and they struggled with each other. It was a full-out wrestling match! Finally, Mankey threw Charmeleon to the ground. "Low Kick!" The Camper yelled.

"Jump up and dodge it!" Evan shouted. Charmeleon made a huge leap, and while suspended in mid-air, released it's Ember attack.

"Get away from the flames!" The Camper commanded. Mankey made quick jumps backward, and the flames missed it. Mankey and it's Trainer both snickered.

"I'll show you!" Evan smiled. "Charmeleon, keep dodging! Do not attack!" Charmeleon looked back at it's Trainer in surprise, before nodding.

"What's with you? Afraid to attack, huh?" The Camper taunted. Charmeleon continued dodging as Mankey used Karate Chop and Low Kick. "Mankey, use... huh?" Mankey was looking exhausted, and not long after, it collapsed. Charmeleon grinned, as the Camper looked on in shock.

"My Mankey... but how?"

"It's burnt, you see?" Evan explained. "My Charmeleon burned it earlier on with it's Ember! The more the affected Pokemon attacks, the more damage it'll take from the burns!"

The Camper recalled the Mankey, and bowed politely. "You've defeated me! Please progress to the man at the end of this bridge. He'll give you your prize."

Happily, Evan skipped towards the end, where he saw a smart-looking man holding a few weird stones in his hand. Evan recgonised one of them as a Moon Stone. The man looked at Evan, before smiling warmly and walking up to him.

"You've defeated our five Trainers! You must be quite a good Trainer, like the one which came here before you! His name was Arthur or something... He beat all his opponents hands-down!"

Evan shook his head in defeat. _Arthur again..._

"Well, since you have defeated our five Trainers, you can choose either of these stones! Each of them can make certain Pokemon evolve! Here, pick one!" The man held out the stones for Evan, and he looked at them curiously.

"I'll take this one, then," Evan decided, and he took one of the stones that had the symbol of a lightning bolt on it. It looked pretty cool, to him at least.

"If you're on a journey, why don't you visit Bill's house? He's an experienced Poke Maniac who has all sorts of Pokemon. Maybe you can visit him and fill up the PokeDex you have there," suggested the man.

"Hey, how did you know I have a PokeDex?"

"Erm... I saw you using it while fighting the Trainers," something in the man's eyes changed, but his smile remained.

"Okay! Maybe I'll go and visit this Bill. Where does he live?"

"Oh, it's just north of here at the end of Route 25. He lives in a place called Sea Cottage. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Evan called, as he raced off excitedly. When the man saw that Evan was out of sight, his smile turned into a cold-hearted smirk. He took out a Pokegear, and whispered into it. "It's that PokeDex owner who, according to Heather and Lionel, has been thwarting our plans."

"Are you sure?" The voice on the other line said.

"Affirmative."

"Your orders are to silence him while he's at Sea Cottage. He isn't dangerous now, but he will be a nuisance in time to come."

"What about Bill?"

"What about him?"

"Understood. I'll carry out your orders as you command." The man put the Pokegear back into his coat pocket, and went towards the direction Evan had gone.

* * *

**(Phew) This is probably the longest chapter I'll ever write. I know it's boring, but here's my thanks if you really managed to read throughout this chapter completely without falling asleep. I know it's long, but... JUST READ IT, GODDAMMIT. Read and review, kays? xD **


	9. At Sea Cottage

**Chapter 9 of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey is here! Meanwhile, I've re-uploaded Chapter 8 because of the stone thing. At the end of the Nugget Bridge, I decided the prize for Evan was to be a Moon Stone, however after I uploaded the chapter I changed my mind and re-uploaded the chapter, with Evan taking the Thunder Stone instead of the Moon Stone. Oh, and from this chapter onwards, I'll list Evan's current Pokemon team, levels and moves. Well, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charmeleon Level 29: Ember, SmokeScreen, Metal Claw, Rage  
2) Beedrill Level 23: Fury Attack, Twineedle, Poison Sting, Focus Energy  
3) Clefable Level 21: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome**

**PC (None)****

* * *

**

After beating a couple of mostly amateur Trainers, Evan had reached Bill's Sea Cottage. He knocked on the door politely, waiting for someone to open the door. While he waited, he wondered what Bill was like.

"Come in!" A voice called. "The door isn't locked."

Evan turned the doorknob, and opened the door. Sea Cottage was a pretty small house. There was some kind of machine at one end of the cottage, and some kind of tube was connected to it. At the other end of the tube was... another machine? Evan looked around, he didn't see any Bill. All he saw was a Clefairy, waving at it frantically. Evan walked over to the Pokemon.

"Well, hello there little fella!" Evan smiled. "Are you one of Bill's Pokemon?"

"I'm not one of Bill's Pokemon. I am Bill!" The Clefairy yelled, much to Evan's shock. "What's with that skeptical look on your face?"

"But- but- you're a Clefairy..."

"No I ain't! Hey, ya' mind helpin' me for a bit?"

"Err... No, I don't mind..." Evan gulped, as he backed away.

"Good! Now, go over to that PC! When I go into this machine here, just initiate the Teleporter's Cell Separator!" Bill/Clefairy went into the machine, which had an automatic door, to Evan's surprise. He was starting to regret coming here. Everything here looked retarded: a talking Clefairy, two weird machines with automatic doors et cetera... Evan shook his head, as he looked at the PC screen. There were three options. One was the 'Internet'. No, definitely not that one. The other one was 'Bill's favourite Pokemon'. Maybe not. The last option was the one he was looking for. 'Pokemon Transporter Cell Separator'. He clicked on it.

The machine started to shake as a sound that sounded something like "boom" started to echo throughout the house. Or maybe it was "vroom". But Evan couldn't care less. He stared at the machine, wondering what would happen next. Maybe a gigantic Dragon Pokemon would step out in place of the Clefairy and thrash the cottage. Luckily for him, a human stepped out, but instead at the other machine.

"Wha-? I thought you came in from the other... Ah, nevermind..." Evan scratched his head.

"Thanks for the help, young fella'!" Bill beamed. "My name's Bill. I'm a Poke Maniac here at Sea Cottage. Have you come to see my collection of both common and rare Pokemon?"

"Erm, yeah, sorta'."

"Well, you've come to the right place! I have-" Bill was cut short when the door burst open. A man stood there. He had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Seems like it wasn't a good idea to leave the door unlocked, huh, Bill of Sea Cottage..." The man cackled.

"Who- who are you?" Bill questioned.

"Hey, I recgonise you!" Evan said immediately. "You're that man who gave me that stone at the end of Nugget Bridge!"

"It's the Thunder Stone, kid," smirked the man. "And I'm not just ANY man!" He took out his coat and dumped it on the ground, revealing a Team Rocket uniform similar to Heather and Lionel's. "I'm from Team Rocket, and have been ordered, to capture YOU, Pokemon Trainer Evan!"

"You! Team Rocket!" Evan shouted, recgonising his uniform right away.

"I've heard of you creeps! You are Pokemon thieves whose victims are Trainers with rare Pokemon! You ain't touchin' any of my collection!" Bill yelled defensively.

"Shut up! I've not come for your collection! I've come to capture HIM!" The person from Team Rocket pointed a finger at Evan.

"Me? Why me?" Evan retorted.

"It's because you've put a stop to Team Rocket... twice. First in Viridian Forest, and then in Mount Moon. Our leader fears that you might be dangerous in time to come, and so has ordered me to capture you and bring you back to headquarters."

"That isn't gonna happen!" Evan yelled.

"Really? Arbok, Gastly! Go!" The Rocket called out his Pokemon. "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Dan!" He smirked.

"I have no interest in knowing your name! Beedrill, go!" Evan called upon his Beedrill.

"Evan, let's make this a tag battle!" Bill said to Evan. "I've got good Pokemon too that are itching for a battle. Let's beat this guy from Team Rocket hands-down!" Evan nodded, and Bill smiled, before throwing his Pokeball into the air. "Come on out... Flareon!"

"Flareon?" Evan looked at his PokeDex.

"Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in it's body and expelled as fire." Evan looked up from his PokeDex.

"Stop looking at that PokeDex and battle me! Arbok, Poison Sting! Gastly, Night Shade!" Dan roared. His Pokemon attacked, but both Evan's Beedrill and Bill's Flareon managed to dodge. "Argh... I won't miss next time!" Dan warned.

"Looks like his Pokemon are pretty powerful!" Evan said, looking up from his PokeDex. "Okay, Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Flareon, Quick Attack!" Bill yelled.

"Dodge, Arbok and Gastly!" Dan cried. Gastly managed a swift dodge from Beedrill's Twineedle, but Flareon's Quick Attack knocked Arbok to the ground.

"Arbok! Get up and use Leer!" Dan shouted.

"Quick Attack again, Flareon!" Bill grinned. Arbok got up, but before it could unleash Leer, Flareon rammed into it, knocking it down once again. "Now, use Ember!" Flareon sent flames at Arbok, burning it.

"Arbok! You good-for-nothing... Grr! Gastly, Hypnosis!" Dan smirked. Gastly smirked too, and the Gas Pokemon cornered Flareon. It's eyes glowed red. Flareon gasped, before it fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh no! Flareon!"

"Heh heh! Take this! Gastly, Dream Eater!" Gastly towered over the sleeping Flareon, and it's eyes glowed again. Flareon groaned as it floated into the air, also engulfed in a red light.

"Flareon! No!" Bill cried.

"Don't worry, Bill! I'll- what, gah!" Evan was knocked to the ground as he collided with Beedrill. While they were focusing on Gastly and Flareon, Arbok had grabbed Beedrill with Wrap and thrown the Pokemon down.

"Bzzz!" Beedrill said angrily, as it flew up into the air again, undaunted.

"Beedrill never backs away from an opponent!" Evan grinned. "Beedrill, Fury Attack!" Meanwhile, he turned to Bill. "Bill! You better recall your Flareon!"

"O-o-okay!" Bill stammered, as he saw his Pokemon in pain. "Flareon, return!"

"Oh no you don't! Not when I'm having so much fun crushing your Pokemon to bits!" Dan laughed maniacally. "Gastly, Mean Look!" Gastly's eyes glowed purple, preventing Flareon from being called back.

"Urgh... Rocket scums!" Bill said angrily. Soon, Flareon had no more energy left, and Gastly dropped it onto the ground, laughing along with it's Trainer. Bill recalled Flareon, as Beedrill battled Arbok furiously.

"Clefairy, Sing!" Evan yelled, throwing his Clefairy's Pokeball out. Clefairy started to sing, and to Dan's dismay, put Arbok to sleep. However, Gastly floated high into the air, dodging the Sing attack.

"Arbok, return!" Dan took out another Pokeball. "Take a good look at my last Pokemon! Gengar, crush them!"

"A Gengar?" Evan gasped. He took out his PokeDex and scanned Gengar.

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. Gengar is the final evolved form of Gastly. Whenever there's a full moon, this Pokemon likes to mimic the shadows of people before laughing at your fear."

"What a mean Pokemon!" Evan remarked.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Dan yelled.

"Shadow Punch? Eek!" Evan cried, as BOTH his Pokemon got hit by the move. "Urgh... Clefable, Metronome! Beedrill, Fury Attack!" Clefable started wagging it's fingers, and Beedrill attacked Gengar with Fury Attack, however, the attack seemed to go through the Ghost Pokemon.

"Hehe! No Normal-type moves are gonna work on Ghost Pokemon!" Dan smirked. "Gengar, Lick it!" Gengar extended it's tongue, and gave Beedrill a cold Lick. Beedrill looked stunned, before it fell to the ground, paralyzed.

At that moment, Clefable's fingers glowed, and a dark ball appeared in Clefable's hands. Grinning, Clefable threw it at Gastly, knocking the Ghost-type out. It was a one-hit KO!

"Wow! That was Shadow Ball, a Ghost-type move!" Evan said. "Ghost-type moves are super effective against other Ghost-types! Great work, Clefable!"

Clefable looked back at Evan and winked, before turning back into the battle. Dan recalled Gastly, his face still calm. "Gengar, Mean Look!" Gengar glared at Beedrill, performing it's Mean Look. "Now, Hypnosis!" Beedrill was instantly knocked out cold.

"Oh no! Beedrill's fallen asleep!" Evan yelled. "Beedrill, re-"

"You can't, Evan! Gengar's Mean Look prevents you from recalling the affected Pokemon until the match is over!" Bill said.

"But-" Evan stuttered.

"Hehe! Gengar, Dream Eater!" Gengar attacked with the same move Gastly had previously used. Beedrill groaned in pain as it's energy was sucked out of it. Beedrill then dropped to the ground, and Gengar smiled cruelly at it.

"Beedrill, return. Charmeleon, go!" Evan called out his starter Pokemon, who growled threateningly at Gengar. However, the Ghost Pokemon wasn't threatened. It gave Charmeleon an evil smile.

"It doesn't matter how many Pokemon you call out! I'll destroy them all with my magnificent Ghost-type combo!" Dan laughed.

"Shut up! Clefable, Sing-"

"Gengar, Shadow Punch it first!" Gengar charged at Clefable, and it's fist glowed with purple energy. Gengar then punched Clefable hard, throwing it back a few meters.

"This is bad! Ghost-type moves are super effective against Normal-types!" Bill reminded Evan.

"But... why is your Gengar so fast?" Evan protested.

"Do you really wanna know?" Dan smirked. Gengar smirked too, and the Pokemon revealed an item in it's fist that resembled a sharp nail. "This is the Quick Claw!" Dan explained. "It lets the Pokemon who's holding it strike first! But I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You're going to be defeated." Dan laughed, as Clefable got back into the battle. "Your Clefable can still battle! Hmf hmf!"

"Don't be so cocky!" Evan shouted back. "Charmeleon, Ember! Clefairy, DoubleSlap!"

"Shadow Punch!" Gengar struck Charmeleon, knocking it back, as Clefable attacked with DoubleSlap, however, the Normal-type move did absolutely nothing to Gengar, who laughed. Angrily, Clefable tried another DoubleSlap, but it still didn't work.

"Hahaha! Your Clefable's really determined!" Dan chuckled. "Too bad I'm going to reduce this battle to one versus one! Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Clefable gasped, as Gengar punched it hard. Clefable flew back, collided with the wall, and slumped down. It was knocked out.

"Clefable, return." Evan turned back to Dan, who was gloating over his victory.

"Don't be too happy! I still have Charmeleon! Eat this! Ember!" Charmeleon bombarded Gengar with flames, successfully damaging the Ghost Pokemon and burning it. "See that! I'm gonna win!" Evan yelled, pointing at the burnt Gengar.

"Gengar! Let's end this quickly!" Dan said to his Pokemon, who nodded. "Use Hypnosis!"

"The same trick again?" Evan looked up at Gengar. "Charmeleon, don't look!" Charmeleon shielded it's eyes. Evan was thrilled. He had dodged Gengar's Hypnosis and Dream Eater! _This means that we can still win this battle! _Evan thought positively.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!"

"Charmeleon, dodge it, and use SmokeScreen!" Charmeleon successfully dodged Gengar's Shadow Punch, much to Dan's dismay, and engufled the house with smoke.

"Cough! I can't see! My eyes sting!" Bill complained.

"Don't worry! It'll be over soon," replied Evan. "Now, Charmeleon, Rage!" He heard his Pokemon growling with confidence in the background, and nodded. "Now, Ember!" The released flames could be heard, but when the smoke cleared, Evan saw that Gengar had dodged the attack. _But it's getting tired with every movement it makes because of it's burns! _Evan noticed.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!"

"Not again! Charmeleon, close your eyes!"

"Now! Shadow Punch!" Dan ordered. Charmeleon opened it's eyes, to feel the pain of Gengar's Shadow Punch, and was blown back. Gengar smirked, but then started to pant heavily. It was losing energy because of the burns Charmeleon had inflicted on it.

"Char... Char..." Charmeleon groaned in pain as it got up. Gengar looked like it was in the same state as Charmeleon. _One move... each of them won't be able to battle after taking the brunt of one move, any move! But Gengar has the Quick Claw, so it can attack first... _Evan pondered. _What should I do? _

"Gengar! Shadow Punch!" Evan heard Dan's sudden command.

"Ah! Charmeleon, Ember!" Evan said in a sudden moment. Gengar's fist connected with Charmeleon's chest, just as Charmeleon released it's flames. After a brief second, the two Pokemon collapsed, both tired out and weary.

"Charmeleon, return!" Evan got ready for any tricks Dan might attempt.

"Gengar, return!" Dan glared at Evan. He walked out of the door, much to Evan's surprise, before he stopped. "The next time... the next time, Evan. I'll definitely win, and then I'll bring you to our boss as a present. Even though you've been the only one to beat my Gengar in decades..." Dan smiled, as he exited the house.

"That'll never happen! I won't ever lose to you!" Evan called. As soon as the two was sure that Dan was gone, Bill started praising Evan.

"Well, that was one exciting battle! I've never seen such a Pokemon Trainer so good with his Pokemon!" Evan blushed as Bill continued to sing praises. Then he lit up. "Ah! I know! As a reward for chasing away that person from Team Rocket, I'll give you a Pokemon from my collection! How about that?"

"Really? That's great!" Evan said excitedly. Bill smiled, and got a Pokeball from his desk. He handed it to Evan. "What's this?" Evan wondered.

"It's an Eevee!" Bill grinned. "They aren't that easy to raise, but if you train them well, they can become really good friends."

"Thanks, Bill!" Evan yelled, feeling extremely thrilled.

"You better be going! Have you challenged the Cerulean Gym yet?"

"No... not yet..."

"Well, then you best be on your way to challenge the Gym! I know you can win that Gym Leader!" Bill winked. "Good luck, and treat that Eevee with care, alright?" Evan nodded, thanked Bill once more, and walked out of the house.

"Come on out, Eevee!" Evan called upon his new Pokemon. Eevee appeared, and smiled cheekily up at him. Evan lifted his Pokemon gently. "Welcome to the team, Eevee! Together, we're going to conquer the Pokemon League!"

Eevee let out an excited yelp. Evan smiled, and the Pokemon Trainer, now with a party of four Pokemon, skipped back happily to Cerulean City.

* * *

**Yeah, so Evan caught an Eevee! Okay, not exactly caught, but... anyway! If you guys didn't know yet, this fanfic is based on mostly the games FireRed and LeafGreen(no Red and Blue) and partly the anime. Next up: Pokemon Trainer Evan VS Gym Leader Misty! Don't miss it! **


	10. Starry Staryu

**Chapter 10 of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey. In this milestone tenth chapter(okay, it isn't really a milestone), Evan VS Misty! Oh, and eh... re-uploaded Chapter 9 with errors corrected. Thanks to Mr. Blueman for pointing out the mistakes! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charmeleon Level 30: Ember, SmokeScreen, Rage, Metal Claw  
2) Beedrill Level 25: Twineedle, Rage, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 22: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Eevee Level 11: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip**

**PC: None****

* * *

**

"This is it!" Evan looked up to see the words 'Cerulean Gym' on the top of the enormous Gym he was now in front of. Taking a deep breath, Evan pushed open the doors. "I'm here to challenge the Gym!" He shouted excitedly.

Then he gasped. Gigantic tanks were neatly placed everywhere. Each tank was filled with water and had a Water Pokemon inside it. Evan stared at all the Water Pokemon swimming freely in their tanks. _Awesome! _He thought, and proceeded to gather data for his PokeDex.

"Who's that?" A voice made Evan turn. "Have you come to challenge the Gym?"

"Ah, yes!" Evan nodded at once. The girl whom he was speaking to wore a blue tank top and pants. She looked no more than his age.

"Hi! I'm Crystal!" The girl smiled. "I'm a Trainer of this Gym. If you're here to challenge our Gym, I can lead you to our Gym Leader."

"Thanks!" Evan beamed. Crystal smiled and nodded, before leading Evan to the entrance of an orange tunnel. The two walked through the surprisingly long tunnel, and at the end of it, was a huge swimming pool. Another girl was having a swim in the pool.

"That's Misty, our Gym Leader." Crystal pointed out. "Hey, Misty! You've got a challenger!"

"Oh! Thanks, Crystal!" Misty called back, as she jumped out of the pool. Crystal walked away, and Evan eyed Misty. "Hi there, challenger!" Misty said warmly. "What's your name?"

"My name's Evan!" Evan replied. "I've come to challenge you, to win the Cascade Badge!"

"Alright, then." Misty smiled. "It'll be a two-on-two battle, and the battlefield will be within the swimming pool. You can use a Pokemon that can swim in the pool, or a Pokemon that can fly over it. Taking the battle away from the pool is not allowed. You can substitute your Pokemon in the midst of the battle."

"Okay, I've got it!" Evan nodded. If that was the case, he could only use Beedrill, his only Flying Pokemon. He had no other Pokemon that could swim nor fly. Willing himself not to panic, Evan took out Beedrill's Pokeball.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty called out her Pokemon.

"A Staryu?" Evan looked at the star-shaped Pokemon, and took out his PokeDex for more detailed info.

"Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. The core of this Water Pokemon shines in a rainbow of seven colours. As long as this sparkling core is not destroyed, Staryu can regrow their limbs even after it has been cut off."

"Alright, Beedrill, we have to win this two against one, so I'm counting on you!" Evan threw his Pokeball into the air, and Beedrill came out. The Pokemon buzzed threateningly at Staryu.

"Staryu, Water Gun now!" Staryu fired a jet of water at Beedrill, who dodged at the speed of light.

"Good work, Beedrill! Twineedle!" Beedrill made a successful direct hit on Staryu, knocking the Star Shape Pokemon into the pool. "Oh yeah! Take that!" Evan grinned.

"Do you really think you've won?" Misty smirked. "Staryu, Water Gun!" Water blasted out from within the pool towards Beedrill. The Pokemon avoided it, however.

"Good dodge! But with Staryu now in the water, you can't pinpoint exactly where Staryu is going to fire Water Gun!" Misty grinned. "And if you can't see it coming, you won't be able to avoid it!" She pointed at Beedrill. "A few minutes, and I'll knock your Pokemon out! Water Gun!"

Another jet of water came blasting at Beedrill, this time slamming into Beedrill's back. The Pokemon was knocked down, and almost fell into the water, but managed to regain balance. _Argh!_ Evan thought, as he watched his Beedrill fly back up into the air. _If she blasts me into the water, this match will be as good as over... in her favour! I must think of a way to... _His thoughts were interrupted as Staryu, from under the water, fired another blast of Water Gun.

"Bzzz!" Beedrill said in pain as it plummeted towards the water.

_Oh no! _Evan stared wide-eyed as Beedrill fell. Miraculously, Beedrill regained it's balance just before it touched the water, and flew back up into the air. Misty frowned at this.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!" Staryu flew up from the water, spinning faster than a top.

"Dodge and use your Poison Sting!" Evan yelled. Beedrill flew under Staryu and injected it's poison into the Water Pokemon. Staryu became stunned as it was hit by Beedrill's Poison Sting, before falling back into the water.

"Now your Staryu's health will rapidly decrease!" Evan grinned.

"Really?" Misty had a calm smile plastered on her lips. Staryu then jumped out of the water again, and Misty recalled it back into it's Pokeball.

"Returning it back into it's Pokeball won't work! It's health will still decrease while inside the Pokeball!" Evan yelled. "It's game over for your Staryu!"

"Are you sure?" Misty called out her Staryu again, and her smile now was even wider. "Take a closer look."

"What-" Evan stared at Staryu. It seemed perfectly fine, unlike other poisoned Pokemon that would pant and get tired easily because of the results of the poison. "But... I poisoned it with Beedrill's Poison Sting!" Evan protested.

"Staryu has the Natural Cure ability," explained Misty. "They'll be relieved of any Poison, Burn, Paralysis statuses et cetera if you return them into their Pokeball!"

"But that's not fair!" Evan shouted angrily.

"Tsk..." Misty shook her head. "I'm sorry, Evan, but it's time to end this now. Staryu, Swift!"

"Argh, Beedrill, dodge!" Evan called to his Pokemon, but the attack scored a hit, and Beedrill was flung towards the water.

"Swift is a power-packed attack that cannot be dodged!" Misty said. "The perfect move to use on an opponent!"

"Return, Beedrill!" Evan said quickly, and Beedrill was returned, thankfully before it had hit the water. _Damn, she's tough! _Evan thought. _I wonder how Arthur beat her! She's unbeatable! What with her using Water Pokemon in the water... the battlefield is cleverly devised to her advantage! Wait, Water Pokemon... _Evan then looked up. _Of course! If I have a Water Pokemon, I might be able to beat her! _

"So, will you surrender or keep going?" Misty taunted.

"I... surrender." Evan said reluctantly. Although he hated to do it, retreating would be best for now.

"Good. Come back when you've gotten stronger, Evan." Misty said, recalling her Staryu. She watched as Evan turned and walk away dejectedly. "What an interesting kid." Misty muttered, as he walked out of sight.

* * *

**Yes, so Evan didn't really WIN, even with all the training in Nugget Bridge. Next up, Evan VS Misty... for the second time. Stay tuned! **


	11. Fishing Up a Poliwag

**In this chapter, Evan re-challenges Misty with a new strategy! Enjoy! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charmeleon Level 30: Ember, SmokeScreen, Rage, Metal Claw  
2) Beedrill Level 25: Twineedle, Rage, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 22: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Eevee Level 11: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip**

**PC: None****

* * *

**

Evan walked out of the Pokemon Center, deep in thought. He had to win that badge, but Misty was too tough for him. The ideal choice was to catch a Water-type Pokemon, but... how? Evan looked towards the sparkling water. He had heard that some really rare Water Pokemon lived there, but without a fishing rod of some kind...

"Yo, Evan!" Evan jumped at the sound of his name and spun round. "Hah, it's really you!"

"Eh? Ivan!" Evan said in surprise. The young boy before him winked and nodded. "What's up? Did you follow me here?"

"Not really," Ivan shook his head. "I've just got here. I'm lookin' for you!" He explained.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, y'see..." Ivan said. "My older brother is a Trainer of Brock's Gym in Pewter City, and was told to pass this to you that Brock forgot to do. It's something that must be handed out to every winning challenger. I guess Brock was too absorbed in battling you. He's always like that! But my bro got caught up, so he asked me to deliver this instead," Ivan handed Evan a disc.

"This is supposed to be...?" Evan stared at the disc.

"It's a Technical Machine, or TM for short. It makes your Pokemon learn the move inside the TM. This TM's move is 'Rock Tomb'." Ivan explained helpfully. He watched as Evan put the TM in his backpack, before continuing. "So, what are you up to now, eh? Are you here to challenge the Cerulean Gym?"

"Well, yeah... but..."

"Then you'll need a Water Pokemon!" Ivan said immediately. "The Gym battlefield is full of water. If you don't pick a Water Pokemon, your other Pokemon won't face off well against the Gym Leader's."

"I get that, but..."

"You don't have a fishing rod?" Ivan guessed. Evan looked at him, then nodded helplessly. "Ah! That's not a problem!" Ivan grinned, and pulled out a rod from his own backpack. "Here, take this! It's the Good Rod!"

"Huh?" Evan looked at the Good Rod.

"It's a fishing rod! I'll give it to you as a gift. Try using it!" Ivan encouraged.

"Thanks!" Evan said in delight, and walked towards the water. Swallowing, he threw the line into the water. The two boys looked on, when suddenly Evan felt a tug on his line. Excitedly, he reeled the line up, and a startled Poliwag was at the other end of the line.

"Send one of your Pokemon out, quick!" Ivan urged.

"Come on out, Clefable!" Evan called, and his Clefable jumped out of it's Pokeball. "Now, use Sing before the Poliwag can escape!" He ordered. Clefable started to sing, and the Poliwag's eyelids drooped. When the Pokemon had completely fell asleep, Evan took out an empty Pokeball.

Hoping for the best, Evan threw his Pokeball towards the sleeping Poliwag. "Go, Pokeball!" The Pokeball knocked into the Poliwag, and sucked the Pokemon in. It was thrown to the ground, and started to shake a few times, before stopping.

"You've caught it!" Ivan exclaimed.

"That was... really cool..." Evan muttered, still amazed that he'd caught a Pokemon so easily. "Good work, Clefable. Now return to your Pokeball," he recalled his Clefable, who seemed pretty proud.

"I guess you can now go and challenge that Gym Leader, but that Poliwag's still pretty inexperienced. It's wild, after all," shrugged Ivan. Evan nodded too. What Ivan said was right. He had to start training his new Poliwag now. Suddenly, Ivan's voice made him turn.

"Alright! I've decided!" Ivan pointed at Evan. "I'll help you train!" He ignored Evan's surprised expression, and sent out both of his Pokemon, two Geodudes. "These are Geo and Rock. Let's participate in a double battle!"

"Uh... okay!" Evan took out his Poliwag's Pokeball. "Poliwag, go!" He yelled. The asleep Poliwag came out of it's Pokeball, and Ivan sprayed an Awakening on it. Poliwag was soon up and about.

"Alright, call another Pokemon out to fight alongside Poliwag." Ivan said.

"Alright then..." Evan took out a different Pokeball. "Eevee, let's go!" Eevee came out of it's Pokeball, and growled at Geo and Rock, eager for battle.

"Woah, a rare Pokemon!" Ivan said in surprise. He grinned at Evan. "You never cease to amaze me... Clefable and Eevee, two extremely rare Pokemon, and you manage to catch them both."

"Well, actually, Eevee wasn't caught. Bill gave it to me," Evan explained quickly.

"Bill?" Ivan said in shock. "You know him?"

"Well, kinda."

"Ah! Enough about this. Let's battle! Geo and Rock, double Tackle!" Ivan ordered. His two Geodudes rushed at both Eevee and Poliwag.

"Eevee, use Helping Hand!" Evan shouted. Eevee shut it's eyes tight, and a bolt of energy shot from it to Poliwag. Upon receiving the energy, Poliwag jumped about energectically. "Poliwag, Water Gun!" The attack, boosted with Helping Hand, slammed into Geo, resulting in a one-hit KO because of the advantage in types.

"Rock, Mega Punch!" Rock's fist glowed white, and it punched Eevee hard. The Pokemon gave a painful squeal and was knocked back.

"Eevee!" Evan yelled, looking at his injured Pokemon thrown at his feet.

"Let's finish the other one, Rock!" Ivan grinned. "Mega Punch again!" Rock flew towards Poliwag, readying a second Mega Punch.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" Evan shouted. Poliwag nodded, and performed it's attack. Geodude, who was eyeing Poliwag, suddenly fell to the ground before it's Mega Punch could hit. Poliwag's Hynosis had knocked it out cold!

"Damn! Rock, return!" Ivan recalled his Geodude. "Don't think you've won! I've still got this!" He sent out another Pokemon, and to Evan's amazement, was a big strong powerful Golem, the final evolved form of Geodude.

"Golem, the Megaton Pokemon. It's boulder-like body is extremely hard, and can withstand all sorts of damage." The PokeDex rattled off in it's usual mechanical voice. Evan kept the PokeDex, wondering what to do next.

"Golem, attack! Rollout!"

"Poliwag, Water Gun!" Evan called out desperately. Poliwag's attack seemed to work, and it stopped Golem in it's tracks. Rock-types couldn't withstand water! Evan looked at his Eevee as it got up and shook it's head, recovering from Rock's earlier Mega Punch.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" Evan ordered, once he saw that Eevee had stood up again. Eevee grinned and nodded, before turning it's back towards Golem and kicking sand into it's eyes, blinding it and lowering it's accuracy.

"Now, Poliwag, Bubble!" Poliwag jumped into the air, and shot an array of bubbles at Golem, who roared angrily. "Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee ran towards Golem, and tackled it towards the ground. It wasn't effective, but it was enough to deal some serious damage.

As Golem stood up, Evan ordered another sudden Tackle, sending Golem into the air. Before Ivan or Golem had a chance to react, Poliwag had fired with a strong Water Gun that knocked Golem out. Golem fell to the ground, completely weakened. Ivan recalled it.

"That was awesome!" Ivan shouted, as Evan neared him. "I've never seen Pokemon so fast before, nor have I seen a recently caught Pokemon be so in tune with it's Trainer!" Ivan winked, giving Evan a thumbs-up. "You'll definitely win that badge!"

"Th-Thanks?" Evan smiled a little. "Good work, Eevee and Poliwag. Now return to your Pokeballs."

"Don't worry too much, Evan. Even though your Pokemon aren't that strong, they make up for it by being fast," Ivan grinned. "Well, I have to be off now. Call me, okay?" Ivan waved and charged through the Cerulean City exit.

"Thanks a lot, Ivan," Evan smiled. Tightening his grip on his Poliwag's Pokeball, and with a determined glare, the Trainer headed for the Cerulean Gym once more.

* * *

**Yes, so Evan has caught himself a Poliwag, his fifth Pokemon. Next up: Evan VS Misty(again)! **


	12. The Staryu and Starmie Duo

**In Chapter 12, Evan re-challenges Cerulean Gym Leader Misty with his newly-acquired Poliwag. **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charmeleon Level 30: Ember, SmokeScreen, Rage, Metal Claw  
2) Beedrill Level 25: Twineedle, Rage, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 22: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Eevee Level 12: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip  
5) Poliwag Level 16: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun**

**PC: None****

* * *

**

"I'm back!" Evan yelled, alarming Misty, who was at the moment feeding her Water Pokemon. The Gym Leader turned to face Evan.

"So you came back," said Misty.

"I want a rematch!" Evan demanded.

"Still thinking you can beat me with that little Beedrill of yours?" Misty smirked, as she led Evan to the pool battlefield. Evan said nothing, and the two took their positions. "Same rules as last time!" Misty called. "Staryu, go!"

"It's that Staryu again!" Evan took out his Pokeball. "Give it your best shot!" He whispered into the Pokeball, and threw it high into the air. "Beedrill, go!"

"Beedrill?" Misty looked surprised, before she shook her head. "Give it up. You can't win with that Pokemon."

"Watch me! Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Beedrill flew towards Staryu, it's stingers pointed at the Water Pokemon, but Staryu dove underwater before Beedrill's attack could reach it. Grinning, Misty issued an order.

"Water Gun!" Staryu's attack came firing up from under the water.

"Again?" Evan said angrily. "Beedrill, dodge!" Beedrill, miraculously, managed to dodge the first Water Gun. However, multiple blasts of Water Gun followed soon after. Beedrill's health points decreased rapidly, and the Bee Pokemon dangled just above the water.

"One final strike to send it into the water, Staryu!" Misty called. "Water Gun!"

"Dodge it!" Evan shouted. To Misty's frustration, Beedrill managed to dodge the attack. "Now! Rage!" Beedrill's face turned red, and it started jabbing it's stingers into thin air, as in taunting Staryu to give it everything it had.

"That won't save you! Water Gun!" Staryu fired a blast of Water Gun, knocking Beedrill high up. Beedrill's whole body slammed into the ceiling, and the Pokemon rocketed down towards the water. Misty had a smile of satisfication plastered on her lips, while Evan clenched his fists in hope.

_Come on Beedrill! You can do it! _He willed his Pokemon on with his thoughts.

As if his Pokemon had read his thoughts, Beedrill's head jerked up, and regained it's balance. The Bug Pokemon flew across the water, surprising Misty.

"That's it, Beedrill!" Evan cheered. "Now! Full-power Twineedle into the water!"

"Wh-what?" Misty looked on as Beedrill flew towards the pool. Soon, it had dived into it. The crystal clear water allowed the two Trainers to see what was beneath. Beedrill's Twineedle had struck Staryu in it's core. The next moment, Staryu floated up towards the surface, no longer able to battle. Beedrill's head came up too, and it started to struggle, for it could not battle in water. Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Thanks, buddy." Evan grinned at his Pokemon inside the Pokeball. "You did a great job. Now..." Evan kept Beedrill's Pokeball and took out his newly-caught one. "It's all up to you... Poliwag!" Evan threw his Pokeball into the air, and Poliwag came out of it, splashing into the water.

"So you caught a Water Pokemon, huh? Do you really think you can beat me with that... puny thing?" Misty took out her own Pokeball. "Have a good look at this. It's even stronger than my Staryu!" She smiled, and threw her Pokeball into the air too. "Starmie, let's go!"

"Starmie?" Evan stared as a Pokemon burst out of the Pokeball and into the water as well. "PokeDex, PokeDex..." Evan fumbled into his backpack. He took his PokeDex out, and pointed it at Starmie.

"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon. The evolved form of Staryu, this Pokémon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature."

"Alien creature, huh?" Evan scoffed, as he looked up from his PokeDex. "Aliens have no match for us! Poliwag, attack! Water Gun!"

"Water Gun too, Starmie!" Misty ordered. The two Pokemon's Water Gun collided with each other, and seemed to be on par. However, Starmie's Water Gun soon won and Poliwag was knocked back.

"Underwater!" Misty shouted, and Starmie obliged.

"You too, Poliwag! Take the battle underwater!" Evan yelled, and Poliwag went under too. "Use Bubble!"

"Starmie, dodge it and use Swift!" Misty's Starmie, however, was too slow to dodge, and got blown back by Poliwag's Bubble. "Argh! Swift again!" Misty shouted into the water. Hearing it's Trainer's commands, Starmie fired an array of yellow stars at Poliwag, but Poliwag dodged the attack with amazing speed.

"Great work!" Evan said. "Now, Water Gun!" Poliwag fired, but it's attack missed this time, much to the delight of Misty.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie started spinning faster than a top. Before Poliwag had a chance to react, Starmie had hit, and Poliwag was sent flying back. "Great! Now, seize the time to Recover!"

"Recover?" Evan yelled. "Damn. Poliwag, we can't give them any chance! Bubble!" Poliwag regained balance just in time, and fired multiple bubbles from it's mouth, successfully damaging Starmie and stopping it's recovery abruptly.

"Why you! Starmie, Rapid Spin again!"

"Don't be too eager!" Evan taunted. "Poliwag, Hypnosis!" Poliwag's eyes glowed blue, and when Starmie looked at Poliwag, it stopped in it's tracks, before starting to sink until it hit the bottom of the pool. It had fell asleep!

"Oh no! Starmie!" Misty said in despair. "Wake up!"

"It's useless!" Evan said. "Let's finish this Poliwag!" He pointed towards Starmie. "Give it your best Water Gun shot, towards the core!" Poliwag nodded from underneath the water, and mustered all it's strength, before blasting a full-out Water Gun attack. The water slammed into Starmie's core. The core shattered, and Starmie floated up to the surface, defeated.

"I won..." Evan muttered, staring as Misty recalled her Starmie. "I won! I won! Hurrah!" Evan cheered wildly, almost falling into the pool himself. Poliwag jumped out from the pool, and into his arms.

"Thanks, Poliwag. You did an awesome job!" Evan said excitedly.

"Your Poliwag did an awesome job, alright," smiled Misty, as she walked over. "For your win, you can have this. The Cascade Badge is yours." Misty handed over the Cascade Badge, to Evan's delight. "Also... here. This TM is Water Pulse." Misty held her other palm open. "Take it. It's a powerful Water-type attack that leaves your opponent confused too. I think you should let your Poliwag learn it."

"Thanks a lot!" Evan grinned. Then he looked up at Misty with a blank face. "Wait... how do I use this?" He held up Misty's Water Pulse TM. Misty chuckled.

"Here, I'll show you." Poliwag jumped out of Evan's arms, and looked as Misty held the TM over Poliwag. The next moment, the TM glowed, and somewhat vanished into Poliwag. Poliwag had learnt Water Pulse.

"Thank you, Misty!" Evan said.

"Not a problem," winked Misty. She took out her Pokegear. "Do you have a Pokegear? Let's register each others' numbers. Perharps we could have a rematch sometime."

"A rematch! Alright!" Evan took out his Pokegear, and registered Misty. "See ya Misty!" Evan grinned, as he walked through the tunnel towards the exit. Misty smiled after him, looking on as he left, looking at his new badge with satisfication, before she went back to feeding her Water Pokemon.

* * *

**Yes, so Evan has earned the Cascade Badge and his Poliwag has learnt Water Pulse. In the next chapter - Evan prepares to leave Cerulean City but chances upon a burglary, and he decides to nab the burglar for himself. So, stay tuned! **


	13. Digging it Up! A Fiery Evolution

**Last chapter, Evan beat Misty in a close battle at Cerulean Gym. Now, Evan heads for Saffron City, but there is still some adventure going on in Cerulean...**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charmeleon Level 30: Ember, SmokeScreen, Rage, Metal Claw  
2) Beedrill Level 27: Twineedle, Rage, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 22: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Eevee Level 12: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip  
5) Poliwag Level 19: DoubleSlap, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Pulse****

* * *

**

"Saffron City... Saffron City..." Evan muttered, as he ran about, looking for the exit to Cerulean and the path to Saffron. Eevee was curled around his neck, currently snoozing. Just then, Evan saw a grim-faced policeman standing outside a particular house.

"Team Rocket has struck again!" Evan heard him say angrily, as he raced past. Hearing the words 'Team Rocket', Evan stopped in his tracks. He turned to the policeman.

"Did you just say Team Rocket?" Evan asked.

"What d'ya know about 'em, kiddo?" The policeman scoffed.

"What have they done this time?" Evan shook his head.

"Something bad," said the policeman, with a 'duh' tone. "Fer' example, burglary?"

"Burglary?" Evan looked towards the house. "They broke into this house?"

"Yeah. Now shoo." The policeman said rudely. He pushed Evan away roughly, much to his annoyance. Rebelling against the policeman, Evan burst into the house, followed by the angered policeman.

"Get out!" The policeman roared, as Evan took in the sight of the messy house. Tables had been thrown everywhere and the chairs were all upside down, and some were missing a leg. It looked like Team Rocket had been very thorough.

"What did they take?" Evan asked a man in the corner, who he was sure was the owner of the house. He wore hiker clothing, and Evan noticed Pokeballs on his belt. The policeman was still trying to hold him back.

"My precious TM..." The man said angrily. "It's the TM for Dig. It's a powerful Ground-type attack that allows you to dig out of caves as a shortcut too. Those miserable Rockets!" The hiker clenched his fists.

"Don't worry, mister. I'll find them for you!" Evan said with determination, much to the surprise of the policeman, and the delight of the Hiker. He stomped out of the house through the back door... and found Heather and Lionel about to take off with the TM in their hands.

"Hey, stop there!" Evan yelled. His voice made the Hiker and the policeman rush out, and they were shocked to find the two Rockets.

"All this time they've been in my backyard?" The Hiker gasped with disbelief.

"You're under arrest!" The policeman said immediately.

"Not so fast!" Heather smirked. "Persian, go!"

"Marowak!" Lionel called.

Persian and Meowth leaped out of their Pokeballs, giving Evan, the Hiker and the policeman intimidating glares. The Hiker immediately leapt to his feet, and grabbed one of the Pokeballs from his belt. With a loud cry, he threw the Pokeball, and a Pokemon full of white fur popped out, glaring at it's two opponents as well. Evan had seen the white-furred Pokemon before in the Viridian Forest. It was something called a Mankey.

"Mankey, Low Kick!" The Hiker yelled. His Mankey leaped towards the two Pokemon and tried to attack both at the same time, but was knocked back by their double attacks. Heather and Lionel laughed meanly.

"Mr. Hiker, allow me to help!" Evan urged. He was about to order his Eevee into battle, but when he looked at the little Pokemon on his shoulder, he wasn't sure Eevee was up to the task. Nodding, Evan then threw out another Pokeball. "Let's go, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon appeared, it's face had a cunning grin on it, complete with a tough fighting stance. Charmeleon looked ready for battle.

"You won't beat us this time, brat!" Lionel shouted.

"You may have defeated us at Viridian Forest and Mt. Moon, and the Rocket member at Cerulean Cape, but you're NOT going to stop us this time!" Heather nodded. "Persian, let's show them what we mean! Use Bite!"

Persian raced towards Mankey, and before the Pig Monkey Pokemon could react, Persian had Mankey's leg in it's jaws. Smirking, Persian chowed down on Mankey's leg, causing the Pokemon to squeal in pain.

"Yohhhh!" Mankey shouted, causing Heather and Lionel to laugh.

"Ma-Mankey! Return!" The Hiker recalled his injured Mankey. He glared at Team Rocket. "Urgh... You'll pay for this!"

"Perharps next time, old man." Lionel chuckled.

"I'm no old man! I'd rather you refer to me as Joe-"

"We have no interest in THAT!" Heather roared. "Persian, get that troublesome man!" Persian raced towards Joe the Hiker, but Charmeleon pushed it away just in time. The two Pokemon became locked in hand-to-hand combat, with Charmeleon pinning Persian to the ground.

"Go for it, Charmeleon!" Evan yelled.

"Marowak, Bone Club!"

"Shit! I forgot they have one more Pokemon!" Evan clenched his fists. "Charmeleon, duck!" Charmeleon obeyed, just in time as Marowak swung the club over it's head. "Now, Metal Claw Persian!"

"Meowww!" Persian screamed, as Charmeleon gave it a painful Metal Claw.

"Persian! Get up, you fool!" Heather roared with disapproval. Persian got up, but barely managed to stand.

"Let's do it!" Evan yelled. "Use Ember!" Charmeleon fired small flames at Persian, burning the Classy Cat Pokemon and officially knocking it out of battle. Persian gave a small cry, before fainting.

"You useless Pokemon!" Heather recalled her Persian.

"Don't worry, Heather! We still have this guy!" Lionel said, gesturing towards his Marowak.

"Charmeleon, SmokeScreen!" The entire backyard was engulfed in smoke. Coughs could be heard everywhere from different people. "Now, Charmeleon!" Evan yelled. "Full power Ember! Now!" The blow blasted the blinded Marowak back, as the smoke started to run out of steam.

"Don't give them a moment to rest! Metal Claw!" Charmeleon leaped towards Marowak, it's claws in the air, ready to strike.

"Marowak, Bone Club!" Marowak slammed his bone into the Lizard Pokemon before Charmeleon had a chance to claw it. Charmeleon was sent flying into the air, much to Evan's dismay. "Now as the target's in the air..." Lionel had an evil grin plastered on his lips. "Bonemerang!"

"Bonemerang?" Evan questioned. He got his answer soon enough. Marowak tossed it's bone into the air. The bone collided into Charmeleon's chest, causing damage and making the Fire-type plummet to the ground. A loud "thud" could be heard, and there was Charmeleon, lying on the ground, not moving a muscle.

"Charmeleon!" Evan cried, as he tried to run towards his Pokemon, but Marowak tossed another Bonemerang. The Bonemerang crashed into Evan's stomach, and the Trainer collapsed in a heap, although he managed to stand up again with the excruciating pain in the tummy.

"Urgh... Char-" Evan muttered, as Heather and Lionel looked on.

"Looks like it's time for me to interfere!" The policeman said in a corner. "Growlithe, let's- huh?" The policeman stopped. Everyone stopped their actions as well, as they stared at Charmeleon glowing white.

_Charmeleon's evolving! _Evan thought. Wings started to grow out of Charmeleon's back, and it became bigger, much bigger. The flame on it's tail burned stronger as well. Soon, Charmeleon stopped glowing. It had evolved into Charizard!

"Grooooooarrrrrrr!" Charizard roared into the air, and flew towards Marowak, before an orange ball appeared in it's mouth. Multiple blasts of fire came out from the orange ball, and threw themselves at Marowak. Lionel's Pokemon was ultimately knocked out by the powerful attack.

"Th-That was Heat Wave!" Evan said in amazement, as he looked at his PokeDex. Charizard roared in victory, and started eyeing Heather and Lionel. The two Rocket grunts started to look a little fearful.

"Argh... If you want this TM that badly, then just take it back!" Lionel said quickly, and tossed the TM towards Evan.

"What are you doing?" Heather said angrily, as Charizard towered over them with a burning desire to roast them.

"Come on! Get your Abra out of there!" Lionel ignored Heather completely. Reluctantly, Heather called out Abra, both of them not daring to look into Charizard's eyes.

"Abra, Teleport!" Heather yelled. As the duo and Abra was engulfed in purple circles, Heather gave out one last shout. "We'll be back! And the next time, we'll be strong enough to defeat your Charizard- Ahh!" Heather screamed as Charizard gave a loud, taunting roar. The Rockets then vanished.

"Charizard, you did a great job!" Evan yelled. Even Eevee on his shoulder nodded in agreement. Charizard gave Evan a huge grin, before roaring into the sky, as a form of a victory celebration.

"Come on, Charizard, back into your Pokeball," Evan said. He still could not believe that his Charmeleon had evolved into such a powerful Pokemon. He started to get confident, believing he could finish the next Gym Leader in one shot.

"Thank you, son!" Joe smiled. "As a reward for helping me out, you can have this TM." The Hiker handed the disc to Evan, who looked surprised.

"Why-"

"Just take it, son. As a reward for helping me chase off those miserable Rockets!" Joe smiled. Evan accepted the gift with a word of thanks. "That's the TM for Dig. It allows your Pokemon to dig through the ground and out of caves if you're in one. It's also a strong Ground-type attack."

"Thank you!" Evan said gratefully, and Joe shook his head, grinning.

"Although I didn't manage to catch those people after all..." The policeman murmured in disappointment, as he played with his spiky hair.

"Don't worry, Officer!" Evan said in assurance, as he climbed over the fence. "I'll haul them to the station if I ever see them. For now, goodbye!" Evan waved. As Joe and the policeman waved back, Evan headed for the gatehouse to Saffron City, now more determined to challenge a Gym than ever.

* * *

**Yeah, so Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. I know it's gettin a little too quick, but, anyway... Since Charizard is now in it's final form, I'll start training the other Pokemon, I guess. Next up - Evan arrives at the next city. Review and stay tuned! **


	14. Towards Vermillion City

**Hello, welcome back to Pokemon Kanto: The Journey! Some news 'ere, I will update pretty slow now cos school's opened again and I'm distracted by my new Pokemon HeartGold game. So, here's the 14th chapter. Enjoy! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 36: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 27: Twineedle, Rage, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 22: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Eevee Level 12: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip  
5) Poliwag Level 19: DoubleSlap, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Pulse****

* * *

**

"What do you mean the road is closed?" Evan yelled.

"Exactly that, sir." The guard said sternly. "The road to Saffron City is closed, that's what I said and that's what I meant."

"But-!"

"No buts, sir."

"But I have to get to Saffron City! Let me pass!" Evan shouted rowdily, and he pushed past the guard, who caught him and pulled him back before he could progress further.

"Go away!" The guard roared angrily, and pushed Evan away. Grumbling, Evan walked away. He took out his Pokegear, and checked the Map function. The nearest city which had a Gym was in Vermillion City.

_I guess that's where I'm headed, _thought Evan, as he studied the Pokegear. _Seems like there's an Underground Path in Cerulean which leads to Vermillion. Okay! _Evan kept his Pokegear and started to run about, searching for the Underground Path, when he happened to step into some tall grass. When he wasn't expecting it, a wild Meowth jumped out at him.

"A Meowth!" Evan said in surprise, as the Meowth leaped towards him, claws ready to strike. "Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee jumped from his shoulder and rammed into the Meowth, who took off before Evan could even throw a Pokeball at it. Huh, tough luck.

As Evan ran towards the direction where the Meowth had gone, he saw a big house with a pretty nice backyard. The backyard had multiple Pokemon in it, either playing around, resting or just showing off their powers to fellow Pokemon.

"Eh? What's this place?" Evan wondered. He got his answer as he looked at the sign outside. "DayCare?" He walked inside the door, to see a kind-faced old man with a Rattata on his knee. Smiling, the man got up, his Rattata jumping onto the ground.

"Why, hello there young man. Would you perharps want me to raise your Pokemon for you?"

"Raise my Pokemon?" Evan asked. "What kind of place is this anyway?"

"It's a DayCare Center," explained the old man. "I'm Uncle Jim, and I run the DayCare Center here. We can raise your Pokemon to make it stronger and higher in leveled. So?" Uncle Jim smiled at Evan. "Would you like us to raise one of your Pokemon?"

"Hm... Come to think about it... I haven't been training my Eevee lately..." Evan stroked the Pokemon on his shoulder. Then he nodded at the old man. "Erm... I think I would like you to raise my Eevee please."

"Alright. I'll take that off your hands then." Uncle Jim took Eevee, his hands exercising great care. "For raising your Pokemon here in this DayCare Center, I require you to pay a fee of 100 dollars for depositing it in here." Evan nodded, and took out a wad of notes from his pouch. As he handed it to Uncle Jim, Evan looked back into his pouch. He only had about 200 dollars left, which he would have to spend wisely. After leaving Eevee with Uncle Jim, with Eevee a little reluctant, Evan ran out of the DayCare Center, continuing his search of the Underground Path.

_So now I only have four Pokemon left, _Evan thought. _Hm... _

After a few minutes of running and asking about, Evan stood in front of the Underground Path. Bracing himself for what he was going to see in there, the young Trainer entered, but he did not need to worry. The Underground Path did not have any scary Ghost Pokemon even though the sun was about to set, as Evan had thought. There were a few items though. Evan practically ransacked the whole place, and exited the Underground Path on the other side with numerous Potions and a Rare Candy, which he used on Poliwag, after a bit of contemplation. Poliwag, after swallowing the whole piece of candy, looked stronger.

Evan, now out of the Underground Path, walked through the next Route. "So here's Route 6," muttered Evan, as he looked around. He looked at his Pokegear once again, before heading off into the direction Vermillion City was supposed to be.

"Yo! Care for a little battle?" A voice called, and Evan turned to see a grinning Bug Catcher. He had a Butterfree flying around above his head, which looked eager for battle.

"Alright!" Evan agreed. He needed some training before he was going to take on the third Gym Leader anyway. "So, what about a one-on-one battle?"

"Sounds fine to me!" The Bug Catcher nodded. "By the way, my name is Trent! I'll be using this Butterfree," Trent nodded towards his Butterfree, who was hovering above the net he held in his hands. "Butterfree, go!"

Trent's Butterfree flew up front. Evan looked at it for a moment, wondering which Pokemon to use, before deciding on Clefable. "Clefable, let's go!" Evan threw the Pokeball, and Clefable came out, grinning with the same eagerness as Butterfree.

"I'll make the first move then! Butterfree, SuperSonic!" Trent yelled.

"SuperSonic? Ah, Clefable, jump up and dodge it!" Clefable did an amazing leap into the air, dodging the SuperSonic, before charging towards Butterfree with a DoubleSlap attack. Butterfree's face was smacked to and fro for about five times before Clefable jumped away, grinning.

"Butterfree, PoisonPowder!" Trent said calmly.

"Clefable, dodge it!" Evan yelled, but the PoisonPowder reached the Pokemon and poisoned it. Clefable shut it's eyes tight, trying to fight the effects of the posion.

"Haha! And while you're at it..." Trent smiled boyishly. "Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes glowed a shade of blue, and Clefable was attacked by an invisible force. Evan's Pokemon collapsed, clutching it's head in pain.

"Now you're both poisoned AND confused!" Trent said. He winked. "Butterfrees are the best Pokemon there are! They can inflict all sorts of status conditions! Now, to make sure you don't attack even with the poor state you're in... Sleep Powder!

"Oh no!" Evan gasped. "Clefable, dodge the attack!" Clefable somehow managed to get to it's feet and skip away, avoiding the Sleep Powder, but it soon crashed into the fence, leaving a dent in it. Clefable fell flat onto the ground.

"Heh! That's the effects of Confusion! Even without Sleep Powder, you'll still lose!" Trent said confidently.

"Don't get too cocky!" Evan yelled. "Clefable, get up and use Sing!" Clefable struggled to stand, and succeeded on the first try. Mustering all it's strength, it let out a soothing melody, surprising Butterfree, before the Bug Pokemon crashed to the ground, fast asleep.

"No! Butterfree, get up!" Trent yelled.

"Clefable, Metronome!" Evan said quickly, and Clefable released a strong Hyper Beam attack. The attack hit Butterfree, knocking it out of battle altogether. Three seconds later, Clefable too collapsed, the effects of poison taking it's toll on it.

"Ah! Clefable!" Evan ran towards his Pokemon, who looked very much in pain. "Are you alright? Here, take this!" Evan took out a Revive seed, one he had managed to find in the dark corners of the Underground Path, and fed it to Clefable, whose eyes opened. However, it was still poisoned.

"Here! Spray this on it!" Trent ran forward, recalling his Butterfree, and handed Evan an Antidote. Hurriedly, the Trainer sprayed the Antidote on his Pokemon, who then looked better. Smiling, Evan recalled his Clefable.

"Wow! No one's ever been able to beat my Butterfree! Well, except for the more powerful Trainers, like this guy who stepped into this route a few days ago. He demanded a battle from me and absolutely fried my Pokemon with his powerful Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur?" Evan shook his head. _Arthur again... But he DID mention at the Nugget Bridge that he already had three badges... _

"Yeah, well, I guess I'd be seeing you then. You're headed to Vermillion right? It's that way," said Trent, as he pointed towards a direction. Evan nodded gratefully.

"Thanks for your help!"

"Don't mention it!" Trent grinned. "Oh, and I want you to have this. I found it on the ground just now, and I have no need for it. Perharps you might be able to use it more effectively." Trent handed Evan a ticket of sorts. Evan glanced at it.

"The S.S. Anne?"

"That's right. It functions as a ship and a cruise at the same time. People can go there to have fun as well as sailing to their destinations. There's a huge party on it the next day. Since I have no interest in going, I'd rather you have it. I'm sure you can put it to better use." Trent nodded.

"Thanks!" Evan thanked Trent excitedly, thrilled about the thought of being able to attend a party.

"No problem," laughed Trent. "Shall we register each other's numbers? If I find an item I don't need, I'll be sure to call you and pass it to you!" He winked. The two then exchanged Pokegear numbers, before Evan noticed the time on his Pokegear.

"Oh no! It's pretty late! I'd better hurry to Vermillion City," said Evan. "Alright, Trent, catch ya later!" He raced past the Bug Catcher, who stared after him, before chuckling and going back to his bug catching.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Evan takes on the S.S. Anne, beats up some random Team Rocket members trying to create havoc there etc. Stay tuned~ **


	15. Getting the Party Started

**Hello hello! It's me, Killer of thy Cookies again, or Kook, as you can refer me to. Here's uploading Chapter 15 of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey. Enjoy, everyone! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 36: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 27: Twineedle, Rage, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 24: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwag Level 19: DoubleSlap, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Pulse**

**DayCare  
1) Eevee Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip****

* * *

**

"Poliwag, Water Pulse!" Evan yelled. Poliwag jumped over the foe Raticate, before firing a sky blue ring at it. The attack hit, knocking out the already injured Raticate.

"I lost...?" The young boy in front of him said in surprise. "Raticate, return!"

"I lose sometimes too, kid. Don't be too sad-" Evan said, but he was cut off.

"I'm no kid!" The boy said angrily. He ran off towards the Pokemon Center, probably to get his Raticate and Beedrill healed up. It had been a two-on-two battle at the outskirts of Vermillion City in the early morning. Evan had rested for the night, and when he woke up, the boy had challenged him, and lost. Evan had won the battle with Poliwag defeating Raticate and his Beedrill defeating the opponent Beedrill. Grinning with satisfication, he started to head for his next destination: the Gym.

"Ah, here it is!" Evan said excitedly, but he noticed a burly man standing in front of it, blocking the entrance. He ran forward. "Let me pass, please," the Trainer said politely.

"Are you lookin' for Lt. Surge?" The big man asked in a deep voice.

"Eh... who's that?" Evan asked.

"What? You don't know the Liutenant?" The man roared, scaring the wits out of Evan. "He's the Gym Leader of Vermillion, of course! He ain't here, he's gone to the party on the S.S. Anne!" He explained.

"O-Okay... thanks..." Evan walked away in fear. He sighed. "Guess I'd better head for the S.S. Anne now. Hee! I'm lucky Trent gave me a ticket!" Evan took out the piece of paper, and waved it around in the air as if it was his saviour.

Just then, he was shoved away by a shady man. "Go away!" The man said rudely, walking past him.

"Urgh... Damn rude people..." Evan fumed quietly. "Anyway, I'd better start finding the S.S. Anne. If it's really as big as a ship or cruise, as Trent had described, it should be difficult to miss..."

Sure enough, Evan soon caught sight of a gigantic cruise ship in the port of Vermillion. On it, words announced 'S.S. Anne'. Filled with excitement, Evan raced towards the cruise, just in time to see the same shady-looking man from earlier entering the S.S. Anne through the entrance.

Evan walked up towards the entrance as well, when he was stopped by one of the crew. Evan waved the ticket in front of him, and the guard bowed, before letting him pass. Evan entered, and was amazed. The party looked even more crowded and fun than he'd expected. There were a bunch of good food, some Trainers battling and some just relaxing. Evan made a beeline for the battling site.

"Looks like no one has been able to beat Sailor Dwayne yet!" The referee yelled, as the man he was referring to knocked down the opponent's Pikachu with his Poliwhirl. Pikachu's Trainer ran up to it, quietly taking it away, as the sailor laughed in triumph.

"Why don't you let me try?" Evan yelled, pushing his way past the crowd and onto the battlefield. Both Dwayne and the referee looked at Evan in surprise, before the referee nodded.

"We have a new challenger!" The referee yelled. "Each side may use one Pokemon! You may begin!"

"Haha! I won't take it easy on you even though you're a kid!" Dwayne roared, and ordered his Poliwhirl out.

"Don't pull any punches!" Evan retorted. "Char-" He started, but decided against it. Charizard's weight would topple the whole cruise. "Okay then, in that case, Poliwag, let's go!" His Poliwag jumped out of it's Pokeball, nervously staring at Poliwhirl, it's evolved form.

"Wahahahahaa!" Dwayne chuckled. "A Poliwag against my strong Poliwhirl? We already know who's gonna win!"

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" Evan yelled.

"Dodge it Poliwhirl, and use Water Gun!" Poliwhirl somersaulted into the air, avoiding Hypnosis, before firing a full-out blast of Water Gun that knocked Poliwag to the ground. Poliwag gave a shrill cry, but refused to admit defeat, and got up.

"That's the way, Poliwag! Now, Water Gun as well!" Poliwag fired Water Gun, and Poliwhirl did the same. The two Water Guns collided with each other, and seemed on par, but Poliwhirl's Water Gun then pushed Poliwag's back, before slamming into Poliwag.

"Argh! His power is stronger because he's evolved!" Evan said angrily. "But I'm not giving up! Poliwag, Hypnosis again!"

"Mwahaha! You're really persistent, huh? You don't want to end up like that guy's Pikachu, do you?" Dwayne smirked. "Poliwhirl, Water Gun again!"

"Water Pulse!" Evan yelled. However, Poliwhirl ducked to the side and attacked with another blast of Water Gun, injuring Poliwag.

"Strength!" Poliwhirl leaped towards Poliwag at the speed of light, and grabbed it's pre-evolved form. Before Poliwag could even give a look of shock, Poliwhirl had thrown the poor Pokemon to the ground, causing much damage.

"Hahahaha! One more hit and it'll do!" Dwayne grinned. "Poliwhirl- eh?"

"Wha-?" Evan stared as the form of Poliwag lay on the ground, struggling to get back up. Poliwag glowed white, startling everyone, even the referee. Poliwag started to change in shape, as everyone watched, before the glowing stopped.

"Whirl!" The new Pokemon said.

"Po-Poliwhirl! Poliwag evolved into a Poliwhirl!" Evan remained shocked.

"Grr! Poliwhirl, use Strength again!" Dwayne roared.

"Dodge it, Poliwhirl!" Evan's Poliwhirl jumped to the left as Dwayne's Poliwhirl came rushing at it, before firing a Water Pulse at Evan's commands. Due to close range, Dwayne's Poliwhirl was unable to dodge the attack, and became confused.

"Oh no! Poliwhirl!" Dwayne yelled, as Poliwhirl started ramming itself into the wall.

"Let's finish it off with Water Gun!" Poliwhirl nodded, and from the whirl on it's body fired a jet of water at the foe Poliwhirl, eventually knocking it out of battle, shocking everyone as well as Dwayne and the referee.

"That was an awesome battle!" Dwayne smiled, and recalled his Poliwhirl as the referee announced Evan's win. Dwayne walked over to Evan, handing him a disc. "Here, this is the TM for Strength, as a reward for defeating me," beamed the Sailor.

"Wow, really...? I don't think I can-" Evan muttered, but Dwayne cut him off.

"It's okay!" Dwayne smirked. "Been quite awhile since I lost! Heck, no Gym Leader could stand up to me!" He winked. Evan smiled and walked off, as another challenger took his place.

"So, Strength..." Evan looked at the TM in his hands. "Perharps I'll let Poliwhirl learn it." He crouched down to the Tadpole Pokemon, who beamed at him as well. Evan held the disc over his Pokemon's head, and it got absorbed into Poliwhirl.

"Thanks, Poliwhirl! It was your evolution that saved the day!" Evan thanked his Pokemon, who looked like it blushed to receive such a compliment. "Alright, return in your Pokeball for now."

"Awright! Now let's explore this cruise!" The Trainer said, more like yelled, attracting the attention of everyone, including a familiar boy who was piling his plates with food.

"Yo, Evan! Is that you!" A voice called, and Evan turned, surprised, to see his rival, Arthur, who was giving him the same old smirk. "So have you gotten tougher yet?"

"You bet!" Evan grinned. "In fact, we could battle here right here right now!"

"Sounds fine with me," shrugged Arthur. "Anyway, battling you isn't really very difficult anyway."

"Whatcha' say?" Evan was angered.

"Ah, nothing," Arthur returned his anger with his trademark smirk. "So... shall we get started then?"

* * *

**Next up on Pokemon Kanto: The Journey, Chapter 16, Evan faces off against his rival Arthur on the S.S. Anne, with unexpected enemies invading the S.S. Anne to crash the party! Do not miss it! **


	16. Showdown on the SS Anne

**Here we are again, Chapter 16 of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey. Please get to reviewing, I've been having a lack of reviewers lately... =( **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 36: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 28: Twineedle, Rage, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 26: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 25: Strength, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Pulse**

**DayCare  
1) Eevee Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip****

* * *

**

"So what'll it be?" Arthur asked. "How many Pokemon have YOU caught, Evan?"

"Five..." Evan reluctantly answered.

"Hah! Five? That 'many'?" Arthur laughed sarcastically. "Well, I've got about eleven or twelve of them now, I can't remember!"

"Argh..." Evan felt like punching his rival, but decided against it.

"Haha! Since you've got five Pokemon, let's make this a five-on-five battle then!" Arthur chuckled.

"One of my Pokemon is at the DayCare in Cerulean City..." Evan trailed off.

"Hah! DayCare? Only weak Trainers put their weak Pokemon in DayCare! Fine, since you're so BORING... Let's have a four-on-four battle!" Arthur grinned. He threw 1000 dollars exactly on the ground. "That's all the money I've got. If you win, I'll give you all of them!"

"I don't-"

"Let's get this started! My first Pokemon shall be... Fearow!" Arthur called out his Pokemon, who gave a threatening cry.

"Fearow?" Evan looked up at the big bird-like Pokemon. "Then I'll use..." Evan took out one of his Pokeballs. "Charizard! Let's do this!" Charizard broke out of it's Pokeball, roaring at Fearow. Evan's Pokemon was delighted to be let out of it's Pokeball, not caring if it's weight would make the ship sink. Evan thought the same, he only had one objective right now, and that was to defeat his rival.

"Fearow, Drill Peck!" Arthur yelled.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Evan countered. The Fire-type move burnt Fearow before it could reach it's target. Fearow was sent back, flapping it's wings desperately to heal it's burns. Evan guessed that Arthur would either return his Fearow or use a Burn Heal on it, but surprisingly, his rival did neither.

"Fearow, continue on!"

"Charizard, Heat Wave!" The oncoming move slammed into Fearow, and the large bird gave off a painful screech, before falling to the ground, the blow of Heat Wave and Flamethrower plus the burns it had received was too much for it.

"Useless Pokemon... I shouldn't have even captured you in the first place..." Arthur muttered angrily, as he recalled his Fearow. He took out another Pokeball, confident of his victory this time. "Rhyhorn, come on out!"

"Hey, you shouldn't treat your Pokemon like that!" Evan scolded

"So what? They're my Pokemon!" Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes. "That win just now was a fluke! Rhyhorn, attack!"

"Charizard, return!" Evan recalled his Charizard, deciding to save it for later. "Come on out, Poliwhirl!" He said, purposely using a Water-type, effective against a Ground-type like Rhyhorn.

"So you chose a Water-type, eh?" Arthur grinned. "That won't make a difference."

"We'll see! Poliwhirl, Water Gun!" Evan ordered. Poliwhirl obeyed it's Trainer's commands, but Rhyhorn leaped to the side.

"Rhyhorn, Rock Blast!" Rocks rose from the ground and started to circle around Rhyhorn, before flinging themselves at Poliwhirl.

"Dodge it, Poliwhirl!" Evan shouted, but the rocks were too quick, and sent Poliwhirl sprawling to the ground before the Tadpole Pokemon could jump away. As Poliwhirl recovered itself, Rhyhorn fired another line of rocks, that hit Poliwhirl again.

"Oh no! Poliwhirl, try to dodge the next array of rocks!" Evan urged his Pokemon on, but it was no use, and Poliwhirl was knocked to the ground again. By the time the technique was finished, Poliwhirl's health had already been cut into half.

"Now, Stomp!" Rhyhorn charged, and jumped into the air, before landing on Poliwhirl, earning a painful squeak from it. Rhyhorn started to chuckle, as did it's Trainer.

"Argh! Poliwhirl, supress it with Strength!" Poliwhirl manage to nod, despite the overwhelming pain he was suffering, and it grabbed Rhyhorn's body, before throwing the Ground-type Pokemon off it's body.

"When did you learn a move like that?" Arthur grumbled. "Horn Attack!"

"Poliwhirl, dodge!" Poliwhirl successfully jumped over Rhyhorn as it tried to use it's Horn Attack. "Great, now use Water Pulse!" Poliwhirl nodded, but before it could do a thing...

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack again!"

"What?" Evan watched as Rhyhorn charged towards Poliwhirl again at full speed, before it's horn collided with Poliwhirl's body.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl cried, as it sailed through the air, and then finally landing on the ground with a loud "thud". It was no longer able to battle.

"Return, Poliwhirl," said Evan, trying to keep calm. "Beedrill, come on out!" Beedrill flew out of it's Pokeball, glaring at Rhyhorn and Arthur, remembering them clearly. "Use Twineedle!"

"Rhyhorn! Jump up and deliver the most powerful Horn Attack you can muster!" Arthur roared, not caring about Beedrill's Twineedle at all. Rhyhorn leaped into the air, and it's horn slammed into Beedrill, just before Beedrill's twin stingers pierced into it. The two Pokemon were both sent flying back, each taking the same amount of damage.

"Get back up, Rhyhorn you fool!" Arthur yelled. Rhyhorn crawled back up to it's four feet painfully, while Beedrill still lay on the ground. "Now, Stomp!"

"Beedrill, you have to move!" Evan cried. Beedrill eventually managed to get up however, it's reaction was too late and it suffered a blow from Rhyhorn's massive Stomp attack, effectively knocking Beedrill out.

"Wahaha!" Arthur laughed cruelly. "Now you're down to two Pokemon, while I've still got three more!"

_His Rhyhorn's going to collapse any minute now, _Evan thought, observing Arthur's Rhyhorn. "Alright! Clefable, let's go!" He threw Clefable's Pokeball into the air, and Clefable came out of it, giving Rhyhorn an angry glare. The Fairy Pokemon remembered Rhyhorn from last time, when it had ultimately crushed Clefable in front of the Nugget Bridge, leading to Arthur's victory.

"Clefable, Minimize!" Evan ordered. Clefable started to shrink, angering Arthur.

"Rhyhorn, find that freaking Pokemon!" He shouted. Rhyhorn looked around frantically. Unbeknownst to it, Clefable was already starting it's Metronome attack. The next moment, Clefable had grown back to it's normal size, and before Rhyhorn could attack, Clefable had slugged it with a strong Mega Punch, knocking it out of batle.

"Darn! Rhyhorn!" Arthur grumbled, as he recalled Rhyhorn. "No matter!" Arthur took out another Pokeball. He looked at it, smirking. "Let's see what this one can do! Go!" He threw the Pokeball into the battlefield, the Pokemon inside the Pokeball revealed.

"What's that?" Evan exclaimed, staring at the strange bird in front of him and his Clefable, who looked surprised too. He took out his PokeDex, and pointed it at the bird.

"Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. This extremely rare Pokemon can always be found holding a leek which it uses to build it's nest." The PokeDex said mechanically. Evan gasped and looked at the Farfetch'd.

"Wow! Extremely rare Pokemon?" Evan said, awestruck.

"Get over it and let's complete this battle!" Arthur yelled. "Farfetch'd, go!"

"Ah! Clefable, Sing!" Evan said, but before Clefable could even really sing, Farfetch'd jumped towards it, and used it's leek to hit Clefable's head repeatedly. Clefable's eyes shut tight, in pain of the constant smashing of the leek.

"Hey! Stop that!" Evan shouted to the Farfetch'd, who just flashed a smirk at him.

"That's Fury Attack, my friend!" Arthur chuckled. "Now, Farfetch'd, use Sand Attack!" Farfetch'd jumped backwards, before kicking up sand into Clefable's eyes, blinding the Fairy Pokemon, who started to struggle vigorously, frustrated by it's blindness.

"Now, Peck!" Arthur gave his commands. Hearing them, Farfetch'd flew towards Clefable and pecked it hard, causing Clefable to back away in pain. Chuckling, Farfetch'd then attempted another Peck, only to have Clefable catch it's beak.

"What?" Arthur stared at the comical sight of Clefable grasped both hands on Farfetch'd's beak. Angrily, Farfetch'd struggled, and was about to use Fury Attack again when Clefable started using DoubleSlap. Arthur watched, anger building inside him as he saw his 'useless Pokemon', as he deemed it, being slapped multiple times by Clefable, it's blindness starting to fade along with the sand.

"Farfetch'd, get away from there!" Arthur yelled, but Clefable had his Pokemon on a tight grip. Eventually, Clefable let it go, but only after blasting it away with a Razor Leaf via Metronome.

"Get up, foolish bird!" Farfetch'd's Trainer roared at him, forcing Farfetch'd to fly up into the air despite it's injuries. "Now, Fury Cutter!" Farfetch'd's leek sharpened, and the Wild Duck Pokemon started to slash Clefable with it's leek.

"Clefable, Minimize!" It was the only strategy he could think of right now. Clefable shrunk, causing much surprise to Farfetch'd, and anger to his Trainer.

"Go back to your original size and fight me!" Arthur taunted. "Or are you too scared to?" He sneered.

"That trick won't work on me anymore, Arthur!" Evan said. "Clefable, from wherever you are, release another Metronome!" This time, the attack was, surprisingly, SelfDestruct. Clefable started to glow blue, and exploded, bringing Farfetch'd down with it. The two Pokemon lay on the ground, both fainted.

"SelfDestruct? Well, for Metronome you can't really choose anyway..." Evan looked up with worry as he recalled his Clefable. "Now it's down to my Charizard and his starter..."

"Hehe! This is getting excited, ain't it, Evan?" Arthur smirked. By now, a whole crowd had gathered to watch the dramatic battle that was currently going on. "Venusaur, come out!" Arthur called out his starter Pokemon. "My Venusaur has evolved as well, just like your Charizard. Let's see which one of our starters are better!"

"Venusaur, huh...?" Evan eyed the large creature, and took out his PokeDex. He had to win this battle.

"Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon. It is the final form of Bulbasaur and the evolved form of Ivysaur. Venusaur uses it's large petals to capture sunlight and transform it into energy."

"PoisonPowder!" Arthur said immediately.

"Charizard, fly up and dodge the powder!" Evan said, and Charizard did as told.

"Now, Heat Wave!" The powerful Fire-type move hit Venusaur directly in the face. As Fire-types were effective against Grass-types, Venusaur was badly injured, but managed to stand on it's four feet nonetheless.

"Venusaur, Leech Seed!" Arthur shouted. A seed came out from the back of Venusaur's flower and this seed hit Charizard in the chest, surprising it. A second later, vines sprouted from the seed and started to cover Charizard's body, sucking it's energy out from it.

"Charizard!" Evan said desperately, as his Charizard struggled with the vines that was slowly but surely sucking out his energy. Soon, it would have no energy left to battle. Evan had to win this one fast.

"Use your Flamethrower!" Charizard fired a jet of powerful flames at Venusaur. The Seed Pokemon was too slow to dodge, and got burnt as a result of the Flamethrower. Evan noticed Venusaur's speed, and smiled slyly. Charizard was slower than Venusaur in their pre-evolved forms, but now at their final forms, Charizard was very much faster than Venusaur.

"Venusaur, you fool!" Arthur bellowed, as if berating his Pokemon would be of some consolation to him. "Don't think you've won!" Arthur growled at Evan. "Venusaur, Razor Leaf!" The Grass-type fired a blast of sharp leaves at Charizard, bringing the flying Pokemon down. Also, the Leech Seed made it worse.

"Sleep Powder!" White powder started to sprinkle out of Venusaur's flower, and soon engulfed Charizard. Soon, it had fallen to the ground, completely asleep.

"Hahahah!" Arthur laughed. "Venusaur, Razor-"

"Pshhh..." The sound of spraying alerted him as he caught sight of Evan spraying an Awakening at his Pokemon. Awake, Charizard flew into the air, roaring at Venusaur with anger.

"No!" Arthur yelled.

"These are items that can be legally used in the Indigo League, Arthur..." Evan tossed the now empty Awakening onto the ground. "You said so yourself, didn't you?"

"Urgh... so what if you've waken up!"

"Charizard, Wing Attack!" Evan shouted, completely ignoring his rival. Currently, he had to focus on winning the battle, and he was winning it. He watched as his Charizard swooped down on Venusaur, it's large, threatening wings glowing white, before Charizard's wings slammed into the foe. Venusaur was sent flying back.

"Now, finish it with Heat Wave!" Evan said, before Arthur or Venusaur could react. Charizard grinned, before completely knocking out Arthur's Venusaur and covering it with painful burns. Venusaur gave a small cry, before collapsing.

"I... lost...?" Arthur fell to his knees.

"Good work, Charizard!" Evan praised his Pokemon, who beamed at him. "Return to your Pokeball, you need a good rest, buddy."

"How can it be that I lost? To you?" Arthur pointed an accusing finger at Evan. "You must have cheated, you-"

"Hey, we saw him win!" A voice from the crowd retorted.

"Yeah, he didn't cheat!" Another voice came.

"Just admit defeat!"

"Yeah! Stop being stubborn!"

"You lost! I saw your battle!"

"Stop having an overly sized ego!"

"Hmph!" Arthur said angrily, as he recalled his Venusaur. "I guess you win... for now. The next time we meet Evan..." Arthur clenched his fists. "I promise I'll win the next time..."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of your drabbling already," teased Evan. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the party." He grinned as he took back his Pokeballs from the healing machine.

"Why you! Don't start to get cocky!" Arthur frowned, as he recovered his Pokemon too. "I lost to you just because my Pokemon were weak! I just have to start catching some strong ones, and I'll beat you the next time we meet!"

"Pokemon isn't about how strong they are," argued Evan. "If you actually made friends with them instead of using them like mere tools, you could have won-"

"I don't need you, a weakling's comments." Arthur cut him off, before walking away. Evan rolled his eyes as he watched Arthur depart for the exit to the cruise, when the door burst open and a crowd of people in black uniforms ran through the door.

"Team Rocket!" Evan recgonized their uniforms immediately. He then noticed the shady man from earlier. This person chuckled, before tossing off his hat and jacket, revealing a Team Rocket uniform underneath. Evan recgonized him immediately too, and gasped.

"Dan!" Evan managed to say.

* * *

**Yeah, so Evan defeats Arthur this time, and Team Rocket invades the S.S. Anne, blah blah blah. I watched Team Rocket invade the S.S. Anne in the anime and wondered why it didn't happen in the games, as it would have been more exciting then just battle random Sailors on the ship, so I just tossed this part of the anime into this chapter. Next up, Evan and Arthur team up to stop Team Rocket from stealing every Pokemon on the S.S. Anne. Don't miss it~ **


	17. Dan Strikes Again

**Hey, it's Killer of thy Cookies again! First off, a very Happy New Year to all reading this... Oh yeah, readers of this fanfic, please go to my profile and vote my poll on what kinds of Pokemon should I make Evan catch next. Currently Evan has... (refer to below) **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 39: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 30: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 30: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 26: Strength, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Pulse**

**DayCare  
1) Eevee Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip****

* * *

**

"What the heck?" Arthur yelled. "Team Rocket?"

"Heh heh! I remember you!" Dan pointed at Evan. He glared at Dan, and he returned the glare as well. "You were the one whom the boss ordered to capture, ain't that right? We had a tough battle at Sea Cottage!"

"Ordered to capture?" Arthur turned to Evan in surprise.

"What're you guys doing here?" Evan yelled. Dan smirked.

"Nothing much. Just raiding the S.S. Anne, ya' know?" Dan shrugged. Evan's frown deepened.

"Why?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"What a silly question to ask, boy!" The Rocket executive sneered. "Isn't today the 'big' party of the S.S. Anne? Since it's so 'big', of course we, Team Rocket, have to gatecrash it! There's plenty of weak Trainers with rare Pokemon here that are begging to be stolen!" As he said this, the Rocket grunts were battling it out with the rest of the partygoers.

"Ah!" Evan turned to see that a little boy had been defeated. The Rocket grunt who had been battling him chuckled meanly, before swiping the boy's Raticate, much to the boy's dismay. Evan rushed to the boy's aid immediately, catching the grunt off guard as the young Trainer unleashed his Poliwhirl's Strength on the grunt.

"Th-Thank you!" The boy stuttered, still shocked by the series of events that'd happened. He rushed over to his injured Raticate, recalling it into his Pokeball.

"Hey! Don't get in the way!" Dan said angrily. "Arbok! Stop him!" He sent out his Arbok, who rushed forward to attack Evan, however, Arthur and Rhyhorn stood in the way. Rhyhorn looked like he'd healed up. Evan guessed that Arthur had used a Potion on his Pokemon.

"Grrr! You little brat!" Dan addressed Arthur. The latter smirked, before ordering his Rhyhorn to use Rock Blast.

"Huh?" Dan watched as his Arbok got hammered mercilessly by the growing amount of rocks. "Urgh! Arbok, you fool! You never get anything right!" He watched as his Arbok collapsed. "Get up! Get up!" He roared, forcing his poor Pokemon to rise. "Now use Glare!"

"Huh?" Arthur watched as Arbok's eyes glowed blue, and it glared menacingly at Rhyhorn, paralyzing it. "Damn!"

Meanwhile, Evan was battling it out with the other Rocket grunts. "Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" He shouted. The grunts and their Pokemon drifted off to sleep, and their stolen Pokeballs dropped onto the ground. The Trainers all rushed forward to retrieve their Pokemon.

"Hahaha! Arbok, Bite!" Arbok jumped at the paralyzed Rhyhorn and chowed down on it's head, causing Rhyhorn to roar with frustration and pain. "Poison Sting!" Arbok released an array of white darts from it's mouth that flew towards Rhyhorn. In a matter of seconds, Rhyhorn was poisoned.

"Rhyhorn, return!" Arthur glared at Dan, who chuckled.

"Poliwhirl, Water Pulse!" Evan yelled, jumping into the fray. His Poliwhirl released an aqua ring that hit Arbok, knocking it out. Dan gritted his teeth, and recalled his Arbok. "Your grunts are all asleep!" Evan pointed at the snoring grunts. "Give it up!"

Urgh... The boss is going to kill me for this..." Dan muttered under his breath, as he saw the growing amount of Trainers in the ship holding their Pokeballs, ready to attack him. Suddenly, a tall, muscular man stepped in. Evan noticed that he wore some kind of army attire.

"Lt. Surge!" Arthur said in surprise, and Evan looked back and forth at his rival and the man. The man in front of him looked back at Arthur and grinned, before turning to face Dan.

"Raichu, Quick Attack!" Raichu zoomed towards Dan at lightning speed, and slammed hard into the Team Rocket member.

"Raichu?" Evan fumbled for his PokeDex, as Dan struggled to get up.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. It's electric charges can reach up to 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even an Indian Elephant to faint." The PokeDex chanted.

"If you surrender now, I might just spare you!" Lt. Surge roared. Evan covered his ears. The man's voice was really loud!

"Hmph! Surrender?" Dan chuckled as he took out a couple of small white balls from his pocket. "Not a chance." He dropped the white balls, and they exploded upon contact with the ground. Smoke from within them seeped out and blinded the whole lot of us.

"Cough... smoke bombs..." Arthur choked.

When the smoke cleared, Evan was shocked to see that all of the other passengers of the S.S. Anne had collapsed, not knocked out, but asleep. All of them were snoring soundly. Lt. Surge clenched his fists.

"Where are you?" Surge yelled into the air, causing Evan to cover his ears again.

"Um... Mister, are you sure he did not escape?" Evan scratched his head.

"No! I can sense his presence!" The tall man stomped towards the cabins. Evan and Arthur followed. When they arrived at the first cabin, they saw that everything was in a mess. The second cabin, the third cabin and so on were in the same state as well. At the last cabin, before they could enter, Dan rushed out with a thick green notebook in his hands. Upon seeing the trio, Dan reacted before them, knocking them down before breaking into a run.

"Hey! Stop there!" Surge yelled, as he started to give chase. Arthur and Evan tried to follow, but he was too fast. Instead, they checked out the inside of the last cabin. There was a scientist there, who looked like he had been beaten into submission and then knocked out, judging from his current state and the multiple bruises on his arms and face.

"Wake up!" Evan yelled, attempting to shake the scientist awake, but it was in vain.

"Looks like he'll be out cold for awhile. I'm going to chase after Lt. Surge." Arthur was about to run out of the cabin, when Evan got up as well.

"Arthur, is that... Lt. Surge the Gym Leader of Vermillion?" Evan asked, as he walked forward to join his rival.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded. Then he flashed a haughty grin at Evan. "And in case you were wondering, I've already won his badge!"

"I didn't ask," Evan rolled his eyes, as the two ran out of the cabin and towards the direction Lt. Surge had gone. They saw the liutenant, and stopped. He had blocked Dan's path, and the two were engaging in a ferocious battle with Surge's Raichu seemingly having the advantage over Dan's Gastly.

"What's that notebook for?" Lt. Surge shouted. "I demand an answer!"

Dan ignored him, and simply watched as his Gastly collapsed, thoroughly defeated. However, Lt. Surge's Raichu fell too, much to his shock. "What? What happened?" The Gym Leader stared, as both Raichu and Gastly lay on the ground. Looking up, Lt. Surge glared hard at Dan. "What trickery did you-"

"Trickery, I did not. It's called Destiny Bond, my friend," Dan had a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

"This is not the end! I have other strong Pokemon with me!" Lt. Surge reached for the Pokeballs on his belt.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Dan ordered, sending out his Pokemon at once. Before Surge could call out his other Pokemon, Gengar had struck him in the chest. Lt. Surge let out a small, painful groan, before collapsing. Evan ran over.

"Mr. Surge! Are you okay?" Evan helped Lt. Surge sit up.

"Not enough to kill me," smirked Surge. He got back up on his feet.

"You're a such a persistent little pest!" Dan shook his head. "Gengar, attack!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Evan called out his Charizard, who burnt Gengar in a matter of minutes with it's flames. "Then use Heat Wave!"

"Hypnosis!" Gengar soon put Evan's Charizard to sleep, much to it's Trainer's dismay. "Dream Eater! Charizard's energy was sucked clean as the energy went over to Gengar, restoring the Ghost Pokemon's health.

"That's the last Pokemon I have that's able to battle...!" Evan said, clearly frustrated.

"Voltorb!" Lt. Surge suddenly stepped in front of Evan.

"Use this!" Arthur tossed Evan a few Super Potions, that Evan was happy to receive.

"Thanks!" He smiled gratefully at Arthur, who shrugged. "Come on out guys!" Evan threw out all of his Pokeballs, before using the Super Potions on them, Arthur did likewise, as Lt. Surge's Voltorb bought some time for them.

"Screech!" Voltorb let out an ear-piercing sound, making everyone, even Dan, cover their ears. Evan thought that Gastly would cover it's ears too, but it had no ears. It had, however, a very agonized look on it's face.

"Now, Charge!" Electric sparks started flying around Voltorb.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!" Dan yelled.

"Dodge it, Voltorb!" Lt. Surge said, and his Voltorb flew into the air, dodging the attack. Voltorb then became engulfed in electricity, and charged at Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon was hit, it's health going down at a rapid rate.

"Stop being pests!" Dan shouted angrily, before he dug into his pocket, and took out a couple of smoke bombs. "Heh! I didn't know I still had some! They're the last of my smoke bombs. Better put them to good use!" That said, he loosened his grip on the smoke bombs, and they fell to the ground.

"He's going to use those smoke bombs to-!" Arthur never got to complete his sentence. The area was engulfed in smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Dan had made his escape with the notebook in his hands.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 17. What do you think is the contents of the notebook? Why does Dan/Team Rocket wants it? Next chapter: Evan finally gets his Gym battle with Lt. Surge, but can he triumph over the strong Electric-type Trainer's electrifying attacks and clever strategy? Stay tuned! **


	18. An Electrifying Maze

**Warmest greetings! Kook here again, and I RULE! Sorry, that was a little too dramatic. I mean, here's the eighteenth chapter of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey. Please keep it coming with the reviews. In this chapter Evan takes on the Vermilion Gym and the challenges it poses. **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 30: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 30: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 27: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse**

**DayCare  
1) Eevee Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip****

* * *

**"Clefable, Sing!" Evan ordered. Clefable started to sing a soothing melody. Their opponent, an Onix, slammed onto the ground, it's eyes shut tight. It's trainer, a Youngster named Kevin, groaned and recalled his Onix, before sending out a Cubone.

"Bone Club!" Kevin cried, and Cubone jumped into the air, sailing towards Clefable.

"Minimize!" Clefable shrank, dodging Cubone's attacks, before running behind the Lonely Pokemon and growing back to it's full size. Before Cubone could react, Clefable had knocked it back with a Swift attack via Metronome.

"Good work, Clefable! Now DoubleSlap!" Clefable leaped towards Cubone with swift movement.

"Cubone, quick, use Bone Club!" Kevin yelled in panic, and Cubone raised it's bone, ready to bring it down, but before it could, Clefable had started to slap it countless times. As Cubone was still recovering from the attack, Evan ordered Clefable to use Sing again. Cubone slumped down, asleep and unable to battle anymore.

"Return!" Kevin walked over to Evan, who recalled his Clefable as well. The Youngster grinned. "Thanks for a great battle!"

"No problem," Evan grinned as well. Then he raised his eyebrow. "You use quite a lot of Ground-type Pokemon, don't you?"

"Oh, not really. Onix and my two Cubones are the only Ground-type Pokemon I have," said Kevin sheepishly. Evan nodded, remembering his other Cubone. He had used all his three Ground-type Pokemon against Evan, who had defeated them all with his Clefable.

"I still have a Rattata, an Oddish and an Abra. That last one was particular difficult to catch," Kevin scratched his head as he talked about his Pokemon. "I want to get the badge from Vermillion Gym. But since my Pokemon all don't have any real training and we don't even have a badge, I decided to catch some Ground-type Pokemon in Mt. Moon that would be effective against Electric-types. It was a tedious journey, but I managed to catch two Cubones. After that, I headed straight for the Gym, but I was still defeated. That's why I'm now training my Ground-type Pokemon." Kevin explained.

"Well, I have two badges," Evan said proudly. Kevin seemed awestruck by this.

"Wow! You'll beat Lt. Surge for sure," smiled Kevin. Evan chuckled. "I have to be off now. Goodbye!" Kevin ran past him, heading toward some houses. Evan trained for a little while more, before he straightened himself up, recalled his Pokemon and headed for the Gym. He didn't need to send them to the Pokemon Center for they did not suffer any injuries, nor were they looking tired.

"I'm gonna win my third badge!" Evan said confidently, and strode into the Gym once he was outside. Once inside, Evan gasped. The inside of the Gym was pratically a maze. Shrugging, Evan entered.

Often there were electrical fences somewhere around the maze, meaning it was a dead end. After fumbling around for awhile, Evan ran into a Gym Trainer. This was the first time he'd encountered one, for he did not meet any Gym Trainers for the first and second gym.

"Let me see if you're good enough to beat Surge!" The plump man grinned. He sent out his Pokemon, a Pikachu who looked well-trained. This Gym Trainer looked like a Sailor, and he had a name tag on his shirt. Evan's eyes squinted to read it. The name tag said 'Walt'.

"All Gym battles shall be at one-versus-one. The battle against the Gym Leader will be at three-versus-three." Walt declared.

"Got it," Evan nodded.

"Well? Come on, send out your Pokemon!" Walt said impatiently.

"Clefable, come on out!" Evan yelled, after a bit of contemplation. Poliwhirl and Beedrill were weak against Electric-types, while he wanted to save Charizard for later. He had no time to think, however, because Walt's Pikachu had already slammed itself into Clefable while Evan was distracted.

"That was Quick Attack!" Evan snapped back into reality. Walt smirked, before ordering another Quick Attack. Clefable tried to dodge this time, but it was still knocked back by the Quick Attack.

"Sing!" Evan yelled.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu zoomed towards Clefable at lightning speed, hitting before Clefable could do anything. Now a little angry, Clefable grabbed hold of Pikachu firmly, and started to slap it's face to and fro, making Pikachu squeal in pain.

"Argh, Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Pikachu smirked and nodded, before charging up it's electricity in it's red sacs. Seeing this, Evan yelled for Clefable to get away at once, which Clefable did successfully. Pikachu then released a bolt of electricity, sending it flying at Clefable, which was dodged.

"Metronome!" Clefable started wagging it's fingers, making Pikachu think that Clefable was taunting it, causing the Mouse Pokemon to become increasingly disturbed. Clefable continued wagging it's fingers intently.

"What are you doing?" Walt growled. "Pikachu, ThunderShock once more!"

To Walt's surprise, Clefable countered with a ThunderShock of it's own as well. The two ThunderShocks collided with each other, Clefable and Pikachu both pushing on with all their might. After a few minutes, Clefable finally won the struggle, shocking Pikachu hard.

"Damn it! Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu got up, and used Quick Attack again, this time dealing a critical hit. Clefable winced from the blow, before it got up again and ran at Pikachu and attacked with DoubleSlap. Walt watched in dismay as his Pikachu was slapped around by Clefable.

"The final blow! DoubleSlap again!" Evan cried out.

"Pikachu, seal it with Quick Attack!" Walt roared. The two Pokemon went for each other. Evan frowned hard as he saw the two Pokemon sailing through the air towards each other, before he had an idea.

"Clefable, Minimize!" Clefable shrunk, and Pikachu hit thin air. Confused, Pikachu looked around, wondering where it's opponent had gone. Before Walt could even shout a warning, Clefable had grown back to full size and knocked out Pikachu with a final DoubleSlap attack.

"Wow!" Walt clapped, as he recalled Pikachu. "You were good!"

"Thanks," Evan said, thrilled that he had received praise. He healed Clefable up with one of the Super Potions he'd brought from the PokeMart, before he recalled his Clefable into it's Pokeball as well and headed deeper into the maze.

"Man, a dead end?" Evan looked at the electrical fence and sighed. As he turned, he jumped as another Trainer approached him. This one wore a yellow uniform and carried a box of tools. He looked like an engineer.

"Yo! Name's Jack. I'm one of the Trainers here!" He grinned. "So you're facing Surge, eh? You have to get past me first! Let's battle!"

"Beedrill, go!" Evan threw Beedrill's Pokeball into the air. Even though there was a type disadvantage, he had to take a chance.

"Hmm... which one should I use?" Jack juggled the two Pokeballs he had in his hands, before throwing one of them. A Magnemite came out. Beedrill buzzed around energectically when it saw it's opponent. Evan flipped open his PokeDex to check on Magnemite's attacks as well as information about it.

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. It uses antigravity to stay suspended in the air. It sometimes appears without warning and shocks others with it's powerful Electric attacks, as well as paralyzing people with it's Thunder Wave."

"Magnemite, Supersonic!" Sound waves were projected from Magnemite's single eye, and they engulfed Beedrill, making it confused. Nevertheless, Beedrill still managed to pull off a Twineedle attack.

"Magnemite, now use Spark!" Magnemite become covered with electricity, before it charged at Beedrill. Although confused, Beedrill managed to dodge, and Magnemite was unable to hit it. Jack remained calm, however.

"Spark again!" This time, Magnemite hit Beedrill, sending it flying and crashing against the electrical fence. "Now, ThunderShock!"

"Beedrill, dodge it!" Evan cringed as the ThunderShock reached for Beedrill, however, Beedrill managed to get up on it's feet in time and flew away. After a small cheer, Evan ordered Beedrill to use Pursuit, a move which his Pokemon had learned recently. It did do quite some damage.

"Alright, Magnemite Thunder Wave!" Magnemite sent a wave of electricity at Beedrill. However, the quick Pokemon flew under, dodging the attack to Evan's relief.

"Poison Sting!" Beedrill jabbed Magnemite in the eye, causing it to to fly around in pain. Adding to that, it had been poisoned. Now Jack looked like he was panicking. He yelled for his Pokemon to calm down, before shouting an order to use Spark again.

"Bzzz!" Beedrill was knocked back by the Spark attack. Angrily, it flew towards Magnemite, ready to counterattack, however what it thought was Magnemite had been the wall. Poor Beedrill crashed head-first into the wall.

"Magnemite, ThunderShock!"

"Beedrill, get out of there!" Evan yelled. Beedrill recovered quickly, and flew upwards, dodging the ThunderShock, however this time it crashed into the ceiling. Gritting his teeth, Evan ordered a Twineedle, which Beedrill executed after much dodging and failed attempts to attack. Magnemite was knocked down to the ground from the blow. Evan could tell that one more hit and the win would be his.

"Thunder Wave!" Jack tried the same trick. However the move missed Beedrill completely. Apparently, Jack's Pokemon wasn't very good with accuracy.

"Pursuit!" Beedrill lunged for Magnemite.

"Dod-" Jack never finished his sentence, for Beedrill had already hit Magnemite, and the Magnet Pokemon was sent flying back before crashing to the ground, completely void of any magnetism.

"Oh no!" Jack rushed towards his Magnemite, before recalling it. He looked up to face Evan and grinned at him. "Great battle moves out there!"

"Thanks," Evan blushed. He petted Beedrill, who had flew down just beside him. "But it was really this speedy guy who did the work." Evan grinned at his Beedrill, who suddenly nodded his head to and fro, before flying into the air and going around in circles.

"It seems your Beedrill has snapped out of it's confusion," Jack looked up into the air. "Awesome Pokemon you've got there."

"Thank you!" Evan recalled his Beedrill back into his Pokeball. Feeling more energized now, Evan rushed forward, now extremely determined to get to the end of this maze.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Evan gets to the end of the maze, but the final obstacle to the Gym Leader stands in his way. Can Evan triumph over Lt. Surge? Or will he be beaten by the complicated traps before he even gets to the 'Lightning American'? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	19. Intense Electricity!

**Chapter 19 of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey! I just caught Giratina in Pokemon Platinum, EPIC! With Master Ball tho... =P I tried 20+ Ultra Balls on him and they didn't work, and in the end he used Struggle to kill himself. So I restarted the game, go to where Giratina was again, and this time caught it with Master Ball. But enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 31: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 34: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 27: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse**

**DayCare  
1) Eevee Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip****

* * *

**

"Yes! I've reached the end of the maze!" Evan cheered wildly. Indeed, he had. The young Trainer grinned broadly as he strode forward to meet his next challenge: the Gym Leader of Vermilion City. But to his surprise, ANOTHER electrical fence blocked the way to Lt. Surge, who was inside and in his uniform. The liutenant grinned at Evan from inside.

"Yo! I see you've made it this far!" Lt. Surge called out to Evan. "But it ain't over yet! To get to me, you have to break down this electrical fence, and by doing that, you have to solve a puzzle."

"A puzzle?" Evan said in surprise. He looked around and noticed a sheet of paper and a calculator beside it. There were some words on the sheet of paper. They were so small, Evan had to squint his eyes to look at them.

"Enter the password to get to Lt. Surge," Evan read. "Now what does that mean?" After a half hour(yes, thirty whole minutes) of clear thinking, Evan decided to try something. Releasing his Clefable and Beedrill, he searched them thoroughly. Finally, he found a small sheet of paper in each of their hands.

Clefable's read '3424'.

Beedrill's read '7562'.

"This better work," Evan punched in the numbers '34247562' on the calculator. To his delight, the electrical fence disappeared, and there stood Lt. Surge, looking taller and muscular than ever.

"Welcome, challenger!" Lt. Surge shouted, as Evan recalled his two Pokemon. "So you've solved the puzzle! You've done pretty well!" The Gym Leader praised his challenger, who grinned. Then, Lt. Surge's lips spread into a confident smirk. "Too bad I'm gonna win you, here and now!"

"Don't get cocky, Liutenant!" Evan warned him. Taking out his first Pokeball, he pointed it towards the ground. "What are the rules?" Evan asked, even though he'd heard it from Sailor Walt earlier.

"Three-on-three. You're free to substitute any Pokemon in the middle of the match. No items," Surge took out his first Pokeball as well. "Go!"

"You too!" Evan threw his Pokeball towards the ground as well. The two Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs. It was Surge's Voltorb against Evan's Poliwhirl!"

"Hahahah!" Lt. Surge looked at Poliwhirl. "You've got guts tryin' to use a Water Pokemon against an Electric-type like mine!"

"Type advantages alone don't determine the fate of a battle! Poliwhirl, go!"

"You too, Voltorb! SonicBoom!" Voltorb's attack missed Poliwhirl, who was quick enough to dodge.

"Good work, Poliwhirl! Rain Dance!" To Lt. Surge's surprise, rain started to fall from the Gym's ceiling. As he looked back into the battle, Poliwhirl had already attacked with a powerful Water Pulse that had left his Voltorb confused.

"Hah! How's that!" Evan grinned. "This shouldn't be too hard!"

"Don't be too sure, boy!" Lt. Surge sneered. "Voltorb, SelfDestruct!"

"Oh no! Not that move!" Evan cringed, but when he opened his eyes, he only saw Lt. Surge's mouth hanging wide open. Poliwhirl had caught Voltorb as Voltorb used SelfDestruct. Immediately, SelfDestruct had stopped.

"That's Poliwhirl's ability, Damp!" Lt. Surge said angrily. "It prevents the opponent from SelfDestructing!"

"Really?" Evan looked at Poliwhirl. "Good work!" Poliwhirl looked back and gave Evan a thumbs-up.

"That won't help you in any way!" Lt. Surge yelled. "Voltorb, Spark!" Evan watched as electricity surrounded Voltorb, before it charged at Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, return!" Evan recalled Poliwhirl. "Beedrill, Pursuit!" Calling out Beedrill, his Pokemon struck Voltorb first at lightning speed. Voltorb was sent staggering back before it had a chance to execute Spark.

"Fast movement there!" Lt. Surge complimented. "Charge!" Electricity surrounded Voltorb again, but this time it made no attempt to charge. It simply stood there, waiting for Beedrill to attack. Beedrill turned back to look at Evan, awaiting orders.

"Okay, then... Poison Sting!" Beedrill flew at Voltorb, jabbing it with one of it's stingers. Two seconds after being hit, Voltorb was covered with electricity again, and before Beedrill could fly back up, Voltorb had knocked it back with another Spark.

"Uh oh! Beedrill's health is seriously low!" Evan muttered, as he checked his PokeDex. "But it looks like Lt. Surge's Voltorb is poisoned..." He looked up again, to see that Voltorb was indeed looking agonized. Deciding to take a chance, Evan did not recall Beedrill just yet.

"Twineedle!" Beedrill flew close to Voltorb, it's twin stingers positioning itself.

"SelfDestruct!" Lt. Surge ordered, when Beedrill flew close enough. Evan had only a second to gasp, before Voltorb glowed white and exploded. Beedrill was thrown back from the blast. Both Pokemon had been knocked out!

"Beedrill, return!" Evan looked up at Lt. Surge, who was grinning.

"This is getting exciting, huh?" The Gym Leader said. Evan grinned as well, before taking out his other Pokeball. "Clefable, let's go!"

"So you've chosen to lead with Poliwhirl, Beedrill and Clefable," said Lt. Surge, in perfect order in how Evan had sent them out. "Take a good look at my second Pokemon then! Come on out... Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse-like Pokemon with brown stripes came out. Pikachu glared at Clefable, and the red sacs on it's cheeks started to spark dangerously with electricity. Clefable was not intimidated. It too, glared at the yellow mouse.

"I'll make the first move then! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released an enormous bolt of electrical energy at Clefable, who was unable to dodge the attack. Evan pushed his teeth together as he watched Clefable getting shocked into oblivion by Pikachu's electrical attack.

"Now, Pikachu, use Slam!" Pikachu leaped into the air and did a somersault. It's tail crackled with electricity, and it pointed it's tail at Clefable.

"Sing!" Clefable glared at Pikachu in the air, before singing. Pikachu, hearing Clefable, stopped it's Slam attack and fell to the ground, asleep. Lt. Surge gave a deep growl. "Alright, Metronome!" Clefable wagged it's fingers from side to side, before unleashing a strong Mega Punch that ultimately KO-ed Pikachu.

"Damn!" Lt. Surge recalled Pikachu. Evan regarded him with a smug smile, but Surge remained calm. He pointed at Clefable, and grinned. "Take a good look at your Clefable!"

"Eh?" Evan stared at Clefable. It had been paralyzed!

"Haha! Just as you make use of your Pokemon's abilities, my Pokemon have abilities as well. My Pikachu's ability, Static, has rendered your Clefable paralyzed!" Lt. Surge took out his last Pokeball. "Behold my strongest Pokemon! Raichu, show 'em!"

Lt. Surge's Raichu came out of it's Pokeball, and eagerly punched thin air. Evan glared hard at Raichu. He knew that it was gonna be hard to defeat it.

"Raichu, Shock Wave!" Lt. Surge ordered. Raichu grinned, and fired a blast of blue electricity at Clefable.

"Use Minimize!" Evan shouted, but Raichu's Shock Wave zapped Clefable first. Evan's Pokemon was knocked back, but Lt. Surge didn't stop there.

"Thunderbolt!" Raichu charged up it's attack, as Evan urged Clefable to get up. As Clefable took it's first step, it was shocked by Raichu's extremely accurate Thunderbolt. Collapsing onto the ground, Clefable was in no more condition to battle. It had not only been knocked out, but it had been charred black as well. Evan recalled his Clefable, and took out his last Pokeball.

"Aha! Our last Pokemon against each other!" Lt. Surge smiled. Evan threw Poliwhirl's Pokeball, and the Tadpole Pokemon appeared, frowning at Raichu.

"You can do it, Poliwhirl!" Evan cheered his Pokemon on. Poliwhirl stepped forward, continuing to eye Raichu. The latter started to charge up electricity, as it frowned back at Poliwhirl. Evan clenched his fists tight. It was going to be an intense battle.

"Go for it! Strength!" Poliwhirl made a leap for Raichu, and caught Raichu's leg. However, before Poliwhirl could fully execute the move by flinging Raichu away, Raichu had unleashed another Thunderbolt that really SHOCKED Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl was thrown back, releasing it's grip on Raichu. As Poliwhirl struggled to get up, Raichu charged up another Thunderbolt.

"You can do it, Poliwhirl!" Evan yelled. Hearing it's Trainer compelled Poliwhirl to get back on it's feet and dodge the Thunderbolt attack. "Alright! Now, Water Pulse!" Poliwhirl fired a ring of water at Raichu, knocking it down and also confusing it. Getting up, Raichu tried to charge at Poliwhirl, but it instead ran into a wall.

"Urgh!" Lt. Surge muttered. "Raichu, Quick Attack!" Raichu ran at Poliwhirl, or at least what it thought was Poliwhirl. It crashed into another wall, this time taking more damage as it had went at full speed, earning Evan's amusement.

"Poliwhirl, Strength!" Poliwhirl jumped towards Raichu, grabbed the Electric Pokemon whole, and tossed it around, before throwing it against the wall. Raichu crashed into the wall for the third time.

"This isn't good..." Lt. Surge said, and Evan sensed panic in his voice. "Uh... Raichu! Shock Wave!"

"Raaaiii-!" Raichu began charging up it's Shock Wave.

"Hypnosis!" Evan called, and Poliwhirl released hypnotic soundwaves at Raichu as it released it's attack. Now both Lt. Surge and Evan clenched their fists together, each hoping for the best. As the Shock Wave attack reached for Poliwhirl, it vanished. Evan stared, as Raichu stopped it's attack and fell onto the ground, snoring.

"Raichu! Wake up!" Lt. Surge yelled.

"Poliwhirl, Strength!" Poliwhirl moved in again, and grabbed Raichu. This time, it didn't let go, and slammed the poor Raichu here and there. By the time Poliwhirl had released the Mouse Pokemon, Raichu had already fainted, having taken too much damage.

"We... lost?" Lt. Surge said in disbelief.

"Yes!" Evan yelled, punching the air to celebrate his success. "Poliwhirl, you did it!" His Poliwhirl ran over to him, and they hugged each other in joy.

"I've never seen a Water-type beat an Electric-type!" Lt. Surge said, his mouth hanging wide open in shock. Finally admitting his defeat, he recalled his Raichu, and walked towards Evan to congratulate him.

"Wonderful work, son!" Surge grinned. "Since you've beaten me in battle, I present you with this: the Thunder Badge!" The Gym Leader held out his palm. A badge sat there, waiting to be claimed. Evan was more than happy to claim it.

"Let's trade Pokegear numbers. Perharps we could have a rematch sometime. Oh, here!" Lt. Surge handed Evan another reward, which, this time, was a TM. "That's the TM for Shock Wave. It's a powerful Electric-type attack."

"Wow, thanks!" Evan put the TM in his backpack, and his new Thunder Badge in his badge case. He had earned three badges, and was now equal to his rival Arthur! That is, if Arthur hadn't won his fourth badge yet...

"You've earned two other badges, I see!" Surge observed his badge case, clearly impressed. "The closest city that has a Gym from here should be Celadon City. I heard that the Gym Leader there uses Grass-type Pokemon."

"I see..." Evan nodded his head. "Awright! Have to be going! Bye bye, Mr. Surge!" That said, he rushed out of the room and out of the Gym.

* * *

**Evan has won his third badge! In the next chapter... what's going to happen in the next chapter? I'm still thinking. See for yourself. Buh bye, and don't forget to review! **


	20. Flying Aerodactyl!

**Woop dee woop! 20th chapter! Yayyee! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 32: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 36: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 30: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse**

**DayCare  
1) Eevee Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip****

* * *

**

Evan exited the Pokemon Center with his backpack placed comfortably on his back, and his Pokemon all in their Pokeballs on his belt. He felt refreshed as the cool morning air swept into his face. Just then, his Pokegear started to ring. Wondering who it was, Evan took out the Pokegear and answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Evan spoke into the Pokegear.

"It's Professor Oak, me boy!" The all-too-familiar voice of the Professor replied. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, Professor Oak!" Evan said excitedly. He was eager to report about his PokeDex. "I've..."

"Save that for later. I have sent my assistant to the exit of Diglett's Cave. Partly to check out your PokeDex and to give you something that might be more fitting with you than at the lab," explained the Professor.

"Eh? What might that be, Professor Oak?"

"You will know when you meet up with my assistant. I was thinking of asking Arthur, but that boy's already in Celadon City. Diglett's Cave is situated in Vermilion City you see, and I predicted that you might still be at Vermilion, so I decided to contact you instead. You are at Vermilion, aren't you?"

"Yes I am..." Evan's voice trailed off sourly. Arthur was already at Celadon City? His rival was one step in front of him again... as usual!

"Good. Diglett's Cave is just at the outskirts of Vermilion City. Go there, and pass through the cave. My assistant will be waiting at the end of it. Alright, I'll talk to you later," with that, Professor Oak cut the call, leaving Evan to prance around madly as he thought of Arthur already getting his fourth gym badge. After awhile, he stopped and reminded himself to stay positive, and instead focused his thoughts on what Professor Oak wanted to pass to him.

Exiting Vermilion City, Evan saw a cave entrance. The sign beside it read, 'Diglett's Cave'. Evan walked in. The cave was eerie enough, and Evan knew that it'd be eerier at night. After praising himself for coming through here in the morning, the young Trainer started his trek through the cave.

Suddenly, a Diglett popped up from underground, causing him to lose his balance and trip. Nevertheless, Evan recovered as soon as he fell and got up. He stared at the queer Pokemon in front of him, before getting out his PokeDex.

"Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. It burrows through the ground at a shallow depth. It leaves raised earth in it's wake, making it easy to spot."

"Hmmmm..." Evan threw out one of his Pokeballs. "I've gotta catch it! Poliwhirl, go! Use your Hypnosis!" Poliwhirl broke out of it's Pokeball, but before it got a chance to do anything, the Diglett dug underground.

"What? Where did it go?" Evan looked around in surprise, as did Poliwhirl. The Diglett then reappeared as it jerked it's small head out of the ground beneath Poliwhirl, causing Poliwhirl to fly up in the air. Poliwhirl was suspended in mid-air for a few seconds, before it somersaulted and landed on it's feet. Seeing this, the Diglett burrowed underground again, this time to flee.

"Hey, don't run!" Evan shouted, but it was in vain. Sighing, he continued to make his way through the cave. It was surprisingly short, and Evan got to the end in a matter of minutes. At the cave exit, he saw a man in a white lab coat waiting anxiously. Upon seeing Evan, the man brightened up immediately.

"Hi, you must be Evan!" The man beamed. "I've been waiting for you. I'm Professor Oak's lab assistant. My name is Joe. Pleased to meet you. The Professor has ordered me to pass you this," Joe handed Evan a jelly-like... thing.

"What is this?" Evan looked at the item in his hand.

"Oh, that's Old Amber. It's a fossil that the Professor recently acquired. He said it might contain a Pokemon!" Joe explained. "So that's why he wants you to go down to the Pewter Musuem of Science at Pewter City not far from here. There's some kind of machine at the musuem that can turn the fossil into a Pokemon, if there's really a Pokemon inside it. If there's really a Pokemon inside it, Professor Oak wants it for research. After that, you'll be free to keep it."

"Fine then... I'll help," Evan pocketed the Old Amber. "Where's Pewter?" After getting directions, Evan headed for Pewter City. The city where he'd gotten his first badge, as he had recalled. Catching sight of the musuem, Evan immediately entered.

"Welcome to the Pewter Musuem of Science," the cashier's pleasant voice said from behind the counter. "The admission is fifty dollars per ticket."

Evan shrugged and put the money on the counter. He was filthy rich now after he'd won the battle against Arthur on the S.S. Anne. His rival had surrendered all his money, that amounted up to more than a thousand dollars. Arthur had really been saving.

Walking into the musuem, Evan looked in awe at all the machines. He looked around, and saw a Scientist causally walking around. Approaching him, Evan asked, "excuse me. Do you know where I can revive this fossil into a Pokemon?"

The scientist's head jerked towards Evan immediately. "Revive? Hah! You've come to the right person. I work here, and I revive fossils for anyone who brings them here. Please, come with me." The scientist led Evan to the second floor, and pointed towards a machine. "Put your fossil there."

Evan obeyed, wondering what Pokemon would be revived from the fossil. In truth, he was a little excited.

"Alright, now watch as I turn the machine on!" The scientist charged towards some controls, and started punching some random buttons. Immediately, Evan could hear the machine starting to hum. The sound got louder and louder, until finally a beam of light engulfed the fossil. Evan watched in awe as the fossil shaped itself into a peculiar winged Pokemon that resembled a flying dinosaur of sorts. Soon, the machine stopped, and the new Pokemon looked at it's surroundings curiously.

"Alright! With the Old Amber, you've revived a new Aerodactyl!" The scientist declared. I fished out my PokeDex and pointed it towards the new creature.

"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon. An extinct flying Pokemon, it's hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. It's sharp claws were probably used to capture prey. When it flies, it gives off high-pitched cries."

"Wow!" Evan walked around the Aerodactyl as he admired it. "I guess... it's mine now?"

"You bet, son!" The scientist shot him a grin. Evan took out one of his empty Pokeballs, and aimed it at Aerodactyl to recall it into it's Pokeball.

Excitedly, Evan walked out of the Pewter Musuem of Science after thanking the scientist. He walked back up to Diglett's Cave, where he once again met up with Joe, who was again looking pretty anxious.

"So, any news?" Joe asked. Evan grinned, and released his new Pokemon. Joe backed away and stared in surprise at Aerodactyl, who looked pretty happy to be living again. It expressed it's joy by grabbing Joe on it's shoulders and flying around with him dangling dangerously below it.

"Put me down!" Joe yelled, panicking. Surprisingly, Aerodactyl obeyed him, and set Joe down.

"Aww, it's so behaved!" Evan chuckled. "Alright, return to your Pokeball!"

"Okay, Evan, if you'd please, pass me that Pokeball. Professor Oak will need it for his research," Joe extended a hand. Evan put the Pokeball containing Aerodactyl in it. Joe smiled and nodded. "Professor Oak will call you when he's finished with Aerodactyl. Until then," Joe left for the path towards Viridian City.

Evan watched Joe go, before grinning and going back into Diglett's Cave, resuming his adventure!

* * *

**Alright, perharps this was pretty short, but it's just about how Evan ressurected Aerodactyl and stuff like that. I mean, it would be pretty cool to have a fossilized Pokemon on his team. And I know in FireRed and LeafGreen, you can only revive fossils at Cinnabar Island, but I didn't want it to be that long, so I just put it at Pewter Musuem instead. Also, just to clear things up, HMs don't exist in my story. Next chapter: Evan starts his journey towards Celadon City. **


	21. Back to Cerulean

**Yo yo yo yo. What's up, readers? **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 32: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 36: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 31: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse**

**DayCare  
1) Eevee Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Tail Whip****

* * *

**

"We're back!" Evan said to no one in particular. Probably his Pokemon, but they were all in their Pokeballs. He was back in the Underground Path. He was going back to Cerulean, where Rock Tunnel was situated. At the end of Rock Tunnel would be a particular town.

Rushing forth, he was at the other end of the Underground Path in a few minutes. He ascended up the stairs, and walked northwards to Cerulean City. Although the last time he'd been in this city was about a week ago, he was still a little lost.

After a bit of searching, Evan finally found the DayCare Center which he'd put his Eevee in. Going in, he noticed the familiar figure of Uncle Jim.

"Uncle Jim!" Evan yelled. The man turned, and smiled warmly when he saw Evan. "I'm here to get my Pokemon back."

"Yes... poor thing's been waiting long for you. Let me go and get your Eevee," Uncle Jim walked into the back, and when he reappeared, he was holding Eevee in his hands. Upon seeing it's Trainer, Eevee jumped into his arms.

"Mmm?" Uncle Jim stared at a jagged object poking out of Evan's backpack. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Evan pulled out the jagged object, revealing it to be the Thunderstone he'd got awhile ago.

"Isn't that a Thunderstone, me boy?"

"Why, yes, it is," Evan looked up at him in surprise. "The Thunderstone is required to let certain Pokemon evolve, right? Do you have a Pokemon that can only evolve with the use of Thunderstone? If it is so, then I can give this to you..." He stuck out his hand with the Thunderstone in it.

"No, no. Don't be mistaken," Jim chuckled. "I was just thinking, why don't you let Eevee hold that?"

"What? Uh... alright?" Evan stared at the old man in confusion as he handed the Thunderstone over to Eevee. He had no idea why Uncle Jim wanted him to do that, but he wasn't one to disobey others.

When Eevee touched the Thunderstone, it immediately started glowing white. Evan was taken aback, and jumped back. Eevee was evolving! Soon, it had stopped glowing and turned into a yellow, spiky Pokemon. The new Pokemon growled. It definitely looked stronger than it's previous form. Evan gasped, before taking out his PokeDex.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity."

"Wow!" Evan bent down and pet his new Jolteon. "Coo- Oooooooooooucccchhhhh!" Evan jumped up and down furiously as he clutched his hand. Jolteon's body was extremely sharp! Jolteon sniggered.

"Well, alright Jolteon. Return to your Pokeball." Evan recalled Jolteon, then turned to look at Uncle Jim. "I had no idea Eevee evolved with the Thunderstone! That is so cool!"

"Haha... Eevee has three different forms," Jim started to say. "With the help of the Water Stone, it evolves into Vaporeon the Water-type Pokemon. Using the Fire Stone, it evolves into Flareon, a Fire-type. With the Thunderstone you used earlier, Eevee evolved into Jolteon, the Electric-type Pokemon. Well, at least it is three different forms, I think...?" The old man scratched his chin. "I heard there were some new forms that were recently discovered, but I'm not so sure about that."

"I see," Evan nodded. "Thank you for taking care of Eevee, Uncle Jim."

"No thanks are in my order, boy!" Uncle Jim replied, smiling. "You be on your way now!"

"See ya!" Evan ran out of the house, now feeling very excited. His team was starting to get stronger day by day! Now all pumped up, Evan headed for the direction of Rock Tunnel. A huge boulder blocked the way, and some people were desperately trying to move it with their Pokemon, but they had no luck.

"Poliwhirl, use Strength!" Evan called out Poliwhirl, who started flexing it's muscles, before jumping towards the boulder and lifting it up. The people thanked Evan profusely before they went on their way. Evan was about to ask them for a battle as they looked like Pokemon Trainers, but he'd no time as the three people had already rushed off. Shrugging, Evan recalled Poliwhirl and headed in their direction towards Route 9.

"Man, how long more to Rock Tunnel?" Evan groaned, halfway through Route 9. He'd been jumped by a couple of annoying Voltorbs that had Self-Destructed on his poor, poor Clefable. Sighing, he ran into a Hiker.

"Hello there! The name's Jeremy." The Hiker smiled. "Wanna have a Pokemon battle, kiddo?"

"Sure!" Evan agreed. "What about a one-on-one?"

"Sounds fine to me. Alright, Graveler, come on out!" The big man sent out his Pokemon.

"Graveler, huh? Beedrill, go!" Beedrill flew out of it's Pokeball, glaring at it's opponent.

"Beedrill, use Pursuit!" Beedrill's speedy attack hit Graveler before Jeremy could give out any commands. "Good going! Pursuit again!" And with that, Graveler was dealt damage again. "Now, Poison Sting!"

"Dodge it by using Dig, Graveler!" Jeremy barked. Graveler dug underground as Beedrill made it's move. Before Beedrill had the chance to fly back up into the air, Graveler had jumped up from the ground and slammed into Beedrill. The latter was sent flying into the air.

"Your Beedrill's not the only one that's fast!" Jeremy grinned.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle now!" Beedrill regained it's balance and flew at Graveler, it's two stingers poised for attack.

"Defense Curl!" Graveler curled up into a ball, and Beedrill's Twineedle attack practically bounced off it. "Now, Rollout!" Without uncurling itself, Graveler rolled towards Beedrill at an alarming speed. To Jeremy's surprise, Beedrill dodged.

"No one's ever dodged Graveler's attacks before!" The Hiker grunted.

"My Beedrill is different!" Evan smiled, and gave a victory sign. "Beedrill, Fury Attack!" Beedrill flew down and jabbed Graveler repeatedly. Although Graveler was supposed to be immune to Normal-type attacks, it still did quite an amount of damage.

"Now, Pursuit!" Evan called. With that finishing move, Graveler was knocked out, not surprisingly after taking the full blow of three Pursuit attacks in a row.

"You have really great battle talent, youngster!" Jeremy praised the Trainer, who grinned.

"Thanks!" He yelled rowdily, as the man recalled his Graveler. "I gotta be on my way now, see ya!" Skipping away, a Pokemon Center came into Evan's sight.

"Here's a Pokemon Center! I'll be able to restore Clefable and Beedrill's health," beamed Evan. As he entered the Center, he started thinking about how his mother was doing at home right now. Also, what his father was doing. Evan's father was supposed to be on a journey like him in some other region.

"Perharps I'll call home!" Evan pulled out his Pokegear and at the same time running over to Nurse Joy's desk. "Here, Nurse Joy," he handed over his five Pokeballs, and went over to one of the benches to sit and wait. As he did, he dialed home.

"Hello?" Evan heard a familiar voice answer.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Evan? Is that you? Ah, so you've called home to check how I was!" Evan's mother chuckled. "I'm just fine, dear. No need to worry."

"That's good to hear," Evan grinned.

"So, where are you now and how many Gym badges do you have?"

"Well, I'm in Route 9 now. Rock Tunnel is just nearby, and at the end of Rock Tunnel is the next town, and after the next town eventually the next city, where I can get my next badge!" Evan said excitedly at the thought of getting another badge. "Oh, and I've three badges now!"

"Huh? But I've heard from Professor Oak that Arthur has got four already, and is already in the city where he can get his fifth Gym badge!" Upon hearing the news, Evan started feeling sullen. Why was Arthur always one step, no, two steps this time, ahead of him? But he quickly snapped out of it and decided the best thing to do would be to head for the next city right away.

"Also, Professor Oak said that you helped him out with his research on pre-historic Pokemon! Aren't you such the kind boy? I'm proud of you, dear!"

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll make you even more proud in time to come!" Evan winked, before asking the question he had been wanting to ask. "How many Pokemon has Arthur gotten, Mom? Do you happen to know?"

"Oh, Professor Oak told me that Arthur already had fifteen Pokemon, of which nine Pokemon are in his lab!" This made Evan's shoulders sink even more.

"That's nice to know, Mom... I think I've gotta hang up now, I have to get to Rock Tunnel as soon as possible," Evan said quickly, not wanting to hear anymore about Arthur.

"Alright, dear. Your father just called about a half hour ago. He said he was returning to Kanto! Isn't that delightful?" Evan's mother said before he could cut the call. Evan arched an eyebrow.

"Oh... if he returns home, tell him I'm on my Pokemon journey, and I'm gonna make him proud! Okay, that's all, bye bye!" Evan hung up, and stuffed the Pokegear into his backpack. After retrieving his Pokemon from Nurse Joy, he headed out of the Pokemon Center. Just round the corner was the entrance to Rock Tunnel. Evan erupted into cheers, before taking his first step into the treacherous-looking cave.

* * *

**If you're sayin' that this chapter is completely rushed, you guessed right! So what... =P Next chapter, Evan attempts to get through Rock Tunnel! Alright, see you guys around! Don't forget to review ;) **


	22. The Angry Mankey of Rock Tunnel

**Here's Killer of thy Cookies, here with you guys again! Yayyeee! Here's Chapter 22 of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey. Enjoy it and review! Oh, and a friend of mine has been asking how Evan looks like, so let me clear this up. Evan has straight black hair, and has a white undershirt with a black shirt over it, and black pants. Yes, basically everything about him is black. He'll receive a costume change in the sequel of this fanfic. Yes, yes readers, sequel! Although it's too early to talk about sequels now. Evan will also gain a new travelling partner soon, but I just don't know what chapter to put in this partner. Oh, and Evan is NOT based on Red. I think I'm talking too much. Right? Yeah, I am. So just sit back and enjoy!**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 33: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 36: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 31: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 24: Tail Whip, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack **

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic****

* * *

**

"Woah! It's really dark!" Evan yelled, as rowdy as ever. This time, however, there was another person in the dark.

"Urgh... can't you be a little more quiet?" The voice reprimanded.

"Wh-Who's there?" Evan called out. A brilliant flash of light erupted throughout the cave, and Evan saw who the voice belonged to: a man in a white lab coat with a weird Charizard mask. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Ashton, a Poke Maniac, and I'll have you know that!" Ashton grumbled. It turned out that it was the Voltorb at his side that was lighting up the cave with it's Flash. "I'm here in Rock Tunnel researching on some Pokemon in this cave, but how can I do it with all this ruckus?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Evan apologised, feeling a little guilty. "I was just passing through."

"That's okay, lad," sighed Ashton. "You wanna get through this tunnel, huh?" Evan nodded. "And you don't have a Pokemon that can light the way for you?" Evan shook his head. "Well, let me accompany you then. I'm looking to get out of this cave as well. My research is complete, and my Voltorb could light the way through for you." Ashton offered.

"You're most welcome!" Evan accepted Ashton's proposal. After introducing himself, Evan and Ashton walked through Rock Tunnel, with Ashton leading the way with his Voltorb. Soon, they came to a ladder. Ashton climbed up it without a sound.

"Up we go!" Evan said cheerfully, as he climbed up after Ashton, annoying the latter a little. Suddenly, a Zubat jumped out at them from behind. Evan jumped up in fright, but Ashton moved swiftly. He issued commands to his Voltorb right away.

"Sonicboom!" Voltorb sent a few shock waves towards Zubat, knocking it down and just enough to convince it to retreat. Ashton and Evan then continued their trek.

"Yo!" Another voice called, and the two turned to see a man similar-looking to Ashton. "I'm Winston the Poke Maniac! Are you exploring Rock Tunnel as well?" This Poke Maniac definitely looked more cheery than Ashton. "Hey, you at the back, aren't you a Poke Maniac as well?" Winston said when he set eyes on Ashton.

"Yes, we're trying to get to the other side of Rock Tunnel," replied Evan politely.

"I see! Say, wanna have a Pokemon battle? Y'know, to toughen up our Pokemon?" Winston asked. Evan turned back to look at Ashton, who sighed and gave him the gesture to go on. Pleased, Evan took one of the Pokeballs from his belt. "One Pokemon each, whaddya' say?" Winston set the rules, and Evan nodded.

"Alright, Jolteon! Let's see what you've got!" Evan threw his Pokeball into the battlefield, revealing his Jolteon, who growled intimidatingly at Winston. Evan's opponent looked at Jolteon for awhile, rubbing his chin as he did so, before sending out his Pokemon as well.

"Slowpoke, go!"

"A Slowpoke?" Evan scratched his head, as he saw the pink creature released into the battle. He took out his PokeDex and pointed it at the sluggish creature, who made no attempt to move whatsoever.

"Wow, a PokeDex!" Winston jumped up and down in delight. "The famous device made by none other than the famous Professor Oak! I've always wanted one!" Evan chuckled as he observed the information listed on his PokeDex and listened to what it had to say about the new Pokemon.

"Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon. No one can tell what Slowpoke is thinking, if it ever does think. It is incredibly slow and dopey, but is good at fishing with it's tail. When under attack, it takes about five seconds for it to feel pain."

"Well, that can be a problem," Evan whispered under his breath, as he kept the PokeDex. He gestured over to Winston. "Why don't you make the first move?"

"Alright! Slowpoke, first use Yawn!"

"Yawn?" Evan stared as Slowpoke started to yawn loudly. A pink bubble emerged from it's mouth, and floated slowly towards Jolteon. "Err... Jolteon, I think you better dodge that!" He called, and Jolteon nodded, before jumping to the side. The pink bubble came into contact with the ground and popped immediately.

"Your turn, Jolteon! Quick Attack!" Jolteon charged at Slowpoke at an amazingly fast speed, and rammed into it hard. Slowpoke flew into the air and landed with a huge thud. Other than that, it was seemingly unaffected, but Evan remembered what it had said on the PokeDex. Slowpoke did not feel any pain until after awhile...

"Slowpoke! Confusion!" Slowpoke's eyes glowed blue, and it raised one of it's arms. Before Evan knew it, his Jolteon was glowing blue as well. Slowpoke raised it's arm, and Jolteon was raised into the air.

"What?" Evan stared as Jolteon was raised further into the air. "Jolteon, try to break out of it!" However, Jolteon could not struggle. It couldn't even move until the Confusion attack was over.

"Now!" Winston called, and Slowpoke's arm dropped. Jolteon stopped glowing, but it was slammed down hard onto the ground, even leaving a huge dent. Jolteon struggled to get back "up, and eventually succeeded after a few tries, however, that was enough for Slowpoke to release a Yawn. The pink bubble floated over to Jolteon, and before Jolteon could dodge it, the pink bubble had popped in front of Jolteon's face. Evan saw that Jolteon's eyelids were starting to droop.

"Alright, Slowpoke! Use Headbutt!" Slowpoke ran forward at a sluggish pace.

"Jolteon, let's take advantage of Slowpoke's speed and use ThunderShock!" Jolteon nodded, and started charging up electricity, before zapping Slowpoke with it. The attack was super effective against the Water-type Slowpoke, however the next moment Jolteon collapsed.

"Wha- What happened?" Evan looked up and pointed at Slowpoke angrily. "What did you do?"

"Your Jolteon's asleep," Ashton filled in for Winston. "Yawn is an attack that first makes your Pokemon drowsy, before knocking it asleep the next turn."

"I see... In that case, we have to bear with it until Jolteon wakes up!" Evan said determinedly.

"Are you sure you can hold out that long?" Winston sneered. "Slowpoke, Confusion!" Slowpoke did the same thing it had did earlier, but this time it slammed Jolteon into the wall instead. All this constant slamming woke Jolteon up, but also did quite an amount of damage.

"Jolteon! You've woke up! Great!" Evan yelled. "Let's get back in the battle! ThunderShock again!" Jolteon once again blasted Slowpoke with it's electricity. Slowpoke was damaged badly, but it's ever-smiling face told otherwise. That was, until a few seconds later, when Slowpoke collapsed onto the the ground, unconscious.

"Yes! We've done it!" Evan punched the air as a victory sign as Winston recalled his Slowpoke.

"Good battle!" Winston smiled, and walked over to shake Evan's hand. "Your Jolteon was really powerful!"

"Nah, it's because I had a type advantage!" Evan grinned. "Perharps if you had used other Pokemon..."

"Don't be so modest!" Winston chuckled. "Good luck finding your way out of Rock Tunnel!" He waved goodbye, and Evan went on his way, with Ashton and his Voltorb of course. The pair managed to cover quite a distance smoothly, save the appearance of a few annoying Zubats.

"Hey! A Trainer!" Another voice shouted, and Ashton shook his head. "You're mine! Go Oddish!" The source of the voice, now revealed to be a girl Evan thought was kind of cute, appeared. "My name is Martha! Let's have a one-on-one Pokemon battle!"

"One-on-one again?" Evan scratched his head. "Alright! Let's go Poliwhirl!"

"A Poliwhirl? Haha! You're sucidal! Fancy using a Water Pokemon against my Grass-type Oddish!" Martha chided. "Did you purposely use a Water Pokemon just because you think my Oddish is weak, huh? I'll-"

"Let's get this over with! Poliwhirl, Water Pulse!" Poliwhirl fired it's ring of water at Oddish, blowing it back.

"You... You meanie!" Martha cried.

"What? You were the one who kept talking and refused to start the match!" Evan argued.

"Oddish! Let's show this meanie what we can do!" Martha retorted. Evan rolled his eyes. "Come on Oddish! Use Stun Spore!" A coat of powder was released from Oddish and aimed for Poliwhirl.

"Get out of the way, Poliwhirl!" Evan yelled, which was what his Poliwhirl successfully did. Martha hit her own knees in frustration, giving Evan ample time to devise a counter-attack plan. "Strength, Poliwhirl!" The Tadpole Pokemon charged at Oddish, and before Martha's lips could utter out what she wanted to say, Poliwhirl had grabbed Oddish and swung the poor Pokemon around before flinging it straight at Martha's face. Oddish slammed into it's Trainer's face, and both Pokemon and Trainer slumped to the ground.

"Whoops... Sorry..." Evan chuckled, while Ashton behind him observed the battle with interest. Martha pushed her Oddish away and glared daggers at Evan.

"The battle isn't over yet! Oddish, Moonlight!"

"Moonlight?" Evan watched in surprise as Oddish started to glow and receive energy. "Darn! Poliwhirl, get that Oddish before it finishes restoring it's health! Strength!" Poliwhirl once again rushed up, and grabbed Oddish by it's leaves, and slammed it down on the ground at full power. Martha gasped as her Oddish rolled around for a few seconds before staying completely still. Evan had won!

"Noooooo!" Martha cried as she returned her Oddish to it's Pokeball. "How could I lose to such a... a... a meanie!" She pointed an accusing finger at Evan, who turned to Ashton for help. Ashton shrugged.

"It would be best if we leave her alone for now," said Ashton, and the two continued on. A ladder stood there, and the two climbed up, Evan burning with excitement. Or at least he thought he was burning. Charizard's Pokeball was practically scorching him.

When at the upper level, they were immediately greeted by a Hiker, who introduced himself as Oliver and of course demanded another one-on-one battle. Going with Geodude, Evan thought about who to use, before deciding to lead with Jolteon again, which he really needed to train, partially forgetting Geodude was immune to it's ThunderShock.

"Haha! Using an Electric-type against my Geodude?" Hiker Oliver laughed. "Well, people are weird! Geodude, Rollout!"

"Jolteon, dodge it!" Evan called, and Jolteon jumped into the air gracefully as Geodude delivered a Rollout attack. "Great going! Now, Sand Attack to reduce Geodude's accuracy!" Jolteon landed on the ground, and started kicking up sand which went into Geodude's eyes, blinding it.

"Quick Attack, now!" Jolteon ran forward and slammed into Geodude. This action was repeated until Geodude was on the verge of fainting.

"Well, in that case... Geodude, SelfDestruct!" Oliver screamed.

"What? Oh sheeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Evan yelled as Geodude exploded violently. The impact was so great that Evan and Ashton were both blown back. Jolteon and Geodude had fainted. It was a draw!

"Urgh... Jolteon, return!" Evan recalled Jolteon and glared at the Hiker. "You just had to use SelfDestruct, didn't you?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want to lose," said Oliver sheepishly. He then strode off, probably looking for more Trainers to battle. Ashton and Evan continued their trek. Suddenly, a Mankey jumped out at them, glaring at them fiercely.

"A Mankey!" Ashton gasped. "They're pretty rare in this tunnel!"

The wild Mankey leaped at Evan. Shouting, he sent out Beedrill who knocked the Mankey back. The two Pokemon glared fiercely at each other, as Evan took out his PokeDex.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon of the Fighting-type. Known for it's superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. Though Mankey are usually calm, it has an extremely bad temper as well. Once it is angered, stopping it is impossible."

"This Mankey looks pretty angry to me..." Ashton warned Evan.

"Awesome! I'll catch it!" Evan said excitedly, and Ashton rolled his eyes. "Beedrill, try your Poison Sting attack!" Beedrill flew in close, about to sting Mankey, instead Mankey delivered a powerful Karate Chop that sent Beedrill toppling back.

"That's some Karate Chop!" Evan said, as the Mankey charged. Beedrill seeing this, flew back up into the air and tried another Poison Sting attack. It worked, but to the expense of Beedrill getting hit by another Karate Chop. Evan looked at his Pokemon carefully. Just one more blow and Beedrill would be defeated! However, the Mankey had been poisoned, so things might actually work for once.

"Mank!" The Mankey cried, and it leaped for Beedrill. The dual Bug and Flying Pokemon watched as it's foe neared him, before sending it down hard with it's Twineedle.

"Good work, Beedrill!" Evan yelled.

"Bzzz!" Beedrill flew around celebrating his victory, when the Mankey got up. "Bzzz?" Beedrill turned to face the Mankey, who was looking more angered than ever.

"It's not over yet, Beedrill!" Evan warned his Pokemon. Mankey then leaped into the air again, this time using a Scratch attack. Beedrill was too fast for it, however, and flew behind the Pig Monkey Pokemon before attacking with another Twineedle, knocking it to the ground again.

"That Mankey's pretty powerful," said Ashton who was beside Evan. "If it was of an even higher level, it could have defeated Beedrill hands-down."

"Haha! Who cares about that!" Evan chuckled, angering Ashton. "What matters is that I can catch it now! Go, Pokeball!" He flung his Pokeball at Mankey. The Pokeball opened and Mankey was engulfed in a red light before it was sucked in. The Pokeball shook violently for awhile, before it stopped completely. Evan's eyes widened.

"Yeah! I've caught Mankey!" He yelled with enthusiasm, as he raised the Pokeball in the air. "Good work, Beedrill! Return!" Recalling Beedrill, Evan jumped around, obviously thrilled. Ashton shook his head, and the two continued through the Rock Tunnel.

* * *

**Yup, so Evan caught a Mankey and now he has seven Pokemon! Hooray! Next chapter Evan reaches Lavender Town! Stay tu-uned~ **


	23. The Glaring Ekans

**23rd Chapter of Pokemon Kanto: The Journey! Yipee~ This story has reached kinda far now, huh? Oh and you might notice Evan is not using Charizard much now. Trust me, that's because Charizard is a little too over-leveled, and I don't want him getting anymore levels until the other Pokemon has reached about the same level as him. **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 34: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 36: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 32: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 26: Tail Whip, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Mankey Level 23: Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes **

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic****

* * *

**

"We're out of Rock Tunnel!" Evan cheered, as he and Ashton emerged out of the cave exit. "Thanks for letting me join you, Ashton!"

"No problem, boy, no problem..." Ashton shook his head. "Here, before we part ways, let me give you my number," he keyed in his Pokegear number into Evan's Pokegear, before Ashton walked off towards the direction of Lavender Town. Shrugging, Evan kept his Pokegear and walked towards the same direction Ashton had took.

After battling yet another Hiker who looked like he was about to go through the Rock Tunnel, and of course winning, Evan saw that he had entered Lavender Town. Stretching, he decided to have a rest with his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center before exploring this new town.

"Hello!" Evan barged into the Pokemon Center rudely, much to the annoyance of the other people in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy looked annoyed too, as Evan could see a frown on her face as he handed her his Pokemon.

"Here you are," Nurse Joy said moodily as she handed Evan back his six Pokeballs.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked curiously, noticing the nurse's face. He regretted opening his mouth immediately when the nurse gave him a death glare before heading out back. _This town is nuts, _thought Evan quietly, as he hurried out of the Pokemon Center and towards Route 8, where he would be able to go to Celadon City.

"Hey young Trainer!" A voice halted him, and Evan turned to see a man in his late twenties holding a Pokeball in his hands. "Care to have a battle, huh?"

"Sure!" Evan nodded his head. _Now's the chance to test out my new Mankey! _He grinned and threw Mankey's Pokeball. "Mankey, goooo!"

"A Mankey, eh? Grimer, come on out!" The man shouted. "Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. Len here!"

"Evan," the Trainer introduced himself, as he pointed his PokeDex at the purple blob of sludge his opponent was using.

"Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. Sludge exposed to X-rays from the moon transformed into Grimer. It loves feeding on filthy things and is thus filthy itself. It specializes in sludge attacks," said the PokeDex.

"Eeeww..." Evan fanned his nose. "Alright Mankey-" Before he could give a command, Mankey had charged for Grimer and attacked with a powerful Scratch attack.

"Grimer, Poison Gas!" Len shouted, and Grimer released a purple, foul-smelling gas. Mankey leaped into the air, avoiding the Poison Gas, and landed with a strong array of Fury Swipes. Before Grimer or it's Trainer could react, Mankey had finished the battle with a powerful Karate Chop, knocking the... sludge out of Grimer.

"Grimer, return!" Len recalled his Grimer. "Your Mankey sure is strong!" He smiled. Then he frowned. "But why doesn't it listen to orders at all?"

"I have no idea," Evan admitted, looking at his Mankey who was prancing all over the place. "Ah... Mankey, return!" Evan decided not to dwell on the incident anymore. Probably nothing. It had just been captured anyway. After bidding farewell to Len, Evan raced towards the Underground Path which would take him to Celadon, when he was stopped by an Ekans. The snake-like Pokemon hissed at Evan.

"An Ekans!" Evan backed away as the wild Ekans slithered closer towards him. "Urgh, Clefable go!" Clefable appeared from it's Pokeball and glared hard at the Ekans, who glared back in turn. "Use DoubleSlap!" Clefable leaped towards the Ekans, and started slapping it. When Clefable stopped the attack, Ekans had bruised marks all over it's face.

"Ekaaaanss!" The wild Ekans hissed angrily, and it's eyes glowed blue. Clefable stared into it's eyes, before it was rendered paralyzed.

"That was Glare!" Evan muttered. Clefable was returned to it's Pokeball, and Evan sent out Mankey. Just like before, Mankey attacked without being given orders. Evan's eyes widened as Mankey acted without Evan's commands, and gave Ekans a few Karate Chops in a row. Ekans was knocked down to the ground, thoroughly defeated, but Mankey continued to pummel it to no end.

"Er... er... Mankey, return!" Evan shouted, recalling Mankey before it could do anymore damage. Acting fast before the Ekans could recover, he took out his last Pokeball, and flung it at the barely moving Ekans. "Pokeball, go!"

The Pokeball sucked Ekans in, and the purple snake Pokemon didn't even struggle. The Pokeball stopped, and Ekans was his just like that. As Evan walked over to pick it up, the Pokeball vanished in a white light.

"What...?" Evan gasped, before remembering what Professor Oak had told him before, that he could only have six Pokemon in his team and any other newly-captured Pokemon would be transferred to the lab. Just then, his Pokegear began to ring.

"Hello?" Evan spoke into his Pokegear.

"Hello, Evan!" Professor Oak's voice replied.

"Oh, Professor Oak!" Evan said in surprise, as he entered the Underground Path.

"I have yet to thank you for reviving Aerodactyl at the Pewter Musuem of Science. We have almost finished all research on this Aerodactyl. My, my, it is fascinating!" Professor Oak in his lab, turned to look at the Aerodactyl, who was flying around in the yard where he kept Evan's Pokemon. "Oh, and I have received your Ekans. I put it into the healing machine right away. You really injured it badly!"

"That wasn't me, Professor Oak," said Evan glumly, before he explained everything about his Mankey to Professor Oak.

"A Pokemon which doesn't listen to it's Trainer, huh?" Professor Oak thought for a bit. "Maybe it just thinks you're not qualified enough?"

"Not qualified enough?" Evan asked in surprise.

"Yes. Perharps if you earn more badges, your Mankey will start listening to you, or if you prove yourself to it."

"But how do I-"

"Can't talk now, Evan," the Professor cut him off. "Oh, and by the way, how many badges do you have now, Evan?"

"Well... I have three badges..." Evan replied.

"Then you will be heading to Celadon City next. The road to Saffron City is still closed for unknown purposes..." Professor Oak scratched his chin. "Ah well. Perharps you can contact me in Celadon City's Pokemon Center. I'll be done with my research by then. See you!" And with that, the Professor hung up on him. Evan grunted, as he walked up the stairs leading to the other side of the Underground Path.

"Celadon City!" Evan yelled enthusiastically. It sure was a big city! He wanted to challenge the Gym right away, but he decided to do some sightseeing before that and perharps a little on toughening up his Pokemon. His Charizard would be good for taking on the Celadon Gym, for he had heard that it was a Grass-type Gym, but Evan had a feeling it wouldn't be a one-on-one battle. Besides, his Charizard was a little over-leveled.

"Ah well! No use dwelling about it now!" Evan looked around, and spotted a building which had shining lights. This interested him, and he ran towards the building...

* * *

**Can you guess what the building is? Pretty obvious ain't it? Evan caught an Ekans, and Mankey won't listen to him. What now? Next up... nah if I told you there might be a small spoiler. See ya! **


	24. More than Meets the Eye of the Rocket

**Thanks all for reviewing! xD Please check out my other Pokemon stories _Taking Down Galactic _and _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space_. I need more reviews to continue the chapters after all =P So please check them out! Whew I just read this really awesome Pokemon fanfic which is AWEESOMEE *squeal* called Silver's Adventure. Go check it out =) **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 34: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 36: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 32: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 28: Tail Whip, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Mankey Level 26: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes **

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare****

* * *

**

"Wow!" Evan exclaimed, wide-eyed as he admired the strange building. Words in flashing bright lights at the top of it declared it's name, the 'Rocket Game Corner'. _What's this place? _Evan thought, before pushing the doors aside and walking in. Inside were countless people playing with slot machines. However, the one that really caught his eye was the man behind a poster of the Game Corner. This man wore a business suit, but Evan recgonised his face immediately.

"You're Lionel!" Evan yelled, pointing at the Team Rocket Grunt. "What is Team Rocket doing here?"

"Team Rocket?" One of the people playing the slot machines yelled, and the rest followed. Soon after, everyone had piled out, but a single figure entered.

"What's with this? Why did everyone run out of here? Oh, Evan, it's just you," the figure addressed Evan. It was Arthur! Evan's rival's eyes darted from him to Lionel and the man behind the counter, who was now snarling at the both of them.

"Grr... how dare you ruin our business!" The counter guy said angrily, jumping away from his position at the counter. "Here was the best place to be our hideout in the guise of a simple Game Corner!"

"Shut up, Monty!" Lionel berated, and Monty, upon discovering he'd made a grave mistake, sealed his lips tight.

"So Team Rocket's hideout is beneath this Game Corner, eh?" Arthur said before Evan could. "Sounds interesting enough. You guys are nothing but a bunch of weaklings. We'll round all the Team Rocket members down there and hand them over to the police. How's that sound?"

"I don't think you can!" Monty sneered. "Cos our leader's already down there- Oof!" Monty was stopped by a severe smack to the head by Lionel.

"Why can't you just shut up, Monty?" Lionel said angrily. Then he turned to Arthur and Evan. "We'll have to stop you from going any further than this. Marowak, go!" Lionel's Marowak was released, and it swung it's bone around threateningly.

"Farfetch'd, show 'em how we've been training!" Arthur called out his Farfetch'd. Evan remembered it from last time, but now the Wild Duck Pokemon looked a lot stronger than before. Clutching hold of it's leek, Farfetch'd flew into the air, eyes locking with Marowak's.

"So, Arthur, what brings you here?" Evan asked questioningly, keeping his eyes fixed on Monty, Lionel and his Marowak.

"Well, I already got my fifth badge, so I decided to take a look around Celadon to see if you were still here," shrugged Arthur casually, smirking as he said this. "And after that, I'll be checking if the road to Saffron's still closed. But looks like I've got my hands full now."

"What are you two murmuring about? Hurry and let's get this battle started!" Lionel yelled. He turned to Monty. "Don't you have Pokemon too, nitwit? Send them out!"

"Ah... ri-right!" Monty took out a Pokeball. "Get ready to attack, Koffing!" A purple Pokemon was released from Monty's Pokeball. It had a weird smile plastered on it's purplish face, and it had no body, just a small round head. Evan took out his PokeDex, getting Arthur's snort.

"You haven't met a Koffing? I'm surprised." Evan ignored his rival and his eyes washed over the PokeDex screen.

"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. It's thin, balloon-like body is inflated by horrible toxic gases. The air reeks when it is nearby. As it stores several kinds of toxic gases in it's body, it is prone to exploding without warning."

"Come out, Jolteon!" Evan shouted, and his Jolteon appeared, glaring fiercely at it's foes.

"So it'll be a double battle, huh?" Lionel smirked evilly. "Marowak, Focus Energy!" Marowak closed it's eyes and stood still calmly.

"Seize the chance, Farfetch'd! Use Knock Off!" Farfetch'd slammed it's leek hard on Marowak, knocking it to the side. Meanwhile, Evan was engrossed in his own battle with Koffing. The Poison Gas Pokemon had poisoned Jolteon with it's Poison Gas, much to Evan's dismay.

"We just have to defeat it before we get knocked out!" Evan encouraged his Jolteon. "Quick Attack now!" Jolteon charged at Koffing and rammed into it, knocking the purple ball of gas towards the ground.

"Let's wrap this up! SelfDestruct!" Monty yelled, and Koffing exploded in a brilliant flash of white light, knocking Jolteon back. It was a draw!

"Damn! I've had it with these SelfDestructs! Jolteon, return!" Evan took out another Pokeball. "Let's go, Poliwhirl!"

"I still have other good Pokemon with me!" Monty shouted, seeing that Poliwhirl was about to attack Marowak. "Ekans, go!"

"An Ekans?" Evan straightened himself. "Alright then!"

"Don't fret, Evan!" Arthur smirked. "Farfetch'd doesn't need any help! Peck!" Given the command, Farfetch'd flew down at an amazing speed. Marowak glared at Farfetch'd, awaiting it's Trainer's orders.

"Bonemerang!" A simple command was enough for Marowak's attack to completely knock Farfetch'd to the ground. Now was Lionel's turn to smirk as Farfetch'd rocketed towards the ground.

"Farfetch'd, return!" Arthur said calmly. "Gyarados! Your overwhelming power is needed right now!" Arthur called out a scary-looking blue dragon-like Pokemon that towered over Marowak. It and it's trainer, however, were not intimidated, though Evan was very impressed. Too impressed to notice that Monty's Ekans had, again, poisoned Poliwhirl with multiple Poison Stings.

"Just a stroke of luck, my friend!" Evan reassured his opponent. "Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" Poliwhirl released a hypnotic sound wave. Ekans' eyes became heavy, before they closed completely, and the snake Pokemon collapsed, asleep and snoring.

"Curse it!" Monty said angrily.

"Poliwhirl, Rain Dance!" Poliwhirl did a frantic dance that made rain coming out from seemingly nowhere, boosting Water-type attacks. "Now, Water Pulse to finish it off!" Poliwhirl's attack blew the snoring Ekans away, right into the face of it's Trainer. Both Pokemon and Trainer lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Good work, Poliwhirl! Oops... I forgot you were still poisoned..." Evan knelt down and sprayed his last Antidote on Poliwhirl, earning a small cry of thanks from Poliwhirl, before Evan recalled Poliwhirl into his Pokeball. The Rain Dance effect was still active, however, and Arthur's Gyarados seemed to have the advantage because of it.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Marowak flung it's bone at Gyarados, however, the attack did practically nothing. "What happened?" Lionel shrieked in fury. "Why did it do so little damage!" He pointed at Arthur, his face filled with anger. "What trickery is this?"

"Don't you know?" Arthur smirked. "That's Gyarados' ability, Intimidate! It lowers the attack power of your Pokemon!" Then he slapped his face. "I don't even know why I'm bothering to explain this to you. Gyarados! While there's still rain, attack with Surf!" Gyarados roared, and a huge wave was summoned. The wave engulfed Marowak, knocking it back. Marowak tried to get up, but failed and ultimately fainted.

"Return, Gyarados. I have trained you well," Arthur recalled Gyarados.

"No! It can't be-" Lionel yelled, but Arthur kicked him aside cruelly.

"Get outta' my way!" He shouted, and stared hard at the poster as Evan joined him. After examining it for awhile, Arthur took out the poster and turned it around. Sure enough, there was a red button behind it. Evan and Arthur looked at each other, before Arthur pressed hard on the button. A flight of hidden stairs were then revealed.

"The entrance to the Rocket Hideout!" Evan said dramatically, and the two wasted no time in racing down the stairs.

* * *

**Next chapter, Evan and Arthur takes on the Rocket Hideout. It may take two chapters, one chapter, I'm not really sure now, but you can just be assured the chapter won't come out till next week, so wait till then xD for now, catch ya later! **


	25. Giovanni's Power

**25 Chapters already! Hooray for Cookies and Pokemon! Cookies Cookies Cookies~ If I can get this story until Chapter 50, you guys owe me a cookie! =D Oh, and sorrayyy for not updating fer so long. I was kinda busy xD**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 40: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 34: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Fury Attack  
3) Clefable Level 36: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 33: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 30: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Mankey Level 26: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes **

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare****

* * *

**

"Well, here we are," Evan announced, as he and Arthur stepped into the Rocket Hideout. They were greeted by a few Rocket Grunts, who were seemingly shocked by their appearance.

"How did these kids get in here?" One of the Grunts said in shock.

"Let's get rid of them before they do anything that will not benefit us! Jamal!" The Grunt called Jamal's head shot up. "You go alert the others. We'll handle these guys..." The Grunt's speech was cut short as Arthur knocked them out cold with Venusaur's Sleep Powder.

"Keep up the pace," Arthur said, as he recalled Venusaur. Before Evan could ask him what he meant, Arthur had sped off. Evan shook his head in disapproval as he continued where Arthur had went. Along the way were numerous Rocket Grunts lying sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Up ahead was a flight of stairs leading down to Basement Two. Evan ran towards it.

"Another intruder?" Evan heard a voice pant, and he looked up to see a Rocket Grunt. "Dang! I can't battle anymore! I've got no more Pokemon! That strong guy with the Venusaur defeated me!" The Grunt raised his hands in surrender. Evan pushed his way past the Grunt and continued on. Another flight of stairs and a lift greeted him. The stairs should lead right down to Basement Three, and the lift would take him up. However, he noticed that he did not have the key needed to access the lift.

_That Team Rocket boss must be up there! _Evan thought. He then switched his gaze to the stairs, and he ran down.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf! Razor Leaf! Razor Leaf!" He heard Arthur's voice scream repeatedly, before the roar of Venusaur followed and a few screams of terror. Evan hurried down to see a few Rocket Grunts with their backs pressing hard against the wall and their Raticates, Rattatas and Zubats all knocked out.

"You guys are really weak!" Arthur shook his head, as he continued forward. Evan raced forward as well to join his rival, and down another flight of stairs taking them to Basement Four. Arthur shook his head.

"Man, how many more basement floors do we have to go through? These Grunts are making me bored!"

"There's a lift on Basement Two that I think leads to this... boss, whoever he is. But we need a key." Evan informed him, before wondering a second later why he'd even told his rival this. Then he looked around. "Hm... looks like there's no more stairs here!"

"Thankfully," Arthur added. Evan couldn't help but to agree.

"Hey! Where do you guys think you're going?" A sinister voice shouted, and the two turned to see a familiar face, which was of course, the Rocket Executive Dan. He glared at Evan and Arthur.

"So, you guys looking to foil Team Rocket's plans again, huh? Well, I can't let that happen. We have many important documents here, of course, including the notebook I stole last time on the S.S. Anne. I trust you remember that," Dan grinned. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to stop you here."

"Bring it on!" Evan shouted. "Charizard, go!"

"Venusaur, you as well!" Arthur ordered, and his Venusaur charged forward. The two Starter Pokemon glared at Dan, who seemed unfazed.

"I'll allow you to have the honor of witnessing my new Pokemon in battle," said Dan as he took out two Pokeballs. "We stole them from a foolish young Trainer in Viridian City. He was strong, but it was worth it."

"Are you sure two Pokemon that you have just stole will obey you?" Arthur shook his head. "You're really stooooopeeed."

"Shut up!" Dan roared. He grinned. "Don't worry. Our scientists have completely brainwashed them into formidable fighting machines. You have no need to fret. This will be a quick and easy battle."

"You... You brainwashed them?" Evan cried.

"Enough talk. Let's do this," Dan threw the two Pokeballs into the air. "Attack, my slaves!" The two Pokeballs opened to reveal a Snorlax and a Kangaskhan. They had a look of torture and anger on their faces. Seeing their expressions made Evan afraid. Even Arthur seemed a little stunned.

"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Snorlax isn't satisfied until it eats 900 pounds of food per day, even if that food happens to be moldy. It never gets an upset stomach. After eating, Snorlax promptly goes back to sleep." Evan's PokeDex said.

"Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokemon that raises it's child in it's pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if their young is threatened in any way." This came from Arthur's PokeDex. This Kangaskhan, however, had no young in it's pouch.

"Snorlax, Belly Drum to increase your attack! Kangaskhan, cover Snorlax with Mega Punch!" Snorlax started beating it's stomach loudly and Kangaskhan jumped in front of it and delivered a devastating Mega Punch which sent Venusaur flying back.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Evan yelled. Charizard roared, before releasing hot flames from it's mouth at Kangaskhan, which took the damage. The Kangaskhan backed away slowly as it nursed it's burns.

"Urgh, and I thought Kangaskhans were supposed to be tough," Dan grumbled. "No matter. Snorlax, Body Slam!" Snorlax stomped steadily towards Charizard and slammed it's whole body down on it, making Charizard roar out in pain.

"Come on, Venusaur!" Arthur shouted, his words giving his Pokemon strength. Venusaur scrambled back onto it's feet in an instant. "Good! Now, PoisonPowder!" A wave of purple powder washed over Snorlax and Kangaskhan, leaving them poisoned. As they were taking in the pain from the poison, Charizard launched a powerful Flamethrower that knocked Kangaskhan out.

"Urgh!" Dan said angrily. His eyes widened as he saw Snorlax fall over as well. Returning both Pokemon, Dan ran towards the stairs. "I don't have any Pokemon left! My other Pokemon are upstairs with the Rocket Grunts. Shit! I've gotta let the boss know!" The Rocket member rushed past Evan and up the stairs.

"Let's follow him!" Arthur said, but Evan noticed a key on the ground.

"Hey!" Evan bent down and picked the key up. He grinned when he realised what it was. "It's the Lift Key! We can now use the lift at Basement Two!"

"Well, then get your butt over there fast!" Arthur yelled back as he recalled his Venusaur and charged up the stairs in the same manner as Dan had did earlier. Not wanting to lose in a simple game of speed, Evan recalled his Charizard as well and sped after Arthur.

The two Trainers walked towards the lift. Evan was panting and exhausted, looking on as Arthur stepped forward and inserted the Lift Key. The lift doors opened, revealing a surprised Rocket Grunt inside. The next second, Arthur had knocked the Grunt unconscious with a strong punch, and they entered the lift.

The lift took Evan and Arthur up to the top floor. Both Trainers looked around, when suddenly shades of black surrounded them.

"Hands up!" One of the Rocket Grunts yelled. "Or we're gonna take you to our boss with force!"

"You sure?" Arthur smirked. "Gyarados! Surf!" Arthur's Gyarados towered over the Rocket Grunts, and blew them all away with it's powerful Surf attack. Evan then caught sight of a door. He opened it, and was greeted by a man.

"Hello, kids." The man had an evil smile plastered on his lips. Beside him stood Dan, who was glaring at Evan and Arthur. "You have indeed come very far in this Rocket Hideout. However, you two are not merely a bunch of kids, as I have heard."

"I know, I know..." Arthur welcomed the praise he was receiving. "Of course we're not mere kids... We're powerful Trainers! No, make that..." Arthur turned to Evan and smirked. "I'm the powerful Trainer here." Evan turned to glare at Arthur, who smirked back.

"I am very sorry to say this, but..." The scary-looking man, as Evan saw him as, fell back into a big black chair. "To ensure that the both of you remain silent about this Rocket Hideout, I'll have to defeat you myself personally in battle. If you value your life, you'll make the right choice... by joining us..." His last three words made Evan shudder.

"Tsk! What makes you think we'll join this stupid little, weak gang of yours, huh?" Arthur shouted. The big man was taken aback by this. Evan had a feeling this man seldom had people who argued with him. Dan sighed.

"What did I tell you, Boss Giovanni? They'll never join us," sneered Dan.

"I see your point," Giovanni stood up. His eyes were eerily scary as they seemed to pierce through Evan's and Arthur's. "Well, gentlemen. Since you have not expressed interest in joining us, I'll have to silence you here and now." Giovanni took out two Pokeballs. "These are the only two I have on hand currently, and they have just been stolen, but they'll have to do. Onix, Dragonair! Attack!"

"Wow! A real Dragonair!" Evan said in awe, when Arthur nudged him.

"Stop admiring it! Come on!" Arthur said. "Gyarados, go!"

"Poliwhirl, do your best!" Evan threw out Poliwhirl's Pokeball. The two Water-types faced their foes bravely. Evan checked his PokeDex for more information on Dragonair.

"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon. It lives in seas and lakes, and has been known to fly without wings. This extremely rare Pokemon can manipulate the weather at will, may it be torrential rain or a freezing snowstorm."

"Gyarados, Twister!" Arthur ordered.

"Use Twister as well!" Giovanni said calmly, addressing Dragonair. The two Dragon Pokemon's tornados clashed with each other. Evan could feel the powerful winds blowing from the powerful clash, as he looked down at his Poliwhirl.

"Alright, Poliwhirl! Water Pulse at Onix!" Evan ordered.

"Poliwhirrr!" Poliwhirl responded, and attacked. Even though there was a type advantage, Onix's face did not show signs of pain as it was hit by the Water Pulse. That was one tough Onix.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" The ensuing attack blew Poliwhirl back. Before Poliwhirl could get up, Onix had attacked with a second Rock Throw, ending the battle in Onix's favour.

"What? But... Poliwhirl is super effective against-" Evan was cut short as Giovanni interrupted.

"Not all battles turn in your favour, boy. You have to remember that when facing me, the great Giovanni!" Saying this, he turned back to his battle against Gyarados. The two Dragon Pokemon were still at it, only now it seemed like Dragonair was gaining the upper hand.

"We'll beat you!" Evan yelled. "Clefable and Beedrill, go!"

"So you're using two Pokemon against me..." Giovanni shook his head. "Typical of the weak. Onix, DragonBreath!" Hearing the command, Onix released a coloured beam at Clefable and Beedrill. The attack hit the both of them and sent them flying backwards.

"Urgh... Clefable, Metronome!" Clefable jumped forward and started it's attack. Soon, the Metronome turned into a Hydro Pump, which hit and was enough to make the Onix roar in pain. However, it was still able to battle.

"Beedrill, Pursuit!" Beedrill charged at Onix and executed Pursuit, however, it did little damage. Giovanni smirked.

"Knock that little fly away with Slam!" Onix obeyed, seemingly knocking the life out of Beedrill as the Rock Snake Pokemon tackled Beedrill with it's tail. Evan clenched his fists. He then saw that the fight had ended. Dragonair had won, as Gyarados collapsed, leaving Arthur in disbelief. However, Dragonair, it's tiredness taking it's toll, fainted as well.

"How weak..." Giovanni muttered. "Onix, don't give them any leeway! Slam, Slam and Slam!" Onix roared angrily and slammed it's tail violently onto the ground, sending powerful shock waves at Arthur, Evan and Evan's Pokemon.

"Damn it! Rhyhorn, Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn was sent out and blasted an array of rocks at Onix, however it simply swatteed the rocks away with it's strong tail. It then sent Rhyhorn flying back with a powerful DragonBreath.

"This is the true might of Team Rocket!" Giovanni roared. By this time, both Beedrill and Clefable had fainted, unable to take the continuous damage from Onix's Slam attacks. Rhyhorn had also fainted, much to Arthur's dismay.

That was when a cloud of brown dust covered the rampaging Onix. Giovanni looked at his Onix, puzzled, and was angered to find that it had been paralyzed. "Who did that?" Giovanni shouted, looking where the Stun Spore had came from.

A beautiful, demure woman in a kimono stepped forward with her Vileplume. She locked eyes with Giovanni.

"It is I, Erika."

* * *

**Finally that long and treacherous chapter, DONE! I thought that this chapter was kinda bad, but nothing's ever perfect. Wow, I honestly thought I had to finish it tomorrow but by a stroke of luck I managed to finish it tonight. Getting tired now... =_=" Review and tell me what you think of the sudden appearance of Erika! **


	26. Challenging the Status Effects!

**Chapter 26! Let's see how fast I can finish this~ **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 41: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 35: Twineedle, Pursuit, Poison Sting, Pin Missile  
3) Clefable Level 37: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 34: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 30: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Mankey Level 26: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes **

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare****

* * *

**

"You're the Gym Leader of Celadon City, Erika!" Arthur exclaimed. Evan turned to the woman as she stepped in with her Vileplume. Yes, she definitely had a powerful aura around her.

"So this is where the Rocket Hideout is. I have heard about your organisation's devious acts. So your hideout has been beneath my city all this time," said Erika. Giovanni glared at her, and broke into an evil chuckle.

"What are you going to do about it?" Giovanni retorted. "You can't possibly defeat me! Onix, DragonBreath!" Onix attacked, and it hit directly into Vileplume. The Grass Pokemon flew into the air and landed with a huge thump.

"Hahaha! Even though it is paralyzed, it can still attack!" Giovanni shouted. "Feel the true might of Team Rocket! Rock Throw!" Onix roared, sending rocks flying at Erika and Vileplume. Evan was about to go forward to help, when Erika's Vileplume got up again.

"Sleep Powder!" Erika cried, and Vileplume bathed the already paralyzed Onix in transparent powder. The giant Rock Snake's eyes became heavy, before it collapsed, completely knocked out. The speeding rocks stopped and dropped to the ground just in time.

"What timing!" Evan said in awe. He then looked at the Vileplume, which looked completely unaffected by Onix's earlier DragonBreath. _That Vileplume is one tough cookie, _Evan thought, as Giovanni started prancing around in rage.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Giovanni called angrily, but Onix snored in response. Grunting, the Rocket Boss recalled his Onix, and glared at Erika. "These two were only a small portion of my power!" He then pointed his finger at Evan and Arthur. "Next time we meet, youngsters, you'll wish you'd never been born!" That said, he turned to Dan, who nodded quickly. The Rocket Executive took out a Pokeball and released a Koffing from within. Before Evan, Arthur or Erika could react, smoke had filled the whole area.

"Cough! Cough!" Coughing sounds filled the air as Giovanni and Dan made their quick escape. By the time the three had regained sight, The Rocket Boss and his surbodinates were gone, only leaving the unconscious Grunts behind.

The next day, all the unconscious Grunts had been rounded up by the police and the Game Corner had been closed down, much to the dismay of many hardcore gamblers. Arthur had also left Celadon City, and Evan was looking forward to only one thing: the Gym battle with Erika.

"Alright!" Evan cried, as he pushed open the doors to the Gym. "Here I come, Erika!" He then stopped when he saw that his loud voice had attracted the attention of many Gym Trainers. They glared at him, and he backed away slowly.

"How could such an immature child like you face our most honourable Erika? You'll have to get past me, Kay, first! Bellsprout, go!" One of the Gym Trainers cried. Her Bellsprout jumped out of it's Pokeball and did a few fighting poses. "Each Gym Trainer battle will be a one-on-one battle!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to be any easier!" Evan was about to send out Jolteon, but decided against it. Grass-types were super effective against Electric-types after all. He took out a different Pokeball, making his choice. "Alright, Clefable! Go!" He tossed the Pokeball into the air, sending his Clefable into battle.

"Woooow! A cute, cute Clefable!" Kay screamed in delight. But she soon regained composure. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, though! Bellsprout, Stun Spore!"

"Clefable, use Minimise to avoid the Stun Spore!" Evan ordered, and Clefable started to shrink, avoiding the Stun Spore in the process. "Good work, Clefable! Now use DoubleSlap, let's go!" Evan yelled, and Clefable executed the attack gracefully and elegantly. Bellsprout was thrown back.

"Oh no, Bellsprout!" Kay said worriedly.

"Don't give them any chance to recover! DoubleSlap again!" Clefable nodded and started slapping Bellsprout hard again. The Grass Pokemon gave a painful squeal before it collapsed and fainted.

"Waaaaah! Meanie!" Kay sobbed. She was then pushed aside along with her Bellsprout as another Trainer took her place. This girl wore a green suit. Typical of Grass-type Trainers.

"Name's Tina!" She grinned. "I'll avenge Kay's defeat! Go, Bulbasaur!"

"A Bulbasaur!" Evan exclaimed. He'd heard that Starter Pokemon like Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were rare to find in the wild. This girl must have hunted really hard. "I'll be sticking with Clefable then!" Evan decided.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Tina shouted enthusiastically.

"Bulba!" Two vines shot out of Bulbasaur and wrapped themselves around Clefable. The Pokemon looked to it's master for guidance.

"In that case, use Sing!" Clefable grinned and started to sing a beautiful melody that soothed Bulbasaur to sleep, thus loosing it's grip on Clefable. As Tina cried in dismay, Evan launched a counterattack. "DoubleSlap again!" Clefable charged and slapped Bulbasaur with such force that Bulbasaur was knocked out with just two hits.

"No!" Tina cried, and recalled her Bulbasaur. "We may be weak, but our Gym Leader will be more than a match for you! Go on!" She stepped aside, allowing Evan to pass. Walking through two trees, Evan caught sight of the Gym Leader Erika, who was wearing the same clothes she had wore at the Rocket Hideout. However, there were two women beside her. They jumped onto the spot in front of Erika protectively.

"We're the final barrier, Lisa and Lori, before you can face our most mighty Gym Leader of Celadon, the nature-loving princess Erika!" One of the women, who Evan guessed was Lori, cried dramatically. On the other side, Lisa started making a dramatic drum-roll sound, before the two of them sent out their Pokemon. Two Pokemon not known to Evan stood in front of him, and both looked lazy and not ready for battle.

"Hmm..." Evan took out his PokeDex and pointed it at the two Pokemon.

"Exeggcute, the Egg Pokemon. Although it resembles an egg, it is known to be more closely related to the seeds of a plant. When disturbed, they gather quickly and attack in swarms," said the PokeDex.

"Gloom, the Weed Pokemon. When threatened or disturbed, Gloom gives off a very unpleasant smell that can be inhaled by those two miles away. Anyone who smells the stench of Gloom might faint on the spot." Evan stared at the Gloom, suddenly becoming afraid.

"Beedrill, Clefable!" Evan yelled.

"Bzzzz!"

"Clefayyyy!"

"Gloom, Acid!" Lisa shouted. Gloom spit a purple blob of goo from it's mouth. Beedrill and Clefable dodged just in time.

"You're fast! But can you beat this? Exeggcute, Confusion!" Lori ordered. Exeggcute glowed a bright blue, and suddenly Clefable was outlined in blue as well. Clefable was then brought into the air, before Exeggcute slammed the struggling Pokemon onto the ground.

"Clefayybleeee!" Clefable cried out in pain.

"Uh oh! Beedrill, punish that Exeggcute with Pursuit!" Beedrill complied and tackled the Exeggcute hard. "Next, use Twineedle!" Beedrill's attack knocked the life out of Exeggcute, well, almost. It was still standing, but only just.

"Gloom, Sleep Powder!" Lisa said, in a bid to help Exeggcute, however, Beedrill flew high up into the air, dodging the Sleep Powder. The next second, Gloom was blasted into the wall by a strong Flamethrower via Clefable's Metronome. It was a definite knockout!

"Quick, Beedrill! While they're still distracted! Pursuit!" Beedrill charged again, and this time with it's fast movement knocked Exeggcute out of the battle for good. Lisa and Lori sighed pitifully as they recalled their Pokemon. Evan recalled his as well.

"You are really strong!" Lisa cried.

"Yeah, your Pokemon were so in tandem with each other..." Lori trailed off.

"Now you're ready to face the Gym Leader!" They both said together, and they stepped aside. Evan stepped forward and faced Erika.

"You are indeed strong, challenger," smiled Erika. "As I have seen in your battle with the strongest Gym Trainers here, Lisa and Lori, and at the Rocket Hideout. I have yet to thank you and that other young man, who was my latest challenger, for that. However, I won't go easy on you." Erika smiled as she took out a Pokeball from her kimono. "Is your battle prowess enough to defeat me, the Gym Leader of Celadon?"

"Let's find out," Evan grinned, undeterred. Erika smiled.

"This will be a three-on-three battle, with no items allowed. Subsitutions in the middle of the battle are allowed for the challenger..." Erika gestured towards Evan. "But not to me, the Gym Leader."

"Sounds fine!" Evan nodded.

"Alright. Then I shall call upon my first Pokemon then. Tangela!" Erika tossed her Pokeball high into the air, revealing a Pokemon Evan had never seen before. Seeing this made Evan reach for his PokeDex.

"Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. Blue plant vines cloak this Pokemon's identity in a tangled mass. Tangela entangles anything or anyone that gets too close for it's comfort."

"I see!" Evan kept his PokeDex. He wanted to save Charizard for Vileplume, which he believed was Erika's best Pokemon. After thinking for awhile, Evan sent out his Mankey, surprising even himself.

"That's one tough-looking Mankey you got there!" Erika smiled, but her smile faded when Mankey started prancing around madly like a wild dog, before charging for Mankey without it's Trainer's commands.

"Um... Evan?" Erika asked in concern as Mankey hit Tangela with a strong Karate Chop.

"I'm sorry, Erika, but I can't control this Pokemon," shrugged Evan, as Mankey tried another Karate Chop. However, Erika's Tangela had leaped into the air to avoid the blow. Nodding in understanding at Evan's response, Erika pointed at Mankey.

"Alright, Tangela! Sleep Powder, now!" Tangela released some of it's powder, however, Mankey somersaulted into the air like a skilled acrobat to dodge Tangela's attack. "Ah..." Erika muttered, clearly shocked at how well-trained the Mankey was. To be honest, Evan was a little surprised as well. "Then... Tangela, try a Mega Drain!"

Tangela's vines flew at Mankey, and succeeded in wrapping around his leg. Mankey struggled violently as Tangela drained most of his energy out. "Tangela, PoisonPowder!" Tangela sprayed some purple powder at Mankey that left the now standing Pokemon poisoned.

"Mank!" Mankey cried, clearly enraged, as it jumped towards Tangela, before blowing it back with a powerful Karate Chop. Mankey then ran forward, as Tangela got up, Mankey delievered another Karate Chop again.

"Tangela!" Erika cried with worry, but Mankey ignored this and continued what he was doing. Soon, Tangela slammed into the wall of the Gym and, bruised and battered, was knocked out. Mankey panted wildly, before it too, slumped to the ground, fainting from the effects of the poison.

"Looks like it's a draw for our first Pokemon," Evan said, returning his Mankey to the Pokeball.

"Good thinking on allowing a Pokemon to turn wild and attack on it's own," Erika said, her beautiful smile remaining on her lips. "It makes them a vicious fighting machine. However, without strategy, Pokemon are easy to beat." She then took out another Pokeball and threw it. "It is your turn, Victreebel!"

"Beeeeeeeeeelllll!" The Victreebel screamed as it came out. Evan examined it a little, before taking out his PokeDex again.

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon and the final form of Bellsprout. It lures prey into the mouth on it's head with a honeylike aroma. The helpless prey is swallowed whole and melted with a dissolving fluid."

"Urgh! What a disgusting Pokemon!" Evan said, sticking his tongue out for dramatic effect. "Beedrill, go! Just be careful not to get eaten..." Evan shuddered as he said those last words. Beedrill flew high into the air and eyed it's opponent.

"Victreebel, Swallow!" Erika cried. Victreebel lashed out a vine at Beedrill that caught it's leg. Victreebel then began to pull Beedrill towards it's mouth, much to Evan's panic.

"Ah... ah... Beedrill! Pin Missile!" One of Beedrill's stingers glowed, and fired white, sharp pin-like energy beams into Victreebel's mouth that made Victreebel cry in pain, and releasing Beedrill.

"Good work, Beedrill!" Evan grinned. "You just saved yourself from getting eaten!"

"Bzz bzz!" Beedrill flew up into the air again.

"Let's give that thing a few knocks to show that we're not to be trifled with! Pursuit!" Beedrill launched it's attack, but it missed to Evan's dismay.

"Victreebel, Sleep Powder!" Erika cried.

"Urgh... why do all these Grass-type Pokemon have moves that inflict negative status effects? Beedrill, fly up and dodge it!" Evan yelled, hoping for the best. Luckily, Beedrill managed to fly just high enough to dodge the oncoming wave of Sleep Powder. Evan then realised how none of his Pokemon had got hit by any negative status inflicting moves. _Hope my luck lasts, _he thought, as he got ready to give his next command. "Beedrill, Pin Missile!"

Beedrill's attack hit home, knocking Victreebel back. "Finish it off with a Pursuit!" Beedrill flew in and knocked Victreebel out gracefully with it's swift Pursuit. Erika stayed calm however, as she recalled Victreebel.

"You are indeed skilled as a Pokemon Trainer," acknowledged Erika. "Let's see if that'll be enough to earn you a badge. Vileplume, go!"

_She's finally shown it! Her ace Pokemon! _Evan thought, as his gaze shifted to Beedrill. _Maybe I'll see how much damage I can inflict with Beedrill first before I go with Charizard. We'll need all the help we can get, after all. _

"Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Gloom and the final form of Oddish. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large amount of pollen that causes allergic reactions." After checking out the Vileplume's information and attacks, he was good to go.

"Vileplume, Stun Spore!" Erika cried.

"Dodge it, Beedrill!" Evan yelled, but Vileplume was faster, it's Stun Spore had left Beedrill paralyzed.

"Acid!" Vileplume's attack knocked Beedrill off the air and onto the ground. Beedrill tried to move, but it simply couldn't. "Giga Drain!" Erika ordered, and Vileplume started draining Beedrill's energy away.

"Urgh, Beedrill! Use Pin Missile!" Evan said. However, it was of no use. Beedrill's limbs could not move an inch.

"Vileplume, let's thank them for their energy! Finish this battle with Acid!" Vileplume landed the finishing move, knocking Beedrill out of battle without Beedrill even landing a hit on it at all. Evan recalled Beedrill.

"Thanks, Beedrill. You put up a great fight against Victreebel. But now it's Charizard's turn!" Evan sent Charizard into the battlefield, where it gave an almighty roar that seemed to frighten the surrounding Gym Trainers and Erika herself.

"A Fire Pokemon!" Erika exclaimed. "And a powerful-looking one at that. But type advantages don't always work out the way we plan it! Vileplume, Sleep Powder!"

"Burn those flowers to a crisp before they can do anything! Flamethrower!" Evan shouted, and Charizard released strong flames from it's mouth that scorched Vileplume's entire flower. The poor Flower Pokemon ran around crying, the flower on it's head burning brightly.

"Let's put 'em out of their misery with Heat Wave!" Charizard roared again, and was about to attack, when Vileplume jumped at it.

"Giga Drain!" Vileplume caught hold of Charizard, and as Charizard tried to shake Vileplume away, drained it's energy away. Charizard roared angrily, but now Evan could see that his Pokemon's roars were weaker than before.

"Point blank range Sleep Powder!" Vileplume pointed it's partly burnt flower at Charizard, releasing transparent powder straight in it's face as it jumped away. Charizard moved around drowsily, before it collapsed on the Gym floor.

"Oh no! Charizard!" Evan said. "You've gotta wake up!"

"Charr..." Charizard snored in response.

"Let's drain all their energy up! Giga Drain again!" Vileplume used the same move from earlier, draining more of Charizard's energy until Vileplume was as healthy as before. Suddenly, Charizard's eyes flew open. It got up, and flew at Vileplume.

"Good going, Charizard! Let's burn that healthy Vileplume down! Heat Wave!" Charizard complied, and succeeded in leaving Vileplume with a fiery burn. "Nice work! Now, Wing Attack!" Charizard's wings glowed brightly and it moved in for the kill.

"Vileplume-" Erika had no chance to finish her command, as Charizard had slammed one of it's wings into Vileplume, sending it flying back. "Vileplume... can you still battle?" Vileplume got up. Charizard was still weak from all those Giga Drains, but he could still battle, as shown when he stood his ground, glaring at Vileplume. Finally, Vileplume collapsed onto the ground.

"Vileplume's fainted..." Erika said softly, and recalled her Pokemon.

"We beat them!" Evan muttered. Then he turned to Charizard. "Yeah! Awesome work, Charizard! We beat them!" Charizard grinned at it's master and gave a mighty roar of victory.

"Charriizaaard!"

"Well done, Evan," smiled Erika. She walked towards him and stuck her palm out, with a badge inside it. "Here is the Rainbow Badge, the official league badge of the Celadon City Gym. You've earned it well!"

"Thanks!" Evan took the badge, and kept it neatly in his Badge Case. Flashing it, he grinned. "I've got four badges now! Alright!"

"Here's another reward for you... This TM contains Giga Drain," Erika handed a green disc to Evan. "Hm... Beedrill can learn Giga Drain. Why don't you teach it to him, Evan?"

"Seeing how powerful Giga Drain was in our earlier battle... yeah, I think I'll definitely teach it to him!" Evan grinned. "Thanks for the awesome battle, Erika! Wanna trade Pokegear numbers?"

"Ah, yes, of course!" Erika nodded, and registered her number in Evan's Pokegear. "I guess I'll be going back to slee- Umm... I mean, tending the Gym again. See you later!" She waved, and Evan stepped out of the Celadon Gym. He'd earned his fourth badge, and was getting more pumped up than ever!

* * *

**Finally, Evan gets his fourth badge. This must be the longest chapter I ever written without stopping for a break. Whew! Now, readers, I wanna you guys to take a guess: Will Evan be challenging the Fuchsia Gym next or the Saffron Gym? Also, I'm looking for an OC now. If you're interested, review with the name of the OC, what Pokemon, what moves, what level, OC's personality, blah blah blah. You know, the usual. The purpose of this OC is to travel with Evan until up to the Pokemon League, or else I'll have to design my own OC. So, see you guys next time. **


	27. A Ghost of a Chance

**Wow, my HeartGold team is way over-leveled! What kinda Pokemon games do ya play? Tell me about it in a review!**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 43: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 37: Twineedle, Pursuit, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 34: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 30: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes **

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare****

* * *

**

"So... we are back again at Lavender Town," said Evan to no one in particular, as he stood on the outskirts of Lavender. He'd just received news that the police had found a document in the Rocket Hideout about the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, and Erika had suggested that Evan investigate. Anyway, the Pokemon Tower was a famous landmark, and Evan did not explore it the last time he had been in Lavender. Also, Team Rocket might be doing something terrible in there.

"I've gotta find out what Team Rocket is doing in Lavender Town!" Evan said, overflowing with determination. "My fifth badge can wait! I guess...?" Evan trailed off, as he looked at the towering Pokemon Tower. According to rumours, the Pokemon Tower was haunted by ghosts. Hoping he wouldn't offend any spirits, Evan chanted a quick prayer before he stepped in.

"Hmm... the first floor doesn't look very scary..." Evan muttered to himself as he looked around. No sight of any Team Rocket member either. He walked up a flight of stairs in the corner, his hand resting on a random Pokeball of his.

_The second floor looks a lot scarier than the first floor, _Evan thought, and he shivered. Had the place grown cold all of a sudden? That was when he heard the shuffling of footsteps. "Who's there?" Evan yelled, fear gripping his voice.

"Hmph, it's just you, Evan." Evan turned to see his rival, Arthur. "Well, what a surprise. Why'd you come here, being the scaredy cat you are?" He taunted. Evan glared at him, and his hands rolled into fists.

"Why did you come here?" Evan asked, and Arthur shrugged.

"I saw some Rocket Grunts hurry in here while I was travelling through Lavender Town, so I decided to investigate. They're gone, though," explained Arthur. "Well, what about you? Facing your fears?" He chuckled.

"There was a document in the Rocket Hideout about the Pokemon Tower. Apparently, Team Rocket has also been seen frequenting this place a lot, so I decided to investigate," Evan managed to reply calmly. Arthur smirked.

"Just like you, being the cool hero," said Arthur. "I'm going with you!"

"Sure!" Evan said, all too soon, making Arthur raise an eyebrow. Truth be told, he wanted a strong companion by his side as he travelled through the Pokemon Tower. However, he couldn't risk letting Arthur know he was afraid of ghosts that might not even exist.

"So fast to agree?" Arthur smirked again. "Is it because you're afraid of the ghosts here, huh?"

"Don't be nonsensical!" Evan retorted, forcing himself to sound brave. "Ghosts don't exist. So are you gonna come with me, or not?" He then stomped towards another flight of stairs, hoping Arthur would follow. To his relief, his rival did.

"Must we team up again? I hate teaming up with you like in the Rocket Hideout. You suck," Arthur said.

"Aren't you being a little too straightforward?" Evan replied, not really paying attention at all to his rival. Instead, all his attention went to the surrounding fog, that just made it harder to navigate around.

As they were about to take the stairs that would lead them to the fourth floor, Evan froze. He could sense someone, or something's presence.

"Arthur, don't you feel that?" Evan said to his rival.

"Feel what?" Arthur snorted. "Don't be silly."

"Gaaaastttlyyy!" Came the response.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Evan screamed, and he jumped around in fright. It was a wild Gastly. This Gastly chuckled meanly, making Arthur chuckle too. "Argh... you stupid ghost!" Evan said angrily. "I'm gonna show you who's boss! Jolteon, Quick Attack!"

"Jol!" Jolteon burst out of the Pokeball and attempted to ram into the Gastly, however, Jolteon just passed through it. Gastly chuckled again, merrier than ever.

"Damn it, you stupid ghost!" Evan fumed, his fists clenched. Arthur, who was enjoying the battle on the sidelines, decided to speak up.

"Don't you know that Normal-type moves have no effect on Ghost-types? How are you fit to be my rival this way?" Arthur gave a fake sigh, angering Evan even more.

"Jolteon, ThunderShock!" Jolteon charged up a ThunderShock as Gastly flew around it, doing funny faces. Suddenly, Gastly was taken by surprise as it was shocked by Jolteon's powerful ThunderShock. The Gastly then started to float lower, then lower, before it completely collapsed on the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" Evan cried, using the first of the ten Pokeballs he'd brought from the Celadon City PokeMart. The Pokeball hit Gastly, and sucked the Gas Pokemon in a flash of red light. The Pokeball shook about for a few seconds, before it stopped. The Pokeball then glowed in a white light and vanished, supposedly transported to Professor Oak's.

"Hah! That'll teach it not to mess about with me!" Evan grinned, as Arthur walked forward to join his rival. "Jolteon, good work! Rest for now." Recalling his Jolteon, Evan and Arthur then continued up the stairs.

Continuing onto the fourth floor, they were further jumped by a series of Gastly and Haunter, but these managed to evade capture from both Arthur and Evan. After battling it out with the group of Gastly and Haunter, Arthur and Evan had reached the fifth, and then the sixth floor. Beedrill was flying beside Evan, while Arthur had a Kadabra by his side, which he claimed to have recently caught.

"When did your Beedrill learn Giga Drain?" Arthur panted, as they continued on.

"That Celadon City Gym Leader gave me this TM that contained Giga Drain. After healing up at the Pokemon Center, I made Beedrill learn it right away! Isn't it a cool move?" Evan grinned, but Arthur smirked.

"I don't like those kinda attacks. They're for weaklings," he scoffed, making Evan angry again. However, before Evan could have a chance to shoot some smart-mouth reply, he was jumped yet again.

"Be gone, intruders!" A voice cried, making the hair on Evan's skin stand on end.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Arthur cried. As if responding, there was a sudden uncomfortable presence around the room. Evan shivered again, and Arthur looked around. The voice repeated itself again.

"Be gone, intruders..."

As a form of self defense, Evan took out his PokeDex and pointed it around, hoping to reveal some kind of Ghost Pokemon. Suddenly, the PokeDex gave off a quick beep, signalling that it's camera had caught sight of a Pokemon. However, when Evan checked it...

"Literal ghost. No available data."

"What?" Evan yelled. "Tha-That means... it's... it's a... gh-gh-ghost!" Evan ran around in fear. Arthur then took out an item that resembled a pair of binoculars. He looked through it, and smirked.

"Gotcha! Kadabra, use Psybeam!" Arthur cried, pointing in a particular direction.

"Kadaabraa!" Kadabra cried, as it released a multi-coloured beam at the direction Arthur was pointing. It hit mid-air, and the figure of a Marowak appeared. The Marowak was thrown back, and it growled.

"Hmph, hmph. This Silph. Scope allows me to pinpoint your exact location! So you're a Marowak!" Arthur kept the Silph. Scope in his bag.

"Leave this place!" The Marowak hissed angrily, and it flung it's bone at Kadabra.

"A Po-Pokemon that ta-talks?" Evan exclaimed. He pointed his PokeDex at the Marowak and was shocked when he got the same result.

"Literal ghost. No available data."

Marowak's Bonemerang missed Kadabra completely, as the Psi Pokemon avoided it by jumping to the side. "Kadabra, Psybeam again!" Kadabra complied, knocking the ghost Marowak back again.

"Leave this place!" It's voice was harsher this time as it threw another Bonemerang.

"Reflect!" A mirror-like screen appeared in front of Kadabra, and the bone slammed against the screen and flew back towards Marowak, hitting the Marowak in the head. The Marowak didn't give off a single cry of pain, but it faded away.

"We did it," Arthur murmured. "That was kinda easy, considering we were going up against a ghost."

"Then that Marowak was really a gh-ghost Pokemon?" Evan stammered. One look from Arthur cured Evan's stammering completely.

"Well, I think the most appropriate way to answer your question would be yes. It was a literal ghost," explained Arthur.

"What's a literal ghost?" Evan asked, and Arthur gave him another look.

"It means that it's a ghost that is neither human nor Pokemon, or that it's the ghost of a dead Pokemon," Arthur shook his head. "Really, Evan, sometimes I think you're not even fit to be my rival."

Evan shook his fist wildly at Arthur, but his rival had ignored him and moved higher up the stairs. Evan followed, and they were greeted by a Golbat and a Zubat blocking their path. Evan could see a Rocket Grunt within the fog.

"Golbat, Zubat, Bite!" The two bat Pokemon flew at Arthur and Evan, but Arthur's Kadabra and Evan's Beedrill came forward to protect their Trainers. Kadabra fended off the attack with a Reflect, knocking both Golbat and Zubat back.

"Why are you kids meddling with our plans?" The Grunt asked harshly. Then he squinted his eyes and started to shout wildly. "Hey! You kids fit the description of the kids who exposed our secret hideout underneath Celadon City!" The Grunt frowned deeply. "I'll take revenge for our boss! Golbat, Zubat, double Supersonic!"

"Kadabra, Confusion!" Kadabra glowed blue as the Golbat and Zubat fired sonic waves from their mouths. The sonic waves became outlined in blue as well, and they were sent back to their user. Soon, Golbat and Zubat had both become confused, and were attacking each other.

"Golbat, Zubat, no!" The Grunt cried, as both bats collapsed in exhaustion. He recalled his two Pokemon and ran towards the stairs past Evan and Arthur. "I won't forget this!" He called, as he descended down the stairs.

Then, two Grunt came forward. He glared at Evan and Arthur. "So you kids are the ones who are always disrupting Team Rocket's business. We won't allow any interference this time, or we won't get a promotion anytime soon! Drowzee, attack!"

"Raticate, show these kids the true power of Team Rocket!" The other Grunt shouted. Their two Pokemon stood in front of them, facing Beedrill and Kadabra.

"Heh, heh. We had this old guy running up to us just now trying to stop us. He's a living example of what will happen to you if you oppose Team Rocket!" One of the Grunts grinned. As the fog cleared a little, Evan could make out the shape of a man sitting on a chair, most probably tied up. "So, why don't you just give up?"

"In your dreams!" Evan shouted. "Beedrill, Giga Drain!" Beedrill made it's move and started draining energy from the Raticate. "Talk! What's your purpose of coming to this Pokemon Tower?"

"We see no need to tell kids like you! Drowzee, Hypnosis!" A Grunt yelled, and his Drowzee released some hypnotic sound waves that knocked Beedrill out cold, thus stopping the Giga Drain attack. Cursing under his breath, Evan recalled his Beedrill and called out his Poliwhirl.

"You'll need more than that to stop us! Kadabra, Psybeam!" Arthur yelled.

"Poliwhirl, Strength!" Kadabra fired Psybeam at Drowzee, knocking it off it's feet, as Poliwhirl's muscles bulged and it grabbed Raticate, before hurling the large rat-like Pokemon onto the ground with a huge crash.

"Don't give them any chance to attack!" Arthur screamed. "Confusion, Confusion, Confusion until they faint!"

"Water Pulse!" Both Pokemon executed their attacks, with Kadabra repeatedly slamming Drowzee onto the ground with Confusion attack, while Poliwhirl fired one of it's strongest Water Pulse attacks at Raticate. Both Drowzee and Raticate had been knocked out.

"No! What's happening?" Drowzee's Trainer cried. "How can this happen?"

"We flee, that's what happens!" Raticate's Trainer shouted, and the two grabbed their Pokemon and broke into a run. However, Arthur kicked them both to the ground, and they pleaded for mercy.

"What did you guys come to the Pokemon Tower for?" Arthur yelled. Evan thought he was as intimidating as Gyarados.

"We... We... We came here to steal the wild Cubone here to collect their skulls!" The Grunt stuttered. "Cos those Cubone skulls are really valuable! But then this Marowak came here and tried to defend the other Cubone, so we... killed her..."

"That explains why there was a literal ghost hanging on the sixth floor!" Evan wondered. Everything clicked.

"Yeah, whatever! Now let us go, like ya promised!" The other Grunt cried. Having no more questions, Arthur raised his foot, and the Grunts scrambled to their feet and ran off as if a hundred dogs were chasing them. Evan and Arthur then turned to the old man who was tied up against the chair, and released him.

"Ah, have the two of you come to save me? You must be two brave kids, going up against Team Rocket like that," the old man said weakly. "Thank you, but I came here of my own free will."

"Hmph, still trying to act tough?" Arthur retorted.

"I came to calm the spirit of Cubone's mother," said the old man, completely ignoring Arthur and his rudeness. He then looked up at the ceiling. "I think Marowak's spirit has finally left us."

"Yep, and we're the ones who defeated it!" Arthur said proudly. Then he turned to glance at Evan, before correcting his words. "Actually, I was the one who defeated it. This loser beside me has got nothing to do with it at all, except maybe stay in the corner and cry for his mommy like a small little mouse! Hahaha!" Arthur broke into laughter, earning a death glare from Evan.

"You kids subdued the Marowak ghost?" The old man raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "You are indeed not mere kids. Why not follow me to my home at the foot of this tower?"

"Sure!" Evan agreed readily, but Arthur shook his head.

"No thank you, old man. I've gotta go get my next Gym Badge! Catch ya later, folks!" With that, Arthur rushed off down the Pokemon Tower.

"What a rude boy," the old man shook his head. "Anyway, come. Follow me, and I'll award you something for your time." Evan nodded and grinned as the old man hobbled along first, followed by Evan.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 27! In the next chapter: Evan travels to the fifth city to get his fifth badge but... which city is that? Fuchsia City or Saffron City? And how will the mysterious old man's(I guess you guys know what his name is by now, if you played Pokemon FireRed or it's original games) reward help Evan out(I guess you guys know this too)? Stay tuned!**


	28. The Gaining of a Jade

**Hello there, peeps! Here in this chapter there'll be a new character and travelling partner for Evan, so watch out for her! So far, Evan has caught nine Pokemon with six in his team! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 43: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 39: Twineedle, Pursuit, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
4) Poliwhirl Level 35: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 31: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes **

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Gastly Level 17: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Night Shade****

* * *

**

"I've got your Gastly, Evan," said Professor Oak on the screen of the video phone. Evan grinned.

"How's he?" Evan asked.

"Quite a fine Pokemon you've sent me," chuckled Professor Oak. "It's really mischievous."

"I know," Evan laughed, remembering the incidents at Pokemon Tower.

"So why did you call me for, Evan? Is it only to ask about your new Gastly?" Professor Oak asked. Evan shook his head, and brought up his latest item, a flute. Professor Oak examined it closely. "Oh, what's this?"

"Well, Arthur and I saved this old guy called Mr. Fuji from Team Rocket's hands yesterday, and that old man gave me this, which he called a Poke Flute. Any idea how it works, Professor?" Evan flashed the flute nearer towards the video screen.

"Hmm..." Oak rubbed his chin. "I've not really seen these things before, so I don't know..."

"Ah, well," Evan shook his head. "Thanks, Professor. I'll hang up now."

"Wait, Evan!" Professor Oak called. "I was going to call you about this, but since you've called me... Could you send over that Clefable of yours over to my lab?"

"Huh? Why?" Evan asked, as his fingers closed around Clefable's Pokeball on his belt.

"Research purposes," said Oak cheerfully.

"Well, alright then..." Evan put Clefable's Pokeball into the transporter next to the video phone. He couldn't say no to Professor Oak, even though he didn't really want to do what he was doing right now. "How long will this research take?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month. We're currently studying the Moon Stone, so your Clefable might help us out," the Professor explained. "We've finished conducting research on that Aerodactyl you sent over with my aide. Why don't I send Aerodactyl to you in exchange for Clefable?"

"Sure, why not," grinned Evan, and he placed Clefable's Pokeball into the transporter. The Pokeball vanished with a flash of white light, and a different Pokeball was in it's place. Evan took it, and placed it on his belt. After contemplating for awhile, Evan took out Mankey's Pokeball as well.

"Would you mind if I send Mankey over as well, Professor Oak?" Evan asked. Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.

"No, but why?"

"Well... I'm sure that you know it doesn't listen to me at all," Evan said, as he tossed Mankey's Pokeball into the air, before catching it again. "Maybe if I send it over to you, it might like it at your lab."

"Oh... alright, then. What Pokemon do you want for it?" Oak asked.

"What about Gastly?"

"Sure. I'll transport him over right now," Professor Oak held up a Pokeball. Evan nodded, and put Mankey's Pokeball into the transporter. With another flash of white light, Mankey's Pokeball had been replaced with another one.

"Thanks, Professor!" Evan took Gastly's Pokeball and hung it on his belt as well. "Take good care of Mankey and Clefable!"

"I will- What?" Professor Oak looked downwards, to see that Mankey had burst out of it's Pokeball. One of it's hands raised and sent Professor Oak flying with a Karate Chop. Chuckling softly, Evan cut the call, and exited from the Lavender Town Pokemon Center. The road to Fuchsia City - and his next badge, was just south of Lavender. He walked into the gatehouse, to see a sobbing young girl.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked in concern.

"It's nothing..." the girl said tearily. "My Pokemon... died recently..."

"Oh..." Evan immediately felt sympathetic towards the young girl. She was definitely younger than him. He wondered what kind of Pokemon she owned, but he didn't want to ask and risk her breaking into tears again.

"You... are a Pokemon Trainer, aren't you?" The girl asked, and Evan nodded. "Well, then... you can have this... I don't... need it anymore..." The girl looked down, to hide the wave of oncoming tears. She then put her palm out, with a disc inside. It was a TM. "This is the TM for Return... this attack grows more powerful the more the user likes it's Trainer. I was going to use it on my dear little Pokemon... but she... but she... waaaaahh!" The small girl sobbed loudly, and Evan took the TM and sped out of the gatehouse immediately. It would be best to leave that girl alone.

Evan stared at the TM in his hands, before calling out his Charizard, and handing the TM towards it. Charizard took the TM with surprise, and suddenly the TM vanished into a yellow light that Charizard absorbed. Charizard had learned Return.

"Good work, Charizard!" Evan grinned, and his Charizard grinned back. "Now, let's see if there's any Trainers here which we can... test... this move on. Anyone...?" Evan looked around, until a voice screamed from behind.

"Yoooooo!" The voice called, and Evan jumped. He turned around, to see a green-haired girl in black jeans and a green tanktop. A black chocker necklace hung on her neck, and she had bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce through Evan. This girl was notably older than him. "Me! Me! I wanna battle!"

_Jeez, for someone older than me, she's really immatured! _Evan thought. _Wait, but aren't I immature too? Ah, who cares._

"Alright! I'll be using my Charizard!" Evan jumped back, and Charizard roared as it stepped into the battlefield. "Hey, you haven't told me your name!"

"Name's Jade!" Jade introduced herself. "So, a Charizard huh? Then I'll be using my Blastoise! Go!" Jade threw her Pokeball into the field, and a gigantic Blastoise came out of it, and thumped it's chest like a gorilla.

"Woah, a Blastoise!" Evan backed away, as Charizard walked closer to the Blastoise. "Huh? Charizard seems to know that Blastoise!" He arched an eyebrow as Charizard shook hands, or paws, or whatever... with the Blastoise.

"Hey! Is that a..." Evan heard Jade call, when he took out his PokeDex to check out this Blastoise. Hearing this, Evan's head jerked up, to see a similar PokeDex in Jade's hands. Evan's eyes grew wide.

"Are you Evan from Pallet Town?" Jade asked curiously.

"Um... yeah...?"

"Ah, so that's it!" Jade grinned. "Nice ta meet ya! I'm from Pallet Town as well, and I'm the last Kanto PokeDex Holder!" She winked.

"Wait... aren't Pokemon Trainers supposed to start their Pokemon Journey at ten? You're... what? Twelve?" Evan tried to guess her age, but she shook her head, smiling.

"I'm sixteen, dummy!" Sixteen? "And I'm not a Pokemon Trainer! I'm just helping Professor Oak to collect data for the PokeDex! I believe I started a longer time than you!" Jade smirked, reminding Evan of Arthur.

"I see... Uh, who cares about all that? Let's battle! Charizard, let's try out your Return!" Charizard flew forward, seemingly eager to battle it's pal from the research lab.

"Dodge it, Blastoise!" Jade shouted, and her Blastoise did exactly that.

"What?" Evan said in disbelief. "Charizard's supposed to be faster than Blastoise!"

"Bite!" Blastoise jumped onto Charizard and bit his wing, making Charizard cry out in pain. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Blastoooooiseee!" Blastoise cried, as it released it's Hydro Pump attack. Charizard roared painfully again as it was hit at such a close range, before the magnificent Pokemon tasted defeat for the first time in months. Charizard had collapsed onto the ground.

"Huh?" Evan took out his Pokeball to recall Charizard. "I'm sorry, Charizard. Return!" Recalling Charizard to it's Pokeball, Evan smiled. "You take a good rest, buddy."

"Well, although I didn't get to see your battle prowess, I'm pretty sure you're a strong Trainer," Jade encouraged, giving Evan a wink. "It's just that Charizard was weak against Water-types, so I took it out easily. Don't take it to heart, Evan!"

"Whatever," Evan shrugged. "Good luck with whatever you're doing for Professor Oak... See ya..." Evan walked away, thinking about training methods he could apply for his Pokemon to allow them to go up strong against types that were super effective against theirs, when he heard Jade's rowdy shouts.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up, twit!" Jade shouted.

"You called me a what?" Evan turned.

"A twi- Ah, nevermind. Anyway, since we're already here together, why don't we travel together? I'm becoming bored travelling alone by myself..." Jade eyed Evan, who seemed to be contemplating this. "Aw, c'mon! Let me go already!"

"Why should I? You seem nasty." Evan looked away and folded his arms.

"I'm booooreeed! I'm gonna travel with you, no matter whaatttttttttt!" Jade screamed all of a sudden. Evan backed away as she suddenly turned gigantic, turned red and grew two horns... wait, that was just his imagination.

"Oh... fine..." Evan sighed, as he walked away.

"Yayyyeee!" Jade said happily as she followed her new travelling partner. "Let's be good friends!"

"No thank you," Evan muttered. Now, he was more eager to get to the fifth city. Hopefully he could leave this... spitfire he'd with him there.

* * *

**Whaddya think? I'm sorry Wildwind that I made your character out to be kinda childish. You don't mind, huh? And yes, Evan is going to Fuchsia first! Oh yeaaahh! Oh yeaaahhh! Review this chapter! Yeahh~ **


	29. Let's Play the Safari Game!

****

**Yo peeps! It's Kooky here again and this time it's Pokemon Kanto: The Journey Chapter 29! Here, Evan reaches Fuchsia City! Aw yeah! Come on, let's clap together! Also, Clefable and Mankey are sent back to old man Oak's lab and Aerodactyl and Gastly joins the party! Let's give 'em a warm welcome in this chapter! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 44: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw  
****2) Beedrill Level 39: Twineedle, Pursuit, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
4) Poliwhirl Level 35: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 31: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Gastly Level 17: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Night Shade**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes****

* * *

**

"Gastly, go!" Evan shouted. "Hypnosis!"

"Gaaaastttlyy!" Gastly grinned mischievously as it bombarded it's opponent, a Koffing, with hypnotic sound waves. The Koffing blinked it's eyes for a moment before it toppled to the ground snoring.

"Good work! Now, Night Shade! Wrap it up!" Black beams were fired from Gastly's eyes, and they slammed into the Koffing with great force. Koffing was thrown back, winning Gastly and Evan the match.

"That was impressive!" The Biker praised, as he recalled his Koffing. "I've never seen such a powerful youth! Though there was this guy I ran into some days ago! He used a Venusaur against me! My, he was as good in Pokemon as you! Gotta go now! Bye!" The Biker sped away on his bike, leaving Evan there downcast. Arthur again...

"Gaaasttly!" Gastly flew around it's Trainer, as if looking to be praised as well.

"Yeah, good work, Gastly. For someone who loves to joke, you're strong," Evan chuckled, and Gastly chuckled as well. "Alright, return!"

"I wasn't wrong about you! You're really strong!" The girl beside Evan said. Evan then slapped his face when he remembered she was there. Yes, Jade, that annoying pest who had begged to come along with him.

"Come on! Fuchsia City's just up ahead!" Jade gripped Evan's arm. Evan winced. She had an iron grip! The poor Pokemon Trainer was then pulled all the way to Fuchsia City.

"This here's Fuchsia City!" Jade announced. A sign beside her announced, 'Fuchsia City, the Happening and Passing City'.

"Come on, I wanna go to the-" Evan was meaning to say the Gym, however, Jade pulled him along through the city. Evan struggled wildly, but this only made Jade's fingers curl around his wrist tighter.

"Let me go!" Evan manage to scream. To his surprise, Jade really did release him, but Evan saw that they were now in front of a gate. On the top of the gate was a sign with letters in bold, 'The Fuchsia Safari Zone'.

"Come on, let's go and play the Safari Game! I've always wanted to try it out!" Jade yelled madly, and pulled Evan into the gate again, much to his dismay. Before he knew it, they were at the counter. The man behind it smiled as Jade slipped him about 1000 Pokedollars, before he passed Evan and Jade 30 Pokeballs each and sending them out through the back door. Behind the door was a lush, green field bigger than the size of ten giants. The Safari Zone!

"Wait a minute. What is this place?" Evan gasped at the size of the field as dozens of people ranging from different sizes and different ages poured in behind them. He looked at one of the Pokeballs he'd been given. It was different from a regular Pokeball, instead of the top part being red, it was now green in colour.

"What?" Jade was momentarily stunned. "You don't know about the Safari Game?"

"Uh... no." Evan answered, only to receive a shocked gasp from Jade. _Psh, so dramatic! _Evan thought.

"The Safari Game is an awesome game in the Safari Zone where you'll have to pay 500 Pokedollars for 30 Safari Balls! There's a lot of rare Pokemon in here, and some are only found here and here!" Jade screamed. "So! You must catch them using these Safari Balls! However, you will only be supplied with 30 balls in each game, and here's the catch: you can't use your Pokemon in here!"

"What? Why not?" Evan yelled.

"How would I know!" Jade screamed back. Evan looked around to realise they were making fools of themselves. The ruckus they had kicked up had attracted a huge crowd. Fortunately, Jade chased them off with her oh-so-random screaming.

"Rare Pokemon, huh? Looks like a good time to fill up my PokeDex!" Evan grinned, as he and Jade ventured into the Safari Zone. He turned to Jade, who was strolling comfortably at his side. "So what Pokemon are you gonna catch?"

"None," she smiled. She then took all of her 30 Safari Balls and shoved them towards Evan. "Here, I'm being grateful. Take it!"

"Huh? But don't you have to-"

"I've got my teammates already!" Jade winked, displaying six Pokeballs on her belt. "And since I'm here with you, I don't have to put data into my PokeDex anymore cos... well, you'll do it right?" She winked again.

"Right, right..." Evan sighed. He looked at the signboard which announced they were in Area One of the Safari Zone.

"Come on, catch something already!" Jade screamed again, making Evan jump. Hesitantly, he looked around, fingering a random Pokeball on his belt, which he guessed to be Charizard's or Beedrill's, until he remembered that no Pokemon was allowed. As he was pondering over this, a wild Doduo leaped out of the tall grass.

"Eeeek!" Jade screamed wildly again. "Catch it! Catch it!"

"Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon. A two-headed Pokemon that was discovered as a sudden mutation, it makes up for it's poor flying with fast speed on the ground. It can run at over 60 miles per hour," beeped the PokeDex.

"Beedrill! Oops, I forgot I can't use my Pokemon in here! Now what?" Evan stepped back as the Doduo advanced with glaring eyes. Turning to Jade for a solution, he witnessed the sixteen-year-old pick up a rock on the ground and fling it at the Doduo. Getting hit by the rock caused the Doduo's two heads to shut it's eyes in pain, before they glared murderously at Evan.

"Ah... Ah..." Evan stammered.

"Goddamit! Throw a Safari Ball!" Jade roared, louder than a Nidoking this time. Heeding her advice, Evan grabbed one of the Safari Balls, and threw it at the Doduo. The Safari Ball hit, and sucked the Doduo inside. The Safari Ball shook violently for a few seconds before it stopped, and then vanished in a white light, automatically transported to Professor Oak's.

"I've caught it," Evan said in surprise. "Without my Pokemon to help!"

"Yeah! You're the man!" Jade yelled hysterically, as the two walked deeper into the Safari Zone. Soon, they had lost track of which Area they had gone to. However, at that moment, there was a loud roar, and a Kangaskhan stomped forward. Jade screamed again.

"Attack, rock!" Evan shouted, flinging a rock on the ground at the Kangaskhan's eye, causing it to roar in pain. Evan then took up another rock, and aimed it for the Kangaskhan's eye again. However, this time the Kangaskhan stopped him by slamming her paw into Evan's hand, practically crushing it and winging the rock out of his hand.

"Wahhh!" Evan leaped away as Kangaskhan attacked with a Mega Punch to the spot where he'd been standing. "Fine! Go, Safari Ball!" Evan took another Safari Ball and flung it at the Kangaskhan. However, the Kangaskhan broke free, and this time it seemed even angrier.

"Ack! Help!" Evan sprinted away with the Kangaskhan hot on his trail. Jade stared at the scene, before screaming again.

"Throw another Safari Ball!"

"Ri-Right!" Evan looked back and threw a second Safari Ball. Sucking Kangaskhan in, the ball seemed to stop moving for awhile, before Kangaskhan broke out of it again, roaring with anger. Yelling, Evan willed himself to speed up as the Kangaskhan continued to chase after him.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Jade shouted, throwing some white, unidentifyable flying object at the Kangaskhan. The wild Kangaskhan caught it, and stuffed it into it's mouth curiously, and seemingly enjoyed it. Taking advantage of this, Evan threw another Safari Ball, praying that it would succeed this time. The Safari Ball sucked Kangaskhan in once more, and shook violently again, before it finally stopped. Evan dared not move, in fear that Kangaskhan would suddenly burst out of the ball again, but it did not happen. The Safari Ball vanished in a white light and was transported over to the lab.

"Nice one!" Jade grinned as she walked over.

"Thanks! Couldn't have done it without you!" Evan gave her a thumbs-up. Then he noticed that Jade's eyes were somewhere else. Following her gaze, he saw a Water Stone lying abandoned on the ground.

"Hey! It's a Water Stone!" Evan exclaimed, and he ran towards it. Picking it up, Evan examined his new finding immediately.

"Perharps you can use it on your Poliwhirl!" Jade suggested.

"But is it really okay to use this?" Evan further examined the Water Stone. Jade shook her head.

"I didn't know you were so wishy-washy! Ever heard, 'finders keepers'?" Jade chuckled.

"Well... I guess... Poliwhirl!" Evan sent Poliwhirl out, who looked at him curiously. Noticing the Water Stone in his hand, Poliwhirl realised what his Trainer was going to do. "Now, Poliwhirl, I don't wanna force you on this, but... do you wanna evolve?"

"Poli!" Poliwhirl winked and gave Evan a thumbs-up, which he decided meant 'yes'. Nodding, Evan crouched down, and handed the Water Stone to Poliwhirl. Immediately, Poliwhirl glowed with a white light. Evan could hear Jade gasping dramatically in the background, as Poliwhirl became rounder and bigger in shape. Finally, the glowing stopped. Poliwhirl had evolved into a Poliwrath.

"You did it, Poliwhir- I mean, Poliwrath! You evolved!" Evan said excitedly.

"Poliwraath!" Evan's new Poliwrath jumped about, flexing it's muscles and basically punching thin air to test out it's new strength.

"Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. A dual type Water and Fighting Pokemon, Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and it's huge muscles makes both it's Fighting-type moves and Water-type moves extremely effective."

"Alright, Poliwrath. Return!" Evan recalled Poliwrath.

"So, where d'ya wanna go from here?" Jade asked Evan. He looked around. There was not a soul in sight. Perharps they'd come too deep in.

"Maybe we should get out of this area, it looks a little scary... what with all the trees..." Evan looked around at all the tall trees that blocked out the sunlight. "And there isn't a soul in sight."

"Hahaaa!" Jade chuckled. "And I thought you were bold for a kid! But this is pathetic! Being scared about some tall trees?" She laughed even harder now, making Evan frown hard.

"Fine! We'll stay here then!" No sooner had Evan said this, a roar made him jump.

"Taaaurrrosss!"

"What's that?" Evan turned to see a four-legged Pokemon with horns. It looked really aggressive. Without warning, it suddenly charged. Swiftly, Evan ducked one side and Jade did the same on the other, and the two dodged the Tauros completely.

"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon. Tauros are not satisfied unless they're rampaging at all times. It's Tackle attack is a powerful destructive force. Approach with extreme caution," the PokeDex warned.

"Taaurross!" Tauros charged again.

"Gooooo!" Evan threw a rock at Tauros, hitting it and hindering it's progress. "Now, Safari Ball!" Evan threw a Safari Ball. However, Tauros whipped it away with it's three tails.

"Tauuuross!" Tauros roared angrily, as it continued charging. Evan and Jade both did what they'd done earlier, diving to either side, and the Tauros rammed into a tree. The next moment, the tree fell with a huge crash.

"Woah..." Evan muttered, admiring this Pokemon's power.

"Taaaurroosss!"

"Ahhh!" Evan dodged again as the Tauros continued charging. When seeing Evan had dodged it, the Tauros turned and continued. Evan dived to the side again. This couldn't continue forever!

"Catch!" Evan threw a Safari Ball towards Jade. "Throw it at the Tauros when it's distracted!" Evan called, and just dodged in time as the Tauros charged again. However, this time it changed it's strategy.

"What?" Evan backed away as Tauros' face suddenly grew in size, and glared at Evan.

"It's the Scary Face!" Jade screamed at Evan. However, the poor boy could not hear her, he was paralyzed with fear. Tauros, seeing that it's plan had worked, wore a slight grin on it's face, before it charged yet again.

"Oh no!" Jade stared as the distance between the wild Tauros and Evan gradually became closer. "Ah!" Jade remembered the Safari Ball she held in her hand. Without a moment of hesitation, Jade threw it, and hit the bullseye. Tauros was stunned, before it was sucked into the Safari Ball. The Ball shook for awhile, before it finally stopped with a click, and was transported over to Professor Oak's lab.

"Woo..." Evan shook his head, dazed, as he snapped back to reality. He looked around. "Where's the Tauros...?"

"I caught it!" Jade said proudly. "And saved your sorry ass!"

"Well, thank you," Evan said, feeling quite uncomfortable with her choice of words.

"No time for that! Come on, let's go catch some more Pokemon!" Once again gripping hold of Evan's wrist, Jade pulled... no, dragged him away, with Evan kicking and screaming away...

* * *

**Jade is scary, don't you think? Evan has caught a Doduo, a Kangaskhan and a Tauros! What developments lie for these three new Pokemon? Will they be included in Evan's party? In the next chapter: Evan(finally) challenges the Fuchsia Gym!**


	30. Overcoming the Mights of Poison

**Kook: It's Killer of thy Cookies, back with you all again! Say yay everybody!**

**Readers: Yayyyeee!**

**Kook: In this 30th chapter we fight Koga, also known as the 'Poisonous Ninja Master'! **

**Readers: Ooooohhhh**

**Kook: Can someone please do the Disclaimer? Oh, I haven't done it for the last 29 chapters I don't even know why I'm doing it now.**

**Charizard: Chaaarrrr-iiii-zaaaarrrddd! (Evan does not own Pokemon! This is a fan-based story! Now get out of my sight before I BURN YOU!) **

**Kook: Well, that's not nice. Heh heh. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 44: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Beedrill Level 39: Twineedle, Pursuit, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 20: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
4) Poliwhirl Level 35: Strength, Hypnosis, Rain Dance, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 31: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Gastly Level 18: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Night Shade**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage

* * *

**

"We're finally out of there!" Evan said, stepping out of the Safari Zone gate.

"Yeah, but we only managed to catch Doduo, Kangaskhan and Tauros in the end! We took too much time and in the end the staff kicked us out," Jade grumbled.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. Maybe I'll go challenge the Gym tomorrow," Evan stretched, but was knocked down by a power-packed punch from Jade.

"You'll challenge the Gym now! It's still early!" Jade screamed.

"But-" Evan began to protest.

"No buts! Instead, you can get your butt over there!" Jade yelled, as Evan stood up.

"Is that supposed to be a pun?" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah." Jade giggled girlishly, and the two headed for the Fuchsia Gym. At the front of the Gym. Evan walked towards the doors.

"Are you staying out or what?" Evan turned to ask his female companion.

"The Gym doesn't allow anyone besides the challenger to enter the Gym! I'll be outside waiting for you!" Jade waved to Evan as he entered through the open doors. "Good luck, and remember to win win win!" She screamed.

"Wow! This Gym is... empty." Evan looked around. It was indeed empty besides the red-coloured walls. Evan strolled around, looking for the Gym Leader, when he was suddenly knocked down by some sort of solid matter.

"What's this?" Evan got up and walked forward again. Unfortunately, he ran into whatever he had ran into again. "Is this an invisible wall?" Evan gasped as he touched this invisible wall. Then a lightbulb appeared above his head. Well, not really. Maybe in his mind. "Oh, now I get why this place is empty! You have to find your way through the invisible walls!"

Making his way through, Evan had, so far, not run into anymore invisible walls. As he thought about how lucky he was getting, he was knocked down by another invisible wall. _Typical, _Evan thought, as he made a turn. There in front of him was a man with spiky black hair.

"Greetings. Are you the latest challenger of the Fuchsia Gym?" The man asked in a cold and unpleasant voice. Evan gave a firm nod. "Alright then. I am the Gym Leader Koga, and I shall explain the rules." Koga started. "It will be a three-on-three battle. The challenger is allowed to make substitutions, but not the Gym Leader." He gave Evan a cold stare.

"I am also a ninja. We ninjas dwell in the shadows, and strike fear into those whom we appear before." Koga walked forward and circled Evan, who was unsure of what to do. "I'll show you the devastating effects of daring to go up against the greatest ninja master in the Pokemon world. Come, child, and drown in the horror of Poison-type Pokemon!" Koga then disappeared, and appeared in front of Evan again.

"I shall be leading with Koffing! Go!" Koga sent out his first Pokemon, a Koffing. This Koffing was unlike those that Evan had seen before. Koga's Koffing looked devious, strong and well-groomed.

"Aerodactyl, come on out!" Evan shouted, sending out Aerodactyl.

"Aeeerrroooo!" Aerodactyl screamed, eager for battle.

"Let's hope this works," Evan said, trying to sound confident, however the nervous feeling that was inside of him made him fail miserably. He had not used Aerodactyl before. Would he be able to win with this prehistoric Pokemon?

"Koffing, Smog!" Koga had made the first move.

"Aerodactyl, fly up and dodge it!" Evan ordered. Aerodactyl did exactly as it's Trainer had told it. "Now, Bite!" Aerodactyl flew down towards Koffing, gaining speed with every second.

"Smog again!" Koga called, and Koffing released plumes of black smoke towards Aerodactyl, hindering it's progress and poisoning it at the same time. Evan looked on in shock at the sudden twist. Before he could get to shout out another order, Koga shouted again, "Koffing, finish it with Sludge!"

Koffing spewed out some nasty purple sludge at Aerodactyl. Upon being hit by Koffing's Sludge, Aerodactyl fainted instantly. Evan hung his head, and recalled his Aerodactyl.

"I'm sorry, Aerodactyl. I should not have sent you up against such a high-leveled foe," Evan apologized. He kept Aerodactyl's Pokeball and took out another, confident that this Pokemon would win this battle for him. "Poliwrath, it's your turn!"

"Poliwraaath!" Poliwrath cried, as it burst out of it's Pokeball.

"Koffing, Sludge again!" Koga shouted.

"Poliwrath, Hypnosis!" Poliwrath released Hypnosis before Koffing could do a thing. Soon, Koffing was lying on the ground, snoring peacefully. "Good work, Poliwrath!" Evan praised his Pokemon. "Now, Strength!"

"No!" Koga cried, as Koffing was hurled onto the ground hard.

"Submission!" Evan commanded, ignoring Koga completely. Poliwrath grabbed Koffing and leaped into the air, before the two Pokemon dived down at a speed faster than an aeroplane crashlanding. Poliwrath barely had time to hold Koffing above it's head so as to use it as a shield. Two seconds later, the two Pokemon had crashed with an ear-shattering thud. Poliwrath jumped to it's feet, ready to continue battling. Koffing, however, had fainted.

"Return, Koffing!" Koga looked up at Poliwrath. "You have quite a powerful Pokemon there," Koga admitted. "But it's still no match for my Muk! Go, Muk!" Koga called out his Muk. Evan inhaled, before his face wore a disgusted expression. Pinching his nose, Evan reached for his PokeDex.

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon. It is terribly filthy and thus gives off an overwhelming stench. Muk are usually undetectable as it blends in with the ground. Fools who dare touch a Muk will be killed in a matter of days by the poison coated on it's slime," the PokeDex warned.

"Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Poliwrath released Water Pulse, knocking the Muk back. "I don't think it'll be very wise to attack that Muk physically. Let's just attack with your Water Pulse from here." Evan said, and Poliwrath nodded.

"Muk, Minimise!" Koga roared. Muk shrank, earning Evan's gasps, as it moved swiftly towards Poliwrath. "Now, Toxic!" In it's dwarfen state, Muk could still release a big blob of purple toxic at Poliwrath. Upon being hit, Poliwrath was flung back. It was in terrible pain.

"Toxic inflicts a 'badly poisoned' status on the victim!" Koga's face wore a cold smirk, as his Muk went back to it's normal size. "The longer your Pokemon is in battle, the more damage it will receive!"

"Urgh... Poliwrath, Strength!" Evan shouted, abandoning his earlier tactic. Poliwrath went in close and attacked Muk with a great punch. "Keep doing that!" Evan yelled. Poliwrath, despite being in it's poisoned state, still managed to beat and batter Muk to a pulp with it's repeated punches. Soon, Muk had fallen.

"Amazing. Few have managed to beat Muk," Koga recalled Muk. As he did this, Poliwrath breathed heavily and panted wildly, before it collapsed onto the ground, fainting from the effects of the poison.

"You overexerted yourself, Poliwrath. Have a good rest," Evan smiled, keeping Poliwrath's Pokeball.

"You have proved yourself to be a very powerful challenger," Koga said, with newfound respect. However, this was soon replaced by his usual cold expression. "But it's time to end this with my ace Pokemon." In his hands Koga now held a Great Ball, signifying this unknown Pokemon's importance. Koga threw the Great Ball into the air.

"Weezing, go!"

"A Weezing?" Evan backed away. He took out his PokeDex quickly.

"Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Koffing. When two kinds of poison gases meet, two Koffing can fuse into a Weezing. Weezing only pick dirty, unkept houses to be it's home. It can release different kinds of poison gases. Extreme caution is advised."

"Alright then! It's your turn, Charizard- What?" Gastly had burst out of it's Pokeball by it's own! It looked ready to face Weezing. _I can't use Gastly! He's even lower in level than Aerodactyl!_ Evan thought, but the other half of his brain decided to let Gastly have a try.

"Hahaha. Do you think you will beat me with that puny little Gastly?" Koga shook his head. "Weezing, let's start with a Tackle attack!" Weezing charged forward, and was ready to ram it's heavy body into Gastly, however, the attack simply passed through it.

"What?" Koga said in shock.

"Normal-type moves will never work on a Ghost-type!" Evan smirked. "Gastly, Night Shade!" Dark beams came out of Gastly's eyes and slammed into the confused Weezing, who was puzzling over how it's Tackle had managed to miss. The Poison Gas Pokemon was knocked back, Night Shade dealing quite a lot of damage.

"Urgh!" Koga grunted, clearly annoyed. "Weezing, Toxic!" Weezing released it's Toxic attack, however, Gastly was completely unaffected by it. "What? What happened?" Koga yelled angrily.

"A Poison-type can't be poisoned, and Gastly's a dual Ghost and Poison type!" Evan grinned. "Good going, Gastly! Night Shade again!" Gastly repeated it's earlier move. Weezing was knocked back again, it's health depleting dangerously.

"This can't be!" Koga said in horror. "I can't lose! Weezing, Sludge!" The Sludge attack hit, however, it did almost nothing to Gastly.

"Gastly, finish Weezing with Lick!" Gastly stopped making funny faces at Weezing, and it's tongue extended, and licked Weezing. The Poison Pokemon floated aimlessly for awhile, before it finally collapsed.

"I can't believe it... I lost?" Koga recalled Weezing.

"Good work, Gastly!" Evan yelled, completely amazed as well.

"Gaaasttly!" Gastly chuckled, before it stopped, and glowed with a white light. Evan gasped as Gastly started to change, before stopping it's glow. His Gastly had evolved into a Haunter!

"Haun Haun Haunter!" Haunter wore a mischievous grin on it's face as Evan brought up his PokeDex.

"Haunter, the Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly. Whenever one gets a feeling of being watched when there's nobody around, it is actually Haunter. This Pokemon sometimes licks others and steal their life force away."

"Awesome! Return, Gast- I mean, Haunter," Evan smiled, and his brand new evolved Pokemon went into it's Pokeball with a meaningless chuckle.

"You have definitely proven your worth. I congratulate you on your Pokemon's evolution," Koga shook Evan's hand, nothing like the cold person he was before. "Here is the Soul Badge you have come for." Koga smiled and presented Evan with a badge in the shape of a heart. Evan took it, and stared at it in awe. It was truly magnificent.

"I would also like you to have this. It is a TM for Toxic. As you know in the earlier battle, Toxic leaves a Pokemon badly poisoned. I know you will use it wisely," Koga nodded. "The invisible walls have been deactivated. You may now go out of the Gym freely. Oh, and I must register your Pokegear number as well." Koga took Evan's Pokegear and keyed in his number. They said their farewells as Evan walked towards the exit. He had earned a brand new badge!

* * *

**The quality of this chapter might not be so good as I was not in the mood to finish this cos when I was done with the chapter earlier, I attempted to save and told me 'Login was required'. In the end, the chapter was not saved. xD Curse the 3-day Logout thing. They should keep us logged in automatically 24/7! Urgh~ **


	31. One Grumpy Snorlax

**Pokemon Kanto: The Journey Chapter 31! Read and review! Putting a * means that an explanation is needed for this, and it will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 44: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Beedrill Level 39: Twineedle, Pursuit, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 21: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 35: Strength, Hypnosis, Submission, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 31: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 25: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Night Shade**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage****

* * *

**

It was a brand new day. Evan walked out of the Pokemon Center, refreshed and ready to resume his travels, to find his friend and travelling partner Jade waiting outside for him. The hyperactive girl, as was what he would use to describe her with, jumped forward.

"What took you so long, lazybones? I woke up waaaayyy earlier than you! Come on, let's get going!" Jade shouted in his face. Evan sighed, and the two started towards the next city. "Where are we going next?" Jade asked.

"Saffron City, perharps." Evan suggested. Lucky for him, Jade seemed happy with the idea. "But what if the gate's still closed?" He asked.

"Then I'll just knock out that guard and we can progress!" Jade screamed, and Evan was sure his eardrums were gonna burst. He then checked his Pokegear Map.

"Looks like the fastest way would be to go over to Vermillion City first. There's a gate there that'll lead to Saffron City," said Evan, keeping his Pokegear. Jade nodded, as the two exited Fuchsia City.

"You have so many TMs. Why don't you let your Pokemon learn some of them?" Jade asked, peeping curiously into Evan's backpack.

"I don't really know which one to teach-" Evan started, but Jade had already snatched the TM for Dig from his backpack, the one he'd acquired after getting it back for Joe the Hiker in Cerulean City. Jade picked one of the Pokeballs from Evan's belt, releasing the Pokemon within, which was Poliwrath.

"Alright Poliwrath, grab this!" Jade handed Poliwrath the TM. Poliwrath looked at it, puzzled, until the TM disappeared into Poliwrath's body, making it learn Dig.

"Cool. But why Poliwrath?" Evan wondered.

"Well, your Poliwrath might have gotten stronger after evolving from Poliwhirl with the Water Stone, but a Poliwrath cannot learn much moves, except one or two I think," Jade explained. "So I thought it would be better to use some of your TMs on Poliwrath. "Ah, and what about this?" She held up a purplish TM, the TM for Toxic Koga had given him.

"Who are you going to use that on?" Evan asked.

"What about Beedrill?" Jade returned Poliwrath in it's Pokeball to Evan, and released Beedrill.

"Bzzz?" Beedrill looked up at Jade, who held the TM above it. Soon, Beedrill had learnt Toxic as well, and was recalled.

"We could have saved better time if you haven't did all that," Evan murmured.

"I'm helping you out. Why can't you be grateful?" Jade scoffed. Their argument ceased, however. They were too shocked to speak. A huge black thing was in their way!

"What's this?" Evan backed away.

Jade studied the thing carefully, before nudging him. "I think it's a Pokemon, but I can't be too sure. Use your PokeDex."

"Why can't you use yours?" Evan grumbled as he reached for his PokeDex.

"Oh, just shut up and do it!" Jade shouted, stamping hard on his foot. Evan yelped out in pain, and glared at Jade as he pointed the PokeDex towards the thing. He looked up from his PokeDex and raised his eyebrow.*

"What does the PokeDex say?" Jade asked.

"It says that this thing here is a Snorlax," Evan replied, still in shock.

"A Snorlax? Wow, I used to have a Snorlax once upon a time, but..." Jade was suddenly cut off by Evan.

"Stop reminscing! How are we gonna get to Vermillion City with this Snorlax blocking the way?" Evan yelled. Jade thought for a moment. Evan thought she was thinking of a plan, until she spoke up.

"I guess you're right," Jade said stupidly, making Evan slap his face.

"Then we have to get that Snorlax out of the way! Poliwrath, attack with Strength!" Evan shouted, sending out Poliwrath. The Tadpole Pokemon leaped towards Snorlax, but to Evan's shock and Jade's amusement, Poliwrath just bounced off it.

"Beep!" Evan looked at his PokeDex. It seemed to be wanting to say something.

"Nothing can wake a Snorlax up besides food or the Poke Flute," said the PokeDex.

"But we don't have any food," Evan groaned. Then his ears pricked up. Did the PokeDex just say Poke Flute? Barely able to contain his excitement, Evan took out the Poke Flute from his bag and played it. Even though the sound emitted through his playing was hideous, it still managed to wake the Snorlax up.

_Great! Now the Snorlax will move out of the way, _Evan thought, thrilled. Now he understood what the Poke Flute was for. However, to his horror, the Snorlax attacked without any particular warning, and dived towards Evan, attempting a Headbutt. The latter jumped away at the last second, and the spot where he'd been in became dented by Snorlax's Headbutt.

"That's one hard head he's got!" Evan commented.

"I don't think you did very well by waking it up!" Jade shouted to Evan.

"Send out your Pokemon to beat this thing!" Evan replied, before remembering his Poliwrath. "Poliwrath, try your Hypnosis to knock this big guy out!" His Poliwrath nodded, and successfully sent the Snorlax to dreamland. But just when Evan and Jade were going to make their way quietly past, Snorlax gave an ear-piercing snore. Poliwrath shaked vigorously for awhile, before it collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"Oh no, Poliwrath!" Evan gasped in shock. "What happened there?" He turned to Jade for more information, but by the blank expression on Jade's face, he got the feeling that she didn't know either. In the end, the PokeDex identified it.

"Snore is one of Snorlax's techniques. It is a move that can be used by the user only when the user is sleeping," the PokeDex explained. However, when Evan was taking all this in, the Snorlax woke up again, and attacked with another Headbutt.

"Blastoise, hold that Snorlax!" Jade called, sending her Blastoise out. Blastoise appeared in front of Evan, and was used as a shield. Blastoise and Snorlax wrestled with each other, neither side showing any signs of tire. Evan took this moment to recall his Poliwrath.

"Thanks," Evan called to Jade, who winked and gave him a thumbs-up. The next moment, Snorlax had been thrown to the ground by Blastoise.

"Yeah! Give it all you've got, Blastoise!" Jade screamed. "Hydro Pump!" Blastoise released a powerful jet of water.

"Snorr!" Snorlax cried as he was hit by the Hydro Pump. It tried to get up, but it was in vain.

"Since it won't budge, there's only one thing left to do!" Evan reached into his bag. "Pokeball, go!" He yelled, tossing his Pokeball towards Snorlax. The Pokemon was sucked in, and the Pokeball shook thrice, before it stopped. Evan and Jade didn't dare to move a muscle, until the Pokeball vanished in a flash of bright light, which could only mean that the capture had been successful and Snorlax had been transferred to Professor Oak's.

"Woah! Good one, champ!" Jade shouted, recalling her Blastoise. "That was totally kickass back there! Hoo hah! Hoo hah!" Jade started showing off some fighting poses. "And the way you threw that ball! Haaayaah!" Jade mimicked Evan's Pokeball throwing action.

"Well, you weakened it," Evan pointed out, grinning. Jade winked again.

"We did it together!" She shouted enthusiastically, and Evan agreed.

"C'mon! Onwards to Saffron!" Evan yelled, punching the air and ready to get going. For one thing, he had captured a new Pokemon. Another was that he'd a valuable friend by his side, even though she was hyperactive and a complete spitfire.

* * *

**Finally complete~! To Wildwind - I didn't add Snorlax to your team as you asked. I stated that you once had it but you don't have it now, and you'll find out why in later chapters. And I mean very later chapters. Perharps until when Evan has collected eight badges. Oh and the * just now meant that cos I did not show the PokeDex analyzation of the wild Snorlax. Is there even such a word as analyzation? Ah, whatever. I didn't show the analyzation cos Evan already scanned a Snorlax with his PokeDex. If you don't believe me, check out Chapter 25: Giovanni's Power. Alright, I'm out! **


	32. Fishy Silph Co Business

****

**Chapter 32 is out! Please DON'T enjoy! Ahem, I mean, please DO enjoy! xDDDDD**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 44: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Beedrill Level 39: Twineedle, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 21: Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 36: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 31: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 25: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Night Shade**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn ****

* * *

**

Evan and Jade both looked at each other, and simply decided to hope for the best and enter the gate. To their utmost delight, the guard was gone. Evan and Jade passed through the gate successfully. After a bit of more walking, they had finally arrived at Saffron City!

"Wow, I can't believe it! We reached here in less than a day!" Jade said happily.

"Wait a minute, Jade. Something's wrong," Evan nudged his friend. Jade raised an eyebrow and noticed that indeed, something was amiss. According to the Pokegear Map, Saffron City was a huge metropolis bustling with people and one of the biggest cities in the world. But currently, there was no one about.

"Who's that?" Jade pointed to a black-uniformed man with untidy black hair. Evan followed Jade's gaze, and recgonised the 'R' insignia on the man's black uniform immediately.

"Team Rocket!" Evan yelled. The man, who was a Rocket Grunt, turned his head and snarled.

"What's this? If it isn't Tom Sawyer and Little Becky entering the city! Saffron City is currently in the possession of Team Rocket! No one is allowed to enter!" The Grunt took out a Pokeball. Evan saw where this was going, and he took out a Pokeball as well.

"Koffing, go!" The Grunt shouted.

"Koffing, huh?" Evan watched the small, purple Pokemon cautiously. "Well then, let's go with Haunter!" Evan yelled, throwing Haunter's Pokeball into the air.

"Haun Haunter!" Haunter gave a mischievous grin as it was sent out. "Haunteeerr!" Haunter floated forward, and it seemed to be observing Koffing. The next moment, Koffing had collapsed due to being licked.

"Haunt! Haunter!" Haunter's laughs echoed through the city as the Rocket Grunt clenched his fists.

"Now talk! Why are Team Rocket in Saffron City!" Evan shouted at the Grunt, who cowered in fear.

"I-I-I have no idea!" The Rocket Grunt stammered. "I've simply heard it has something to do with the Silph Co. in the center of the city!"

Deciding that he had enough information, Evan pushed the Grunt to the ground harshly and continued on to Silph Co. along with Jade. All around were Team Rocket Grunts standing guard at the exits of all houses, seemingly sealing them off.

"Let's go get rid of those Team Rocket Grunts!" Evan suggested, stepping towards one of the Grunts, however Jade pulled him back.

"They won't budge," Jade told him. "Our job right now is to aim for the Silph Co.! Even if we defeat all these Grunts, it will be pointless. We'll have to defeat their boss before they'll flee from Saffron."

"You're right," Evan nodded. Then he turned to Jade. "Let's go."

The two reached Silph Co. in no longer than a minute. The tall building towered over the other buildings and houses in Saffron City. Evan looked around, to find out that the Pokemon Center and the PokeMart had been sealed off as well.

"Let's go in!" Jade yelled into his ear, and before Evan could react, he had been pushed towards the doors. It was an automatic one, for they opened at once, granting Evan and Jade entry.

"Nice fountain," Evan commented. The first floor of the Silph Co. did not look very suspicious, except it was void of all people. Evan turned to Jade. "What does the Silph Co. do anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Jade replied, as she admired the beautiful fountain. "All I know is that it's a company that manufactures Pokeballs."

"Wow! Pokeballs?" Evan looked at one of his empty Pokeballs. "But why does Team Rocket have business here?"

"I've heard that the Silph Co. recently created this awesome thing called the Master Ball that is similar to a Pokeball, except that the Master Ball can catch any kind of Pokemon that it hits, under what circumstances," Jade said absentmindedly, not really answering Evan's question. She was brought back to reality when Evan snapped his fingers.

"That must be it! Team Rocket wants the Master Ball, for whatever reason!" Evan's eyes then turned hard. "We can't let them have their way! Let's go, Jade!"

"Alright. But I've heard that the Silph Co. has eleven floors..."

"Yeah, yeah, eleven floors- What? Did you say eleven floors?" Evan shouted, shocked.

"Yep!" Jade nodded. "Why, is there a problem?"

"Bah... nevermind... we'll just have to take on everybody!" Evan nodded. "Let's go!" They progressed up the stairs to 2F.

"What... who are you guys?" A voice made them turn. It was a Rocket Grunt, with a Pokeball in hand. "I thought I heard some voices downstairs... so we have an intruder! You shall be stopped here!" The Grunt threw the Pokeball towards them, revealing a Golbat.

"Aerodactyl, go!" Evan flung Aerodactyl's Pokeball out.

"Aeerrooo!" Aerodactyl cried, as it burst out. Taking into the air, the two Flying Pokemon locked eyes with each other.

"Golbat, we shall make the first move! Screech!" The Grunt ordered.

"Supersonic!" Evan said. Aerodactyl was faster, it's sonic waves confused Golbat entirely and the bat Pokemon flew around aimlessly."Now, Bite!" Aerodactyl flew at Golbat, and chomped down on it's head.

"Gol gol! Bat!" Golbat shrunk back.

"Now, finish it with Wing Attack!" One of Aerodactyl's gray wings glowed brightly, and this wing slammed hard into Golbat. Golbat gave off a painful cry before it fainted.

"Oh no!" The Grunt recalled his Golbat. "Zubat, Leech Life!"

"Zu bat bat!" The Rocket Grunt's Zubat flapped it's wings as it attempted to bite Aerodactyl's wing, however Aerodactyl sent it flying with a strong Wing Attack.

"Damn! Zubat, Bite!"

"Aerodactyl, Agility!" Aerodactyl received a tremendous speed boost, and it disappeared in the blink of an eye to dodge Zubat's Bite attack. Zubat looked around in confusion to search for it's opponent, however the next second it had been knocked down in an instant after taking the blow of Aerodactyl's Bite.

"No! My Zubat!" Recalling his Zubat, the Grunt glared at Evan. "It's pointless even if you defeat me! The stronger Trainers upstairs will take care of you!" With that said, he ran off.

"Come on!" Evan said to Jade, who was behind him, to hurry. They ran towards the next flight of stairs, but a middle-aged man in a white lab coat was in the way.

"Who are you? You don't look like Rockets to me..." The scientist backed away slowly as Evan and Jade advanced forward. "How dare you intrude on Team Rocket's property!"

"This isn't Team Rocket's property, is it?" Evan countered. "Aerodactyl, go!" His Pokemon who was flying above him, struck the man down.

"How dare you!" The scientist said angrily as he staggered back up. "I'll tear you to pieces! Magnemite, Thunder Wave!" The scientist sent out a Magnemite which fired a wave of minor electricity that was enough to paralyze Aerodactyl.

"Hahaha! That will teach you! Now, Spark!" Magnemite started to cover itself in electricity, before it threw itself at Aerodactyl, tackling the poor Pokemon to the ground.

"Aerodactyl!" Evan yelled. Aerodactyl managed to get up, but it was still paralyzed. Evan searched in his bag. _Oh no, I don't have anymore Paralyze Heals! _He thought, as he rummaged through his bag.

"Hahaha!" The scientist chuckled. "Magnemite, Spark again!"

"Evan!" Jade's voice made Evan turn. "Catch!" She tossed a Paralyze Heal towards him. Snatching it, Evan hurriedly sprayed it on Aerodactyl. It's negative status now gone, Aerodactyl flew upwards, dodging the Spark attack.

"What? No!" Magnemite's Trainer clenched his fists angrily.

"Thanks," Evan smiled, turning back to thank Jade, who simply nodded and grinned. "Alright Aerodactyl, Wing Attack!" Aerodactyl flew closer, and before Magnemite could react, it had been knocked out by Aerodactyl's powerful move. Grumbling, the scientist recalled his Magnemite, and sent out his other Pokemon.

"Magneton, electrify them!"

"A Magneton, huh?" Evan looked at his opponent's Pokemon. "We can handle it, right Aerodactyl?"

"Aeeerroooo!" Aerodactyl cried out.

"Great! Now, Supersonic!" Evan yelled.

"Counter it with your own Supersonic!" The scientist shouted. Magneton and Aerodactyl's Supersonic collided, and the two sonic waves clashed and exploded. Aerodactyl flew upwards again to avoid the impact, however Magneton wasn't so lucky, and was knocked into confusion.

"Good work, Aerodactyl!" Evan grinned.

"You... You... Urgh!" The angered scientist clenched his fists. "That won't stop us! Metal Sound!"

"Metal Sound?" Evan looked towards Magneton. The confused Pokemon then emitted a horrible, scraping sound. Hearing it, Aerodactyl backed away and covered it's ears with it's wings.

"Hmph! Now, Magneton, hit it with your best ThunderShock!" Magneton complied, and released a blast of electricity, however, it hit the walls. Evan's lips parted into a smile. The confusion was finally working it's effect. Aerodactyl, seeing that the Metal Sound was over, stopped covering it's ears and flew forward speedily.

"Bite!" Evan ordered. Aerodactyl opened it's mouth, showing off it's sharp jaws, before it chomped down on Magneton whole. Aerodactyl then flew back up, leaving a dazed Magneton dangling around in mid-air.

"Lock-On!" Magneton's Trainer said desperately. Evan stopped in his tracks, but Lock-On did nothing.

"Agility so he won't be able to hit us!" Evan yelled, and Aerodactyl flew around faster than a flying race car, showing off it's speed boost.

"ThunderShock, Magneton!" Magneton charged up it's electricity and fired ThunderShock straight for Aerodactyl. The great Fossil Pokemon let it's guard down, thinking it would be able to dodge easily with Agility. It and it's Trainer were taken by surprise later on, when the Electric-type move reached Aerodactyl and shocked the life out of it.

"What happened? Didn't I boost Aerodactyl's speed with Agility?" Evan looked on as his Aerodactyl tried it's best to keep itself in the air. ThunderShock was super effective against Flying-types after all.

"Heh heh! Lock-On is a move that allows the user's next attack to hit under any circumstances!" The scientist grinned. "It's all over for you! ThunderShock again!"

"Aerodactyl!" Evan yelled. "Get out of the way!"

"Aeerrooo!" Aerodactyl suddenly cried, as the ThunderShock moved closer. Suddenly, Aerodactyl released a rocky blast of energy from it's mouth. This slammed into the ThunderShock and cut the attack off completely, before this energy smashed into Magneton and knocked it out.

"Wha-What? What was that?" Evan said, scratching his head as Jade ran up to him.

"I-I lost!" The scientist knelt down in shock. It looked to Evan that he'd never lost before.

"Good work. You deserve a rest, buddy," Evan smiled, as he recalled his Aerodactyl. Ignoring the depressed scientist, Evan and Jade moved up the stairs.

"Wow, that was AncientPower!" Jade exclaimed. "Luckily your Aerodactyl managed to learn it at the last second, or your butt would be kicked by now!"

"Well, I still have five other strong Pokemon with me," Evan grinned, looking at his full belt of six Pokemon. Moving up to 3F, they found a couple of Silph Co. workers huddled together. A Rocket Grunt was standing in front of them with his back to Evan and Jade. One of the Silph Co. workers' eyes brightened up after seeing the two Trainers, but they did a few hand signals to tell the workers to keep quiet. Then taking out one of his empty Pokeballs, he flung it at the Rocket's head. It was a direct hit, and the Rocket Grunt wobbled about for a moment before collapsing.

Evan walked forward and picked up his empty Pokeball, before getting bombarded with grateful thank-yous and what not from the Silph Co. workers. After finally getting away from the overenthusiastic workers, they were about to move up to 4F, when they noticed a metal door. It was tightly locked, however. After a quick discussion, they walked up towards 4F.

"Hey, look what I found!" Evan called to Jade, who was looking around for anymore Team Rocket members. Jade ran over to see that in Evan's hands was a Technical Machine. "It was just here on the ground!"

"Hmm..." Jade observed the TM. "Looks like the TM for Earthquake!"

"Earthquake?" Evan held up the TM and observed it closely as well, wondering how Jade could figure out what move the TM held. "What kind of attack is that?"

"You're so dumb!" Jade screamed wildly, making Evan's eardrums burn. "Earthquake allows the user to create a powerful earthquake, of course! It's an extremely powerful Ground-type attack!"

"Earthquake creates an earthquake. Of course," Evan muttered, berating himself for being so... stupid. Suddenly, loud cries could be heard, and a Grunt jumped out from behind a few crates.

"Aha! Intruders!" The Grunt smirked. "I knew hiding in these crates would be a good idea! And the other Grunts called me paranoid!"

"Go, Jolteon!" Evan called out Jolteon. "Let's take care of this Rocket Grunt!"

"Jol!" Jolteon agreed.

"Hey, you better don't do anything funny! I've got Pokemon as well! See-" Before the Rocket Grunt could do anything, Jolteon had zapped him unconscious with it's ThunderShock. Evan smiled and petted Jolteon, who seemed to love Evan's touch. Soon, they had to continue and Evan recalled his Jolteon.

On 5F, Evan noticed a card on the ground. He picked it up, and saw that it was the Silph Co. Card Key. "Take a look at this!" Evan waved the Card Key in the air to show Jade. "Now we can access that metal door at 3F!"

"I don't think that'll happen," said a deep voice. The next second, a cloud of green-coloured gas poured into the room. Upon coming into contact with the strange gas, Evan started to feel extremely sleepy, until suddenly the surroundings went black.

* * *

**Many of you might have been curious on Evan's current team on what genders they are. Typically all the members of Evan's current team are males except Jolteon, who's a female(hard to tell, eh?). Oh, and Clefable is a female as well. Anyway, next chapter: Evan and Jade continue their raid of the Silph Co.! Don't miss it! **


	33. Silph Showdown

**Its Kook again! Hooray! I've been thinking of making some Pokemon HeartGold walkthroughs lately, but I don't know how to set up the stuff and all xDDD Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I'm not going to make Evan and Jade scale the ENTIRE SILPH CO like in the games cos I think it's too troublesome =D So I'll just let them get to the boss fight right away. If you don't like it, well then screw you! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 44: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Beedrill Level 39: Twineedle, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 25: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 36: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 31: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 26: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Night Shade**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn ****

* * *

**

"Urgh..." Evan's eyes flew open as he shook his head and attempted to shake off his drowsiness. "Where am I?" Evan tried to get up, however, his legs were too weak. Giving up, Evan decided to sit down for awhile to regain his strength. His eyes darted back and forth, until they rested upon his friend Jade who was still sleeping soundly. However, she soon stirred.

"Are you awake?" Evan clutched onto Jade's arm and shook her hard. Soon, Jade had awoke as well. She sat up groggily.

"Where's this place?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"I don't know. We got knocked out by some gas at the 5th floor of the Silph Co. that knocked us out," Evan explained. Nodding, Jade tried to get up, but was unable to.

"You should rest for awhile. I don't know what that gas was, but it makes our limbs numb for a few minutes. Hey, I can move now," Evan wiggled his arms, and got up on his feet. Soon, Jade had found the strength to stand up as well, and the two looked around. Judging from the surroundings, they were still in the Silph Co., but which part of it?

"Welcome," said a dark voice. Evan turned his head. The same voice from earlier! Footsteps could be heard, before a figure emerged. "It hasn't been very long since we last met, but I reckon you've gotten stronger?"

Evan saw who he'd been expecting to see. The menacing-looking man walked forward.

Giovanni.

To Evan's shock, the Rocket Boss was holding somebody unexpected by the collar. It was Evan's rival, Arthur! Giovanni chuckled, and flung Arthur away as he approached Evan and Jade. The two backed away.

"The President and I were discussing a... business proposition..." Giovanni gestured towards a scared-looking old man. Evan frowned, wondering why he had not noticed the old man before. So this was the President of the Silph Co.!

"...When your little friend here barged in rudely... so I just took care of him," Giovanni shrugged, continuing his sentence. "Then I received word from my Grunts that a pair of troublesome kids were trying to stop our plans. Seriously, you kids are so pesky."

"What are you planning to do with the Silph Co.?" Evan asked.

"I'll tell you that... when you defeat me." Giovanni smirked, taking out a Pokeball. "This won't be like the last time. Although my Pokemon are all in the Viridian Gy- I mean... they're downstairs with my Grunts... I shall defeat you with this batch of soldiers. Go, Nidorino!"

"Nidorino, huh?" Evan took in the sight of the Pokemon, which glared at him. The sharp horn on it's head glinted, threatening to tear Evan into pieces with it.

"Come on, send out a Pokemon!" Jade hollered.

"Fine!" Evan reached for one of his Pokeballs. "For a Ground-type like Nidorino... I shall use Poliwrath! Go!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath cried upon being sent out.

"My, my. So we are at a type disadvantage, eh?" Giovanni shook his head. "I cannot believe you're trying to use your Pokemon types against mine. Do you really think that'll beat me? Ah, well, kids nowadays... " Giovanni chuckled, before giving a command. "Nidorino, Fury Attack."

"Rino!" Nidorino charged and thrust it's horn at Poliwrath repeatedly. Poliwrath was jabbed painfully by Nidorino's repeated attacks, and tried to shake the Poison Pin Pokemon off.

"Focus Energy!" Nidorino retreated as Focus Energy pumped it up.

"Let's seize the opportunity!" Evan said to his Poliwrath. "While Nidorino is charging up... Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Poliwrath nodded, and sent it's attack swishing towards Nidorino. Evan looked closely as Nidorino was hit by the Water Pulse. Nidorino had been hit, but it didn't look very much in pain.

"I thought Poliwrath's Water Pulse should be super effective to Ground-types?" Evan asked in surprise.

"Hahahaha..." Giovanni chuckled again. "That would be, my friend... but only if Nidorino was a Ground-type! Horn Attack!" Nidorino roared, and the horn on it's head glowed white, before it pounced on Poliwrath and sent it flying with it's attack.

"I see you haven't done your homework," Giovanni shook his head, smirking, as Poliwrath landed on the ground head-first and fainted. "Nidorino isn't a Ground-type! It's a pure Poison-type Pokemon! Only it's evolved form, Nidoking, has both Poison-type and Ground-type properties!"

"So that's why..." Evan said quietly as he recalled Poliwrath. "I'm sorry, Poliwrath. I should've known. But now it's up to Haunter!" Evan released the Ghost-type Pokemon, and it appeared with a terrifying cackle.

"Hauuuunteeeerrr!" Haunter grinned.

"Hypnosis, Haunter!" Evan yelled. Haunter's eyes glowed red, and hypnotic waves were released from them.

"Don't look, Nidorino!" Giovanni shouted, and Nidorino closed it's eyes. "Return!" He then proceeded to recall Nidorino.

"Why did you do that?" Evan demanded.

"In it's arsenal, Nidorino has Poison Sting, Double Kick, Focus Energy and Horn Attack," smirked Giovanni. "Poison Sting is a Poison-type attack that deals little to Haunter. Double Kick and Horn Attack have no effect, while Focus Energy is not an attack move at all." Taking out another Pokeball, the smirk on Giovanni's face grew wider. "So you see, I've done my homework on you! Kangaskhan!"

"Kanga!" Giovanni's Kangaskhan roared.

"Kangaskhan, Bite!" Kangaskhan jumped onto Haunter and bit down on it.

"Haunteerr!" Haunter gave a cry of pain. The Dark-type Bite was super effective against it.

"Ah..." Evan was taken by surprise. "That won't stop us! Lick!" Haunter attempted to lick Kangaskhan, however, Evan's plans went haywire, and Haunter's Lick did absolutely nothing to Kangaskhan.

"Lick is a Ghost-type move which does nothing against the Normal-type Kangaskhan!" Giovanni said. "Kangaskhan, Bite again to finish it off!" Kangaskhan repeated it's earlier move, this time knocking Haunter out for good.

"No!... Haunter return..." Evan recalled Haunter, and glared at Giovanni, who simply laughed.

"Your turn, Aerodactyl!" Evan sent out Aerodactyl.

"It's pointless! Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan roared in approval, before throwing it's fist forward.

"Agility!" Evan crossed his fingers, hoping that it would work. Sure enough, Aerodactyl was able to speed away from the damage of Kangaskhan's Mega Punch with Agility. Evan cheered, however, Giovanni shook his head.

"Lucky shot, boy. Kangaskhan, return! Porygon, Lock-On!" Giovanni switched in his Pokemon. Porygon took it's aim carefully.

"Oh no! They're using Lock-On! Be careful, Aerodactyl!" Evan called to his Pokemon.

"It's pointless! Porygon, Tri Attack!" Porygon fired three beams at once, one red, one blue and one yellow. It was a powerful direct hit, and Aerodactyl was knocked back to the ground, much to Evan's dismay.

"Finish it off! Psybeam!" Giovanni ordered.

"Aerodactyl! You've gotta get on your feet!" Evan pleaded. Aerodactyl got up successfully, however, when it tried to fly, it became frozen in place. Evan's eyes widened as the distance between his Pokemon and the Psybeam grew closer. Aerodactyl was paralyzed! Before Evan could think anything more, the Psybeam had slammed into Aerodactyl and sent the Fossil Pokemon wheeling back.

"That's three Pokemon down for you, and I still have team of five Pokemon with me!" Giovanni had an intimidating smile playing on his lips. "Just give up and go home, or experience a world of pain!"

"Shut up! I've gotta defeat you!" Evan yelled, completely ignoring his words.

"You won't be able to," Giovanni laughed. "I have ordered my Grunts to set a bomb in the Silph Co., right here at the eleventh floor! They should be activating it by now!" Giovanni thought for a moment, ignoring Evan's shocked face. "Yes... I'd say, it'll explode and bring down the entire Silph Co. in fifteen minutes!"

"What? You can't!" The President yelled.

"I have no choice, President," Giovanni shook his head, smiling menacingly. "And anyhow, I've got what I want! The Master Ball!" Giovanni held a purple Pokeball in the air. Evan took a good look at it. So this was the Master Ball! Suddenly, a loud voice cried out.

"Blastoise! Pikachu! Eevee! Victreebel! Pidgeot! Full power attack, now!" Jade screamed. Her team of five Pokemon stood in front of her.

"But you-" Evan started, but Jade silenced him quickly.

"I'm just holding the guy off! You've gotta save them!" Jade gestured towards the President and Arthur.

"What an interesting turnout..." Giovanni said, observing Jade's Pokemon. "Porygon, Tri Attack!"

"Blastoise, go!" Jade shouted, using her Blastoise first. "Protect!" Blastoise went into it's shell, and Tri Attack did absolutely nothing to it. In the meantime, Evan had untied the President and was currently shaking Arthur awake.

"Porygon!" Giovanni shouted angrily, as his fainted Porygon was thrown at his feet, no longer able to battle. "You're quite the strong Trainer..." Giovanni recalled his Porygon. "I'm sure this battle will end with an interesting result! Nidorino, go!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Blastoise inhaled, before releasing it's powerful Hydro Pump attack, knocking the life out of Nidorino. A one-hit KO!

"Nidorino, return!" Giovanni said calmly. "Kangaskhan!"

"Blastoise, come back!" Jade shouted, and her Blastoise obediently backed off. "It's your turn, Pidgeot!"

"Huh?" Arthur opened his eyes to see the developing battle, before seeing Evan and the old guy he'd seen earlier standing in front of him. After taking a few seconds of explaining things to his rival, Evan sent out his Charizard.

"Flamethrower! Burn a hole in the ceiling!" Charizard roared, and it's flames did exactly that. Evan got onto Charizard's legs and hanged on tight, having never experienced flying with his Charizard before, while Arthur and the President climbed onto Charizard's back.

"Take off!" Evan yelled. Hearing his Trainer's commands, Charizard flew through the open hole and into the air.

"So you've been meaning to hold me off for your little, weak, pathetic friends!" Giovanni shook his head. "Too bad it all ends here and now for you! Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!"

"Pidgeot, dodge it!" Jade called. Her Pokemon's speed surpassed that of Kangaskhan's, and dodged the Mega Punch with little effort. "Now, Wing Attack!" One of Pidgeot's wings glowed, and it rammed Kangaskhan with it, and knocking it out.

"This can't be! Urgh!" Giovanni took out his fourth Pokeball. "Cloyster, strike first with Aurora Beam!"

"Aerial Ace!" Jade screamed, taking out a random flag with the words 'Go go go' on it, and waving the flag repeatedly. Pidgeot flew past Cloyster's Aurora Beam faster than the speed of light, before rocketing down for Cloyster.

"Cloyster, Protect!" Giovanni yelled, but Pidgeot's Aerial Ace struck it before his Cloyster could do a thing. Cloyster wobbled about for two seconds, before it collapsed. Giovanni cursed under his breath.

"Onix!" Giovanni sent out his last Pokemon, the very same one at the Rocket Hideout in Celadon. "DragonBreath!"

"Pidgeot!" Jade's eyes widened in shock as her Pidgeot was knocked out by Onix's powerful DragonBreath. "Return!" She willed herself to stay calm as she recalled her Pidgeot back to her Pokeball. "Victreebel, Giga Drain!"

"Oooonnnnnnn!" Onix roared, upon being hit by the Grass-type move. It stayed paralyzed for a few seconds, before crashing down onto the ground.

"Wrap it up with Vine Whip!" Victreebel sent out it's vines, and they wrapped around Onix, bringing the heavy Rock Snake Pokemon up towards the sky, before slamming it down onto the ground again. This was repeated for a few times until Onix had fainted. Giovanni recalled his Pokemon quietly.

"You're quite brutal in your attacks. Having lost, I have nothing to say. However, be reminded that Team Rocket will never fall! We will cross paths again in our pursuit for world domination, just you wait!" Giovanni shouted, and took off. As Jade recalled her Pokemon, Giovanni stopped and grinned. "Oh, and you still have approximately ten seconds to get out of this building. Goodbye!" Giovanni cackled, before sending out a sixth Pokemon he'd not revealed. "Nidoking, Dig!"

As Nidoking digged, two seconds elapsed. "I didn't send this out for the battle because I knew something like this would happen! Heh heh... good luck trying to get out of here alive!" Giovanni smirked, before he disappeared completely with his Nidoking.

"Faster, Pidgeot!" Jade yelled, sending out her tired Pidgeot. She didn't want to tire her Pokemon any further, however, she had to if she wanted to get out of here alive. The magnificent bird Pokemon flew through the hole of the Silph Co., just in time as the entire building exploded with an ear-deafening sound.

* * *

**Hoooweee! Silph Co. exploded! Wasn't expecting that, huh? Jade finally get some fighting scenes! Like you requested, Wildwind! Say yay! In the next chapter, Evan and Jade take on the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City a.k.a the Fake Gym as I like to call it. I mean, it's not a Gym but there's a Gym sign outside it in FireRed. FAKE GYM! Sabrina should sue them xDDD **


	34. The Fighting Dojo

**Woah-oh-oh-ohhhh~ It's Kook - Killer of thy Cookies again and here I am with a BRAND NEW... chocolate chip cookie! And a new chapter, by the way! I realise I'm getting kinda less reviews now, so please, keep it pumping with th reviews, people! Hola~ Oh and by the way... Happy Chinese New Year! =DDD **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 44: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Beedrill Level 39: Twineedle, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 26: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 37: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 32: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 26: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Night Shade**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn ****

* * *

**

"You are our saviour, children!" The Silph Co. President smiled. Then tears started to stream from his eyes. "But now... the Silph Co., the company I've worked so hard to build up... is gone! Boo hoo hoo!" The President bawled his eyes out, earning weird glances from Evan, Jade and the rest of the Saffron citizens gathering around the Silph Co., or what was left of it. Now it was just a pile of rubble. Thankfully, no one had gotten hurt.

"Don't worry, sir! We'll be rebuilding the Silph Co. all over again! It's not over!" A Saffron citizen smiled. "All of the people in Saffron will chip in to help out! Right, citizens of Saffron?"

He was answered by loud cheers. "Yeah!" This man smiled, before walking up to us.

"I want to thank you for keeping our city safe! I'm not flashing my position here, but I'm the... leader of Saffron City."

"Leader?" Evan asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"Well, Mayor might seem a more appropriate term, but..." This man chuckled. "My name's Mackenzie! You can call me Mack! Have I mentioned how grateful I am for the both of you saving Saffron City's Silph Co.?"

"Aw, I wish I could have taken that credit, but..." Evan grinned at Jade. "She was the one who took down the Rocket Boss!" This was then followed by praises and compliments from the other citizens and also hard pats on the back, Jade being the center of attention. When this all died down, Jade turned to Evan and smiled, before noticing that Arthur was gone. Evan seemed to have read her mind.

"Arthur, well... sped off," Evan jabbed a finger to one of the gatehouses leading out of Saffron. "Said he'd to go get his badges."

"Ah! That reminds me, boy." Mack walked over to Evan. "I've heard you are collecting badges, yes?"

"Uh huh," Evan nodded, his neck practically craning so as to be able to look at the tall man.

"The Gym Leader, Sabrina, must be anxious to see you after hearing of your success over Team Rocket! Why don't you go meet her?" Mack suggested. Evan gave an eager nod, making Jade smile.

"Wait... but how did she know anyway? I don't see her anywhere," Evan looked around, even though he knew he hadn't seen the Gym Leader before in his life.

"Sabrina is a master of Psychic-type Pokemon, and she's a Psychic in her own right," Mack winked. "She can teleport at will and predict the future! She can even see the whole Saffron City without having to leave her Gym! That's why Sabrina stays cooped up in her Gym all day."

"Wow!" Evan clenched his fists in anticipation. "I can't wait!"

"Why don't you go challenge the Fighting Dojo?" Mack suggested. Evan looked at him curiously, and Mack explained further. "The Fighting Dojo is an unofficial Gym here in Saffron City, meaning that they don't give out any badges. Challengers of the Fighting Dojo are merely Trainers who want to train their Pokemon! Why don't you go take on that dojo, huh?"

"Sounds good! I'll go right now!" Evan sped off.

"Hey! Wait for meeeeeeee!" Jade screamed, and took off after him. Mack stared after them.

_What interesting children, _he thought.

Before they knew it, Evan and Jade were outside the Fighting Dojo, as the sign beside the dojo announced. It was situated right next to the Saffron Gym, which was a little bigger in size than the dojo. Breathing heavily, Evan pushed open the doors, followed by Jade.

"Hyaaaa!" Evan was soon cornered by a muscled man wearing a white suit. A black belt was tied around his waist. "Are you the new challengers of the Fighting Dojo?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"I'm the one!" Evan said. "My name is Evan!"

"And my name is Hideki! You shall face four Trainers before you can reach the Karate Master of the Dojo. Each battle will be two-on-two, and substitutions are allowed for each Trainer. If you beat the Master, you'll receive a huge amount of money and also a fabulous reward. I am the first Trainer! Are you ready?" Hideki took out a Pokeball.

"Okay!" Evan nodded. He had very little money left, thus he knew he had to win this, even though Jade had offered to loan him some. Evan hated owing favours to others.

"Alright! Then I shall go with Machop!" Hideki threw his Pokeball, revealing a tough-looking and energectic Machop. "What shall you start with?"

"Machop, huh? Come on out, Haunter!" Evan called out his Haunter, who cackled devillishly. At the same time, he took out his PokeDex for information on Machop.

"Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. As it's whole body is composed of muscles, it can hurl 100 grown-ups even though it is the size of a child," the PokeDex said. Evan's eyes widened as the PokeDex completed it's scanning.

"Ah! Who cares about some Superpower Pokemon? Fighting-type moves won't affect Haunter!" Evan grinned smugly. "Haunter, Hypnosis!"

"Dodge it, Machop!" Hideki called, and his Machop somersaulted into the air like an acrobat, avoiding Hypnosis completely. "Good work! Now, Sunny Day!" Machop raised it's hands, and suddenly the whole dojo was bathed in sunlight.

"What's this?" Evan shielded his eyes from the bright light, as did Haunter. "That Machop knows Sunny Day?" Jade, at the side, was a little surprised as well.

"Heh! That's not all we know, kid! Machop, show 'em a Flamethrower!" Machop grinned, and from it's mouth blasted out strong flames. With it's firepower boosted by Sunny Day, Haunter was knocked out by Flamethrower in no time flat.

"What?" Evan quickly recalled his Haunter. "I don't believe it! That Machop knows Sunny Day and Flamethrower?"

"Hahaha!" Hideki laughed. "Choose your next Pokemon, boy!"

"I can't let my guard down!" Evan picked his next Pokeball. "Since the sunlight's still here, let's go with Charizard!"

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrddddddd!" Charizard roared, but Hideki and his Machop remained undaunted.

Now a little frustrated, Evan issued his first command. "Charizard, Heat Wave!"

"Dodge and use the Seismic Toss!" Machop ducked so well that Charizard's Heat Wave flew harmlessly above him, before Machop jumped high into the air and grabbed hold of Charizard. Even though the gigantic Charizard was ten times the size of Machop and definitely heavier, Machop lifted Charizard effortlessly into the air, before hurling the great Fire Pokemon back onto the ground.

"Chaaarrr!" Charizard cried, as it slammed onto the ground.

"It's not over yet!" Evan yelled. "Charizard, get up!" Charizard grunted, before getting back up onto it's feet again. "Good! Now roast that Machop with your Wing Attack!" Charizard's wing glowed white, and it flew towards Machop. Before Hideki could even scream "dodge", Machop had been attacked and was thrown onto the ground. It was a one-hit KO!

"How's that! Flying-type moves are super effective against Fighting-types!" Evan grinned. "Now show your last Pokemon!"

"You asked for this!" Hideki threw out his second Pokeball, releasing another Machop.

"Another Machop?" Evan raised an eyebrow. "Ah, whatever. Let's get him with the same attack, Charizard!" However, he was in for a surprise when the Machop started glowing white all over. Hideki had a smug grin on his face. Before long, the glowing stopped, and in the place of the Machop was a Machoke.

"It evolved!" Evan said in shock, and gripped his PokeDex.

"Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon and the evolved form of Machop. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to do heavy work. The belt worn by Machoke is used to keep it's overwhelming power in control."

"Overwhelming power?" Evan gulped.

"Machoke, Karate Chop!" Machoke charged, it's palm placed forward.

"Charizard, Wing Attack!" Charizard flew into the air, before swooping down about to hit Machoke with it's wing. However, Machoke somehow managed to jump over Charizard's huge wing, before attacking with Karate Chop from behind.

"Good, good!" Hideki smiled. "Machoke! Brick Break!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Evan yelled, and Charizard's Flamethrower reached before Machoke could attack with Brick Break. Machoke cried out in pain, but Hideki simply smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"Revenge!" Machoke pounded it's chest, before pouncing onto Charizard and pummeling the Fire Pokemon with punches and kicks. Charizard roared in agony. "Revenge is a move that does double the damage when it is used after the foe has attacked the user!" Hideki smiled with satisfication as Machoke jumped back and Charizard's entire body was bruised and battered.

"That thing won't last long now! Give it a final Brick Break!" Machoke leaped towards Charizard, it's hand raised.

"Charizard, Slash!" Charizard looked up weakly as Machoke dived in closer. Glaring at it's opponent, Charizard raised one of it's paws, and the claws on it glowed white. Seconds later, the two Pokemon's attacks collided, and each one was left standing, but only just. Machoke soon collapsed.

"What? No... this can't be!" Hideki's eyes widened, before he calmed himself considerably and recalled his Machoke, as did Evan who recalled his Charizard. "You and your Charizard showed great skill. I wish you luck on the other three Trainers and our Master." Hideki shook Evan's hand, before standing aside and giving Evan room to advance with Jade behind him.

"Good job!" Jade cheered. Evan threw her a grateful smile as the two progressed on. Suddenly, another man jumped out from behind him, almost giving him a heart attack.

"Stop!" The man shouted. "If you're here, you must have defeated Hideki! I am the second Trainer, Hitoshi! Mankey, go!" Hitoshi sent out a Mankey, which looked a lot more trained than the one Evan had caught.

"Show 'em what you've got, Beedrill!" Evan yelled, flinging Beedrill's Pokeball into the air. Beedrill was sent out, and it buzzed with annoyance at Mankey.

"How interesting. Mankey, Karate Chop!" Hitoshi ordered.

"Beedrill, up into the air!" Beedrill flew up, and Mankey's Karate Chop failed to reach it. "Now, Toxic!" Beedrill nodded, before spewing poisonous liquid from it's mouth. It was a direct hit, leaving Mankey badly poisoned.

"Eat that!" Evan cheered.

"Mankey, Cross Chop!" Mankey jumped into the air, reaching even higher than Beedrill this time, before crossing it's forearms and delivering a double chop which sent Beedrill hurtling towards the ground.

"Oh no, Beedrill!" Evan cried, as Beedrill fell onto the ground on it's back. The impact almost knocked Beedrill out cold, but the Pokemon shook it's head vigorously to avoid fainting, before it stood up again. "That's my Beedrill!" Evan yelled. "Now, Giga Drain!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill flew towards Mankey, it's stinger glowing green, then stinging Mankey with the glowing stinger. Mankey was paralyzed for a second as Beedrill gained it's nutrients, before releasing the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Mankey then collapsed, all it's energy drained away by both Toxic and Giga Drain.

"Impressive," Hitoshi recalled Mankey. "Your turn, Machop!"

"Why does everyone use Machop here?" Evan sighed.

"Don't you know that we use Fighting-types?" Hitoshi snorted in response. "Machop, give them a Karate Chop for their ignorance!"

"Beedrill, Toxic!" Beedrill repeated it's earlier move, however Hitoshi's Machop was fast enough to dodge it.

"Nice one, Machop! Now let's try your Vital Throw!" Machop jumped towards Beedrill, barely managing to reach it and only being able to grab the lower half of Beedrill's body, and then throwing the flying Pokemon onto the ground, immediately knocking it out.

"Now we're down to one on one!" Hitoshi grinned, as Evan recalled his Beedrill.

"Okay, I'm counting on ya!" Evan held up his Pokeball. "Go, Aerodactyl!"

"Aeerrooo!" Aerodactyl shrieked, as it was called out.

"Alright, Aerodactyl, use your Supersonic!" Sonic waves emitted from Aerodactyl's mouth, however Machop was too quick for the sonic waves. "Urgh... well, then let's use the fighting speed with speed tactic! Agility!" Aerodactyl cried out, as it received boosted speed.

"That won't help you! Machop, Karate Chop!" Machop jumped towards Aerodactyl, however Aerodactyl flew to the side to avoid Machop's Karate Chop, and managed to use Bite down on the Superpower Pokemon's arm. Machop cried out in pain and tried to shake Aerodactyl off, to no avail.

"Let's try a point blank range Supersonic! See if Machop can avoid it now!" Evan shouted. Aerodactyl released Machop, but before Machop could retreat backwards, it was caught in the middle of Aerodactyl's Supersonic, confusing it entirely.

"No, Machop!" Hitoshi clenched his fists. "Vital Throw!" However, as Machop was launching it's attack, it collided with the wall, earning a taunting cry from Aerodactyl. His face now growing red, Hitoshi called out another order. "Seismic Toss!"

However, this was a failure too, as Machop only managed to trip itself in it's confused state and landed face-first onto the ground. This was enough to make Machop faint, much to Hitoshi's disbelief. However, like Hideki, Hitoshi quickly calmed again and recalled Machop. Evan recalled Aerodactyl as well.

"Good battle!" Evan said cheerfully and tried to shake Hitoshi's hand. But unlike Hideki, Hitoshi wasn't friendly when defeated, and simply glared at Evan. Seeing this, Jade quickly pushed Evan along.

"Alright, who's next?" Evan grinned, feeling really confident now.

"I am!" A voice said, and a tough-bodied man emerged. In short, he looked exactly like Hideki and Hitoshi. "My name is Mike! Let's battle! Mankey, let's go!"

"Mank! Mank!" Mike's Mankey appeared and jumped around in excitement.

"Then I'll lead with Aerodactyl! Wing Attack!" Evan yelled, and his Aerodactyl reappeared to battle once again. It flew into the air and swooped down, however Mankey was fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Fast, huh? This is the result of relentless training!" Mike grinned as he made a fighting pose. "Mankey, your best Karate Chop now!"

"Mank Mank key!" Mankey charged and struck Aerodactyl with it's Karate Chop, sending Aerodactyl flying back.

"Come on, Aerodactyl! Agility!" Evan shouted.

"Mankey, Focus Energy!" Mankey shut it's eyes and concentrated hard. Seeing this, Evan pointed at the focusing Mankey immediately.

"Alright Aerodactyl, AncientPower!" Aerodactyl released AncientPower, knocking Mankey hard onto the ground. "Now let's finish that thing with Wing Attack!" Aerodactyl flew towards Mankey and knocked it out with a graceful Wing Attack. Mike recalled Mankey, and took out his other Pokeball.

"Machoke, come on!" Mike yelled, releasing a Machoke. This Machoke glared at Aerodactyl, and started flexing it's muscles for Aerodactyl to see.

"Aerodactyl, AncientPower again!" Evan ordered.

"Machoke!" Mike screamed, as Machoke was pummeled by the barrage of rocks. "Urgh... Revenge!" Machoke looked up, it's eyes filled with hatred, before jumping towards Aerodactyl and attacking it with all his might. Evan sighed heavily as Aerodactyl was thrown at his feet.

"Aerodactyl, return!" Evan recalled his Pokemon. "Now it's time for Charizard! Go!"

"Charr!" Charizard growled weakly. It was still tired after the earlier battle. Seeing this, Jade handed a Super Potion to Evan, which made him smile. Quickly, he sprayed the Super Potion on Charizard and energized it. Charizard was ready for battle.

"Machoke, Seismic Toss!" Mike roared.

"Not that move again!" Evan watched as Machoke jumped closer towards Charizard, before shouting out another command. "Charizard, Heat Wave!" Charizard's attack brought Machoke crashing to the ground. The distance between the two Pokemon had been so short that Machoke wasn't able to dodge the attack.

"Heh! Now let's finish this! Flamethrower!" Charizard fired it's flames.

"No! No! Machoke, quickly! Use Dig!" Machoke's eyes widened at the oncoming flames, but swiftly dug a hole in the ground and burrowed inside.

"You guys have all kinds of funny attacks!" Evan grumbled as Charizard's attack ceased. "Charizard! Watch out for that Machoke!"

"Mach!" Machoke's cry sounded as it leaped up from beneath the ground and gave Charizard a startling punch.

"Oh no! Charizard, Slash!" Charizard, recovering from that earlier blow, flew towards Machoke and clawed it before it could react, leaving a scar on it's chest. Machoke was frozen in place for a moment before it fell to the ground with a loud "thud", fainting.

"Good work, Charizard! Return!" Evan smiled, recalling his Charizard. "Alright, now for the final Trainer!"

"You were good!" Mike grinned, as he recalled Machoke. "You have a strong Charizard!"

"He was my first Pokemon!" Evan replied, in a cheerful mood. Mike smiled and nodded, before giving Evan room to pass through. Jade and Evan quickly hurried along, until they were stopped by a different Trainer.

"Greetings! If you're here, you must have defeated the other three Trainers. You must be a skilled battler!" This man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aaron, and I'll be your final opponent before the Master! Primeape, show them what true power is like!"

"Primeeeepp!" Primeape said in an angry voice. It's face wore a look of pure hatred.

"Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Mankey. While Mankey can be calm at one moment before becoming destructive and angered the next, Primeape are always outrageously furious. When it becomes furious, it'll boost it's blood circulation thus making it's muscles stronger, but it will also become less intelligent this way."

Keeping the PokeDex, Evan called out his decided Pokemon. "Poliwrath, go!"

"Wow! What a majestic Poliwrath!" Aaron said with delight. Then his face hardened. "But I'm going to win this! Primeape, Cross Chop!"

"Hypnosis, Poliwrath!" However, Primeape quickly ceased it's Cross Chop and jumped towards the side, avoiding the hypnotic waves. "Looks like Hypnosis saved you from being hit by Primeape's Cross Chop. Alright, Poliwrath! Now use Strength!" Poliwrath charged and tried to slug out a strong punch, however, with a shout from Aaron, Primeape had countered with it's Mega Punch. Poliwrath and Primeape stood their ground, their fists both pressed against each other. Soon, the two had collapsed.

"Woah... powerful..." Evan gasped, recalling Poliwrath.

"Looks like the impact and the force of the two attacks caused both Pokemon to get knocked out!" Aaron kept Primeape's Pokeball, before taking out another and smiled. "But this is my best one yet! Machamp, go!"

"Machamp?" Evan took in the sight of Aaron's Pokemon, and checked his PokeDex quickly.

"Machamp, the Superpower Pokemon and the evolved form of Machoke. It is the final form of Machop. It has more strength than it's pre-evolved forms, and it's four arms can launch a flurry of 1000 punches in just two seconds."

"Wow!" Evan looked up from the PokeDex screen and glanced at the strong Pokemon, before calling out his own. "Charizard! Do your best!"

"A massive opponent! I like that!" Aaron said, his voice burning with excitement. "Machamp, Submission!" Machamp jumped towards Charizard faster than the speed of light, grabbing Charizard and leaping into the air. On the way, it turned Charizard upside down, before bringing the great Pokemon down to the ground head-first.

"Hyaaa!" Aaron cried, striking a fighting pose along with his Machamp.

"Charizard, get up buddy!" Evan urged his Charizard, who nodded weakly and got back up on it's feet. "Alright! The battle isn't over yet! Wing Attack, Charizard!" Charizard growled angrily as it's wing glowed and it flew towards Machamp, fast enough to deal damage on the Superpower Pokemon.

"You're pretty fast..." Aaron scratched his chin.

"And Wing Attack, a Flying-type move, is super effective against your Fighting-type Machamp! Take that!" Evan grinned. "Charizard, full power Heat Wave!"

"Jump up and use Cross Chop!" Aaron shrieked. Machamp somersaulted into the air swiftly, avoiding Charizard's Heat Wave, before crossing it's arms and bringing them down on Charizard's head. Charizard roared in pain. Cross Chop had hit hard.

"Charizard, don't faint!" Evan yelled. Hearing his master's words, Charizard struggled to recover.

"It's useless! Machamp, Submission again!" Aaron commanded. Machamp jumped towards Charizard, it's four arms raised.

"Flamethrower! Burn it down!" Evan screamed, and Charizard blew Machamp back with the most powerful Flamethrower Evan had ever witnessed. Machamp cried out as it slammed into the wall.

"Machamp!" Aaron yelled.

"Let's wrap this up, shall we?" Evan said to his Pokemon, who nodded. "Alright! Then let's go with another Flamethrower!"

"Chaarrrrr!" Charizard raised it's head, before looking back down. "Charrrrriiiizaaaaarrrrdddd!" Charizard gave a deafening cry as it's Flamethrower hit the target, leaving Machamp scorched and burnt all over. Aaron hurried over to his Pokemon, and quickly recalled it for it to get some rest.

"Not bad. You fought well. I can see how you got past the other three- Wooahhh!" Aaron jumped away as Charizard collapsed onto the ground, no longer able to continue standing. "Your Charizard looks really hurt. Why don't I help you out before you go face the Master?"

"Huh? Help? How?" Evan asked all at once as he ran over to his Charizard.

"Call all your Pokemon out," Aaron instructed him, and Evan did as he said. All his Pokemon were extremely tired. Quickly, Aaron sprayed a Full Restore on each of them, bringing them back to full health again. Now they all looked strong, and raring to go.

"Thanks, Aaron!" Evan smiled. Aaron nodded.

"Alright, now you better go face our Master!" Aaron moved aside, allowing the two Trainers to move on.

_That boy might actually be able to defeat the Master even though the Master has never been defeated by a challenger before! _Aaron thought, as Jade and Evan walked out of sight. Then he chuckled. He would have to wait and see to find out.

* * *

**Alright, another long chapter completed! This is the longest chapter EVER! Next up, Evan VS. The Karate Master of Fighting Dojo! Hoo hah! Hoo hah! Fighting-types are cool! Would you like to guess what are the rewards if the Karate Master is defeated? Though I'm sure everyone knows! If you're a faithful player of Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, that is. Question for today would be - Do you prefer Pokemon FireRed or LeafGreen? Tell me in a review! **


	35. A Fighting Master's Team

**Chapter 35! Anticipating this? xDDD Don't ask me why I like to 'xDDDD' it's just me! xDDDDD ]**

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 48: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Beedrill Level 40: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 28: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 38: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 32: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 27: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Night Shade**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn ****

* * *

**

"Hmm?" Evan and Jade walked forward to face an old man. Even in his old age, he had giant muscles and did not look like one to be trifled with. "Who might you be?"

"This is my friend Jade, and I'm Evan! I'm challenging the Fighting Dojo!" Evan announced proudly. "You must be the Karate Master!"

"That I am. My name is Kiyo, the Karate Master of the Fighting Dojo!" Kiyo introduced himself. "You must have defeated Hideki, Hitoshi, Mike and Aaron to have got here! You must be a very skilled Trainer. However, you'll be crushed by me!"

"Don't be too sure yet!" Evan glared at Kiyo.

"This will be a full six-on-six battle. Is that alright with you?" Kiyo asked, ignoring Evan, making Evan even madder.

"Fine! I'll see how you lose!" Evan yelled.

"For my first Pokemon, I'll go with... Machop." Kiyo said quietly, holding up a Pokeball. A Machop burst out of it.

"Do you really think you'll beat me with a Machop?" Evan took out his Pokeball as well. "This is going to be easy. Go, Jolteon!"

"Jol!" Jolteon cried, as it was sent out.

"Come on, Jolteon, and let's win this!" Evan encouraged his Pokemon, who nodded. "Quick Attack!"

"Machhhoopp!" Machop cried, as it dodged the Quick Attack with ease.

"It-It dodged a Quick Attack?" Evan said in shock.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, little boy..." Kiyo's voice was barely a whisper. "Machop, DynamicPunch."

"Machhopp!" Machop's fist glowed green and it blew Jolteon back with a single punch.

"Good work, Machop!" Kiyo smiled. "Now, let's end their misery with Cross Chop!"

"Jolteon, get up and use ThunderShock!" Jolteon got up quickly standing on it's four legs, before blasting ThunderShock at Machop. Unfortunately, Machop avoided each blast, and jumped into the air, it's arms crossed, before bringing them down on Jolteon and knocking it out.

"I didn't even do one hit!" Evan gasped.

"That was just a taste of my Machop's power," Kiyo informed him.

"Jolteon, return! Beedrill, Agility!" Beedrill was called out and it moved around swiftly to boost speed. "My Beedrill might not be as fast as your Machop, but with Agility, the two's speed are now equal!" Evan grinned.

"A useful tactic," Kiyo commented. "Machop, Cross Chop!"

"Dodge it, Beedrill!" Evan yelled, but Cross Chop hit at the last moment and knocked Beedrill spinning backwards. "Argh... Beedrill, Toxic!" The attack hit this time, inflicting Machop with a 'badly poisoned' status.

"Now let's wait for your health to deplete completely!" Evan's grin was broader now.

"Machop, Fire Blast!" Machop inhaled deeply, and before Beedrill could react, had released a gigantic Fire Blast from it's mouth.

"No! Beedrill, dodge it!" Thankfully, Beedrill flew to the side in the nick of time, avoiding the destructive Fire attack. The flames collided with the walls of the dojo, burning a big hole in it. Kiyo didn't look too pleased.

"Beedrill, Giga Drain!" Evan jumped up and down as he pointed at Machop, whose health was slowly decreasing.

"Machop, Focus Punch!" Kiyo said quickly. Machop closed it's eyes, before inhaling and exhaling repeatedly. When Beedrill's Giga Drain struck, it didn't even move a muscle. Evan wondered what Kiyo had up his sleeve, but Kiyo just grinned.

"Alright, Machop! Unleash your power!" Kiyo shrieked. Machop shrieked as well, before delivering a killing punch that brought Beedrill down and knocking it out. As Evan took in the shock, Machop started to shiver, before collapsing. Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"I still have five Pokemon, while you have four left. This will be tough for you," Kiyo smirked. "It's your turn, Machoke!"

"Machoke, huh?" Evan was unfazed. "Poliwrath's my choice then!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath flexed it's muscles as it was released.

"Machoke, Scary Face!" Machoke's face then grew wider and bigger, before Machoke's pair of now gigantic eyes gave Poliwrath a death glare. Poliwrath's eyes widened as Machoke's face grew back to it's original size. Evan seemed a little scared too. Seeing this, Jade gave him a mind-blowing punch that sent him back to reality.

"Look at your Poliwrath!" Jade yelled at him, and Evan did. To his shock, Poliwrath was paralyzed with fear. Just like that time with the Tauros in the Safari Zone.

"Po-Poliwrath! Snap out of it!" Evan shouted, however, Poliwrath didn't seem to hear it's Trainer.

"Machoke, Focus Punch!" Machoke shut it's eyes, focusing itself. Evan's eyes widened like Poliwrath's now. If Poliwrath took the brunt of a Focus Punch, Evan was sure it would be knocked out.

"Poliwrath! Get out of there!" Evan yelled. Poliwrath's eyes shut tight before they flew open again. Evan cheered wildly. Poliwrath was back to reality.

"Focus Punch!" Kiyo screamed, and Machoke's eyes flew open as well, before launching it's Focus Punch at Poliwrath. Evan gasped, however Poliwrath jumped high up into the air, dodging Machoke's Focus Punch, before aiming a Hypnosis at the creature. Machoke started swaying drowsily before it fell asleep.

"What?" Kiyo said angrily.

"Yeah! Hypnosis!" Evan grinned. "Now, Poliwrath! Dig!" Poliwrath quickly burrowed underground, before coming back up with a strong punch aimed at the snoring Machoke's chest. After a barrage of Strength attacks, Machoke was hurled at Kiyo's feet, completely knocked out.

"Hm. You're good," Kiyo acknowledged. "Primeape, go! Use your Seismic Toss!"

"Seismic Toss?" Evan was alarmed. "Poliwrath, Dig again!" It was just in time as well. Just as Poliwrath fit it's legs in, Primeape had come rushing with it's arms extended forward. When Primeape saw that Poliwrath had disappeared, it frowned and looked around.

"Poli!" Poliwrath's cry sounded as it burst out from underground behind Primeape and knocked the ferocious Pig Monkey Pokemon to the ground.

"Yeah! Nice work, Poliwrath! Now use your Strength!" Poliwrath's muscles bulged as it carried Primeape and flung it towards the direction of Kiyo. Primeape collapsed at Kiyo's feet, but it wasn't done yet. Getting up, Primeape awaited Kiyo's next command.

"Cross Chop!" Putting it's arms together into a cross, Primeape launched itself into the air, before diving back down. Poliwrath glared at it, before the Tadpole Pokemon jumped away. Primeape's Cross Chop had missed.

"No!" Kiyo said in frustration.

"Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Poliwrath, from a distance away, fired it's Water Pulse, knocking Primeape to the ground and confusing it.

"Primeape, Focus Energy!" Primeape started to focus, snapping out of it's confusion. "Good work! Now..." Kiyo kicked and punched the air like a lunatic. "Rage! Rage! Rage!" Primeape started to turn red, and it jumped up and down angrily as it's anger builded up.

"Use Hypnosis to calm that Primeape down!" Evan shouted. But Primeape was already in front of Poliwrath before Poliwrath could execute Hypnosis, and was delivering a powerful barrage of punches and kicks.

"Strength!" Evan said in desperation. Poliwrath, withstanding each blow with much effort, grabbed Primeape's legs and hurled it further away. This, however, only made Primeape angrier, and it soon got on it's feet again and charged at Poliwrath.

"Go go go!" Kiyo screamed.

"Dig!" Poliwrath quickly scrambled into the ground. Frustrated, Primeape started punching the wall out of pure anger, giving Poliwrath the chance to attack from behind, which it did. Primeape gave a roar - of fury or pain, Evan couldn't tell. All he knew was that both Poliwrath and Primeape were already tired. Extremely tired.

"Primeape! One final blow!" Kiyo roared. "Rage!"

"Strength!" Evan cried, one simple word. Poliwrath and Primeape charged at each other, and their attacks both collided. The two stood for awhile, before they both collapsed. A double knockout!

"You're an interesting fellow," Kiyo smiled, as he recalled Primeape.

"Heh!" Evan grinned at this, returning his Poliwrath to it's Pokeball.

"My next Pokemon shall be... Machamp!" Kiyo threw this Pokeball into the air, releasing his Machamp. This Machamp looked stronger, much stronger than Aaron's Machamp. "Now, show us your fourth Pokemon!"

"Alright! Let's go, Aerodactyl!" Evan called, Aerodactyl flying out of it's Pokeball, with it's usual cry.

"Aeerrroooo!"

"Let's bring this Machamp down!" Evan smiled, and Aerodactyl nodded with enthusiasm.

"Hahaha... you young ones are full of spirit. But, what is required to beat me is power! Machamp, DynamicPunch!" One of Machamp's four fists glowed green, and Machamp lunged at Aerodactyl.

"AncientPower!" Evan screamed.

"Aeeerrrooo!" Aerodactyl screamed as well, as it blasted energy of the rock element at Machamp. This blasted into Machamp's chest, but the strong Pokemon seemed unaffected.

"Now it's our turn," Kiyo looked up. "Machamp, Rock Tomb!" Machamp grinned and pointed a single finger at Aerodactyl. All at once, huge rocks which seemingly came out of nowhere slammed down on Aerodactyl, forcing it to give out a painful cry, before it was weighed down onto the ground. Soon, it was trapped.

"Evan!" Jade's voice made Evan turn. "You've gotta pay attention! Rock Tomb does damage to Aerodactyl, but at the same time makes Aerodactyl a sitting duck for Machamp's attacks! Aerodactyl is now trapped!"

"That's right, lil' lass!" Kiyo grinned. "Machamp, DynamicPunch!" The force of DynamicPunch was so great that it shattered all of the rocks trapping Aerodactyl, before the DynamicPunch hit it's true target. Aerodactyl was blown back like a ragged doll.

"And now! Rock Tomb again!" Kiyo ordered.

"Damn! He's doing it again!" Evan rolled his palms into tight fists.

"That's his strategy!" Jade paused, before giving Evan an intimidating glare. "What's yours?"

"Not fainting!" Evan shouted. "Aerodactyl, incoming! Use Agility!" Aerodactyl looked up, and in an instant, was gone from that very spot.

"You were lucky this time, brat! Anyway, your Aerodactyl is barely conscious!" Kiyo pointed out. He was right. Evan glanced at his Aerodactyl, who was panting wildly.

"Alright, Aerodactyl! Return for now!" Recalling Aerodactyl, Evan took out a different Pokeball. "Come on out Charizard!"

"Charizard, eh? You must really detest Fighting-types, 'cause you have a whole range of Flying-types!" Kiyo smirked. Trying very hard to ignore him, Evan pointed at Machamp with his index finger and started to yell.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard roared, before releasing it's flames.

"Machamp, dodge it!" Machamp leaped up, avoiding the Flamethrower. "Cross Chop!" Machamp somersaulted in thin air before bringing down a Cross Chop. Charizard gracefully bowed it's head down, avoiding the Cross Chop, but barely.

"Heh!" Evan chuckled.

"Machamp, DynamicPunch!" Kiyo yelled. Machamp jumped for Charizard, but Charizard moved out of the way, leaving Machamp to sail through the air, before roasting it with a quick Flamethrower.

"What's happening? Urgh! Machamp, Rock Tomb!" Machamp pointed one of it's twenty fingers at Charizard.

"Charizard, Slash those rocks! They won't deal any damage that way!" Nodding, Charizard proceeded to slice any oncoming rocks into two, sometimes three. Even though it was a near impossible task, no rocks ended up hitting Charizard.

"Now! The finale! Full power Flamethrower!" Charizard roared yet again, before spewing out a fiery Flamethrower. Machamp was burnt to ashes, literally.

"No... this is impossible. No Trainer has ever managed to beat my Machamp before!" Kiyo said in shock. "You are, indeed, very skilled for a young boy. However, this nonsense ends here! I'll not smear my reputation by having a small kid defeat me in battle! Let me reveal to you my two strongest Pokemon! Hitmonchan! Hitmonlee!" Throwing out two Pokeballs, out came two Pokemon. One was repeatedly kicking air with it's legs, while the other with it's red boxing gloves punched the air continuously.

"I'll use Hitmonlee first! Attack!" Kiyo shouted. Hitmonlee jumped forward swiftly, it's eyes locking with Charizard. The two opponents glared at each other, both ready for battle.

"Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. It's legs stretch and contract at will, and these stretchy legs allow Hitmonlee to take down an opponent at a far distance. After a battle, Hitmonlee can be seen rubbing it's legs to loosen the legs and overcome fatigue."

"First, Hitmonlee, use your Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped high into the air, before kneeing Charizard in the chin. Charizard roared with fury and gave Hitmonlee a close-up Slash that brought Hitmonlee crashing towards the ground.

"Mind Reader!" Hitmonlee got up, it's eyes glowing.

"Mind Reader? What's that?" Evan asked no one in particular, and Jade answered that question for him.

"Mind Reader is a technique that allows the user to know what the opponent's next move is. It's the ultimate defensive tactic!" Jade informed him.

"Nothing's gonna stop me!" Evan said confidently. "Flamethrower, Charizard!" Charizard roared, louder this time, and it released quite an amount of flames. However, Hitmonlee simply dodged. Seeing this, Charizard tried multiple Slash attacks, but Hitmonlee dodged each and every one of them.

"This is infuriating!" Evan was clearly frustrated. "Try a Wing Attack!" But that was a failure too, and Hitmonlee simply ducked.

"Jump Kick!" Kiyo called, and Hitmonlee jumped into the air, aiming a kick for Charizard's chest.

"Grab it!" Evan shrieked, and Charizard reached out... to grab Hitmonlee's leg. Hitmonlee was startled, and so was it's Trainer. "Fling it!" Evan grinned. Charizard swung Hitmonlee around like a cowboy swinging a rope, before throwing Hitmonlee onto the ground.

"It's useless! Jump Kick again!" Hitmonlee repeated it's earlier move, only now Charizard wasn't so lucky, Hitmonlee scored a hit. Soon came one Jump Kick, then another and another. This proved too much for Charizard to handle, and it collapsed, tired out.

"Return, Charizard!" Evan said, trying to sound confident. How could he, though, when he was left with only Haunter and Aerodactyl and Haunter was the only one at full health? Also, these two were the lowest levels of his team. Would he make it?

"We shall wait patiently for your next Pokemon. There is no hurry," Kiyo said calmly. Evan shook his head. This was clearly a reminder for Evan to speed up the pace. Nodding, Evan grabbed onto Aerodactyl's Pokeball.

"Again - Aerodactyl!" Evan yelled, throwing Aerodactyl's Pokeball towards Hitmonlee. Out came Aerodactyl, not at full health but ready for battle anyway.

"Pointless," Kiyo muttered. "Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee charged towards Aerodactyl and jumped. Despite Aerodactyl being at a greater height, Hitmonlee was able to knee Aerodactyl to the ground like it did to Charizard.

"Aerodactyl-"

"Mind Reader!" Kiyo cried, and Hitmonlee's eyes glowed.

"Not again!" Evan shook his head. "Ah! I got it! Agility!" Aerodactyl, gaining it's speed boost, now had at least an average chance of being able to hit Hitmonlee with physical moves. "Wing Attack, let's go!" Aerodactyl's gray, or maybe silver, wings glistened white before Aerodactyl swooped down, using it's speed to it's advantage. Although knowing what Aerodactyl was up to, Hitmonlee barely had time to dodge, and thus was knocked to the ground by Aerodactyl's super effective Flying-type move.

"Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee got back up on it's feet instantly and leaped towards Aerodactyl. Before the unsuspecting Fossil Pokemon could move a muscle, Hitmonlee's foot had met with Aerodactyl's cheek, bringing Aerodactyl down to the ground and knocking it out.

"Two-on-one," Kiyo's lips curled into a triumphant smile.

"It's your turn now... Haunter!" Evan hoped for the best as he flung his Pokeball out, revealing a cackling Haunter. Haunter observed it's opponent closely, before attempting to lick it. Hitmonlee dodged just in time.

"Making the first move are you?" Kiyo said angrily. "Hitmonlee, Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee leaped up and attempted to knee the floating Haunter, but Hitmonlee simply passed through it. Haunter broke into loud laughter, angering Kiyo.

"Ghost-types are immune against Fighting-type moves!" The Karate Master realised.

"Piece o' cake!" Evan yelled, remembering he had the advantage. "Alright Haunter, Night Shade!" Haunter's eyes glowed a dark red, before they both released dark red beams. The beams blasted straight into Hitmonlee, knocking it out.

"Mon... Mon..." Hitmonlee said weakly.

"You did great, Hitmonlee. Return," Kiyo said solemnly. "Hitmonchan," Kiyo called out his last Pokemon.

"Now it's our last Pokemon against each other!" Evan smirked. "And I'll win for sure!"

"Oh? Why is that?" Kiyo asked, his brows raised. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Fighting-type moves don't work on Haunter, and your Hitmonchan is a Fighting-type!" Evan pointed out. To this, Kiyo only chuckled. Evan gave him a weird look, before checking his PokeDex to make sure that Hitmonchan was a Fighting-type.

"Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. It is said to possess the spirit of a pro boxer, and the speed at which it throws punches are as fast as a bullet train." The PokeDex said as it's camera was pointed at Hitmonchan. Evan looked at the screen. Yes, it stated that Hitmonchan was a Fighting-type. So what was Kiyo so happy about?

Evan waited, but neither Kiyo nor Hitmonchan made any attempt to move. Deciding that he would go first, Evan shouted for Haunter to use it's new move - Shadow Punch. Grinning, one of Haunter's hands flew away from it and rolled into a fist, before aiming itself at Hitmonchan.

"Dodge!" Kiyo cried, and Hitmonchan jumped into the air, successfully avoiding the attack.

"You can run, but you can't hide! Again, Haunter!" Evan yelled.

"Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan's fist became red, before a fire danced on it. Swiftly, Hitmonchan gave Haunter a powerful punch with the flaming fist.

"What?" Evan gasped.

"Fire Punch may seem like a Fighting-type move, but it's actually a Fire-type move!" Kiyo put his hands on his hips as he smiled cunningly. "Hitmonchan, show him your ThunderPunch!"

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan's fist turned from burning hot to being laced with electricity, before it launched it's attack. Haunter was hit, and now it's burnt status changed to paralysis. Haunter whimpered as Hitmonchan powered up it's next attack.

"Ice Punch!" Kiyo grinned. Hitmonchan grinned as well, and it's fist glowed icy white, before Hitmonchan threw it's fist in Haunter's face. At that very last moment, both of Haunter's hands disappeared as it was hit by Ice Punch. Soon, Haunter was frozen in place, encased in ice.

"Hahahah! Now let's add more damage with Fire Punch!" Kiyo chuckled, along with his Hitmonchan. To his shock, Haunter's both hands appeared again outside of the ice, and thawed Haunter out with their... bare hands.

"What? Urgh! Hitmonchan, another Ice Punch!" Kiyo shouted.

"Shadow Punch!" Haunter's Shadow Punch rammed into Hitmonchan's chest before Hitmonchan could launch Ice Punch. The Punching Pokemon was thrown to the ground. "Shadow Punch! Shadow Punch! Shadow Punch! Don't stop!" Haunter floated upwards, before it's both hands flew down and attacked Hitmonchan repeatedly.

"No! No!" Kiyo clutched his head. "This can't be! Hyaaaarrgghhh! I can't loseeee!" As he said this, Haunter delivered the final blow, knocking Hitmonchan out. Kiyo took one moment to catch his breath, and then he gasped.

"No one has ever beaten me... No one! Except that wretched Gym Leader next door!" Kiyo said, his eyes widening as Evan praised Haunter for a job well done. Evan turned to face Kiyo, starting to get interested.

"That 'wretched Gym Leader next door'?" He asked.

"That's right! A year ago, there were actually two Gyms in Saffron City!" Kiyo grumbled, as he recalled his Hitmonchan. "We, the Fighting-types, and the other Gym, the Psychic-types, constantly battled for dominance. Our war damaged and polluted Saffron City, so that... wretched Gym Leader challenged me to a one-on-one match. The winner remained an official Gym, while the loser would have to turn into an unofficial Gym. And I... And I... lost!" Kiyo broke into tears, startling both Evan and Jade. But the Karate Master recovered in no time flat.

"Anyway! You have fought extremely well!" Kiyo nodded thrice. "I am sure you will be able to defeat the Gym Leader! I'll be happy to give you your reward," Kiyo smiled, and pressed the dollar notes of 10000 PokeDollars into Evan's hands. As Evan stuffed the money into his backpack, Kiyo took out a disc. "Here is the reward for defeating me. It is a TM with a powerful move - DynamicPunch. I trust you'll use it wisely."

"Thanks!" Evan returned Kiyo's smile as he threw the TM into his backpack as well.

"And just to make myself feel better... I'll give you a choice! Pick one!" Kiyo winked as he brought out two Pokeballs - one of his Hitmonchan and one of his Hitmonlee. "These are the Hitmonchan and the Hitmonlee I used in the earlier battle. If you could win the Gym with one of these, I would be really happy. So... go on, pick one!"

"Wow! Thanks a lot! Alright! I'll choose..." Evan thought for a moment. Jade looked at the two Pokeballs, also wondering which one would be a good Pokemon to pick. Then Evan turned to Jade. "Which Pokemon do you think I should pick, Jade?"

"Umm... what about Hitmonchan-" Jade started.

"I pick Hitmonchan!" Evan yelled, resting his hand on Hitmonchan's Pokeball. Jade stared, and frowned. Sometimes, it would be Evan who was frustrated at her, and then at times, the other way round.

"Good choice! I hope you beat the Gym with it!" Kiyo asked hopefully, and Evan winked.

"I'll definitely use this in the Gym challenge, sir! Thanks!" Evan assured him.

"Oh, you already have six Pokemon. You can't have another Pokemon in your possession," Kiyo told him.

"That's okay! I can send back one of my Pokemon to Professor Oak's lab!" Evan said brightly. He looked at all the six Pokeballs in his belt. After a moment of thinking and a little advice from Jade, Evan picked Beedrill's Pokeball.

"You'll just be at the lab for a few weeks, okay?" Evan seeked his Pokemon's approval. Inside the Pokeball, Beedrill gave a firm, single nod. Evan smiled, and took out his PokeDex. This was a new function of the PokeDex, but he knew enough to work it.

"Alright! It's ready! Transport!" Evan held his PokeDex towards Beedrill's Pokeball. After a quick goodbye, the Pokeball was sucked into the PokeDex, and sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"Please take good care of Hitmonchan! Good luck!" Kiyo waved, as Evan and Jade walked further out of sight.

"We will!" Evan called back. "Thanks, Mr. Kiyo! See ya!" Passing by the other amazed Fighting-type Trainers, Evan and Jade exited the Fighting Dojo, with Evan all pumped up to get his sixth badge.

* * *

**Finally it's complete! This was even longer than Chapter 34! Heh! Review! **


	36. Hitmonchan's Psychic Showdown

**Yo peeps! Go check out my brand new Pokemon fanfic, The Pokemon Anti Noob Guide, please~~~ pleaseeeeyy pleasee~~ **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 49: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 35: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 30: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 40: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 33: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 31: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

"Good luck," Jade grinned. Evan nodded as he entered the doors of the Gym. It was the day after the Fighting Dojo challenge, and Evan was raring to be able to finally challenge the Saffron City Gym.

Evan walked around. It was a completely empty Gym, like Koga's, but surely it couldn't be that there were two Gyms with the same obstacles. After wandering around for awhile, Evan finally saw a glowing teleporter. Walking into it, the surroundings around Evan morphed, before the Trainer found himself standing in another room. There was another teleporter in the room for all to see. Evan was about to step into it, when he caught sight of another teleporter. His gaze darting to and fro, Evan decided to take a chance and enter the teleporter he'd saw first.

"Welcome, challenger," said a cold voice that rivalled Koga's. "My name is Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City. It is most pleased to make your acquaintance." Evan looked around, until his gaze rested on a beautiful young woman in a red, long-sleeved shirt.

"You did well stepping into this teleporter," Sabrina smiled, as she walked slowly towards Evan. "If you'd entered the other teleporter, you would have been ambushed by a Gym Trainer." The Gym Leader paused for awhile, before continuing on with her speech. "I have yet to thank you for saving the Silph Co. from the evil clutches of Team Rocket. Even though I don't really like battling, let me thank you with a proper Gym battle! Go, Kadabra!"

"What are the rules?" Evan asked, looking at Sabrina's Pokemon. He took out his PokeDex as Sabrina quickly explained the rules.

"Both the challenger and the Gym Leader can use four Pokemon each. The challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during the match, and no items are allowed. Is this alright with you?"

"Absolutely," Evan nodded, as his eyes fixed on the PokeDex.

"Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. Employing powerful telekinetic attacks, Kadabra emits peculiar alpha waves when it has a headache. These alpha waves may cause machines to malfuction." Evan took out one of his Pokeballs. That was all he needed to know.

"Psychic-types are weak to Ghost-types, so let's go Haunter!" Evan yelled, throwing the Pokeball.

"Haunt Haunt Haunt Haunt!" Haunter said in a sing-song voice as it was sent out. Grinning, Haunter circled Kadabra playfully.

"What's it doing?" Sabrina demanded.

"Oh, you know, just playing," Evan struggled to find the right words as his Haunter continued making faces at the startled Kadabra.

"If you will not make the first move, I shall. Kadabra, Psybeam!" Kadabra's eyes glowed, before they fired beams of psychic energy. Seeing this, Haunter levitated quickly into the air, dodging the attack.

"Haunter, Hypnosis!" Haunter's hypnotic waves floated slowly towards Kadabra.

"Reflect," Sabrina commanded. With it's Psychic powers, Kadabra created a mirror in front of it. The hypnotic waves bounced off the mirror and back at Haunter. Alarmed, Haunter flew out of the way, only just avoiding the attack.

"Future Sight," Sabrina was calm. Too calm, in fact. Kadabra's eyes glowed a bright blue, but then they stopped. Evan was puzzled, but he decided not to dwell on it.

"Haunter, Shadow Punch!" One of Haunter's hands flew forward. The attack was so fast that Kadabra was unable to dodge, thus the Psi Pokemon was knocked back by the super effective attack.

"Yeah! Good one Haunt-" Evan's eyes widened as a bright blue beam of Psychic energy seemingly from nowhere came and blasted Haunter back as well. Haunter was thrown at his feet, no longer able to battle. Sabrina had a sly smile etched on her face.

"Although Ghost-type moves are super effective against Psychic-types, Haunter is a dual Ghost and Poison type. Poison-types are weak against Psychic-type moves, thus my Future Sight, a Psychic move, was super effective against Haunter as well." Sabrina explained.

"That was Future Sight?" Evan looked at his PokeDex.

"Future Sight is a powerful Psychic-type move that uses up two turns. In the first turn where Future Sight is used, Kadabra will fire it's Psychic energy towards the spot where it predicts the target will land at next. The next turn, the target will be hit," the PokeDex said.

"Return then, Haunter!" Evan recalled Haunter, and took out another Pokeball holding his latest Pokemon. "Alright, Hitmonchan, it's your turn!"

"An unwise decision, sending a Fighting-type against my Psychic Pokemon," Sabrina shook her head. Then her eyes narrowed on the Hitmonchan. "Say, this Hitmonchan looks very familiar."

"Of course! It's a gift from the Karate Master next door!" Evan revealed, as Hitmonchan showed off a few fighting poses.

"Oh. Kiyo. He was pretty sore over my victory. Well, I'll defeat this Hitmonchan like I did the last time, with my Kadabra. Psybeam!" Kadabra executed it's attack, but Hitmonchan jumped into the air in the nick of time.

"Great leap, Hitmonchan! Now, land with your the most powerful ThunderPunch you can muster, now!" Evan ordered. "Show her how wrong she is!"

"Monchaaan!" Hitmonchan nodded, it's fist already crackling with electricity. Moving speedily, Hitmonchan had landed Kadabra paralyzed with it's ThunderPunch before Kadabra could use Teleport like Sabrina had ordered it to.

"Alright! Now that it's paralyzed... Hitmonchan, finish it! Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan's fist became engulfed in raging flames, and it punched Kadabra hard with it. Kadabra cried out as it was thrown backwards, and landing at Sabrina's feet.

"Knocked out!" Evan punched the air.

"Hitmonchaan!" Hitmonchan punched the air as well.

"So it seems you have gotten stronger," Sabrina addressed Hitmonchan. Looking down at her Kadabra with a face etched with pain, she sighed. "This is why I detest battling. Ah, well. Kadabra, return." Recalling Kadabra, Sabrina held up another Pokeball. A red beam was shot out of it, revealing another peculiar Pokemon.

"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokemon. It is skilled in pantomime and can make actual walls appear. This is often used as a defensive tactic. When interrupted while miming, it'll DoubleSlap the offender with it's broad hands to the moon and back," beeped the PokeDex.

"Switch! Hitmonchan, return!" Evan recalled Hitmonchan, and took out the Pokeball that held the third Pokemon he was going to use. "Alright, let's go Jolteon!"

"A Jolteon?" Sabrina observed the creature, before pointing at it. "Mr. Mime, Psybeam!"

"Sand Attack!" Jolteon quickly started kicking sand into Mr. Mime's eyes, hindering it. "ThunderShock! Zap it down!" Jolteon began gathering electricity, before it released ThunderShock. However, Mr. Mime and Sabrina were prepared for this.

"Barrier!" Sabrina ordered. Mr. Mime, though it had been blinded, put it's hands in front of it. ThunderShock bounced off Mr. Mime harmlessly.

"What? ThunderShock again!" Jolteon nodded, and repeated the same move, but like earlier, it was deflected. "What's that?" Evan looked up at Sabrina for an explanation, who had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Barrier is a move that, well, creates an invisible barrier to deflect any kind of attacks for a few turns," Sabrina grinned. "Let's put your Jolteon out of it's misery. First, Calm Mind!" Mr. Mime closed it's eyes and pressed it's fingers against it's head.

"What's that? Urgh, Jolteon, keep using ThunderShock!" Evan yelled.

"Jol!" Jolteon sent another blast of ThunderShock, however, it bounced off again.

"Now that Calm Mind has boosted Mr. Mime's attack and defense stats... finish Jolteon with Psybeam!" Evan could vaguely see the barrier vanish as Mr. Mime fired it's Psychic energy at Jolteon.

"Quick Attack!" Jolteon, with it's temporary speed boost, swiftly avoided Mr. Mime's Psybeam, before ramming into Mr. Mime, knocking it backwards. "Heh! We were lucky!" Evan admitted. "Now, Jolteon! Sand Attack again!"

"Jol, Jol, Jol!" Jolteon cried out it's name repeatedly as it kicked more sand into Mr. Mime's face.

"And then Quick Attack!" Jolteon then turned around and knocked Mr. Mime down onto the ground. "Oh yeah! Take that!"

"You need more than that to take down Mr. Mime! Psybeam!" Sabrina commanded. Getting up, Mr Mime fired it's Psychic energy, knocking Jolteon down.

"Jol..." Jolteon struggled to get up.

"Come on, Jolteon!" Evan yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to do this. Psybeam again, Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime repeated it's technique, this time blasting Jolteon into the air, earning an agonized cry, before the poor Pokemon was thrown onto the ground.

"Jolteon!" Evan quickly took out Jolteon's Pokeball. "Return! Avenge Jolteon, Poliwrath!"

"Poli, Poliwrath!" Poliwrath cried.

"Mr. Mime, Calm Mind to boost your Attack further," said Sabrina calmly.

"Get it! Strength!" Poliwrath's muscles bulged and it jumped at Mr. Mime and grabbed it's leg.

"Huh?" Sabrina was startled as Poliwrath started swinging the alarmed Mr. Mime around, before slamming Mr. Mime down on the ground harshly. "No! Mr. Mime!"

"Mimeee..." Mr. Mime trailed off, it's eyes rolled.

"Return, Mr. Mime," Sabrina said quietly. "Venomoth, go." Sabrina's Pokeball opened, and out came a purple moth-like creature.

"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon. Venomoth are nocturnal Pokemon that seldom come out in the day. Their wings are covered with dustlike scales. Everytime Venomoth flaps their wings, they release highly toxic dust." Evan looked at the PokeDex in a peculiar way.

"It's a Poison and Bug-type. I thought this was a Psychic Gym..." Evan looked up at Sabrina, who stroked Venomoth affectionately.

"This one is different. It's been with me since I was just a child. And anyhow, it has Psychic powers, so, it makes no difference," scoffed Sabrina. "Will you still be using Poliwrath?" When she was replied with a nod, she started giving orders. "Venomoth, Gust!"

"Veno Veno Veno Veno Veno Veno!" Venomoth cried, flapping it's wings quickly and creating a powerful gust of wind that swept Poliwrath off it's feet.

"Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Evan yelled. Poliwrath only managed to stand up, firing Water Pulse, before it was thrown to the ground again. Seemingly a miracle, Water Pulse made it through the whirlwind and hit Venomoth, knocking it to the ground, though failing to confuse it because of it's ability, Shield Dust. The wind then suddenly died down as quickly as it had started.

"Great! Now use Dig!" Poliwrath burrowed underground, before coming up at the unsuspecting Venomoth. Unfortunately, Venomoth still managed to dodge it by flying up further into the air. "Darn!" Evan murmured.

"Venomoth, Gust again!" Poliwrath looked around, feeling the wind about to start up.

"Strength before it can finish!" Evan yelled, and Poliwrath jumped at Venomoth. However, Venomoth started flapping it's wings faster, creating a strong breeze of wind that knocked Poliwrath back onto the ground.

"Now, Psybeam!" Still flapping it's wings, Venomoth emitted it's Psybeam. This hit Poliwrath straight in the middle.

"Poli!" Poliwrath was knocked further back. The wind died down again revealing a fainted Poliwrath. Evan sighed, and recalled it.

"Looks like Hitmonchan is your only choice," Sabrina said. Evan, though, had a confident smile as he released Hitmonchan.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that Hitmonchan will win! Right, Hitmonchan?" Evan looked at his Pokemon, who punched the air.

"Hitmonchaaaaannn!" Hitmonchan cried, which Evan guessed was it's way of saying 'hell yeah, we're gonna defeat them all!'.

"Supersonic!" Sabrina ordered.

"ThunderPunch!" Evan said quickly, and Hitmonchan jumped up at Venomoth and gave it ThunderPunch before Venomoth could use Supersonic. Venomoth was sent flying back as it's wings crackled with unwanted electricity.

"Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan leaped for Venomoth again. It's fist glowed, leaving a trail of blue behind it, before giving Venomoth a strong uppercut that it was unable to dodge. Venomoth was sent spiraling up, before hitting the ceiling and then hitting the floor again.

"Venomoth!" Sabrina was utterly shocked. But she soon calmed down, and recalled Venomoth. "Venomoth was the second Pokemon I had, and the first Pokemon I ever caught. It takes a powerful challenger to beat it," Sabrina said quietly. "You are, as my visions tell me, a very powerful Trainer. But are you sure that's enough power... to take on the first Pokemon I ever had...?" Sabrina threw out a Great Ball. "Alakazam, attack!"

"Hitmonchan, give it your all!" Evan yelled, and Hitmonchan nodded. "Sky Uppercut, again!"

"Psychic!" Alakazam held up one of it's hands, and sent a blue beam at Hitmonchan who was sailing through the air. Upon being hit, Hitmonchan could only feel sheer agony coursing through it's body as Alakazam started to control it's movements.

"No! Hitmonchan!" Evan watched in horror as Alakazam slammed Hitmonchan whole onto the ground, before levitating back up in the air and slamming it down onto the ground again. This action was repeated a few times, before Alakazam finally released it's foe. Hitmonchan shut it's eyes tight, but it got up again.

"It... It can still fight?" Sabrina gasped. No one had ever withstood Alakazam's Psychic attack.

"That's the spirit, Hitmonchan!" Evan said. "Ice Punch, give it your all!" Hitmonchan shrieked out a battle cry as it flew towards Alakazam. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds before Hitmonchan's freezing fist connected with Alakazam's face, knocking it down. The next second, it's whole body started to freeze up.

"Yes! Alakazam's frozen!" Evan grinned.

"So it might seem..." Sabrina smiled. "Take a good look at your own Hitmonchan."

"Yeah, I know!" Evan returned Sabrina's smile with a cunning grin of his own as his eyes shifted to his own Hitmonchan, who was now starting to freeze as well.

"What do you mean you know?" Sabrina asked cautiously.

"Alakazam has the Synchronize ability! Whatever status ailment it possesses, the foe will get inflicted with the same ailment as well!" Evan grinned. "After asking around a little in Saffron City, I found out that your ace Pokemon was Alakazam, and I spent the whole night yesterday checking up on it!"

"I see. So you've done your homework," Sabrina and Evan focused their gaze on each other. "So? What are you going to do?"

"This!" Evan grinned. "Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan's fist inside the ice started burning. Due to the raging fire, Hitmonchan was able to punch it's way out of the ice, while Alakazam remained frozen. Sabrina remained silent, but Evan could detect that she was a little alarmed.

"Let's defrost it with Fire Punch!" Evan smiled, and Hitmonchan's fist burned again, before Hitmonchan thrust it at the frozen Alakazam and breaking it out of the ice, but also adding damage to the attack. Alakazam was thrown back.

"Ala..." Alakazam groaned weakly. _One more hit'll do it, _Evan grinned.

"I know what you're thinking..." Sabrina smiled. "You think Alakazam will go down in one more hit, right? Well, your Hitmonchan too. Look at it. Don't you think one more hit will knock it out as well?" Evan turned to Hitmonchan and gritted his teeth. Then he grinned.

"So it all comes down to luck, huh?" Evan clenched his fists. "Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan, panting wildly, leaped at Alakazam.

"Psychic!" Alakazam's beam came flying.

"Dodge it!" Evan screamed. Hitmonchan had to dodge it. Swiftly, Hitmonchan turned it's body in mid-air, avoiding Psychic by a hair's breadth, before blowing Alakazam up into the air with it's Sky Uppercut. Alakazam suffered the same fate as Venomoth earlier, it slammed into the ceiling, before falling down onto the ground again, creating a little dent.

"Kaaazaam!" Alakazam cried, before it's eyes rolled up as well, no longer able to battle.

"Am-Amazing..." Sabrina recalled Alakazam. She then walked over to Evan, or glided, Evan couldn't tell. Sabrina then pressed a polished, circular badge into Evan's hands. "This is the Marsh Badge. You deserved it."

"Thanks, Sabrina!" Evan looked at the shining badge. He then turned where Hitmonchan was standing. "Good work, Hitmonchan! Kiyo will be very proud!"

"Monchaaan!" Hitmonchan agreed, punching the air repeatedly.

"Kiyo... Maybe I'll go have a rematch with him sometime," Sabrina smiled. "Oh, and I want you to have this TM," Sabrina took out a purplish disc and passed it to Evan, who kept in his bag. "That's the TM for Calm Mind. It boosts the power of attacks like Confusion and Psychic. Oh, let's register each other's Pokegear numbers."

"Alright, Sabrina, I'll be seeing you around!" After praising Hitmonchan one more time, Evan recalled his Pokemon. "Yeah! Time to earn my seventh badge!"

_What an interesting Trainer, _Sabrina thought as Evan disappeared through the teleporter. _I'll look forward to meeting him again. _

* * *

**Alright! So Evan has earned six badges! Just two more badges, and then the Indigo League is coming up! Hell yeah! Boo yeah! Cheer with me! Oh yeah! Ooh... I'm hungry, time to have dinner xDDDD**


	37. A Full Out Rival Battle!

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 49: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 38: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 30: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 41: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 34: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 32: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

Evan and Jade boarded the ship quickly, well more like Jade pushed Evan onto the ship. They had to get to Pallet Town after a two-day long walk, and after visiting his mother and resting for the night, the two were ready to get to Cinnabar Island by the ship.

"I'm gonna go explore the ship!" Jade squealed and she sped away, leaving Evan standing there alone.

"Alright then, come on out and get some fresh air, everyone!" Evan threw all of his six Pokeballs onto the ground, and out came his six Pokemon. The other passengers of the ship admired them, making Evan a little proud.

"Yo Evan!" Evan then saw his all-too-familiar rival, Arthur, walking towards him.

"Nice team!" Arthur smirked. "Too bad mine's more powerful!"

"Shut up!" Evan argued.

"So you're going to Cinnabar Island too? Looks like you finally caught up with me. Six badges, right?" Arthur asked, and Evan nodded, although he was still frowning. "Let's have a battle then! I want to see how much your skills have improved... or have they deproved?" Arthur winked, getting Evan all riled up again.

"Fine! A six-on-six battle, how's that?" Evan recalled all his Pokemon except Charizard. "My first Pokemon will be Charizard!"

"Mine will be Venusaur then," Arthur smirked again, sending out his Venusaur.

"That slow thing?" Evan taunted. Venusaur gave a loud growl in response, before Charizard roared at Venusaur as if to tell it to keep quiet.

"We've been working on our speed since the S.S. Anne! Let me show you! Venusaur, Razor Leaf!" Venusaur sent a volley of razor-sharp leaves at Charizard. Seeing this, Charizard flew into the air, dodging the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Evan cried, not even bothering to taunt his rival. Charizard's Flamethrower almost hit, but Venusaur had already stomped away.

"Razor Leaf again!" Arthur shrieked.

"Heat Wave!" Both Charizard and Venusaur's attacks collided with each other, and they both clashed. However, the Heat Wave soon burnt out all of Venusaur's leaves, before burning Venusaur itself.

"Venusaur! Damn, return!" Arthur recalled his Venusaur angrily.

"Return as well, Charizard!"

"Why are you copying me?" Arthur grumbled, sending out his Farfetch'd.

"Who's copying who?" Evan countered, as he sent out his Haunter. "We can't use Ghost-type moves... Haunter, Hypnosis!"

"Haunteeerrr..." Haunter cackled as it's hypnotic waves were sent flying at Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd, up you go!" Arthur shouted, and Farfetch'd flew above, Hypnosis missing it.

"Now, Swords Dance!" Farfetch'd flew into the air and started spinning faster than a top.

"What are you doing?" Evan frowned as Farfetch'd landed again.

"Foresight!" Red beams shot out of Farfetch'd and covered Haunter with it's red glow, leaving Haunter and Evan surprised.

"Farfetch'd can learn Foresight?" He asked.

"Farrrrfetchh!" Farfetch'd crowed, before flying at Haunter. "Farrrr!" Farfetch'd, using it's leek, knocked Haunter to the ground with a powerful Slash attack. Haunter tried to get back up, but failed and fainted.

"Haunter!" Evan gasped.

"Swords Dance boosts the attack power of Farfetch'd!" Arthur grinned. "It's the perfect way to end a battle in my favour!"

"Oh yeah? Cut him down to size, Jolteon!" Jolteon was sent out and it gave Farfetch'd a threatening growl. "Let's see it's face after we hit it with ThunderShock!" Jolteon charged up electricity, before releasing it at once on Farfetch'd. The attack hit, as well as it being super effective. Farfetch'd was thrown onto the ground, close to fainting.

"Fury Attack!" Farfetch'd swung it's leek around wildly and hit Jolteon repeatedly with it, making bruise marks appear everywhere on Jolteon's face. "Continue!" Arthur yelled.

"Close-range ThunderShock!" Jolteon's ears perked up, and it released more electricity. Farfetch'd shrieked with pain and anger before falling down onto the ground, it's wings charred black.

"Return, Farfetch'd! Rhydon, Rock Blast!" Arthur threw out another Pokeball.

"Doooooonnnnn!" Arthur's Rhydon appeared and sent multiple rocks flying at Jolteon. Despite dodging some, Jolteon wasn't able to dodge the remaining ones and ended up getting knocked back.

"Ice Beam!" Rhydon fired a freezing beam from within it's mouth that made Jolteon faint upon impact.

"Return, Jolteon!" Sending Jolteon back into her Pokeball, Evan called out another. "Your turn, Poliwrath!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath looked up at Rhydon, who growled with pleasure at the thought of defeating another opponent.

"Interesting. You still have Charizard, Poliwrath and two other Pokemon at your disposal while I still have Venusaur, Rhydon and three more Pokemon. Heh, I always knew I was better than you! Rhydon, Ice Beam again!"

"Don't be too sure! Poliwrath, cut that Rhydon down to size with Strength!" Poliwrath dodged Ice Beam with a few quick movements, before jumping at Rhydon and unleashing it's strength by carrying the giant-sized Pokemon, and then throwing it down onto the ground like a pro wrestler.

"Horn Drill!" Arthur roared, and Rhydon's horn started spinning dangerously, before Rhydon lunged for Poliwrath, but Poliwrath was too fast. The Tadpole Pokemon continued outrunning it's foe with little effort.

"Darn! Rhydon, increase your speed!" Arthur cried.

"Donnn!" Rhydon continued thrusting it's spinning horn, but Poliwrath leaped into the skies.

"Poliwrath, Dig- I mean, Hypnosis!" Figuring digging a hole in the ship might sink it, Evan changed his commands. Poliwrath emitted it's hypnotic waves, and Rhydon could only look up, before it collapsed and started snoring.

"No!" Arthur yelled.

"Water Pulse! Water Pulse! Water Pulse!" Firing Water Pulses after Water Pulses, Poliwrath had soon knocked out the sleeping Rhydon.

"Rhydon! Urgh!" Arthur returned Rhydon to it's Pokeball. "Defeating Rhydon is no easy feat. You're really gotten stronger." A smirk found itself onto Arthur's lips. "But it won't be enough to defeat Gyarados!"

"Gyaaaraa!" Gyarados roared as it was sent out. The magnificent Pokemon glared at Poliwrath, it's Intimidate ability lowering it's attack.

"Intimidate will have no effect if I switch out my Pokemon, so... Aerodactyl, first use Agility!" Poliwrath was switched out for Aerodactyl, and the flying Pokemon started it's speed boost.

"Get real! Gyarados, Dragon Dance!" Gyarados started spinning around as it's dragon-like body swayed wildly. "Dragon Dance not only raises my Gyarados' speed, but also it's attack power! You'll never win! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

A powerful blast of water was shot out of Gyarados' mouth, and was heading for Aerodactyl. With Agility, Aerodactyl only just managed to dodge the strong Water-type move. After a quick celebration, Evan ordered Aerodactyl to use Supersonic, but Gyarados was just as fast, and the Supersonic missed it.

"Supersonic again!" But Gyarados dodged again, before spraying another Hydro Pump at Aerodactyl. This hit Aerodactyl hard, and knocked it off the air and onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Finish it off with Dragon Rage!" Arthur said triumphantly.

"Aerodactyl, AncientPower!" Aerodactyl just managed to fire AncientPower at the last minute. The two attacks collided with each other, and ended up with a mighty explosion that knocked Gyarados and Aerodactyl flying back.

"Now, Aerodactyl! Return! Jolteon, finish this for me! ThunderShock!" Evan yelled, releasing Jolteon, who sent a powerful ThunderShock that shocked the life out of Gyarados. Being four times effective, Gyarados gave one final roar before slamming down onto the ground, defeated.

"But... But... But how?" Arthur looked up at Evan for an explanation. He pointed at Jolteon accusingly. "That Jolteon had fainted! What did you do to it?"

"Nothing special," Evan shrugged. "Just a Revive!"

"A Revive?" Arthur frowned. Then it clicked.

"Yep! I was lucky I had just one Revive in my bag! I needed Jolteon if I was gonna take down Gyarados, don't you think?" Evan grinned. Arthur smirked.

"Just like you to resort to... underhand tactics..." Arthur scoffed, recalling Gyarados.

"It's called strategy, you punk!" Evan shrieked.

"Whatever. Go, Raichu! Quick Attack!" Arthur sent out a Raichu. This Raichu executed Quick Attack successfully, knocking Jolteon out.

"Thanks, buddy! Have a good rest!" Evan smiled, and recalled Jolteon. "But now it's Poliwrath's turn! Strength!" Poliwrath leaped out, and grabbed Raichu, preparing to throw it back onto the ground. However, it was stopped by a powerful release of a Thunderbolt by Raichu. Poliwrath was thrown to the ground, it's eyes rolled and no longer able to continue battling.

"So, my new Raichu is powerful, yes?" Arthur chuckled.

"Sure," Evan rolled his eyes. "Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!"

"Monchann!" Fire Punch burnt Raichu and at the same time, knocked Raichu back.

"Cool, so you've got a Hitmonchan. Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Arthur called.

"Raaaiii..." Raichu murmured, storing up electricity.

"Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut!" Evan yelled. Hitmonchan charged, as Raichu began to unleash Thunderbolt.

"Chuu-" Before Raichu could though, Hitmonchan had sent it flying upwards with Sky Uppercut. Arthur gasped, as Hitmonchan jumped up as well.

"Yeah! Give it a Fire Punch again!"

"Chaan!"

"Now, Ice Punch!"

"Monchaan!"

"Finish it with a ThunderPunch!"

"Monchaaannn!"

"Raaaaiii!" Hitmonchan and Raichu landed back onto the ground. The next second, Raichu had collapsed from the combination of Hitmonchan's powerful punches. Evan shot Arthur his own smirk, which made Arthur boil inside.

"That was just a small victory! Arcanine, go!" Arthur's Pokeball smashed onto the ground, revealing a proud, majestic Arcanine in it's place.

"An Arcanine, huh?" Evan took out his PokeDex as he continued talking. "I thought it would be Fearow."

"Heh! I sent Fearow back to Professor Oak!" Arthur smirked.

"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon. A Pokemon described in Chinese legends, Arcanine can race at unbelievable speeds. The fire that blazes wildly within it's body is the source of it's power."

"Alright! Hitmonchan, keep going!" Hitmonchan charged, raising it's fist. "Let's go for the ThunderPunch!"

"Extremespeed!" Arcanine suddenly disappeared, before it appeared again in front of Hitmonchan and rammed into it. Hitmonchan was sent flying.

"Ember!" Arcanine's flames soon knocked Hitmonchan out of commission. The Punching Pokemon wobbled about for awhile, before collapsing. Evan pressed his teeth together and recalled Hitmonchan. This Arcanine was strong!

"Hitmonchan, return! Aerodactyl, you're next!" Evan called out his next Pokemon. He wanted to save Charizard for Arthur's Venusaur.

"Tsk. I don't think that weak thing can take anymore hits! Let's end this, Arcanine! Extremespeed!"

"Aerodactyl, Agility to dodge it!" Aerodactyl managed to fly out of the way as Arcanine attempted to tackle it like it did to Hitmonchan earlier.

"Impossible! No one's ever managed to dodge Extremespeed!" Arthur's voice was a combination of surprise and anger. "Well, then use Ember!"

"AncientPower!" AncientPower doused Ember like it was nothing, before it knocked Arcanine to the ground.

"Damn it! Ember again!" Arthur was really losing it now. Arcanine fired Ember, this time hitting Aerodactyl on it's wing. However, Aerodactyl did not give up, and it released a second AncientPower. This hit, then another.

"Faster, Arcanine!" Arthur shouted, but it was useless. Arcanine soon fell from taking too many blows.

"Well, that was fast," Evan grinned. "Good work, Aerodac-" Aerodactyl then fell onto the ground as well, as a result from exhausting itself while getting burnt. "Thanks, Aerodactyl! Now it's one-on-one," Evan smiled, recalling his Aerodactyl, and then sending out Charizard. "Come on, send out your Venusaur and let's get this going!"

"Heh! You're still the best Trainer to give me an exciting battle! Venusaur, it's the finale! Sleep Powder, now!" Venusaur sent out a sprinkle of transparent powder, but Charizard flew into the air, the powder failing to reach him.

"Flamethrower now!" Charizard roared, sending heating flames towards it's foe.

"Dodge!" Arthur yelled desperately, but Venusaur was again, too slow. Flamethrower practically burnt Venusaur, but it continued standing, not willing to give up. "That's it! Now give it your Leech Seed!" Venusaur launched a few seeds at Charizard that sank into it's legs. Suddenly, vines sprouted from the seeds and pulled it down, before sucking some of it's energy and transferring them over to Venusaur.

"Attack from where you are! Heat Wave!"

"Get out of the way!" Venusaur jumped to the side, dodging the Fire-type move, before inhaling with pleasure as Charizard's energy went to it. "Yeah! Now, Razor Leaf!" Glaring at Charizard, Venusaur then released it's leaves that cut deep into Charizard. The latter struggled wildly, but it was no use. It then gave an agonized cry as more energy was stolen from it.

"Again! Razor Leaf!" Charizard was unable to dodge thanks to the vines holding it down, and was thus hit by the Razor Leaf again. Evan gasped as his Charizard thrashed about like a maniac, determined to get out. It then roared angrily as the last of it's energy faded, before it collapsed onto the ground.

"I lost?" Evan's eyes widened.

"Good battle!" Arthur smirked, recalling Venusaur as he walked over to Evan, who was still shocked from the events. Charizard lay on the deck, weak to the extent of not having enough energy to move a muscle.

"Yeah, I get it. You're the better Trainer, but I'll win the next time," Evan looked up, his eyes full of fiery determination. "The next time we meet will be at the Indigo League, when I've earned all eight badges. I'll defeat you then!"

"That's the Evan I know!" Arthur encouraged him. Wait, was Arthur actually encouraging him? "For a good battle, you can have this TM. It contains Ice Beam," Arthur passed the blue TM over to Evan before Evan could say anything. "Tsk. Let's see who gets to Indigo Plateau first! Don't be a coward and run away if you're feeling scared, though!" Now, this sounded like the usual Arthur.

"The Ferry has docked at Cinnabar Island. The Ferry has docked at Cinnabar Island," said the captain through the speakers. "We hope you had a comfortable ride."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting you at Indigo Plateau!" Arthur yelled, and he raced down the ship before anybody could, presumably to the Gym. Staring after his rival, Evan then nodded and examined his six badges.

"Alright! Another two badges to throw in and then the Indigo League will be mine to win! Just you wait, Arthur!" Evan grinned. That earlier battle would not be their last. Far from it.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this rival battle? I think it needs more improvement, tell me what you think alright! And yes, Arthur won again. Looks like he has a bit of an attitude improvement, huh? Here's a question to get your review spirit running - What do you think Evan should catch next? **

**P.S. I have re-uploaded this chapter with mistakes corrected. Thanks to Nikkitty101 for pointing it out. **


	38. Growlithe Growls

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 51: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 40: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 33: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Supersonic  
4) Poliwrath Level 43: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 37: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 33: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

"What an awesome view!" Jade said contently, as she stared out into the sea. Evan, however, wasn't very much content.

"Come on, I wanna go earn my seventh badge!" Evan tried to pull his friend along, but she wouldn't have it.

"Oh, Evan, couldn't you just enjoy the sea view for once?" Jade turned to give him a frown, before turning back to the sea. Sighing, Evan released her. After a few more minutes of enjoying the beautiful view, though not in Evan's case, the two were ready to head for the Gym.

"Alright! In I go!" Evan said excitedly. "I wonder what type of Pokemon the Gym Leader uses? Woah!" Evan was suddenly pushed backwards as a figure emerged from the Gym.

"Eh? Hey, Evan!" Arthur yelled. "I've just defeated the Gym Leader! Man, he's tough! All my Pokemon got burnt..."

"Burnt?" Evan asked with interest, completely forgetting Arthur was now a step ahead of him.

"Yep! The Gym Leader, Blaine, uses Fire-type Pokemon. Gotta run! See ya!" Arthur was about to run off again, until he saw Evan about to enter the doors of the Gym. "Hey, Evan! Consider me doing you a favour by telling you this! The door to the Gym is locked. The key can be found in the Pokemon Mansion on this island! Well, see ya!" Arthur then ran off. Evan didn't even have time to wonder how Arthur was going to leave, because Jade had pulled him along, towards the Pokemon Mansion.

The Pokemon Mansion was a great mansion with a beautiful shade of brown. Evan and Jade entered through the open door.

"Growww!" A threatening voice greeted them as they entered the Pokemon Mansion. Evan turned to see a dog-like Pokemon which beared resemblance to Arthur's Arcanine. Taking out his PokeDex, Evan scanned the new Pokemon.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Arcanine. Loyal to it's master, Growlithe drives away opponents with barks and bites. It has a superb sense of smell," said the PokeDex.

"I'll catch it then!" Evan decided, but Growlithe took a step forward and roared threateningly at Evan.

"I don't think it wants to be captured," Jade placed her hand on Evan's arm to stop him from taking out the Pokeball. "Just let it be."

"Fine," Evan shrugged. However, the Growlithe didn't seem too happy. It barked ferociously at Evan, before suddenly jumping at it fiercely.

"Woah!" Evan ducked, and the Growlithe flew over him.

"Growww!" Growlithe cried, as it turned and attempted to repeat it's action.

"What's with this Growlithe?" Evan and Jade backed away as the Growlithe advanced towards them menacingly. "Poliwrath, let's try that new move of yours! Ice Beam!" Poliwrath got out and stood in front of it's Trainer protectively. Raising it's palm, Poliwrath fired a powerful Ice Beam at Growlithe which caused it to tumble backwards.

"Why're you bothering with that silly Growlithe?" A voice snickered. Evan turned to see a blue-haired teen with a smirk on his face. "That Growlithe's useless. Just let it be."

"Who are you?" Evan asked.

"I'm Derek," the teen's smirk was still on his face. This person was starting to remind Evan of his rival Arthur. A Rapidash beside him had the same smirk. "And I'll have you know I'm the Trainer for that Growlithe."

"What?" Evan looked at the Growlithe, who had come crawling back to it's master. "We thought it was wild."

"It is," shrugged Derek. The next thing he did shocked Evan out of his wits. Derek gave his Growlithe a powerful kick that sent the poor thing spinning back faster than a merry-go-round. Jade gasped, unable to say a word, while Evan pointed at Derek.

"Why did you do that?" Evan demanded.

"It's a useless Pokemon," sneered Derek. "Utterly useless. You see, that puny thing kept losing battles. I tried to evolve it with a Fire Stone to make it stronger, but it refused, so I simply tossed it away here. Trash are meant to be trash."

"That isn't right!" Evan argued. "You have no right to call your Pokemon that!"

"Well, me being it's Trainer gives me the right to call it that." This person was, officially, worse than Arthur. "Tsk! I forgot I'm not it's Trainer anymore! Hahahah!"

"Get him, Poliwrath!" Evan yelled suddenly. His Poliwrath turned and in an instant, was on top of the alarmed Derek. Growlithe, immediately, jumped onto Poliwrath and pulled it down. Both Evan and Jade were shocked.

"He mistreated you but you're still protecting him?" Jade said angrily.

"Hahaha! Growlithe are too loyal, y'see..." Derek chuckled. "And with this loyalty, I can twist this Pokemon around my little fingers!" Then he looked at Evan and smiled cunningly. "If you're so good, why don't you beat me in a Pokemon battle? I might be more convinced that way..."

"Fine! I'll make you eat your words!" Evan glared at him. "I'll be going with Poliwrath for a one-on-one battle!"

"Heh heh! Rapidash will make quick work of you! First, Agility!" Rapidash glowed brightly, signalling it's speed boost. "Now, Take Down!"

"Dig!" Poliwrath attempted to dig into the ground to avoid Rapidash's attack, but Rapidash rammed into Poliwrath first. Poliwrath went flying into the air, before crashlanding beside Evan. "Poliwrath! Are you okay?"

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath nodded, getting up.

"Great, then use Dig!" Poliwrath burrowed into the ground.

"Where is it?" Derek yelled. His words were answered when Poliwrath shot up beneath Rapidash and sent the Fire Horse Pokemon flying into the air.

"Throw him back down with Strength!" Poliwrath jumped towards Rapidash and grabbed the horse by it's hooves, and hurled the great horse onto the ground. Rapidash gave a cry of agony as it's body collided with the floor and making cracks on it.

"Damn it! Rapidash, get up!" When Rapidash showed no signs of being able to stand, Derek scolded it angrily. "You stupid dang horse!"

"Finish it off! Ice Beam!" Poliwrath raised it's palm, blasting a powerful shot of Ice Beam at it's foe.

"Daaasshhh!" Rapidash cried, before fainting.

"Good work, Poliwrath!" Evan smiled, recalling his Poliwrath.

"You only won 'cause my Rapidash was weak!" Derek accused.

"Shut up!" Evan lashed out. "It's not just the Pokemon's ability that wins it a battle, but also it's Trainer's!"

"The boy is right, Derek," a voice sounded, and a new person entered the Pokemon Mansion. It was a bald man in a white lab coat with sunglasses that covered his eyes. "So I was right. You are mistreating your Growlithe." Turning away, the man said firmly. "You're not worthy enough to be a Gym Trainer of the Cinnabar Gym. Get out of here."

"But, but..." Derek tried to explain himself, but soon gave up and recalled his Rapidash. His head hung with shame, Derek exited the Pokemon Mansion. The mysterious man then approached the Growlithe, who seemed to recgonise the man. Growlithe ran up to him immediately. Smiling, the man recalled it in a Pokeball.

"How could you have recalled that Growlithe when you're not it's Trainer?" Jade suddenly asked. The man turned.

"Well, this is Growlithe's Pokeball," he shrugged. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Blaine," the man introduced himself.

"Evan, and this is Jade!" Evan did the introductions. Jade waved from behind Evan.

"But I'm curious about one thing though," Jade piped up.

"And that would be?" Blaine asked.

"Why do you have Derek's Pokeball?"

"He left it behind. No one was free to pass this to him so I did instead. As he would be training in the Pokemon Mansion at this time, I came here to look for him, and overheard your conversation and witnessed your battle. I guess Growlithe belongs to me now," Blaine examined the Pokeball and turned it around a few times.

"Oh," Jade nodded slowly, but Evan pushed her aside.

"Did you say your name was Blaine?" Evan asked excitedly. When Blaine nodded, Evan's grin grew wider. "So you must be the Cinnabar Gym Leader, right?"

"Why, yes I am," said Blaine in surprise. Then he smiled. "You want to challenge me, don't you?"

"Yep!" Evan was really pumped up by now.

"Alright, I'll let you be an exception," Blaine winked, and took out a key from his lab coat. "This is the key to the Cinnabar Gym. Come whenever you want." Blaine exited the Pokemon Mansion, his long lab coat flowing behind him. "I'll be waiting for you!" He called back, as the doors opened for him to exit the mansion.

"Yipeee! Now we don't have to look for the key anymore!" Jade shrieked, getting all hyper again.

"That's great and all, but..." Evan took out Charizard's Pokeball and clenched it tightly. "I think we'll have to do a bit more training before we face Blaine. I have a feeling his Pokemon are gonna be really strong!"

"How do you know?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sixth sense!" Evan replied cheerfully.

"Awwwright! Then I'll help! Go, Pidgeot!" Jade called out her Pidgeot. "Try taking Pidgeot as one of Blaine's Pokemon and battle with it! Come on, come on!"

"Okay!" Evan grinned. "Thanks, Jade!"

"No problem, we're friends remember?" Jade winked.

"Oh. I completely forgot," Evan said sarcastically, as he threw one of his Pokeballs onto the ground, commencing his pre-Cinnabar Gym training...

* * *

**Next chapter, as you might have guessed, Evan squares off against the seventh Gym Leader, Blaine who is hotter than the blaze of fire and flames! No, no, not THAT kind of hot. Review! The earlier chapter's question is still running, which is 'What kind of Pokemon do you think Evan should catch next'. No Pokemon that Arthur has nor any Pokemon that Evan has already caught. Also, I might need another OC soon, but not now. I'll need that OC for after all eight badges have been acquired by Evan, so readers keep your fingers crossed. Alright now, peace out! **


	39. A Battle That Burns Down in Ashes

****

**Hello there! Kook here writing a brand new chapter of Pokemon Kanto! I've just started playing Pokemon FireRed btw ^^ It's mighty fun. Anyway, thanks to Nikkitty101 and Tempest86 for reviewing and submitting OCs, but as I said, I will not need any until Evan has got all eight badges. I intend for this OC to battle Evan in the Indigo League and then be a travelling companion of his in the sequel. Yes, my dear readers, there will be a sequel. But Nikkitty101 and Tempest86, I'll be considering your OCs, so keep your fingers crossed. **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 54: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Rage  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 42: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 36: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Scary Face  
4) Poliwrath Level 47: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 39: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 35: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

"So, are you ready?" Jade shrieked, waving a flag with Evan's face on it in the air.

"Yeah!" Evan said confidently. He clutched one of his Pokeballs. "I'll win for sure!"

"You'd better!" Jade screamed, before grinning. "Good luck!" Evan nodded gratefully, and with the key Blaine had given him, unlocked the doors of the Cinnabar Gym.

"Welcome to the Cinnabar Gym," a young man with big spectacles greeted him cheerfully. "Are you here to challenge our leader Blaine?"

"Yes. My name is Evan," Evan introduced himself.

"Oh! So you're Evan! Blaine has instructed us Gym Trainers to allow you to pass through to him without battling any of us, so please step through this teleporter," the bespectacled man stepped aside, revealing an orange-coloured tile on the ground. Swallowing, Evan stepped onto it, before he found the surroundings changing. Suddenly, Blaine was standing in front of him.

"Welcome, Evan!" Blaine grinned. "I was wondering when you would come!" Walking forward, he then commanded Evan to step back. Evan took a few steps back, and noticed that his foot had been placed on an orange tile on the ground. The next second, he was standing above a... volcano? He was standing at the end of a proper Pokemon battlefield, and at the other end was Blaine.

"This is where we will do battle!" Blaine said firmly. "Each side may use two Pokemon! The challenger is allowed to make substitutions, but not the Gym Leader. Is that alright with you?"

Evan nodded, waiting for the Gym Leader to send out his first Pokemon.

"Then my first Pokemon shall be Growlithe!" Throwing his Pokeball onto the battlefield, out came the Growlithe Evan had saw just a day ago.

"So you're using Growlithe in this battle, huh?" Evan grinned. This was getting more exciting! Taking out a Pokeball, he threw it towards the battlefield as well, revealing a great big roaring Charizard towering over Growlithe.

"Are you sure that small little thing can beat Charizard?" Evan said confidently.

"No," Blaine replied, a smug look on his face. "Let's begin then!"

"Alright! Charizard, Dragon Rage!" Charizard inhaled, then spewed out powerful purplish shock waves from his mouth. However, Growlithe dodged them all. "They're too fast!" Evan watched as Growlithe smirked at the now frustrated Charizard.

"I've been training Growlithe just for this battle! And one of our training involves mastering our speed!" Blaine chuckled. "But Growlithe won't be a good match-up against Charizard. Growlithe, Roar!"

"Grooowwwwww!" Growlithe released a hideous roar from it's mouth, making Charizard step back. Suddenly, Charizard was pulled back into it's Pokeball, and Evan's Haunter was dragged out.

"What?" Evan looked up at Blaine, whose grin showed no signs of disappearing.

"Roar sends the opponent Pokemon back into it's Pokeball and drags out another Pokemon in place of it!" Blaine explained.

"But I wasn't intending for Haunter to take part in this battle!" Evan complained as Haunter looked around in surprise.

"That's what Roar does, destroy your strategy!" Blaine smiled. "Now let's get this over with! Growlithe, Bite!" Growlithe leaped at Haunter and chomped down on the poor Ghost Pokemon. Haunter yelped in pain and was knocked down, the Dark-type Bite being super effective.

"Haunter!" Evan yelled. "Bah! We'll still defeat you with Haunter? Right, buddy?"

"Haun... Haun..." Haunter agreed, but it's energy had all been knocked out from Bite.

"A challenger with spirit! I like that!" Blaine shot Evan a thumbs-up, but it quickly disappeared. "Your Haunter doesn't even look like it can stand, though! I'll finish it off and end it's agony! Growlithe, Fire Blast!"

"Hypnosis!" Evan screamed. Haunter's eyes shot up, and it quickly delivered a couple of hypnotic waves at Growlithe. The hypnotic waves passed through the oncoming Fire Blast and sent Growlithe to sleep. Almost instantly after that, the Fire Blast knocked Haunter to the ground as well.

"Come on, Haunter! You've gotta get up!" Evan insisted. Haunter tried to float back up, but it simply couldn't.

"Tsk! You're just dragging this battle! If Growlithe was awake, we could have finished this already," Blaine looked at Haunter. "But I have to say, your Haunter's pretty hardy. Even after taking the hits of Bite and Fire Blast, it still hasn't fainted although it has no more energy to move. The bond between the two of you must be very strong."

"Yeah!" Evan smiled. "That's why I know I'm gonna win this! Haunter, Dream Eater!"

"Wh-What?" Blaine stared in horror as Haunter managed to move one of it's hands towards the sleeping Growlithe. As soon as the flying hand of Haunter was placed on Growlithe's head, Growlithe started writhing and twisting in pain as it's energy was transferred to Haunter. Soon, Haunter could float back up again. The weak and sickly-looking Growlithe awoke and stood up as well.

"Well, I did not expect that," Blaine admitted. Then he frowned. "Still, you won't win. Fetch, Growlithe." Saying this, Blaine flung a Fire Stone towards the middle of the battlefield. Excited, Growlithe ran up to it before Evan or Haunter could react. When Growlithe's paw brushed against the Fire Stone, it started glowing. The Fire Stone was absorbed into it as it grew tremendously in size.

"Nineee!" The newly-evolved Arcanine cried, much to Evan's amazement.

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Arcanine suddenly roared, before releasing a huge blast of fire at the unsuspecting Haunter. The time taken for Fire Blast to reach Haunter was so fast that Haunter did not even have a second to dodge. The next instant, Haunter was thrown onto the ground, charred black and burnt to a crisp.

"This is even more powerful than Arthur's Arcanine!" Evan said in shock.

"Now, your last Pokemon," Blaine smiled.

"Urgh... Charizard, Wing Attack!" Charizard burst out and as it's wing glowed white, flew towards Arcanine and slammed it's wing into the Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine was thrown onto the ground. Although Evan could tell from the battle function on his PokeDex that his opponent's health was dangerously low, Arcanine was still full of energy.

"Arcanine, Take Down!" Arcanine rushed forward, and rammed into Charizard's stomach. Charizard gave out a painful cry upon impact, and staggered back.

"And again!" Arcanine once again repeated Take Down. It was so fast that Charizard barely had time to as much close an eyelid. Charizard, this time, collapsed upon getting hit. Arcanine collapsed along with it, fainting from too much recoil damage. Recalling Arcanine, Blaine spoke.

"It's over, Evan. I still have one more Pokemon with me, while both your Pokemon have fainted," Blaine said quietly. "This is too bad. I hoped for a much better battle experience with you. To go back to the Gym, simply use the teleporter behind you to... what?" Blaine gasped as Charizard got back up on it's feet, glaring at Blaine.

_When I was training with the Gym Trainers using Growlithe, none of their Pokemon could survive Growlithe's Take Down! Let alone now that it's fully evolved, and it required two Take Downs to fully knock Charizard off his feet! Could it be that their bond is so close that Evan's determination to win alone willed Charizard to continue on? _Blaine thought, his face clearly registered an expression of shock. Quickly getting over it, he picked his next Pokemon carefully.

"You have indeed amazed me with your Charizard's strong resistance. Let's see how it matches up with my second Pokemon." Blaine smirked, as Evan glared hard at the Pokeball he'd chosen.

"Don't fail me, Ponyta!" Blaine's Pokeball was flung towards Charizard, opening to reveal a powerful-looking Ponyta. "I assure you, this Ponyta will be much, much stronger than Derek's Rapidash," Blaine smiled confidently. "There's no way you'll win."

"Oh yeah? Charizard, Dragon Rage!" Evan shouted.

"Ponyta, Bounce!" Ponyta crouched, before leaping high into the sky, so high that it disappeared from sight. Charizard's Dragon Rage missed in the process. Suddenly, as Charizard's head was back down after a moment of looking upwards, Ponyta's whole body had slammed down onto him. Charizard gave an agonized cry as it collapsed again.

"Come on, Charizard! Get up! You've got to!" Evan urged. Upon hearing his Trainer's voice, Charizard got back up on it's feet after a slow, long gasp. Seeing this, Blaine smiled.

"That's it! Give me a battle I'll never forget!" Blaine grinned, as he looked towards his Ponyta, who was suddenly glowing. After stopping, the new Rapidash charged towards Evan, it's hooves making clip-clop sounds on the battlefield.

"It evolved! Just like Growlithe!" Evan gasped.

"Rapidash, Fire Spin!" Rapidash released flames from it's mouth that made a flaming tornado aroun Charizard, trapping Charizard in the vortex. "Now, Stomp!" Rapidash jumped up again, and it's hooves were about to meet with Charizard's face, but at that crucial moment, Charizard dodged, and grabbed hold of Rapidash's hoove.

"What?" Blaine said angrily.

"Close-range Dragon Rage!" Evan yelled excitedly. Charizard released a string of shock waves from it's mouth that completely paralysed Rapidash, before the great Fire Horse was flung away like a broken toy. The spinning vortex soon died down, and Charizard roared in victory upon seeing a fainted Rapidash lying on the ground.

"A Dragon Rage at point blank range was too much even for Rapidash to take..." Blaine realised. He smiled, and recalled Rapidash.

"Good work, Charizard!" Evan yelled, as Charizard continued roaring with excitement. "You did it! We've defeated Blaine!"

"Indeed you have," Blaine walked over and pressed a red badge into Evan's hands. In addition, he registered Evan's Pokegear number as well. Seeing Evan examine the badge, Blaine decided to give it an introduction. "That's the Volcano Badge, the seventh Indigo League badge. Oh, and I want you to have this." The Gym Leader put a TM into Evan's backpack. "That's the TM for Fire Blast. You'll use it wisely."

"Of course I will!" Evan winked. "Alright!" He smiled, holding the Volcano Badge upwards. "Just one more badge to get before the Indigo League!"

"You and your Pokemon have shown me an intense battle today. Even I, the Cinnabar Gym Leader and the best in Fire-type Pokemon, have burnt to nothing but ashes in our battle. I hope we can have a rematch someday." Nodding slowly, Blaine grinned. "Now, let's go back through the teleporter and you can tell your friend all about it."

Evan nodded brightly, and the two made their way towards the teleporter, and back to the Cinnabar Gym. Evan held the badge up again and stared at it for a long time as he exited the Cinnabar Gym. He had earned the Volcano Badge!

* * *

**Was the Gym battle short? I thought it was compared to the battles between Sabrina and Koga. Anyway, that's the seventh badge for Evan. One last badge to conquer! Gee, I wonder who the eighth Gym Leader is? xDDD **


	40. The Art of Articuno

**OMG! So many people turn in their OCs! Sorry people, but I'm not adding any in now until as I said, the Indigo League part. Also, ONLY KANTO POKEMON ALLOWED. I saw one OC who had a Chimecho or something. KANTO POKEMON ONLY! Or at least Pokemon that can only be found in FireRed and LeafGreen BEFORE Elite Four. Thank you. The OC might appear somewhere around maybe Chapter 40+. Also, PLEASE don't make your OC too powerful. All you guys OC are TOO POWERFUL. Please, make them like maybe levels similar to Evan's. Imagine a Level 70 Sceptile against a Level 50 Charizard. So, here's the verdict. GONNA IGNORE ALL OCs THAT WERE SENT IN BEFORE AND I'LL ONLY LOOK AT THOSE THAT WERE SENT IN AS REVIEW FROM CHAPTER 40 AND BEYOND. Sorry if this is a little harsh. If you don't wanna read my story after this coz of my rudeness, it's fine with me. Alright, sit tight and enjoy this chapter ;) OMG what a long Author Note xDDD **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 57: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Rage  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 42: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 36: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Scary Face  
4) Poliwrath Level 47: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 39: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 37: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

"Go, Blastoise!" Jade's Pokeball was flung into the water, and out emerged her Blastoise. Both Jade and Evan climbed onto the creature's back, and it started swimming rapidly against the currents. Evan looked back. Cinnabar Island was getting farther and farther away.

After Evan had told Jade that he'd won the Volcano Badge, Jade had reported that she'd heard there were a number of Rocket Grunts being seen at the Seafoam Islands. According to myths, a legendary Pokemon lived there.

"Team Rocket must be after that Pokemon!" Jade had said. "We have to go to the Seafoam Islands and stop them!"

After taking a long water route, the two had finally reached the Seafoam Islands after an hour had passed. The sun had completely set by now, and it was dark. Evan wanted to get some rest, but by the look on Jade's face, he felt that she didn't feel like stopping anytime soon.

The Seafoam Islands were actually two islands separated by a raging waterfall. The waterfall was virtually impossible to cross, thus only by taking the water route from Fuchsia City could you get to the other island. However, Jade had reasoned that since the two islands were connected, they could get to the other side by going through the cave.

"Brrr! Cold!" Jade complained.

"Not so loud!" Evan tried to whisper and shout at the same time, but it was too late. Two Rocket Grunts suddenly dropped down the nearest ladder and hurried towards them. Upon taking a closer look, Evan recgonized the two as Monty, the man who had been running the counter at the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon; and Heather, one of the 'Team Rocket Devious Double', as Evan called them.

"So it's you again!" Heather growled angrily. "Why do you keep trying to foil our plans?"

"What are you doing here at the Seafoam Islands?" Jade shrieked loudly, her voice piercing through Evan's ears, making him cover them.

"It's none of your business, little girl," sneered Heather. "Persian, attack!" She then turned to Monty. "Monty, bring out your Pokemon as well!"

"Okay! Weezing!" Monty said, his voice laced with complete obedience. His Weezing appeared, floating in the air.

"So it's a double battle, huh?" Evan grinned and turned to Jade, who grinned as well.

"Alright, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Jade's Pikachu was sent out, and sent a devastating electric bolt towards Weezing. The strong attack took Weezing out in one hit! Before Monty or Heather could respond, Evan had called out Jolteon who had took out Persian with a fast Sand Attack, Quick Attack and ThunderShock combo.

"You nasty kids!" Heather said angrily, as both Monty and her recalled their Pokemon. "Abra, Teleport us away!" Her usual Abra was called out, and the next moment both Grunts had vanished into thin air.

"Come on, let's go!" Jade and Evan climbed up the ladder as fast as they could. There weren't any other paths at the top, just another ladder leading upwards, so the two Trainers went up again.

"Hey, look!" There was apparently no more ladders to climb, much to Evan's relief, but now there was a water path leading most probably to the other island. The current here was much more devastating than the waterfall.

"I don't think we can cross- Woah!" Jade had already sent Blastoise out and pulled Evan up onto her Blastoise. The next moment, she was up as well and Blastoise, without moving a muscle, was whisked away and down another waterfall that was similar to the one outside.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jade screamed wildly, clearly enjoying the ride. Evan, though, was not.

"I-I-I-I-I-I kn-knew th-th-this was a bad ideaaaaaaaa!" Evan's whole body jerked forward and he was thrown into the current. His mind was swirling like the water as he was thrown about roughly in the current. Jade's shouts were the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

Evan's eyes flew open, and he looked up. A shimmering, majestic blue light was towering above him. The blue light then dissolved to reveal a large, blue bird flying above him.

"Wha-What?" Evan stood up, his eyes locking with the bird's. Quickly taking out his PokeDex, Evan pointed it at the Pokemon.

"Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. Articuno is one of the three legendary bird Pokemon of Kanto. Being able to control ice at will, Articuno are said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains."

"Ar-Articuno?" Evan stepped back. This must be the legendary Pokemon in the myths! So it was real!

The magnificent bird landed on the ground again. Evan took another step backwards, hoping that the Articuno wouldn't attack him. His hand rested on Charizard's Pokeball as he always did when he was afraid, just in case.

Articuno stepped closer towards Evan, staring at the Trainer intently. Something in Articuno's eyes made Evan unafraid. _This Articuno is friendly, _he thought. Articuno seemed to smile, and flew back up into the air, flying freely. Evan then came to a conclusion. Articuno must have got him to safety when he'd been trapped within the waves.

"Thanks, Articuno!" Evan called to the legendary bird. Articuno looked down, and smiled. Looking around, Evan saw that there was no one around except for him and Articuno. There was also a water path here, except that it was still and silent unlike the raging currents he'd fell into earlier on. At the end of the water path was a small hole - the only exit, and the only entrance to this place. _This must be Articuno's home, _he thought.

Suddenly, the silence was cut short.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" A Gengar leaped through the opening and fired a Shadow Ball at Articuno. Though startled, the Freeze Pokemon quickly avoided the powerful Ghost-type attack. Coming through after Gengar was someone Evan knew all too well - the Rocket Executive, Dan.

"So you're here too!" Dan smirked cruelly. His full team - his Arbok and Gastly along with his Gengar, and two Cloysters with menacing looks. "Took us Rockets quite awhile, but we've finally found you, Articuno!"

"Where's the rest of your Grunts?" Evan asked carefully, holding a Pokeball in his hand. He was ready to do battle to defend this Articuno, even though it meant him alone against dozens of Rocket Grunts.

"They must be still searching for the Articuno," grinned Dan, looking up at Articuno, who was now glaring at Dan. "We broke into groups, you see." Just then, Articuno flew down to Evan's side, and nodded at him. Evan looked at Articuno in disbelief.

"Are you saying you want me to give you orders for this battle?" Articuno nodded.

"Hm? How interesting..." Dan smirked. "Only the best Trainers can give orders to a legendary Pokemon in battle. Well, show me your best! Gengar, Shadow Ball again!"

"Articuno, Mind Reader!" Evan yelled, after checking his PokeDex quickly for Articuno's moves. Articuno's eyes glowed, and it dodged Gengar's Shadow Ball with such agile movement that all Evan could see was a blur.

"Urgh! Shadow Ball again!" Dan cried. However, Articuno easily dodged the attack with it's Mind Reader.

"Ice Beam!" Articuno fired a strong beam of ice that froze Gengar within seconds. "Now Gust!" Articuno flapped it's wings repeatedly. It's wings soon became blurry as well as wind was kicked up and thrown towards the frozen Gengar, make it fly into the water and knocking it out.

"Return, Gengar! I'm not done yet!" Dan said angrily. "I'll capture you and bring you to the boss! Your turn, Arbok!"

"Chaaarrbook!" Dan's Arbok hissed.

"Articuno, Ice Beam!" Ice Beam took out Arbok upon being hit. Cursing under his breath, Dan sent out his remaining Pokemon team against Articuno. A minute later, all of them had fell in a frozen state.

"Now, Ice Beam again!" Evan shouted. Before Dan could move a muscle, he had been frozen solid. Suddenly, Jade had come through the hole, sweating profusely.

"Evan! So you were here!" Taking a look at the frozen Dan, Jade smiled. "I've taken care of all the Rocket Grunts outside. So this is the legendary Articuno! You saved Evan, didn't you?" She took a look at the magnificent bird, who smiled and nodded.

"Have you captured it?" Jade asked.

"Nope. I think it would be better if we just left Articuno here in the Seafoam Islands. This is it's home anyway," Evan said as Articuno landed beside him. "Meanwhile, I think we better get these guys to the police."

"All by ourselves? No way!" Jade protested. Evan shrugged, then turned to Articuno.

"I'll come back to visit sometime!" He promised. Articuno crowed in excitement and flew up into the air to show it. Giving Articuno a thumbs-up, Evan and Jade rode on Blastoise to the other end of the water path, picking up the frozen figure of Dan while on the way.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter sucked, it was rushed, as you can tell, but I needed to do a chapter of Evan meeting Articuno in the Seafoam Islands. Yes, our lovable Rocket member Dan has been captured, and he won't return for quite a long while, so please take this oppotunity to say goodbye to him. For now, anyway xDDD Alright, people, stay tuned for the next chapter ;) **


	41. A Grounding Maze

**The OC thing is still on, so keep it coming, peeps! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 57: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Rage  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 42: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 36: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Scary Face  
4) Poliwrath Level 47: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 40: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 37: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

"We're finally here!" Evan exclaimed. "Viridian City!" He was right, indeed. The two had finally reached their destination by flying over on Jade's Pidgeot after a day of rest. Now, Evan was ready to challenge the Viridian Gym.

"So, you ready for the Gym?" Jade asked him as she grinned. Evan nodded confidently. "That's what I like to see! Go out there and get them!"

"One more Gym before the Indigo League..." Evan admired his badge case for about the millionth time that day. "I can't believe how far I've gotten!"

"Oh, shut up and get to the Gym already!" Jade screamed. This tactic worked miracles, for it sent Evan scampering towards the Gym right away. Jade smiled, before starting to explore the rest of the lush, green city.

Evan stood outside the Gym and gulped. What if the Gym Leader hadn't returned? Suddenly, a voice behind him made him jump.

"Hello, youngster." It was an old man. "Are you going to challenge the Viridian Gym?"

"Um... yeah." Evan nodded.

"Well, I guess you've really got the right timing. The Gym Leader returned about a month ago!" The old man grinned, and Evan almost wanted to leap for joy, but managed to stop himself before he could do anything silly.

"Thank you, mister. Do you have any tips on how to defeat this Leader?" Evan asked hopefully.

"I've been around for many years, so all I know is that the Gym Leader here is said to be the strongest of all the Gym Leaders in Kanto. He's extremely mysterious, never appearing to anyone but his challengers," said the old man, his voice sounding a bit like shattered glass. "I've heard that this Gym Leader specializes in the Ground-type," the old man added.

"Alright. Thank you, mister," Evan bowed politely.

"Youngsters as polite as you are rare nowadays!" The old man chuckled, and walked away. After turning back to the doors of the Gym, Evan found himself starting to worry again. Pushing the thought of losing miserably to the back of his head, Evan pushed open the Gym doors and strode in bravely.

"Welcome to the Viridian Gym," Evan was greeted by a man in a gray suit with a long whip that looked pretty dangerous. Evan stepped back as the man swung the whip around, in fear that the whip would hit him.

"The Viridian Gym is a natural maze," the dangerous-looking man explained. "You have to navigate through the maze to get to our Leader, who is at the end of the maze. However, there will be various Gym Trainers ready to take on any challengers hidden within the maze, and if they catch sight of you, the two of you will have to battle using only one Pokemon each. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Evan nodded firmly.

"Then, please enter," the man stepped aside, allowing Evan entrance into the maze. Swallowing, Evan walked forward. After a few minutes of walking about and avoiding the dead ends, Evan came across a junction. Wondering which path to take, he was then startled as a man in a karate suit, similar to the Trainers at the Fighting Dojo, jumped forward.

"My name is Atsushi! It is your bad luck to be spotted by me!" Atsushi sneered. "Behold my power! Machoke, attack!"

"A Machoke?" Evan took out his Pokeball. "Then I'll lead with Hitmonchan!"

"Ah, a Fighting-type versus another Fighting-type! This will be an interesting battle!" Atsushi smirked. "Machoke, Karate Chop!" Machoke launched it's attack, but Hitmonchan was too fast, and dodged with ease.

"Good work! ThunderPunch!" Hitmonchan, now behind Machoke, sent the Superpower Pokemon rolling forward with a strong ThunderPunch. It then punched the air in triumph as Machoke got back up on it's feet unsteadily.

"Then Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan, it's fist engulfed in flames, jumped forward and punched Machoke in the chest. Machoke was thrown back once again, but got up and charged at Hitmonchan.

"Vital Throw!" Atsushi screamed, and Machoke gave Hitmonchan an uppercut that sent the Punching Pokemon flying into the air. Grinning, Machoke jumped towards Hitmonchan, grabbed it's opponent by the legs, and flung it onto the ground.

"Chaaaann!" Hitmonchan cried out, as it made contact with the hard floor of the Gym.

"Now, Earthquake!" Machoke landed back onto the ground, and started stomping repeatedly, sending powerful shock waves from the ground at Hitmonchan. The ground started to rumble as the shock waves inched closer to the panting Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, you've gotta dodge it!" Evan called desperately. Hitmonchan took one look at the oncoming attack, before jumping into the air to avoid it before sending Machoke up into the ceiling with a Sky Uppercut.

"Machoke!" Atsushi yelled, as his Machoke fell back onto the ground, it's eyes rolled.

"Good work, Hitmonchan. Return!" Evan recalled Hitmonchan, and continued on. After making twists and turns around the maze, he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him stop and turn back.

"Welcome, challenger," said a calm voice. It belonged to a purple-haired man in a red jumpsuit. "It is your misfortune to be spotted by me. My name is Warren. Let's battle!"

"That's what the last Trainer said as well," Evan pointed out.

"Onix, go!" Warren threw his Pokeball, ignoring his opponent.

"Oh, fine. Poliwrath, handle it!" Poliwrath was released, and it glared fiercely at it's foe.

"An interesting choice, indeed. Onix, Tackle!" Onix charged at Poliwrath, but the Tadpole Pokemon avoided the blow just in time.

"Good dodge, Poliwrath!" Evan cheered. "Hypnosis!" Poliwrath put it's two palms forward, waving them about as it generated hypnotic waves. Onix looked on blankly as the hypnotic waves hit it, before it crashed onto the ground, falling into a state of deep sleep.

"Water Pulse!" Evan cried. Poliwrath's palms did not move. Instead, it now launched a ring of water at Onix. The attack, being super effective, depleted a large amount of health from the sleeping Onix. However, that attack woke the huge Pokemon up as well.

"Raaaaaaarrrrrrrwwwww!" Onix roared, clearly displeased.

"DragonBreath!" Onix released a powerful blue blast at Poliwrath that blew it off it's feet and dealing massive damage.

"Poliwrath! Hang in there!" Evan called out. He was relieved when Poliwrath stood back up. "Alright! Now Poliwrath, Strength!"

"Slam!" Onix turned and it's tail rose into the air as Poliwrath inched closer towards it.

"Oh no..." Evan gasped. "Poliwrath, Dig!" Miraculously, Poliwrath managed to cease it's Strength in time and dug underground, narrowly avoiding Onix's Slam attack.

"We have a counter-measure for that too," Warren smirked. "Onix, Earthquake!"

"Uh oh! Earthquake will deal double the damage to underground foes!" Evan gritted his teeth hard. "Poliwrath, come back up quickly!" On cue, Poliwrath jumped out from the ground and slammed into Onix, sending the great Rock Snake Pokemon reeling backwards.

"Water Pulse!"

"Dig!" This time, Onix went underground to avoid Poliwrath's attack.

"Dig as well!" Evan ordered, and Poliwrath burrowed under without a moment of hesitation.

Beneath the Viridian Gym, Poliwrath looked around, searching for it's opponent. It then detected a rumbling sound, and quickly dug further away to avoid it. Sure enough, Poliwrath could make out the certain shape of Onix. Nodding to itself, Poliwrath then formed a Water Pulse with it's palms.

Evan felt the ground shake violently. The next moment, Onix burst out from the ground, as did Poliwrath. The next second, Onix had collapsed, no longer being able to battle. Warren gasped in disbelief.

"This is impossible!" Warren growled. After congratulating Poliwrath, Evan quickly recalled his Pokemon and sped away. If he'd stay a second longer, Warren might have had beat him to a pulp.

"Oh, it's a dead end," Evan muttered. He walked back towards the junction. Warren had disappeared, to Evan's relief. Spotting the other path, Evan walked into it. As he walked further, he heard voices in the distance. Excitedly, Evan hurried towards the source. What he saw shocked him.

"Urgh!" Evan looked down in surprise as his brown-haired rival, Arthur, was thrown at his feet. Evan looked up, to see a smirking Nidoking with Arthur's defeated Venusaur by it's side. A man, his face hidden behind Nidoking's body, could be seen.

"Arthur!" Evan helped his rival up. Arthur glared at the Nidoking, who roared and pounded it's chest.

"Evan, that man behind that Nidoking... the Gym Leader of Viridian City... is...!" Arthur was unable to complete his sentence, for a flurry of rocks was sent flying towards the two. Swiftly, both Evan and Arthur dodged Nidoking's attack.

"That's right. It's me," a sinister voice sounded, and Nidoking was recalled. The man standing behind Nidoking...

"Giovanni!" Evan said, clearly shocked. He reached for one of his Pokeballs. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm the Viridian City Gym Leader," Giovanni smirked, looking rather thrilled upon seeing Evan's reaction. Evan gasped as Arthur started to speak.

"He's... he's invincible! He defeated all of my Pokemon..." Arthur then collapsed, tired out.

"Aren't you here for the Earth Badge?" Giovanni smiled, holding up a green badge in the shape of a feather. "I'll hand it over. Provided you triumph over me in battle, of course."

"Why are you the Gym Leader?" Evan demanded.

"This Gym would be such a convenient place for a hideout, don't you think?" Giovanni sniggered. "Since the Rocket Hideout beneath the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon is no more, I decided to use this as Team Rocket's hideout instead. I should have thought of this earlier. And about your question about being the Viridian Gym Leader..." Giovanni chuckled. "I inherited it. Does that satisfy you? Now..." Giovanni stepped forward, prompting Evan to back away.

"Now that you have found me," Giovanni continued. "I have no choice but to do battle with you. And this time, I shall use my aces. There is no way you can win. If you do, though, I'll confer you the official badge of this Gym - the Earth Badge. Shall we begin?"

"There's no way I'll win? Don't be too cocky!" Evan yelled. "What are the rules?"

"Six Pokemon each, and allowed to make substitutions," Giovanni's sinister smile remained, playing on his lips.

That was all Evan needed to hear. Choosing his first Pokemon, he took out it's Pokeball, and flung it into the battlefield. Seeing this, Giovanni's smile grew wider and he threw out a Pokeball as well. The two Pokemon burst out from their Pokeballs.

The battle had begun.

* * *

**The last Gym Leader is Giovanni! What a surprise! 0_o Anyway, people, please review this chapter and await the last battle before the Indigo League. Will Evan suffer a miserable defeat, or earn the last of the eight Kanto badges? Find out... next time! **


	42. Getting Grounded!

**In this epic chapter, Evan has an epic battle with the epic Gym Leader of all time... Giovanni, the Internet Person of Complete Evil! **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 57: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Rage  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 43: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 36: Wing Attack, Agility, AncientPower, Scary Face  
4) Poliwrath Level 48: Strength, Hypnosis, Dig, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 40: Double Kick, Sand Attack, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 37: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

"So you're using Aerodactyl, while I'm using Dugtrio! This will be an interesting," Giovanni wore a smile that made Evan shudder. Evan's Aerodactyl looked down and glared at Dugtrio, knowing this was an important match, and it had to win for it's master.

"Aerodactyl, go!" Evan cried, and Aerodactyl rushed towards Dugtrio. "Wing Attack!" Aerodactyl's wing glowed as the Fossil Pokemon neared Dugtrio who wore a frowning expression on it's three faces.

"Dig!" Dugtrio's three heads suddenly disappeared, Aerodactyl landed on the ground, puzzled. It looked around in surprise, just enough time for Dugtrio to come back up and sending Aerodactyl flying back into the air.

"Aerodactyl, AncientPower!" Evan yelled, not willing to give up.

"Sand Tomb!" Suddenly, Aerodactyl was trapped in a tornado of sand. The tornado, with Aerodactyl in it, then crashed to the ground violently. "Finish off with an Earthquake!" The ground rumbled. It then started to crack as Aerodactyl was thrown high up into the air, before landing down again with a sickening crash. Seeing that Aerodactyl was in no state to battle anymore, Evan recalled it.

"Fwaahahaha!" Giovanni roared with laughter. "Do you understand my power now? Dugtrio is only a small taste of the extreme power I am going to unleash on you!"

"Haunter, Shadow Punch!" Haunter was sent out, and it managed to hit Dugtrio square in the face with it's Shadow Punch.

"You're smart," Giovanni acknowledged. "Haunter has the ability Levitate, thus making it immune to Ground-type moves. But..." Giovanni chuckled again. "Dugtrio! Faint Attack!" The next moment, Haunter was thrown at Evan's feet, fainting from the powerful plus super effective Dark-type attack.

"Dugtrios can learn Faint Attack?" Evan gasped in disbelief.

"Why not?" Giovanni replied triumphantly.

"Urgh... fine! Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Poliwrath's swift movements made contact with Dugtrio, depleting it's health.

"Dugtrio, Earthquake!"

"Jump up and dodge it!" Poliwrath successfully avoided the strong Ground-type move, before it came charging down at Dugtrio with Strength. Poliwrath's attack proved too much for Dugtrio to handle, and Giovanni had to recall it for it could no longer battle.

"It is amazing that you can defeat even one of my Pokemon," Giovanni taunted. "I should not be surprised though. From all my run-ins with you, I have learnt that you're no normal Trainer. Very well then. Behold my next fighter, Nidoqueen!"

"Poliwrath, rest up!" Evan recalled Poliwrath. "It's your turn, Hitmonchan!"

The Punching Pokemon looked more energized than ever, and it punched the air with great enthusiasm. "Monchaaan!" It cried, striking the ground with a powerful punch, creating a dent. Giovanni was seemingly impressed by this.

"That Hitmonchan really punches hard, but let's see what it can do with a living opponent. Nidoqueen, Body Slam!" Nidoqueen jumped towards Hitmonchan, but the Punching Pokemon dodged just in time.

"Yeah! Now, Ice Punch!" Evan chose his orders carefully. Fire Punch and ThunderPunch would do no good against this Nidoqueen. Hitmonchan nodded, and managed to knock Nidoqueen back with a strong Ice Punch to the face.

"Nidoqueen, grab that Hitmonchan and use Poison Sting!" Nidoqueen grabbed Hitmonchan's arm, to the Fighting Pokemon's surprise, before Nidoqueen lowered it's head and stung Hitmonchan with it's horn. Hitmonchan staggered backwards, poisoned.

"Double Kick!" Nidoqueen attempted to give Hitmonchan a kick, but Hitmonchan ducked swiftly and dealt Nidoqueen a Sky Uppercut that sent the heavy Pokemon flying into the air and then back down again.

"That Hitmonchan must have been trained up well," Giovanni said, as he watched Hitmonchan and Nidoqueen battle. At last, Nidoqueen collapsed. Hitmonchan was also in no state to battle anymore, the poison taking it's toll. Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Your turn again, Poliwrath!" Evan called out his Poliwrath once again.

"Nidoking, Thrash now!" The purple, gigantic Pokemon, upon being sent out, charged at Poliwrath and launched a number of fierce punches, kicks and pounds. Poliwrath struggled wildly as it's health lowered dangerously.

"Poliwrath, return!" Evan yelled, recalling Poliwrath for the second time so as not to submit it to Nidoking's repeated attacks. Evan then noticed that Nidoking was confused - the result of using a Thrash attack. "Alright, let's make use of this opportunity! Jolteon, Sand Attack, then Quick Attack!" His Pokemon used the moves in complete unison.

"Thrash again," Giovanni's voice was extremely calm. Nidoking, though in a confused state, managed to grab hold of the speeding Jolteon and pound it to the ground viciously.

"Jol!" Jolteon shrieked in pain.

"Don't stop!" Giovanni ordered.

"ThunderShock!" Evan cried in desperation, but it was in vain, for Electric-type moves did nothing against Ground-types.

"Jolteon, return!" Evan recalled Jolteon as well. He had to be careful of Nidoking's Thrash!

"Hmph, hmph. What Pokemon are you going to lead with now, Evan?" Giovanni smiled, already certain that the victory was his.

"Poliwrath! Again!" Evan switched yet again. "Strength, then Water Pulse!" Poliwrath grabbed hold of Nidoking, and hurled the huge bulk onto the ground. Nidoking gave out a cry of pain, but soon got back up on it's feet. However, it was knocked down again by Poliwrath's oncoming Water Pulse.

"And now, Charizard! Finish it off with Dragon Rage!" Another switch, and this time Charizard was sent out, and it's Dragon Rage finally knocked Nidoking out. It had been a splendid combination.

"So you've decided to reveal all three of your last Pokemon," Giovanni smirked. "That Charizard of yours will be quite hard to subdue. But... heh heh..." Giovanni paused to take out a Pokeball. "We've both got three Pokemon left. You have two severely injured ones and all three of my Pokemon are healthy. It's easy to see who will win this battle."

"You really think you've got it all figured out?" Evan said confidently, ignoring Giovanni's taunts.

"Hmph. You've got spirit, but do you have power?" Giovanni's question went unanswered as he revealed his fourth Pokemon - a Rhyhorn.

"Return for now, Charizard! Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Poliwrath was sent out and it managed to score a direct hit with Water Pulse.

"Rhyhorn, Take Down!" Rhyhorn charged, and slammed into Poliwrath's belly. Poliwrath was thrown high into the air before landing with a crash. To Evan's relief, it hadn't been knocked out, but it was on the verge of fainting. Rhyhorn, on the other hand, had suffered recoil damage as well.

"Poliwrath, Hypnosis!" Poliwrath placed it's palms forward, successfully putting Rhyhorn to sleep with it's hypnotic powers. "Alright! Now, Strength-Water Pulse-Dig combo!" Evan yelled, eager to show off how his training paid, even in front of the enemy. First, Poliwrath grabbed the sleeping Rhyhorn and jumped high into the air with it, before hurling the sleeping Pokemon towards the ground. Next, Poliwrath used Water Pulse to rapidly decrease the distance between Rhyhorn and the ground, plus adding more damage. Lastly, Poliwrath shot at lightning speed towards the ground, dug into it, and jumped out of the ground beneath the falling Rhyhorn, just in time to give Rhyhorn a punch that made it soar into the air again and back to the ground with a hard smash.

"Hooornn..." Rhyhorn muttered, standing back up.

"It... It can still stand?" Evan gasped in disbelief.

"That was an impressive tactic, Evan," Giovanni smirked. "However, my Rhyhorn will not crumble before such attacks. Scary Face!" Rhyhorn's Scary Face made Poliwrath paralyzed with fear. "Now, Take Down!" Rhyhorn ceased Scary Face, and prepared to charge. Evan's eyes widened as Rhyhorn began it's attack, charging towards Poliwrath at the speed of light.

"Poliwrath, dodge it!" Evan shouted. Luckily, Poliwrath snapped out of it at the very last moment, and leaped away in the nick of time. Rhyhorn kept on going, until eventually it crashed onto one of the maze walls. Giovanni cursed under his breath as his Rhyhorn toppled, all it's energy spent.

"Return, Rhyhorn!" Giovanni recalled his defeated Rhyhorn. Then he looked up at Evan and frowned. "This victory meant nothing. Tremble in fear of my next Pokemon - Cloyster." The sound of the Pokeball opening could be heard, and there was a Cloyster in front of Giovanni, grinning menacingly at Poliwrath and Evan.

"Return, Poliwrath." Evan returned Poliwrath to it's Pokeball, deciding to use the Tadpole Pokemon for later. Poliwrath was his trump card after all, since it's Water Pulse was super effective against Ground-types. "Jolteon, you're up again!"

"Jol!" Jolteon cried as it was called forth. Although it had not fully recovered from Nidoking's Thrash, it was willing to do whatever it took to win for it's master.

"I knew you were going to lead with Jolteon," smirked Giovanni. "Cloyster, Supersonic!"

"Jolteon, get out of the way!" Evan commanded. "Good! Now, Quick Attack!" Jolteon charged at Cloyster, and in a blur, had tackled Cloyster backwards, but Giovanni wasn't finished yet.

"Cloyster, Ice Beam." A huge ball of white formed in front of Cloyster, and out blasted freezing beams. Jolteon gasped, before being hit by the strong Ice-type attack.

"Jooolll!" Jolteon shrieked, before it went silent. Evan gasped. Jolteon had been frozen solid!

"Cloyster, Spike Cannon!" Cloyster closed it's shell, and glowed white. White spikes shot out of the glowing Cloyster and pierced the frozen Jolteon, shattering the ice apart and knocking Jolteon out.

"No! Jolteon, return." Evan returned Jolteon, and stroke it's Pokeball. "Get a good rest. You did well, but now it's all up to you, Charizard!"

"Chaaaaarrrrrrr!" Charizard roared with approval, eager for battle again.

"Hmph. Are you sure you've made the right choice?" Giovanni chuckled, and Evan knew he was referring to the type disadvantage Evan was at.

"I believe in Charizard!" Evan replied firmly, drawing laughs from Giovanni. Blocking them out, Evan yelled, "Charizard, Wing Attack!" Charizard flew towards Cloyster at incredible speed, it's wing glowing white.

"Protect!" Cloyster withdrew into it's shell. Charizard's Wing Attack did absolutely nothing to it.

"Keep at it!" Evan insisted.

"Hahahaha! Cloyster's shell is so tough that not even an atomic bomb can blow it up!" Giovanni remarked proudly as Charizard continued striking Cloyster with Wing Attacks. Suddenly, Cloyster emerged from it's shell, it's face contorted with pain.

"Hah! What were you saying, Giovanni?" Evan taunted the surprised Rocket Boss. "Charizard, now that it's out of it's shell, Dragon Rage!" Charizard's attack slammed into Cloyster's face, knocking it back. Giovanni gasped as his fainted Cloyster was thrown at his feet.

"This is impossible! No one has ever reduced me to the pathetic state of one Pokemon left!" Giovanni growled with rage. "But I'll not give in! Meet my strongest Pokemon I've had for years, Rhydon!"

Evan backed away as Giovanni's Rhydon, who looked larger than the average size, towered above Evan. Giovanni smirked, seeing that Evan was intimidated. Charizard, though, gave a roar of pleasure, probably because he was thrilled that there was a powerful foe to fight.

"Alright, Charizard, let's burn that Rhydon down to ashes!" Evan's fear was soon replaced by determination to win the battle. "Wing Attack!"

"Rock Blast!" Charizard flew towards Rhydon, but stopped in it's tracks upon being pummeled by showers of rocks by Rhydon's Rock Blast. "Take Down!" Rhydon rushed at Charizard at a breakneck speed, slamming into Charizard's stomach. Charizard then roared, a roar filled with both anger and pain.

"Horn Drill!" Rhydon's horn started spinning, and it thrusted at Charizard with it. Fortunately, Charizard flew up into the air and avoided the blow in the process. "Rock Blast again!" Giovanni shouted, and Rhydon started flinging numerous pieces of rocks at the flying Charizard with spot-on accuracy. Charizard roared as it's wings were hit by the flying rocks, forcing the Fire Pokemon to lose altitude as it rocketed towards the ground.

"BAM!" Charizard's fall practically shook the whole Gym. Giovanni grinned as Evan recalled his Pokemon. Now it all boiled down to one Pokemon left for each. Evan looked to where Arthur was lying, and noticed that his rival had disappeared.

"Poliwrath, I'm counting on you buddy!" Evan sent out his last Pokemon. He'd no time to think about Arthur now.

"Rhydon, Take Down again!"

"Poliwrath, dodge it!" Poliwrath did an amazing somersault into the air. The charging Rhydon soon found itself colliding with the wall, and recoiling in pain.

"Now, Hypnosis!"

"No! Rhydon, don't look!"

It was too late, however, for Giovanni. Rhydon turned in surprise, only to fall asleep after being hit by Poliwrath's Hypnosis. Giovanni clenched his fists with anger, no longer able to smirk as he watched the unfolding battle.

"Water Pulse, don't stop!" Evan called. Poliwrath fired Water Pulse after another, determined not to stop until Rhydon had really get knocked out. Suddenly, Rhydon awoke with an angry roar, startling both Poliwrath and Evan.

"Earthquake!" Giovanni shouted. Rhydon stomped on the ground repeatedly, throwing Poliwrath off it's feet. "Now, Take Down!" Rhydon charged into Poliwrath and rammed hard into it's belly. Poliwrath was thrown into the air, before falling with a loud crash.

"It's over," Giovanni chuckled.

"No, it's not!" Evan yelled. The next moment, Poliwrath was beneath Rhydon and had sent it flying up with a strong uppercut.

"Dig?" Giovanni gasped. Evan nodded, grinning. Rhydon fell back onto the ground, and groaned. "He's... fast..." Giovanni muttered. "As soon as Poliwrath was back on the ground, it burrowed underground immediately without fail despite it's serious injuries!"

"That, Giovanni, was the power of determination!" Evan yelled. "Something you'll never understand! Poliwrath, Water Pulse! Nooooowwww!"

"Poliwraath!" The largest Water Pulse Evan had ever seen appeared in front of Poliwrath. Flexing it's muscles, Poliwrath then pushed one of it's palms forward, sending the Water Pulse towards Rhydon. Rhydon got up with much effort, only to get knocked down by the Water Pulse again.

"Rhyyy... doonnn..." Rhydon's eyes had rolled, signalling that it was no longer able to battle.

"I've lost?" Giovanni cried in disbelief. "I can't believe it... I lost?" He sneered. "To a mere kid?"

"Poliwrath!" Evan ran over to Poliwrath as his Pokemon fell to the ground also. It had overexerted itself. Poliwrath got up, and shot Evan a thumbs-up. Evan smiled, and recalled Poliwrath. "Good work, Poliwrath. You've just won us our most important battle!"

"Congratulations, Evan. I had no idea you would actually beat me," Giovanni was calm again, his defeated Rhydon recalled. "For your win, you can have these." Giovanni handed Evan a feather-like badge, the Earth Badge, and a TM. "That TM contains Earthquake. I developed it in this Gym!" Giovanni explained. Then his face hardened. "Having lost in this way, I am too ashamed to face my followers. I have to go into further training so as to toughen myself up. As of today, Team Rocket is disbanded." Saying these words, Giovanni walked away. Evan watched him leave in stony silence.

"I hope we can have a rematch someday," Giovanni said, turning back. "That was a good battle."

Evan couldn't help but nod. It had been a great battle. Evan then walked away also. There was a teleporter that led to the start of the maze. As he walked out of the doors of the Gym, he took out his badge case, and put the last badge inside. Now he had all eight badges!

"Alright! Time to challenge the Indigo League!" Evan cheered.

* * *

**Giovanni has fallen! Yeah! Oh yeah! I hope you liked this totally epic Gym battle between the awesome-est, epic Gym Leader Giovanni a.k.a Internet Guy of Evil and Trainer Evan! Please continue to read my chapters! The next chapter marks the start of the Indigo League saga. Don't miss it! BTW, the OC will be having his/her debut in Chapter 44, the chapter after the next. I still haven't chosen yet, but I will before Chapter 44, and that's a promise! **


	43. The Road to Victory

**Our almighty hero, Evan, has done many things the last chapter. He has 0wned the Viridian City Gym Leader, Giovanni, in an epic full battle, disbanded Team Rocket, and earned the freaking Earth Badge in the process. Can ya guess what's next, people? Did someone say the Indigo League? Then you're right! Yayyeeee~~~ And I know that I said the chosen OC would appear in Chapter 44, but plans change. The winner for this OC Challenge is... Drumroll please... Ah well, you just have to read on to find out! =D **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 60: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Rage  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 46: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 40: Dragon Claw, Agility, AncientPower, Scary Face  
4) Poliwrath Level 53: Strength, Hypnosis, Mind Reader, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 42: Double Kick, Thunder Wave, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 40: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

_On the road, on the road  
On the road to Viridian City!  
I'm on my way, I'm on the road  
On the road to Viridian City!  
I'm on the road_

_We've built a team  
And we've been training all day long  
We're on the road, and getting strong  
Getting strong! _

_Now here's the plan  
We're gonna head down to the forest  
Time to collect some Pokemon  
Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all!_

_We keep on trying, trying  
And then we try some more  
To stay together  
And find a place worth fighting for_

_I'm on the road!  
I'm on the road to Viridian City!  
Meet my friends along the way  
I'm on the road  
We're on the road to Viridian City!  
I've got a badge and the power to play! _

"Yeah!" Evan cheered.

"You finished your song halfway through," Jade pointed out.

"I don't care!" Evan was thrilled, extremely thrilled. For one thing, he had gotten all eight badges and was now applicable for the Indigo League. For another thing, the entrance to the League was just here in Viridian City.

The day before, Evan had defeated the Viridian Gym Leader, revealed to also be the Boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Arthur had gone to get the police, but Giovanni had escaped. In the end, Arthur got an Earth Badge without even needing to battle, but Evan did not let that spoil his mood. Arthur had supposedly already rushed off towards the Indigo League, which was going to be starting the next week.

The two entered through the gates of the entrance to Victory Road. Victory Road was the entrance to the Indigo League. A man blocked Evan's way.

"To pass through here to Victory Road, you need all of Kanto's eight badges. May I examine your badge case?" It was more of an order than a question, because the man grabbed Evan's badge case rudely and stared at it, before handing it back to Evan. "You may pass."

The man stepped aside, allowing Evan and Jade to pass. Exiting the Victory Road entrance was a path, which the two followed. There, in front of Evan and Jade, was the Victory Road. Eyes gleaming with excitement, Evan strode in, followed by Jade.

"It's really dark in here," Jade grumbled. Evan shrugged as he came across a large boulder that blocked the path.

"Poliwrath, Strength! Lift this boulder up!" Poliwrath was called out and Evan's trusty Pokemon grabbed the boulder and tossed it aside, granting it's master entry. Evan thanked Poliwrath, and recalled it before continuing on.

"Hey, look, a TM!" Evan rushed towards it, picked it up, and examined it closely.

"Looks like the TM for Dragon Claw," Jade observed, as the two climbed up a nearby ladder.

"Really? Then, Aerodactyl, come on out!" Evan threw Aerodactyl's Pokeball, and placed the TM towards Aerodactyl. Almost immediately, the Fossil Pokemon absorbed the TM into it, learning Dragon Claw in the process.

"Alright, Aerodactyl!" Evan smiled, and Aerodactyl cried out in response.

Ironically, the next sound heard was an ear-shattering roar throughout the Victory Road.

"What was that?" Evan looked around.

"Over there!" Jade called, pointing towards a long figure. It belonged to an Onix, as Evan saw when he rushed over. Battling the rampaging Onix was a brown-haired teen with a light blue tennis shirt.

"Kingler, Double Team!" The teenager's Kingler spread into multiple images. The wild Onix roared angrily. "Now, Hydro Pump!" All the images disappeared in the flick of an eye as Kingler blasted a powerful jet of crystal clear water at Onix. It was super effective, and the wild Onix gave off one final roar before collapsing onto the ground.

"Good work, Kingler. Return," Kingler's Trainer returned Kingler to it's Pokeball. He then turned to Evan and Jade. "Hey! What's up?"

"Hello," Evan did a small wave, but Jade pushed him aside.

"Hello, hello! My name is Jade, and here's my friend Evan! We're trying to get to the Indigo League!" Jade screamed.

"That sounds interesting. I'm trying to challenge the Indigo League too. Name's Matthew Laker. Matt for short," Matt winked and held out his hand for a handshake. Jade and Matt shook hands, but when Evan tried to do the same thing, Matt ignored him.

"Why were you battling that Onix back there?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I was training. I've heard the wild Pokemon in here were pretty high-leveled and vicious, so I decided to try my luck against one."

"Oh," Jade nodded slowly.

"Hey, what do you say to a warm-up battle?" Matt asked suddenly, addressing Evan.

"You've got it!" Evan said excitedly.

"Alright, each side may use one Pokemon. I'll be using my Kingler," Matt sent out his Kingler once again.

"You're on, Aerodactyl!" Evan turned to the Pokemon who was flying by his side. Aerodactyl nodded, and flew forward.

"Kingler, Double Team!" Soon, rows of Kinglers stood before Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, don't attack!" Evan advised, and Aerodactyl nodded.

"You're pretty cautious," Matt commented. "If you won't move, we will! Kingler, Swords Dance, then Crabhammer!" All the Kinglers' claws glowed, and they did a quick dance, before all the Kinglers but one disappeared. The remaining Kingler's claw did not stop glowing, and it jumped towards Aerodactyl.

"Agility!" Aerodactyl had dodged Crabhammer in the blink of an eye. "Let's try out your new move - Dragon Claw!"

"Aeeerooo..." Aerodactyl's claws started glowing purple, and it zoomed towards Kingler. "... Dactyl!"

"Gleeerrr!" Kingler was thrown off by Aerodactyl's Dragon Claw. Suddenly, it was recalled by Matt.

"Huh? What're you doing, chickening out?" Evan looked up at Matt, who shrugged.

"I figured since we were going to be competing in the Indigo League, we would be battling against each other, so why now?" Matt replied.

"You're chickening out," Evan accused, not satisfied with Matt's answer.

"Oh, shut up. You're just ten!" Matt shot back.

"For your information, I'm already eleven!" Evan yelled.

"I'm eighteen!"

"That doesn't make a difference!"

"Really? Well then, screw it," Matt turned and walked off.

"I don't think you're making a very good first impression," Jade scolded him.

"Oh yeah? Well, tell that to him," Evan pointed towards Matt. Jade shook her head as the two progressed further.

"Waaakkk!" A voice called, and out sprang a Marowak.

"Woah! Haunter, Shadow Punch!" Evan's quick movements paid off as Haunter struck the Marowak who was about to attack. The wild Marowak was thrown back, but it wasn't done yet, and tossed it's bone towards Haunter, but nothing happened. Marowak growled angrily as Haunter laughed meanly at it.

"Haunter has the ability Levitate, which makes it immune to Ground-type moves," Evan smirked. "Haunter, Shadow Punch again!" Haunter's attack sent the Marowak flying. "Nice, Haunter! You made quick work of that Marowak!" Evan beamed, and Haunter smirked.

Evan and Jade continued walking on. Wild Pokemon jumped out at them everytime, but they narrowly avoided some Trainers that were itching for battles. At the exit, they were stopped by a man.

"Congratulations on clearing Victory Road! Please, go ahead," the man smiled warmly, stepping aside. His heart in his mouth, Evan stepped on towards the exit of Victory Road, and soon, he was bathed in light.

Evan had reached the Indigo Plateau, the last stepping stone to becoming the greatest Pokemon Trainer in Kanto. Filled with excitement, Evan and Jade followed a glittering path that led to the entrance of a humongous building. Strangely enough, Evan had been full of energy when travelling here, but now that he'd reached, he was extremely nervous. Willing himself to fight against the feeling, Evan pushed the doors open.

* * *

**And that was Victory Road! I'm sorry if it was a little short, cause it is. And the grand OC prize winner, as you might have known by now, is of course BLUEMAN4436 with his OC Matthew Laker! The next OC will not come until pretty long, so people who did not win this, I'm really sorry. But yeah, Evan has reached Indigo Plateau, he's gonna take on the Indigo League next so readers don't miss that! Until the next chapter, see ya! **


	44. Round 1! Versus Lenore Wright

**No one loves me... =( Review this story and prove what I said wrong! Wondering why Victory Road is so short? Well, it's my story, so who cares? BWAHAHAHAHAH. I'm evil, yes I am~~ Anyway, in this chapter, the Indigo League starts up! I know it's kinda fast... but ... xDDD I'm hoping to end this story at Chapter 50 =DDDD **

**Evan's current Pokemon Team  
1) Charizard Level 60: Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Rage  
****2) Hitmonchan Level 46: Sky Uppercut, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch  
****3) Aerodactyl Level 41: Dragon Claw, Agility, AncientPower, Scary Face  
4) Poliwrath Level 53: Strength, Hypnosis, Mind Reader, Water Pulse  
5) Jolteon Level 42: Double Kick, Thunder Wave, ThunderShock, Quick Attack  
6) Haunter Level 41: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Spite, Dream Eater**

**With Professor Oak/PC  
1) Clefable Level 40: Sing, DoubleSlap, Minimize, Metronome  
****2) Ekans Level 20: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Glare  
3) Mankey Level 27: Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes  
4) Doduo Level 19: Peck, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack  
5) Kangaskhan Level 25: Leer, Bite, Tail Whip, Mega Punch  
6) Tauros Level 26: Tackle, Horn Attack, Scary Face, Rage  
7) Snorlax Level 30: Headbutt, Rest, Snore, Yawn  
8) Beedrill Level 41: Agility, Toxic, Giga Drain, Pin Missile****

* * *

**

"Welcome to the Indigo League, everybody!" A short man shouted into a mic as he walked into sight. The setting was now an enormous stadium. People of all sizes and ages were watching in anticipation and were at the edge of their seats at the sidelines. Jade was one of these people. She shrieked wildly, getting up from her seat and waving a flag with the words 'Go go go!'. The other people were no better, and some were even standing on their seats, screaming and jumping.

"I am your host for today, Blunt! Again, welcome to the Indigo League, people!" The onlookers responded with crazy shouts of excitement. "Every year, the Indigo League..."

Blunt's voice was drowned out by Evan's thoughts as he got ready to step out into sight on Blunt's cue. In the room he was in, there were about a hundred more Trainers in the same room, wanting to win this Indigo League and become the Champion. He glanced nervously at all the other participants, trying desperately to locate his rival, but then came Blunt's voice piercing through his ears.

"And let's welcome the Trainers now!"

Quickly, Evan released his grip on his Pokeballs and rushed out behind the other Trainers. He had chosen his team for the first battle out of the fourteen Pokemon he had, including those at Professor Oak's lab. Turning towards the seats, Evan spotted Jade cheering with enthusiasm and waving at him. He waved back, before Blunt continued.

"The first battle in the first round will be..." Blunt started as a large computer screen in the center of the stadium started moving. In a brief moment, two faces registered on the screen. Evan gasped when he saw his face.

"Pokemon Trainers Evan VS Lenore Wright!" Evan gulped as he took the stage. His opponent was a girl who looked slightly older than him, with a white shirt and light blue skirt. A light blue headband was tied on her forehead. Evan thought she actually looked cute.

"Hey," his opponent winked. "Name's Lenore Wright."

"So I've heard," Evan gestured towards the large screen showing off the battlers' names in bold letters. He was taken aback when the girl's excited expression was taken over by a cold, menacing look.

"I'll trounce you," Lenore smirked.

Evan gulped yet again, his face registering a look of fear, until Blunt yelled out the magic words.

"Round 1, begin!"

Grabbing one of his Pokeballs randomly, Evan threw the Pokeball, just as Lenore threw hers. The two Pokeballs opened at the same time.

"Cleefaable!"

"Purrrrr..."

"Evan's Clefable against Lenore's Persian!" Blunt shouted.

_So it's gonna be a three-on-three battle, huh? _Evan looked up at the screen. He frowned and pointed at Persian. "Clefable, Minimize!" Clefable started to shrink.

"Slash!" Persian leaped at the tiny Clefable, but it's attack missed completely. Evan grinned.

"DoubleSlap!" Clefable returned to it's normal size and started slapping Persian wildly. After the attack, Persian growled. It certainly wasn't very happy. Clefable did a little twirl, before poking it's tongue out at Persian.

"Faint Attack!" Persian disappeared, and reappeared behind Clefable the next second. A second later, Evan blinked at his Clefable knocked to the ground, and Persian at it's original position. "Fast, eh?" Lenore smirked again. "Persian, Slash!" Persian's claws glowed and it slashed Clefable with both speed and power.

"Clefable!" Evan yelled. "Argh... Metronome!" Clefable wagged it's fingers as quickly as it could. Suddenly, a yellow-ish ball formed in Clefable's hands, before the ball converted into a gigantic beam that hit Persian in the face. The Classy Cat Pokemon was taken by surprise and flew through the air, landing with a loud crash.

"That was Hyper Beam..." Lenore looked up as she recalled her defeated Persian. "Looks like I can't underestimate you."

"Nope," Evan replied.

Lenore ceased the conversation right there and then. "Vaporeon, Ice Beam!"

"Clefable, Sing!" Evan was quick to react. Vaporeon soon fell asleep, but the Ice Beam hit Clefable hard. Clefable squealed as it's little body collided with Evan's face, sending both Trainer and Pokemon to the ground. Lenore sighed as Evan got back up and recalled Clefable, a look of pure embarrassment on his face.

"What a clash! Vaporeon's Ice Beam has Clefable knocked out, but put Vaporeon to sleep!" Blunt announced.

"You've gotta win this, Evan!" Jade screamed.

Evan turned to Jade in the sidelines and grinned. He then shifted his attention back to the battle. "ThunderPunch, Hitmonchan!" Evan's second Pokemon was revealed as it was released from it's Pokeball. Hitmonchan charged at the sleeping Vaporeon and launched a ThunderPunch. However, Vaporeon woke up at that moment, and leaped into the air gracefully. Hitmonchan's ThunderPunch struck the ground, and the Punching Pokemon glared up at Vaporeon.

"Good work, Vaporeon. Quick Attack!" Vaporeon soon had tackled Hitmonchan to the ground in the blink of an eye. Hitmonchan shook whatever pain he felt off it and got back up. "Still not down? You have one really tough Pokemon," Lenore commented.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Evan replied, planning carefully on what to do next.

"If you won't move, we will! Vaporeon, Surf!" Vaporeon summoned a huge wave of water. The wave charged at Hitmonchan with Vaporeon riding on it.

"Counter!" Hitmonchan's entire body glowed orange. Lenore raised an eyebrow as the wave hit Hitmonchan hard but did nothing. Instead, Vaporeon was thrown back as the entire wave changed course and hit the Bubble Jet Pokemon.

"Yeah!" Evan punched the air upon seeing that Hitmonchan's technique had worked.

"Futile," Lenore replied, her voice void of any emotion. "Vaporeon, Ice Beam again!"

"Woahh! Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan countered the Ice Beam with Fire Punch. In the end, the two attacks died down with neither Pokemon getting harmed. "Attack with Ice Punch!"

"Acid Armor!" Vaporeon glowed blue, and disappeared into one of the puddles left by the earlier Surf attack. Hitmonchan's attack missed in the process. "Quick Attack!" Vaporeon suddenly jumpd out from the same puddle knocking Hitmonchan down. The Punching Pokemon gave a low growl as it got up again, with a little effort this time.

"That's the spirit!" Evan yelled.

"Vaporeon, Surf!" Lenore cried, and Evan could feel the rumbling of the huge wave coming.

"Counter!" Hitmonchan's body glowed as the wave came.

"Jump up in the air!" Vaporeon followed it's Trainers orders, and when the wave changed course, missed the Bubble Jet Pokemon who was hanging in mid-air. "Great! Now Quick Attack!" Hitmonchan's Counter deactivated just in time as Vaporeon's Quick Attack collided with Hitmonchan's chest. Hitmonchan let out a painful cry as it was knocked to the ground.

"Hitmonchan, can you still continue?" Evan asked, and Hitmonchan nodded, before proceeding to stand up again.

"That's a tough Hitmonchan you've got there! Vaporeon, Quick Attack!"

"Hitmonchan, ThunderPunch!" Hitmonchan raised it's fist, before punching Vaporeon in the face as the Water Pokemon got close to it. Vaporeon gave a painful squeal as it rolled backwards. "Now Ice Punch!" Hitmonchan charged, and punched Vaporeon square in the face with Ice Punch. Lenore was still surprisingly calm as she watched her Pokemon being brutally punched by Hitmonchan's attacks, before the defeated Vaporeon was thrown at her feet.

"Venusaur, go." Lenore recalled Vaporeon and threw out her third Pokeball. A Venusaur emerged.

"Looks like Lenore is leading with Venusaur!" Blunt screamed into his mic.

"A Venusaur!" Evan looked up at the mighty creature in awe. "Okay, Hitmonchan, we can win this. Use your Fire Punch!"

"Giga Drain." Venusaur roared as it bounded over to Hitmonchan, and before it could use Fire Punch, had stomped Hitmonchan to the ground. Soon, Venusaur had drained up all of Hitmonchan's nutrients. Hitmonchan had no more energy left for battle.

"You did great, Hitmonchan," Evan smiled. "But now it's up to... Charizard! Come on!"

"Hitmonchan is down and next is Charizard! It's a one-on-one Charizard versus Venusaur match! Who will triumph?" Blunt shrieked.

"Charrrr!" Charizard roared in response.

"A Charizard? You really like pitting my types against me," Lenore smirked. "I'll dispose of your Charizard and your useless battle tactics in an instant. Venusaur, Toxic."

"Charizard, Dragon Rage!" Charizard's Dragon Rage overtook Venusaur's Toxic, and slammed into Venusaur.

"Yeah! Go, Evan!" Jade yelled upon seeing Venusaur taking the hit.

"Now Charizard, Flamethrower!" Evan ordered.

"Toxic again," Venusaur's attack worked this time, leaving Charizard badly poisoned, but had to sacrifice a majority of it's health to Charizard's powerful Flamethrower attack.

"Heh! Who cares if Charizard's poisoned? Look at your Venusaur! We'll defeat you before Charizard faints from the poison!" Evan exclaimed with confidence.

"Synthesis," Lenore said softly, ignoring Evan. The sunlight that shone through the large windows of the stadium shone brighter than ever. Suddenly, Venusaur was back up again with renewed energy. "Now, Frenzy Plant."

"What? Venusaur recovered it's health...?" Evan was in shock, and only realised it when Charizard was sent flying back by the powerful vines Venusaur had used to attack with. Charizard roared out in pain from the powerful attack. To top it all off, the poison was doing a great amount of harm on it's body.

"Don't give up, Charizard!" Evan yelled. "Heat Wave, now!" Charizard's attack hit the bullseye, and sent Venusaur down to the ground. The Grass- and Poison-type Pokemon picked itself up again, though.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard's attack hit again. Venusaur, although now charred black and burnt to a crisp, stood up again. Evan gasped. Nothing could hurt it.

"After using Frenzy Plant, the user has to recharge for a turn. That's why Venusaur was unable to dodge your attacks. But now that we can move again..." Lenore smirked, issuing her next commands. "Frenzy Plant."

"You're gonna use Frenzy Plant again?" Evan said in horror. He gasped as the large vines sprouted up and launched themselves at Charizard. Charizard glared at the oncoming vines, and without hesitation, flew up into the air. The vines slammed into the stadium wall, leaving a few large cracks.

Charizard roared, and swooped down on Venusaur, before releasing a powerful Dragon Rage from it's mouth. Venusaur stumbled backwards, it's face twisted with pain. Charizard then landed, trying to resist the urge to fall. The poison in it's body was getting overwhelming, and the gigantic Pokemon knew that it had to end this match fast, before it fainted from the poison.

Both Charizard and Venusaur glared at each other, both Pokemon prone to collapsing. Finally, Venusaur lost it's footing and slammed onto the ground, it's eyes rolled.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" Blunt announced. The stadium broke out into an eruption of cheers.

"Ve-Venusaur? We lost?" Lenore's look was of pure disbelief.

"You did it, Charizard!" Evan hugged his Pokemon, that roared in triumph, and forgot all about the deadly poison coursing through it's body. What mattered was that it had won one of the most important matches in it's master's life.

"Thank you, Charizard, for winning this for me. You were splendid," Evan smiled, and chuckled as Charizard licked his face. "Return."

Upon recalling Charizard, Lenore walked over and brought a hand out, which Evan took. The two shook hands as Lenore spoke. "You did well, and deserved the win."

"Thank you. That was a most astounding battle. I hope we can have one like that again," Evan chuckled in response. "You were really powerful as well!"

Lenore smiled and bowed, and the two returned to the waiting room to watch the upcoming battles that followed. Evan exhaled happily, thrilled at the thought of winning the first round. He wondered who he would fight in the second round, but all he knew was, he definitely could not wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now please click that little Review button, would ya? Anyway, if you were wondering, Nikkitty101, yes, that was your OC, and I used three of her Pokemon, Venusaur, Vaporeon and Persian. But the fact is that she won't be a major character, BLUEMAN4436's OC will be. Readers can count on an update for Chapter 45 tomorrow, or if not then two weeks later. Exams are coming, so I really need to make preparations. I hate exams, don't you? DDD= Lastly, Chapter 45 marks the chapter when I won't show any of Evan's current Pokemon on hand nor the Pokemon at Oak's lab. Lastly lastly, thanks for reading this. Lastly lastly lastly... GOODBYE~ Hahahaahh...**


	45. Round 2! Versus Jeyden Arashi

**Hey there everyone! Here's a brand new chapter of Pokemon Kanto, hot off the oven!... Or something! C'mon, I'm not good with these kinda stuff~ Anyway, in this chapter is Evan's battle in the second round! Also, an annoymous reviewer reviewed about how Surf is a special move and Counter does not affect it? Well, screw that. In the anime, it works all the same, so why not? Pokemon Kanto is not merely based on Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, it's also partly based on the anime. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy, and don't choke on your cookie!****

* * *

**

After a night of training with Jade, Evan was all up and ready for the second round for today. It was early in the morning, and Evan was really tired, but the League officials had forced him to pick out his three Pokemon for today's round and enter the waiting room. Evan looked around at all the other Trainers, wondering who he was going to fight today. As his eyelids drooped, the announcer, Blunt, screamed something that made him perk up.

"Evan VS Jeyden Arashi!"

"Alright!" Evan strode out of the waiting room and into the stadium, waving to the screaming crowd. As usual, Jade was acting all hyper, as Evan could see when he took his position. But the other onlookers weren't any better anyway. The young boy focused himself as another boy, who looked no older than 14 or 15, came into sight. This boy wore a green shirt, blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie. His hat was a shade of black, and covered his red hair. The boy's piercing blue eyes locked with Evan's.

"Jeyden Arashi," the boy said.

"Evan," Evan introduced himself, one of his eyebrows raised. _Goddamn, why are all my opponents such emo freaks? _He thought, as Blunt brought his mic up to his mouth.

"Battle begin!"

"Go!" Evan and Jeyden said together, and their first Pokeballs bounced towards the ground. Evan glared at Jeyden's Scyther. His Ekans hissed angrily at the Scyther.

"Ekaaansss!"

"Scyyytheerr!"

Jade had advised him against using Ekans, as it was the weakest amongst all his Pokemon. However, Evan had chosen Ekans for one simple reason.

Evolution.

"Ekans, Glare!" Scyther backed away in fear upon seeing Ekans' cold eyes setting upon his, before Scyther stopped moving completely. It was paralyzed. Ekans hissed again, waiting for the next command. "Alright Ekans, Wrap!"

"Ekaannss!" Ekans coiled itself around Scyther, squeezing the life out of the Bug and Flying Pokemon. Scyther desperately tried to free itself, but due to it's paralysis, it could not even loosen Ekans from it's body. Scyther let out another cry of agony as Ekans wrapped itself tightly around it.

"Cut." Suddenly, Scyther had tore Ekans away from it with a powerful swipe, cutting into Ekan's body.

"Kaanss!" Ekans hissed angrily, as it recoiled.

"Return!" Jeyden had a smirk on his face as he recalled his Scyther. "Sandslash, go!"

"A Sandslash this time, huh? Ekans, Leer!" Evan called. Sandslash seemed to be taken by surprise upon being hit by Ekans' Leer, but recovered quickly.

"Sandstorm!"

"Wha-?" Evan had to shield his eyes as Sandslash started up a horrifying sandstorm, buffeting Ekans with it. Ekans hissed in pain as Jeyden brought out two Pokeballs.

"Switch! Scyther!" Sandslash was recalled, and out came Scyther again. "Fury Cutter!" Scyther leaped at Ekans and slashed it's skin. "Don't stop!" Jeyden shouted, and Scyther performed repeated Fury Cutters on Ekans. Each time, Ekans hissed out in pain.

"I see his strategy now!" Evan gasped. "Fury Cutter is an attack that increases each time it is used! That guy switched to Sandslash so as to kick up a sandstorm and lowering my Ekans' accuracy, before switching back to Scyther and using Fury Cutter on it!"

"You caught on too late," Jeyden said, as the sandstorm cleared. Ekans lay on the ground, severely injured by Scyther's repeated attacks. "One more Fury Cutter will do it. Scyther-" Jeyden stopped when he saw Ekans glowing. His face hardened as the glowing Ekans stood back up and grew in size.

"Chaarrbook!" The newly-evolved Arbok hissed.

"Arbok, Sludge Bomb!" Arbok spit a purple blob of poison at Scyther, knocking it to the ground.

"Double Team!" Scyther split into multiple images.

"Oh no," Evan could only mutter as he watched the numerous Scythers taunting Arbok. "Arbok, try and use Sludge Bomb at any one!" Arbok nodded, and fired a powerful Sludge Bomb at the closest Scyther. However, it proved to be futile, as the Scyther image flickered away and disappeared.

"Wrong one!" Evan cursed.

"Quick Attack!" The rest of the images disappeared and the real Scyther shot at Arbok faster than a race car, knocking the purple snake to the ground. Arbok hissed in pain as Scyther stood over it. "Fury Cutter!" Scyther smirked at the helpless Arbok, and dealt the final blow.

"No! Arbok!" Evan watched his scarred Arbok, upon being slashed by Scyther's Fury Cutter, fainted.

"Evan's Arbok has fallen to Jeyden's Scyther! A well-utilized strategy complete with a magnificent finish!" Blunt's voice shrilled with excitement.

Evan recalled Arbok, and took out another Pokeball. He'd thought the battle was his when his Arbok had evolved. His opponent wasn't a simple one. Evan threw the Pokeball he had in his hands.

"Haunter, Shadow Punch!" Haunter's swift attack pummeled Scyther to the ground, knocking it out in the process.

"Evan's Haunter has finished Scyther off with a quick Shadow Punch! The battle's down again to two Pokemon each!" Blunt announced. "I wonder what Pokemon will Jeyden send out next?"

"Hmph. Scyther, return. Dragonair, go!" Jeyden's Pokeball revealed a dragon-like Dragonair that towered over Haunter. Evan backed away, but his Pokemon did not seem afraid at all. Haunter cackled at Dragonair, and made funny faces at it, causing Dragonair to sweat-drop.

"A Dragonair! Those are incredibly rare!" Blunt remarked.

"Dragonair, wipe that smile of Haunter's face with Thunderbolt!" Dragonair started charging up electricity. Haunter's face changed into one of alarm.

"Haunter, Hypnosis!" But it was of no use, and Dragonair's strong Thunderbolt attack electrified Haunter.

"Haun... ter..." Haunter muttered, two-third of it's health being depleted by Thunderbolt.

"Heh. This won't be a difficult battle," Jeyden smirked. "Dragonair, Ice Beam!"

"Haunter, dodge it and use Hypnosis again!" Evan yelled. Haunter floated out of the way, and Ice Beam slammed into the ground, covering it with a sheet of ice. Swiftly, Haunter directed it's hypnotic waves towards Dragonair, sending Dragonair down to the ground and asleep.

"Yeah! Now, Dream Eater!" Haunter's hands flew towards Dragonair and clutched onto it, draining it's energy. All the while, Dragonair was shaking vigorously as it's Trainer looked on calmly.

Suddenly, Dragonair's eyes flew open. Haunter's hands went back to Haunter as the Ghost Pokemon flew away. Dragonair woke up in a rage, and flew towards Haunter. "Dragon Rage!" Jeyden ordered, and Dragonair stopped, before spewing Dragon Rage out of it's mouth.

"Dodge!" Haunter miraculously managed to avoid the powerful attack.

"Dragonair, Twister!" Dragonair flew into the air and created a powerful tornado.

"Haunter, quick! Shadow Punch before that tornado hits you!" Evan had to shout at the top of his lungs for Haunter to be able to hear him, for the tornado's blowing was extremely loud. Haunter nodded, and swiftly executed the attack, knocking Dragonair back. The next moment, Haunter was sucked into the vortex of the tornado. The raging tornado threw the Ghost Pokemon around violently, before finally slamming Haunter onto the ground brutally. Haunter's eyes rolled, no longer in any condition to battle.

"And Haunter, after dealing a brave Shadow Punch to Dragonair, is knocked out by Dragonair's strong Twister attack!" Blunt shrieked. "Now Evan is down to one Pokemon left!"

"Poliwrath, get out there and use Strength!" Evan's last Pokemon, Poliwrath, leaped at Dragonair. Poliwrath grabbed Dragonair's slender body and hurled Dragonair to the ground, severely damaging it.

"Dragonair, Dragon Rage!"

"Mind Reader!" Poliwrath's eyes glinted and it dodged Dragonair's Dragon Rage. "Strength!"

Poliwrath charged at Dragonair again. Dragonair tried to dodge, but it was useless, for Poliwrath's Mind Reader allowed Poliwrath to know what movements Dragonair would make next. Grabbing Dragonair's tail, Poliwrath proceeded to hurl Dragonair into the air. Evan could hear Jeyden gasped as Dragonair fell back to the ground with a thundering crash.

"Return, Dragonair," Jeyden muttered, upon seeing that Dragonair could no longer battle.

"Poliwrath's amazing Strength attacks proves sufficient in knocking Dragonair out! Each Trainer have one Pokemon left! Who will win this battle?" Blunt yelled.

"Me, of course!" Evan said with confidence.

"Tsk," Jeyden smirked. "Sandslash, use Sandstorm!" Calling out Sandslash, it then started to summon a sandstorm.

"Uh oh! Poliwrath, Strength! Prevent Sandslash from using that attack!" Poliwrath nodded and rushed towards Sandslash at a breakneck speed. Poliwrath's muscles builded up and it dealt Sandslash a powerful punch to the face, sending Sandslash flying a few meters back.

"Darn!" Evan could hear Jeyden mutter, and grinned. "Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Sandslash was unable to dodge, and the Water-type move dealt severe damage, being super effective to a Ground-type like Sandslash.

"Sandslash, Earthquake!"

"Poliwrath, Mind Reader!"

Poliwrath somersaulted upwards as the earthquake started, dodging it, and leaped at Sandslash, and punched Sandslash down to the ground in a mighty Strength attack. Jeyden clutched his head and gasped loudly.

"No! This isn't what's supposed to happen!" Jeyden cried. "I'm supposed to be winning!"

"Life is full of disappointments," Evan smirked. "Finish it! Water Pulse!" Poliwrath's finishing move knocked Sandslash out in sparkling water. Poliwrath landed on it's feet and struck a victory pose.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! The winners are Evan and his Poliwrath! Congratulations!" Blunt declared.

"Gimme' five, Poliwrath!" Evan grinned. "You never fail me, buddy! Return!"

"I... I can't believe it..." Jeyden walked over to Evan. "I've stayed back for four years to study before getting my Pokemon License... and I can't defeat a mere child! But this proves that you have potential. Do show it to me by winning this Indigo League," Jeyden smiled and shook Evan's hand. "That was a great battle."

"Yeah!" Evan agreed. Grinning at each other, the two boys walked back into the waiting room as the computer decided the next battlers...

* * *

**Round 2 - Won! Yes, Tempest86, I used your OC for this round =D. Next round will be Round 3, gee, I wonder who Evan battles? Anyway, guys, next chapter won't be up until two weeks or so. Please be patient until then, for I have to prepare for my ever-dreaded exams. Once again, thanks for reading Pokemon Kanto, and don't miss the next chapter! **


	46. Round 3! Versus Eli Tokamaru

**Hello readers! I know it hasn't been two weeks yet, but WHO CARES? Here's the next chapter of Pokemon Kanto! When I'm finished with this, I'll have to finish a few of my other Pokemon stories before I write the sequel to this, just to let ya all know. Also, if you like my story, check out Outside of Pallet Town by BLUEMAN4436. Just a random suggestion. Here's Round 3! Guess who Evan will be battling now? It's Eli Tokamaru, lowgster's OC! Lowgster is a new reviewer of Pokemon Kanto! To tell the truth, I debated among using lowgster's OC and BLUEMAN's OC for Evan's next travelling companion, and in the end I settled for Matt, BLUEMAN's OC. So now, readers enjoy this chapter! ****

* * *

**

Evan growled in frustration as he paced around the waiting room. When would it be his turn? Most of the other Trainers had gone, and his patience was running thin. Extremely thin, might he add.

"Evan VS Eli Tokamaru!"

"Hurrah!" Evan cheered, and sprinted from the waiting room to the stadium. He smiled as he heard his name being repeated over and over again loudly by the crowd. They were cheering for him! He looked up, and saw another figure emerge.

"Hey, what's up?" The older boy said in a croaky voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Evan asked.

"I'm being cool. Can't you tell?" The boy, Eli Tokamaru, croaked. Then he stopped and sighed. "Ah, well. This always happens when I'm tryin' to be cool!"

"Cool?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Ooohh, I'm honoured to finally get to meet the rival of my idol!" Eli said excitedly.

"Idol?"

"Yep! Arthur is my idol!" Eli replied happily, making Evan jolt up in surprise.

"Arthur?"

"Of course! Arthur's so cool and suave! I wanna be just like him!" Eli jumped around like a rabbit.

_What? How old is this guy, five years old? _Evan thought, frowning.

"I'll defeat you for my idol!" Eli screamed suddenly. Evan backed away, clutching a Pokeball in his hands.

"Battle begin!"

"Go!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"Poliwraathh!"

"Blastoiseee!"

"The first battle will be Evan's Poliwrath against Eli's Blastoise!" Blunt announced.

"Poliwrath, Ice Beam!" Poliwrath raised a palm, and blasted Ice Beam out of it. He'd thought Poliwrath the TM he'd gotten from Arthur at Cinnabar a few hours ago before the battle.

"Blastoise, Ice Punch!" Blastoise countered the Ice Beam with an Ice Punch, and neither parties were damaged. "Now, Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it!" Poliwrath leaped into the air, avoiding Hydro Pump with great skill. "Then Strength!" Poliwrath landed behind Blastoise, and picked the big Pokemon up, before flinging it away violently like a spoilt child dumping a broken toy. Blastoise gave a painful groan as it was thrown onto the ground.

"Alright! Now, Water Pulse!" Evan called.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Blastoise's powerful attack blasted through Poliwrath's Water Pulse and knocked the poor Tadpole Pokemon backwards. A grin formed on Eli's face as he gave further commands. "Skull Bash!"

Blastoise's entire body was covered with white, and it shot towards Poliwrath like a rocket. Before Poliwrath had time to react, Blastoise had slammed it's head into Poliwrath, sending Evan's Pokemon flying.

"Ice Beam, Poliwrath!" Evan yelled. This time, Poliwrath's attack hit, knocking Blastoise back.

"Skull Bash again!" Eli ordered.

"Mind Reader now!" Poliwrath's eyes glowed with a certain light as Blastoise flew towards it. Poliwrath then jumped into the air and did an aerial somersault, landing with it's foot on Blastoise's head as a result. Blastoise gave off a cry of pain.

"Strength!" Poliwrath grabbed Blastoise and jumped up again, before slamming Blastoise down onto the ground. Blastoise rolled over and groaned loudly, before fainting.

"Poliwrath has taken care of Blastoise with an amazing Strength attack! Can Eli turn the tides around?" Blunt shouted.

"Blastoise! Urgh!" Eli recalled Blastoise. "Don't be happy! That win was just a fluke! Let's see how you square off against Electabuzz! Thunderbolt!"

"Bubuzzzz!" Electabuzz knocked Poliwrath out with a swift Thunderbolt.

"And using type advantages, Eli's Electabuzz has knocked out Poliwrath with a swift Thunderbolt!" Blunt said.

"Woah! That was quick! Poliwrath, return!" Evan recalled his fainted Poliwrath. "Okay! If you wanna play, you got it! Tauros, attack!"

"Taaurr!" Evan's Tauros was called out.

"A Tauros, huh? Caught in the Safari Zone, I presume? No worries! We'll take care of it in a jiffy! Electabuzz, ThunderPunch!" Eli shouted.

"Careful, Eli! Don't get too cocky!" Evan smirked. "Try this for instance! Scary Face!" Tauros made a face that caused Electabuzz to stop in it's tracks.

"Electabuzz! What's wrong?" Eli asked. His eyes widened as Tauros charged towards Electabuzz, it's horn glimmering.

"Yeah! Horn Attack!" Evan grinned. Tauros' attack hit it's mark, and sent Electabuzz flying into the air. "Jump into the air and give it another Horn Attack, Tauros!" Tauros nodded, and leaped into the air on it's hooves, and gave the already flying Electabuzz another Horn Attack. Electabuzz gave a painful shout as it slammed into the ceiling, before another low groan as it was flung back onto the ground.

"It's still standing?" Evan said in disbelief, as Electabuzz got up again, though looking extremely weak.

"I know how you've been winning battles, Evan," Eli said quietly. "The way you do it is that you form a strong bond with your Pokemon! But..." Eli looked up, and looked Evan in the eye. "... I share a strong bond with my Pokemon too! Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

"Ahhhh!" Evan jumped backwards as Tauros was struck by the most powerful Thunderbolt he'd ever seen.

"Now, Thunder!" Electabuzz pounded it's chest in fury as it released another wave of electricity, this one even more powerful than the earlier Thunderbolt.

"Come on Tauros! Dodge it!" Evan pleaded, but Tauros was rooted to the ground. Evan gasped. The Thunderbolt had paralyzed it.

"It's all working to plan," Eli smiled. As he said this, Thunder struck, ultimately frying Tauros and knocking it out. "Thunder is an attack with very low accuracy. If I used Thunderbolt and attempt to paralyse you, it would have been easier striking with Thunder."

"I see," Evan recalled his fainted Tauros.

"Now Evan is reduced to one Pokemon left after Electabuzz's comeback! What will Evan's last Pokemon be? Does he even stand any chance?" Blunt posed this question to the audience, but no one answered. They were rooted to their seats, looking at the two Trainers battling. The battle was becoming more and more exciting!

"Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan charged upon being called out, and without wasting a moment, had gave Electabuzz a fistful of Fire Punch. Electabuzz groaned in agony, clutching the part where it had been hit, before collapsing, all of it's energy used up.

"Thank you, Electabuzz," Eli recalled Electabuzz, and took out another Pokeball. "Since it's Hitmonchan, I'm going with Hitmonlee!"

"Hitmonlee?" Evan said in surprise, before smirking. "This will be an interesting fight!"

"After Hitmonchan has knocked out Electabuzz with a fiery Fire Punch, Eli has called out his last Pokemon, Hitmonlee! It's now a Hitmonchan VS Hitmonlee battle!" Blunt said with growing excitement in his voice.

"Hitmonchan, ThunderPunch!" Evan ordered.

"Hitmonlee, Endure!" Hitmonchan punched Hitmonlee in the face, but the attack did practically nothing. Evan had a brief second to look at Eli with questioning eyes, before Hitmonlee launched it's attack.

"Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee's foot glowed, and it kicked Hitmonchan to the ground. Before Hitmonchan could get up, Hitmonlee had jumped into the air and landed with a Hi Jump Kick to Hitmonchan's already bruised face.

"Monchaan..." Hitmonchan groaned, as it stood up. The next second, Hitmonlee had knocked Hitmonchan down with a strong Blaze Kick.

"Hitmonlee has got Hitmonchan down with a magnificent kicking combo!" Blunt said.

"Stand up, Hitmonchan! You aren't a loser, you're a winner! Show that to Hitmonchan with Ice Punch!" Hitmonchan sped forward faster than a magnet train, and gave Hitmonlee a devastating punch that knocked it to the ground. As Hitmonlee got up, it's eyes widened as it's whole body was frozen in ice - the aftermath of Hitmonchan's Ice Punch.

"Awesome! You froze it, Hitmonchan! Let's thaw it out with Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan, though in it's bruised state, was able to land a Fire Punch on Hitmonlee in it's frozen state, breaking it out of the ice and sending it flying towards Eli.

"Come on, Hitmonlee!" Eli urged his Pokemon. "Your kicking techniques! Go go go! Mega Kick!"

"I'm not too sure about that! Hitmonchan, Counter!" Hitmonchan glowed, and Hitmonlee's Mega Kick was reflected, knocking the Kicking Pokemon backwards with double the damage. Hitmonlee groaned.

"Fire Punch!" Evan screamed.

"Blaze Kick!" Eli reacted quickly. Hitmonlee got up, just in time as Hitmonchan rocketed towards it. Hitmonchan's burning fist connected with Hitmonlee's burning foot, injuring both Pokemon. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee both staggered back, each clutching their wound. Evan saw that Hitmonchan was about to faint, and swallowed. To his luck, however, Hitmonchan kept steady, though it was hard for it to keep it's balance.

"Mon... lee..." Hitmonlee groaned, and collapsed. Eli gasped.

"Hitmonchan is the winner! The victory goes to Evan!" Blunt announced, and the audience erupted into cheers.

"Hitmonchan, way to go- Hitmonchan!" Evan ran over as Hitmonchan collapsed as well. "Don't worry, you'll be back to your usual punching state soon!" Evan smiled, and Hitmonchan nodded weakly. Recalling Hitmonchan, Evan then walked over to Eli.

"That was the greatest battle I've ever had!" Eli exclaimed before Evan could. "That's it! I'm changing idols! Could I have your signature?"

Evan raised an eyebrow, before grinning.

"Ah well, it's tough being a star."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 46! I hoped you guys enjoyed the battle! Next battle will either be against Matt, BLUEMAN's OC or Evan's rival Arthur. Review and tell me your guess, people! The winners will be awarded a virtual and invisible cookie! Also, I noticed that I made a mistake in the last chapter. At the end of the battle with Jeyden Arashi, I wrote that Jeyden shook Evan's HEAD instead of hands. I've corrected the error. I'm sure you're laughing right now. I am too. I mean, imagine someone shaking your head vigorously! Hahahahah! Okay, maybe it's not THAT funny, but anyway. We're reaching the end of the story soon~~~ Hurrah! **


	47. Round 4! Versus Matthew Laker

**Hello readers! I don't even feel like saying anything except that my Maths paper was extremely difficult today! It was so bad I almost cried during the paper. MATHS SUCKS! The good news is though I got pretty high marks for my English paper, so in your face, Maths! I don't even know why I'm referring to Maths as a person and scolding it! Anyway, in this chapter, Evan finally gets to battle Matty the Batty, BLUEMAN's OC a.k.a the Kingler Person. I don't even know why I just called him that, but suck it dude! Enjoy this chapter! xDDD****

* * *

**

"Evan VS Matthew Laker!"

"Awesome!" Evan said excitedly. Winning this battle would get him to the semi-finals! His dream was to win the Indigo League, but he never thought it would be this easy. Suddenly, his brows rose. Matthew? Laker? Matthew Laker? Where had he heard that name before?

"Hey! You're that guy!" Evan cried, upon stepping out onto the battlefield.

"Yo!" Matt grinned. "You seem to have been doing well since Victory Road! Blazing your way past the three rounds... But you won't get past me!"

"We'll see about that, Matthew." Evan took out a Pokeball, wondering what his opponent would lead with.

"I told you, it's Matt!" Matt sneered.

"Begin!"

"Go!" Both boys said at once, and the two Pokeballs popped open to reveal Evan's Haunter and Matt's Kingler.

"Evan is starting with Haunter, while Matt is starting with Kingler!" Blunt said, his voice croaky. Evan thought that he'd probably screamed too much as the MC of the League until his throat had gone sore.

"Heh, Kingler! I knew you were going to use that," Evan remarked.

"Don't be too full of yourself, kid! Kingler, let's shut him up with Crabhammer!" Matt ordered.

"I'm not a kid! Haunter, Shadow Punch, go!" Haunter and Kingler's attacks smashed into each other, and the two fought for dominance. However, Kingler's Crabhammer proved to be stronger.

"Haunter, get up and use Shadow Punch again!" Evan shouted. Haunter backed away, before floating up into the air and knocking Kingler to the ground with a devastating yet quick Shadow Punch attack.

"That was quick," Matt commented. "Kingler, return then!"

"Your Kingler's as weak as before," Evan taunted.

"You'll be forced to take back your words," Matt replied, the sheer arrogance behind his sentence being masked by his cheerful tone. "Your turn, Ninetales!"

"And Matt is withdrawing Kingler, only to replace it with Ninetales!"

"Ninetales? Haunter, Shadow Punch!"

"You can't stop using Shadow Punch, can you? Don't tell me you only have one move?" Matt laughed harshly. "Ninetales, dodge it."

Matt's Ninetales leaped to the side so quickly that all Evan could see was a blur. "Now, Fire Blast!" Before Evan could yell for Haunter to get out of the way, Haunter had been knocked out in a mighty 1-hit KO.

"It's a brilliant finish! Ninetales has knocked Haunter out cold! What Pokemon will Evan use next?"

"You're good!" Evan recalled Haunter.

"Hmph," Matt smirked.

"Aerodactyl! You're on next!" Evan called out his Aerodactyl.

"Evan's second Pokemon is an Aerodactyl!" Blunt said, more to the two battling Trainers rather than the audience.

"Let's see that Ninetales withstand your Dragon Claw, Aerodactyl!" Evan pointed at Ninetales.

"Aeeroo!" Aerodactyl cried in agreement, and flew towards Ninetales. Ninetales attempted to dodge the attack, but Aerodactyl was equally fast and clawed Ninetales brutally, earning a shriek of pain.

"Nice. I never knew there would be a Pokemon as quick as Ninetales," muttered Matt. "Ninetales, Confuse Ray!"

"It won't work! Agility!" Aerodactyl, at twice the speed it had shown off earlier, dodged Confuse Ray with little effort, before flying at Ninetales and dealing another powerful Dragon Claw.

"AncientPower!" Aerodactyl released a blast of brown energy, dealing massive damage and at the same time not giving Ninetales even a brief second to execute any attacks.

"Fire Blast, Ninetales!" Matt shouted.

"Are you sure? Aerodactyl, Scary Face!" Aerodactyl made a terrifying face, and even Evan had to admit he was a little scared. Ninetales stopped it's attack, and could only stay frozen in place.

"Finish it with another AncientPower!" Evan screamed.

"Ninetales, dodge it now!" Matt yelled. Upon hearing it's Trainer's voice, Ninetales snapped out of it's fear and leaped upwards, avoiding the AncientPower. "Great! Now, Fire Spin!"

"Woah!" Evan backed away as Aerodactyl was caught in a flaming tornado.

"Aeeerooo!" Aerodactyl shrieked in pain as the flames from the burning tornado burnt it's body.

"Yes, that's it! Fire Blast!" Ninetales inhaled, before firing the powerful Fire-type move. The flames from the tornado enhanced Fire Blast's power. Aerodactyl was totally scorched when the tornado disappeared.

"We always let the enemy think he's got the upper hand before we launch our counterattack," Matt smiled.

"Agility to boost your speed further, then Dragon Claw!" Evan ordered, ignoring Matt. Aerodactyl flapped it's wings eagerly before flying towards Ninetales at the speed of light, leaving a white trail behind it. It's claw glowed purple and lifted, getting ready to strike.

"Uh oh!" Matt jumped back as his Ninetales was thrown backwards. He took one look at his fallen Ninetales before recalling the Pokemon. "We underestimated our opponent," Matt seemed to be talking to the Pokeball. "If they didn't have Agility, we could have won!"

"Aerodactyl's speed has taken over! Ninetales is down!" Blunt shrieked at the top of his lungs, and Evan thought he now sounded a lot worse.

"Sometimes, even carefully-planned strategies and tactics fail," Evan said proudly, and Aerodactyl nodded.

"Yeah? Well, Ninetales weakened your Aerodactyl enough, anyway. It's now up to Farfetch'd!" Matt flung his Pokeball, revealing a crowing Farfetch'd inside.

"Farfetch'd?" Evan spent a few seconds thinking about Arthur's Farfetch'd, and then Arthur. Had he made his way through the last three rounds as well? If so, what about the current one - the fourth round? However, he couldn't dwell on it right now.

"Farfetch'd is next, but Aerodactyl has already been weakened by Matt's Ninetales! Can it defeat Farfetch'd even in it's weakened state?" Blunt looked at Evan and Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, you ready for this?" Evan asked, punching the air to show his enthusiasm. Aerodactyl nodded, and flapped it's wings happily.

"I'm afraid that Aerodactyl is pretty weak right now. It'll take no less than a Steel Wing to knock it out! Show 'em, Farfetch'd!" Matt cried. Farfetch'd's wing hardened into steel, and it charged at Aerodactyl.

"AncientPower!" Aerodactyl's attack was, thankfully, faster than Steel Wing. Farfetch'd was blown back in a cloud of rocks and dust. It coughed for awhile before getting back up again.

"Yeah! Show 'em, Farfetch'd! Use Slash!" Matt cried. Farfetch'd charged forward again, this time holding it's leek up. Aerodactyl shrieked, before flying up into the air and avoiding the attack.

"Your Aerodactyl's fast, but we have a counter-measure for that," smirked Matt. "Is your Aerodactyl a male?"

"Um... yes...?" Evan answered, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Good. Farfetch'd, use Attract!" Farfetch'd sent little hearts flying at Aerodactyl. Unfortunately for Evan, Aerodactyl failed to dodge the attack, and when the hearts touched Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon's eyes turned into hearts too.

"Aerodactyl?" Evan looked at Aerodactyl in surprise.

"Steel Wing, now!" Farfetch'd charged at Aerodactyl.

"Dodge it, Aerodactyl!" Evan said, completely forgetting about the earlier Attract. However, he did remember, when Aerodactyl made no attempt to dodge. Panic seized him, and the next second, Aerodactyl had been knocked out by the Steel Wing.

"A well-planned strategy with a successful finish! Matt deserves to be called a tough Trainer indeed!" Blunt remarked.

"Yep, that's me - the cool and tough Trainer," Matt winked at all the girls he could see in the crowd.

"Get your ass back into the battle!" Evan yelled.

"How can I when you're not even sending out any Pokemon?" Matt retorted.

"Don't think you've won!" Evan took out his last Pokeball. "I'm glad I picked this Pokemon. Your Farfetch'd and Kingler are all finished!" Evan grinned. "Jolteon, go!"

"A stroke of luck, indeed!" Blunt gasped as Jolteon appeared. "Jolteon's Electric-type characteristics will prove useful against the Flying-type Farfetch'd and the Water-type Kingler!"

"Oh, it's just a stupid Electric-type," scoffed Matt. "Come at me with all you've got! You won't stand a chance!"

"Don't be too cocky!" Evan chuckled. "Jolteon, ThunderShock!"

"Farrrr!" Farfetch'd groaned as it was zapped by ThunderShock.

"Attract!" Farfetch'd quickly released some hearts again. To Matt's surprise, Jolteon was unaffected.

"ThunderShock, go!" Evan, making use of Matt's distraction, fried Farfetch'd with another ThunderShock. Farfetch'd gave a loud groan again, before collapsing on the ground. Matt gritted his teeth, and recalled Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd has been totally zapped by Jolteon's super effective Electric-type move! Now only Evan's Jolteon and Matt's Kingler are left!"

"Kingler, win this for me!" Matt threw Kingler's Pokeball towards Jolteon. Both Pokemon faced each other, and their eyes hardened. '

"I'm sincerely hoping your Kingler is as weak as before," Evan teased.

"We were holding back! Kingler, Double Team!" Matt ordered. Multiple images of Kingler soon appeared around Jolteon.

"The old Double Team strategy," Evan sighed. "Well, then we just have to try our luck. Jolteon, ThunderShock one of them!" Jolteon looked around, before picking one and zapping it. It turned out to be a image, and the Kingler flickered away.

"Hydro Pump!" All the Kinglers disappeared except for one - the real one, and it shot a huge blast of water at Jolteon that threw it upwards, before down onto the ground again so hard that it left a dent. Jolteon got back up, only to get blasted back again by another Hydro Pump.

"Jolteon!" Evan yelled. Then he looked up. "It's another Hydro Pump! Dodge it, Jolteon!"

Upon hearing it's master's cries, Jolteon leaped up, avoiding the Hydro Pump, and charged at Kingler. "Sand Attack now!" Jolteon stopped running and instead slid towards Kingler, kicking some sand into Kingler's eyes.

"Swords Dance!" Matt yelled desperately.

"Quick Attack!" Jolteon rammed into Kingler before it could do anything. "Point blank range ThunderShock!" Evan shouted, and soon Kingler was fried. It's energy was not completely used up, however.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack! Go go go!" Jolteon zipped towards Kingler and knocked it down.

"Yes!" Evan punched the air once again. He was winning this! Jolteon jumped back to his side as he watch Kingler about to fall. To his shock, Kingler steadied itself and charged at Jolteon.

"Give it all you got! Crabhammer!" Matt shrieked, and Kingler brought it's pincer down on Jolteon.

"Jolteeonn!" Jolteon cried painfully.

"Don't stop! Crabhammer!" Kingler slammed it's pincer down on Jolteon the second time. When it tried the third time, it missed due to Sand Attack, which lowered it's accuracy. Swiftly, Jolteon jumped out of the way.

"Uh oh..." Matt looked at the speeding Jolteon behind Kingler, watching as it slammed into his Pokemon.

"Yes! Quick Attack!" Evan cried. Kingler was already on the verge of fainting. Jolteon jumped backwards to get ready for another Quick Attack to finish the battle.

"Kingler, Hydro Pump!" Kingler took a shot, but Hydro Pump went wide for Kingler's accuracy had decreased.

"Now's the chance! Quick Attack, Jolteon!" Jolteon charged at Kingler, and knocked Kingler down. Matt fell on his knees as his Kingler's eyes rolled.

"Kingler... lost?" Matt recalled Kingler.

"After a dramatic battle, Jolteon has finally gained Evan a win! Matt's Kingler is no longer able to battle!" Blunt announced.

"Good work, Jolteon," Evan smiled, scratching his Pokemon's chin, until the spikes poked him. He jumped up and ran around comically, clutching his arm in pain. Finally, the pain died down, and Evan was able to return Jolteon back into the Pokeball.

"Good battle," Matt walked over to Evan and shook his hand. "Seldom have I seen Kingler being beaten."

"Huh! Really?" Evan asked with pride.

"Yes. Anyway, I'll see you after the League. I hope you get into the semi-finals," Matt shot Evan a thumbs-up. "Good luck." With that, Matt raced into the waiting room.

"Yep. I'll definitely need luck for this," Evan said hopefully, as he strode towards the waiting room where Matt had gone.

* * *

**That's another chapter complete! Inform me of any mistakes, as usual. Anyway, as the chapter is coming to an end, there'll be an awesome revelation that will leave everyone startled. Did I spell revelation wrong? Bah, whatever. Anyway, for now, goodbye =DDD**


	48. Devastating Loss! No More Champion!

**Hii-yaaahh! You might wonder why there are 2 chapters in one day! I don't give a damn! Here's a piece of bad news though - the sequel won't be coming out too soon, nor the remaining chapters for Pokemon Kanto. The title for the sequel has been confirmed - Pokemon Johto: The Journey. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And I notice that I keep saying "Anyway" in all my Author's Notes, but whatever. ****

* * *

**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the semi-final rounds of the Indigo League!" Blunt said to the audience, who whooped and cheered. "Here we have the four talented Trainers that have managed to get their way to the top!"

Evan and three other Trainers walked into sight of the audience. Evan grinned as he listened to the people on the benches cheer for them. So this was what being a celebrity was like! Evan looked at the three Trainers and registered their faces. He seemed to know none of them. That was, until he fixed his gaze on a particular person.

"Hey, Evan!" Arthur, Evan's rival, smirked as Blunt introduced the Trainers.

"Arthur! You got into the semi finals too?"

"Yep! Why would you be surprised?" Arthur's smirk grew wider. "After all, with the potential I have, I think I might even win the League!"

"Don't get too cocky! You still have to face me," Evan taunted. Arthur was about to reply, but Blunt's booming voice cut him off.

"In the semi final rounds, the Trainers have to do uninterrupted six-on-six battles! The four Trainers will square off against each other in two battles. The winning two get to the finals! So, without further ado, let us begin! The computer will decide the first two battlers!"

A few seconds later, two faces registered on the screen. Evan gasped. One of them was his. The other face was...

"Heh! I'll trash you!" Arthur smirked, stepping up onto the battlefield. Evan felt his insides growing with excitement as he strode up.

"The first semi final match will be Evan versus Arthur! According to our information, Evan and Arthur are rivals! This will be an exciting match indeed!" Blunt commented.

"Sure it will," Arthur smirked. "Evan. After this match, I would like to end our rivalry formally."

"Fine by me!" Evan smirked back.

"Let the match begin!"

Evan looked at the six Pokeballs containing the six Pokemon he'd chosen for this match. He threw the first Pokeball, at the same time Arthur threw his. The two Pokeballs popped open. Evan smiled as he looked at his Pokemon and Arthur's.

"Charizard, Heat Wave!" Charizard flew up into the air, sending heat waves at Venusaur. Venusaur took one look at the oncoming attack, before dodging it with ease.

"Strength!" Venusaur charged at Charizard and sent Charizard flying up into the air and down onto the ground again with just a small headbutt. "Next, Magical Leaf!"

"Magical Leaf?" Evan stepped back. "What's that? I've never heard of that move! Charizard, be prepared and get ready to dodge!"

"Char!" Charizard cried to show that it understood.

"Strike!" Venusaur released a spray of glowing, sharp leaves that looked like Razor Leaf. Charizard flew upwards to dodge the attack, but the leaves followed, much to Evan's amazement. Wherever Charizard went, it followed. Soon, Charizard stopped, and Magical Leaf hit Charizard in the back. Charizard fell face-first on the ground.

"You've been learning some moves, huh?" Evan muttered. "First Strength, now this! But we won't be defeated that easily! Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard rose and fired powerful flames at Venusaur. The latter was unable to dodge, and was caught in the flames.

"Yeah! Great work, Charizard!" Evan praised his Pokemon. "Next - Wing Attack!" Evan knew the attack was successful when he heard Venusaur cry out in pain. Charizard flew back out of the flames Venusaur was trapped in. The next moment, the flames died down.

"Charizard, that Venusaur won't be able to last any longer! Give it the Dragon Rage!" Evan called.

"SolarBeam," Arthur said calmly. The sunlight streamed in through the windows of the stadium, as Venusaur stood where it was without moving a muscle. It was then blown back by Charizard's powerful attack. Barely able to stand, Venusaur then released a bright green beam from it's flower. Charizard roared as it was hit by the SolarBeam, and collapsed.

"We're not done yet!" Evan said angrily. "Charizard, one more attack will do it! Flamethrower, now!"

"Magical Leaf!" Arthur ordered. Venusaur fired Magical Leaf, but at the same time was knocked out by Charizard's Flamethrower. The next second, Charizard was blown back again. It struggled to stand, but unfortunately it was already drained of energy. The two Pokemon were out!

"It's a draw!" Blunt said in surprise, as both Trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"This always happens to me," Evan chuckled. "Next, Jolteon!"

"Jolteon?" Arthur watched Jolteon growl at him. "In that case, my choice is Arcanine! ExtremeSpeed!"

"Ahhh!" Evan shielded his eyes from the dust that kicked up as Arcanine raced past in a blur and knocked Jolteon to the ground. "Jolteon, let's show him you aren't to be trifled with! ThunderShock!" Evan's lips formed a smile as ThunderShock hit the target, but Arcanine seemed to only be in mild pain. In less than a minute, it recovered.

"Your Jolteon's weak," Arthur pointed at Jolteon, who growled in response. "You wanna growl, huh? Arcanine, Bite!"

"Jolteon, Sand Attack!" Jolteon kicked sand into Arcanine's eyes, before making a great leap over the large Arcanine to avoid the Bite. Arcanine shook it's head in frustration from the blindness, before flying into a rage.

"Man, I hate it when this happens." Arthur sighed, as Jolteon's face registered one of alarm. Arcanine was practically getting as red as a tomato. "I can never control Arcanine when it gets angry!" The next second, Jolteon was knocked out cold by a powerful ExtremeSpeed. "But, well... I guess it's power increases with it's anger," Arthur smirked. Evan recalled Jolteon calmly.

"If you want anger, then I've got the perfect Pokemon for you," Evan smiled, holding up his third Pokemon's Pokeball. "I was debating whether to use this Pokemon, but I guess my sixth sense is never wrong! Mankey, unleash your anger!"

"A Mankey?" Arthur laughed. "Can your little Mankey..." Arthur eyed Evan's Mankey who was jumping about energectically. "... beat my Arcanine?"

"We'll see! Mankey, go!" Evan called. Mankey turned back and frowned at Evan. Evan backed away, sensing that Mankey was about to attack. Luckily, at that very moment, Arcanine rammed into Mankey with ExtremeSpeed. Angered, Mankey performed a devastating Karate Chop on Arcanine, knocking it backwards.

"Use ExtremeSpeed!" Arthur ordered, but Arcanine went ahead and used Bite instead. Arthur shook his head as the two out-of-control Pokemon attacked each other ferociously. In the end, Mankey stood as the winner, karate-chopping the Arcanine to the ground. Arthur recalled Arcanine, only to see Mankey glowing white.

"Prrriiimeeape!" The newly-evolved Primeape cried, punching the air repeatedly.

"So it evolved! Interesting," Arthur called out his third Pokemon. "Farfetch'd, attack!"

"Another Farfetch'd?" Evan sighed. "Primeape, Seismic Toss!" Primeape gave another cry, before grabbing Farfetch'd by the wing and jumped into the air. Before Farfetch'd could even struggle, Primeape had tossed Farfetch'd back onto the ground. Evan grinned, before realising that Primeape had just listened to his orders.

"Slash, Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd charged at Primeape, raising it's leek. Primeape tried to shield itself with it's arms, only to get it's arm hurt in the process.

"Primeape, are you okay?" Evan asked urgently, and when Primeape nodded, Evan nodded as well. "Alright, then get in there and use your Cross Chop to show 'em who's boss!" Primeape crossed it's arms and tackled Farfetch'd to the ground roughly.

"Cut! Cut! Fend him away!" Farfetch'd waved it's leek dangerously, causing damage to Primeape in the process. Primeape backed away, giving Farfetch'd room to stand up. "Good! Now Swords Dance!" Farfetch'd started spinning vigorously.

"Oh no! Swords Dance increases the user's attack dramatically!" Evan acted quickly. "Primeape, Rage!" Primeape frowned hard at the spinning Farfetcnh'd, and then started jumping up and down angrily. Suddenly, it charged at Farfetch'd and pummeled Farfetch'd to the ground.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Farfetch'd then got up and flew at Primeape at a high speed, knocking Primeape down, the attack power increased by Swords Dance. To make it worse, the Flying-type move was super effective against Primeape. Primeape struggled to stand up.

"Another Aerial Ace!" Arthur ordered. "That'll finish him."

"Rage!" Primeape swiftly managed to punch Farfetch'd before Farfetch'd could execute Aerial Ace. Primeape did not stop, and continued it's flurry of punches. Rising panic grew in Arthur as he watched the health of his Farfetch'd decrease speedily.

"Final blow! Go!" Primeape ruthlessly delivered a great punch. Farfetch'd collapsed, it's eyes rolled.

"Good work, Primeape!" Evan high-fived his Primeape.

"Return, Farfetch'd," Arthur recalled his Pokemon. "You're next Rhydon! Ice Beam!"

"Jump up and dodge it, Primeape!" Primeape did as Evan ordered, successfully avoiding Ice Beam. "Seismic Toss!" Primeape landed behind Rhydon, grabbed the heavy bulk, before performing the same jump from earlier and then tossing Rhydon to the ground.

"Doonn!" Rhydon shrieked.

"The heavier the victim, the more powerful Seismic Toss is!" Arthur clenched his fists.

"He made a mistake by choosing Rhydon," Evan smirked. "Primeape's Fighting-type moves are super effective against Rhydon!"

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" Arthur ordered.

"Horn Drill?" Evan gasped. Rhydon charged at Primeape, and thrusted it's horn at Primeape. Upon being hit, Primeape fell. "Horn Drill is a 1-hit KO move. I see! He intended to win this battle in one hit all along," Evan chose his fourth Pokemon carefully. "Heh! If he's thinking he will be able to get all the remaining Pokemon I have with that, he's wrong! Horn Drill has very little accuracy in the first place. It'll be easy to dodge with this Pokemon!" Throwing the Pokeball, Evan cried, "Aerodactyl, use Agility!"

"Aeeeroo!" Aerodactyl's speed started to raise.

"I see... so he used Agility to prevent Horn Drill from reaching it..." Arthur muttered. "In that case, use Scary Face!" Rhydon made a scary face that scared the living daylights out of Aerodactyl. It stopped moving and could only stay frozen in place.

"Uh oh... this is bad..." Evan gripped onto his pants nervously.

"Horn Drill!" Arthur smirked.

"Aerodactyl, c'mon! Dodge it!" Evan shouted and waved his arms, but to no avail. Rhydon's Horn Drill nailed a second Pokemon and brought Aerodactyl now.

"Tsk! That Aerodactyl didn't even get to make a move!" Arthur laughed heartily, watching his rival recall his Aerodactyl.

"Dooonn Doon Don!" Rhydon laughed as well.

"Darn... Now I'm left with only two Pokemon..." Evan picked carefully which would his fifth Pokemon be. The best Pokemon to counter Rhydon would definitely be...

Evan threw the Pokeball, revealing his Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan and Rhydon eyed each other. Hitmonchan then struck a fighting pose.

"Ice Punch, go!" Hitmonchan managed to give Rhydon an Ice Punch to the chest. Rhydon staggered back. "Again! Don't stop!" Hitmonchan continued punching like Primeape had did earlier, fending off any struggle from Rhydon. However, Rhydon successfully stopped the attack with a close-range Ice Beam, sending Hitmonchan flying back.

"So you made Hitmonchan attack with multiple Ice Punches, knowing that Rhydon was weak against Ice-type attacks," Arthur folded his arms. "Sometimes, type advantages don't work! Rhydon, Horn Drill!"

_Not Horn Drill again? _Evan thought, annoyed. Then a brilliant plan formed in his mind. Of course! Why hadn't he thought about it sooner? Grinning as a plan cooked up in his mind, he started taunting. "Yeah? Come at me with all you've got, Rhydon! Don't pull any punches! Or horns! Or-"

"Go!" Arthur shouted, and Rhydon charged. At the last moment, Evan gave commands.

"Counter!"

Arthur gasped as Rhydon thrusted it's horn at the glowing Hitmonchan. Suddenly, Rhydon was thrown back by the force of it's own attack. Rhydon's eyes rolled. It had been defeated by it's own attack.

"Urgh... Return!" Arthur recalled Rhydon. "That was a lucky shot!" He grumbled. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

"Hyper Beam? Hitmonchan, Counter!" Hitmonchan glowed orange just as Gyarados fired Hyper Beam. The attack slammed into Hitmonchan and injured it greatly, though it had used Counter. "Hyper Beam was so powerful it broke through Counter...?" Evan looked up at Gyarados.

"I don't think you have anymore Revives to revive your Jolteon, do you?" Arthur chuckled. "We're unstoppable! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

"Are you sure?" Evan smiled slyly, keeping his cool even though seeing Hitmonchan being blasted back by the Hydro Pump. "We're gonna make a comeback! Hitmonchan, ThunderPunch!"

"ThunderPunch?" Arthur's eyes widened. Hitmonchan struck Gyarados, and Gyarados shrieked with pain. Even though the damage had been brought down by Gyarados' Intimidate, the power was still evident.

"One more punch will do it. ThunderPunch!" Evan ordered.

"Not so fast! Flick Hitmonchan away with your tail!" Gyarados' tail descended on Hitmonchan and slapped it away. Although not damaged, Hitmonchan's attempt to attack was unsuccessful.

"Hyper Beam!" Arthur shouted, but Gyarados stopped moving. "Hey! I told you to- Eh?" Arthur examined his Gyarados, whose face was twisted with pain and rage. "The Hyper Beam from earlier must have took it's toll..."

"Here's our chance!" Evan said eagerly. "Hitmonchan, ThunderPunch!"

"Gyaaraaa!" Gyarados cried, as it was hit. It then fainted, it's body still crackling with electricity.

"Gyarados, return," Arthur recalled Gyarados. "Man, I've never seen Gyarados being beat so easily before. Looks like I'm down to my last Pokemon," smirked Arthur. "Come on out, Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

Raichu's attack hit and knocked out Hitmonchan easily. "Seems like Hitmonchan's energy has been spent in the last battle," Evan muttered, recalling Hitmonchan. "We're now both down to one Pokemon left. This is getting exciting." Evan flung his last Pokeball into the ring.

"Haunt Haun ter!" Evan's Haunter cackled.

"Haunter, huh?" Arthur smirked. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and use Shadow Punch!" Haunter's Shadow Punch sent Raichu sprawling onto the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Raichu's attack failed to miss this time, shocking the life out of Haunter. "Good work!"

"Hypnosis!" Haunter recovered quickly and sent Raichu to sleep with Hypnosis. "Dream Eater!" Evan tried to make a cackle like Haunter, but failed miserably and ended up sounding like a frog. Haunter's hands flew over to the sleeping Raichu and grasped onto the Mouse Pokemon, before absorbing the Raichu's energy.

"No!" Arthur's fists clenched harder as his Raichu got up from it's sleep, looking extremely weak. "Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

"Hauuunnnnttt!" Haunter shrieked, upon being hit. Despite being weak, that Raichu's Thunderbolt packed a punch! Evan had to act quickly.

"Haunter, finish it!" Evan yelled. "Shadow Punch!" Haunter lunged at Raichu. Evan's eyes lit up. He was going to win!

"Substitute!" In Raichu's place was a Pokemon doll. Haunter's Shadow Punch tore the doll apart. Both Evan and Haunter were startled, and before they had a chance to react, Raichu had jumped up behind Haunter.

"Watch out!" Evan screamed.

"Thunderbolt!" Arthur shrieked at the top of his lungs. Evan's eyes widened as Haunter collapsed, smoke emitting out of it. Evan's jaw hung open. Arthur closed his eyes, and recalled Raichu.

"Amazing! The winner is Arthur!" Blunt announced after a moment of silence. Applause throughout the stadium followed. Evan recalled Haunter silently, and was about to walk away, when Arthur stopped him.

"It was a great battle. I formally end our rivalry here and now," Arthur brought his hand out for Evan to shake. Evan gave a weak smile and shook Arthur's hand.

"Your strategy at the end was spectacular," Evan smiled.

"Thanks!" Arthur winked. "I guess this means I'll be going into the finals!"

"Yeah... Good luck..." Evan walked away. Throughout his entire journey, he had run into Arthur several times. Of all the times they had battled, Arthur had won all of the battles except one which Evan had won. However, Evan had no idea he would also lose the most important and the final match against his rival. He looked up, and could almost see the title of the 'Indigo Champion' flying away.

"I can't give up... Not now..." Evan's right fist rose and he clenched it. Using those words to soothe himself, he retreated into the waiting room, all the while trying hard to keep the tears from flowing. His Pokemon were fully restored, and the six Pokemon he had brought along with him at the start of the League was returned to him while the rest was transported back to Professor Oak's lab. Sighing, Evan made his way out of the stadium. Surprisingly, what greeted him was Professor Oak.

"Professor!" Evan ran up to the person who had given him his very first Pokemon. "I've... I've lost... to... Arthur..."

"I know," Professor Oak said sympathetically. "You deserved to win, Evan, but Arthur proved stronger than you. But I'm here because of something more important."

"Wh-What, Professor?" Evan asked. Professor Oak looked around, before his gaze was back on Evan.

"Now, you have to prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you."

"Huh?" Evan couldn't really get what the Professor meant.

"We need to talk, Evan..."

* * *

**Oh noes, Evan has lost to Arthur, the Assy Ripoff That Hated Ur Rat! Well that didn't make sense. I have to come up with a better one. Anyway, what did Professor Oak wanted to talk about? Oohh, cliffhanger! CLIFFHANGEERR~~~ Anyway, the next chapter won't be uploaded for a while actually, so readers don't lose faith and continue reading my fanfics! Signing on, I mean off, Kooky the Wooky of Cookies of Incredible Terror. That didn't make sense either. **


	49. Friend Into Foe! The Last Puzzle Pieces

**Hellos! I know I said in the last chapter the next chapter will take quite awhile, but screw it! No one cares, right? So in the last chapter, I left you all on a cliffhanger. What did Professor Oak wanted to talk to Evan about? Maybe he wanted to lend money? Maybe he wanted to kill Evan? Maybe he wanted to throw Evan down a hundred-storey building? Oh, oh, or maybe he wanted to chase after Evan with a random chopper for no apparent reason! Well, we'll never know... until you read this chapter, that is. Sadly, I got back my results today. My Maths paper failed by three marks! THREE MARKS! Goddamn! Well, at least Chinese wasn't too bad. Now waiting in anticipation for Science... ****

* * *

**

"We need to talk..." Professor Oak said.

"Talk? About what, Professor?" Evan asked with genuine curiousity.

"That girl who travels with you..." Professor Oak started.

"To be more precise, me." Evan turned and saw Jade step out.

"That's her!" Professor Oak pointed an accusing finger at Jade. "The girl who stole my PokeDex and my Squirtle! Evan, you can't trust her!"

"Stole?" Evan stared at Jade in surprise.

"Yes, Evan," Jade said darkly. "I stole the Professor's Pokemon and the last remaining PokeDex."

"But you said you were the Professor's assistant!"

"I lied."

"But!" Evan gasped. First he had lost the League, and now this! Evan backed away. "This isn't true."

"It is!" The Professor insisted. "She even left her Snorlax here to keep me busy while she escaped!"

"Why?" Evan looked back at Jade.

"This is why." Jade tore her clothes apart, to reveal a black Team Rocket uniform underneath. Both Evan and Professor Oak gasped. "I'm under Commander Dan's Team Rocket Elite Section."

"Dan?" Evan cried.

"Yes. At that time when we battled Giovanni, he didn't recgonise me because I was Dan's surbodinate, not his. Our section was planning to betray Team Rocket and capture the three legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres for ourselves. That's why our commander got into the S.S. Anne and stole the notebook. It's contents, written by a scientist, revealed the secret locations of the legendary birds. We failed to capture Articuno, while we're still hunting down Zapdos and Moltres," Jade explained. "We needed strong Pokemon for our coup d'état. Thus, I was given the order to sneak into Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town to steal all three of the Starter Pokemon, which our commander mentioned had great potential. When I got there, only the Squirtle was left, so I took it, but the Professor discovered me. In the end, I had to leave my Snorlax there to keep the Professor company. I followed you so as to keep tabs on you and the Professor," Jade continued.

"You're lying!" Evan said angrily.

"My mission is complete," Jade said. "I'll have to report back. You better not stand in my way..." Jade's eyes glinted. "... or I'll kill you."

Evan backed away. This wasn't the Jade he knew.

"Evan! Watch out!" Professor Oak screamed. Luckily, Evan was quick to react. He sent out his Charizard in the nick of time, who deflected Jade's Eevee's Tackle.

"Get out of my way!" Jade said angrily. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then don't hurt me," Evan said calmly. "Please, Jade, stop this."

"Evan! You can't trust her! She's a thief!" Professor Oak shouted.

"The old man's right," Jade's eyes darkened. "Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee started kicking sand into Charizard's eyes, blinding the latter. As Charizard struggled to regain sight, Eevee knocked Charizard to the ground with a mighty Tackle.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Eevee rammed into Charizard again. "Again!" Eevee did not stop until it was sure Charizard had fully fainted. Jade smirked. "Do you still want to battle me?"

"Return, Charizard!" Evan recalled Charizard. "Come on out, team!" He called out his remaining five Pokemon. Hitmonchan, Haunter, Jolteon, Poliwrath and Aerodactyl stood in front of him. "Hitmonchan, unleash all three of your punches!"

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan charged forward and repeatedly punched Eevee with combinations of Fire Punch, ThunderPunch and Ice Punch. However, Eevee dodged them all.

"Go!" Evan said fiercely. "Haunter, Shadow Punch!" Haunter's Shadow Punch managed to land a hit, stopping Eevee, giving Hitmonchan just enough time to punch Eevee with all three punches. Eevee fell to the ground, drained of energy.

"Eevee, return," said Jade calmly. "Blastoise, Surf."

"Blasttt!" Blastoise appeared and created a huge wave that knocked both Hitmonchan and Haunter out in one blow. Evan gulped, recalling them both.

"That's the Squirtle that the girl stole!" Professor Oak said, clearly expressing his anger.

"Aerodactyl, AncientPower! Jolteon, ThunderShock! Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Evan yelled.

_Flashback _

"I wasn't wrong about you! You're really strong!" The girl beside Evan said. Evan then slapped his face when he remembered she was there. Yes, Jade, that annoying pest who had begged to come along with him.

"Come on! Fuchsia City's just up ahead!" Jade gripped Evan's arm. Evan winced. She had an iron grip! The poor Pokemon Trainer was then pulled all the way to Fuchsia City.

"This here's Fuchsia City!" Jade announced. A sign beside her announced, 'Fuchsia City, the Happening and Passing City'.

"Come on, I wanna go to the-" Evan was meaning to say the Gym, however, Jade pulled him along through the city. Evan struggled wildly, but this only made Jade's fingers curl around his wrist tighter.

"Let me go!" Evan manage to scream. To his surprise, Jade really did release him, but Evan saw that they were now in front of a gate. On the top of the gate was a sign with letters in bold, 'The Fuchsia Safari Zone'.

"Come on, let's go and play the Safari Game! I've always wanted to try it out!" Jade yelled madly, and pulled Evan into the gate again, much to his dismay.

_End flashback _

"Argghhh!" Evan was thrown onto the floor as all his three Pokemon lay defeated on him. Evan got back up and looked at Blastoise, who hadn't suffered any damage. Jade recalled Blastoise, and walked past Evan.

"Wait!" Evan grabbed Jade's arm, but Jade struggled out of his grip and pushed Professor Oak aside roughly. Evan recalled his Pokemon and tried to run after her, but then he saw someone blocking Jade's way.

"Get out of my way!" Jade glared at the person in front of her.

"Sorry, but the kid over there told you to stop, didn't he?" The new guy chuckled.

"Kid? Hey, aren't you..." Evan looked up.

"A nice girl like you shouldn't be so stubborn! Why don't we go for a drink together?" Matt winked.

"Get out of my way," Jade repeated.

"Aww. Kingler, Crabhammer!" Matt jumped back and released his Kingler.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Blastoise's speed was much faster and blew Kingler back.

"Oops..." Matt groaned. "I knew I should never have only brought Kingler along with me and transported the other five home."

"Move," Jade demanded, before pushing Matt to the ground. Blastoise jumped into the water, and Jade boarded her Pokemon. Turning back to give Evan one last smirk, the two sped away...

* * *

**I know this chapter was really short. The next chapter will be out in a matter of hours. Or maybe tonight. The last chapter, btw. It'll be pretty short too. Yes, Matt transferred all his Pokemon home except his Kingler for untold reasons. Evan loses a travelling partner and a friend. Cry if you want right now. I know everyone will miss Jade. xDDDD**


	50. Johto! Here I Come!

**Here we are. The finale of the story. I'm sorry it had to be so short, but finales are always short, right? (winks) Come on, people, pull yourselves together, grab some tissues and try not to cry! Pokemon Johto: The Journey will come out after I'm done updating some of my other stories, so support those other stories too, would ya? Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pokemon of Time and Space needs some luvin'. ****

* * *

**

"What is the Johto region exactly?" Evan asked. He and Matt, along with Professor Oak, were talking in Evan's house.

"It's a region not far from Kanto, with new Pokemon and another set of eight Gym Leaders. If you beat all eight Gym Leaders, you can enter the Johto League, which is held at Indigo Plateau as well," Professor Oak said. "Evan! I would like to formally give you the mission of going to Johto and get as many data as you can on the PokeDex!"

"Alright!" Evan nodded. "Johto, huh? I'm ready!"

An hour later, after exchanging tearful goodbyes with Evan's mother, Evan and Matt were at Professor Oak's lab. Evan handed his belt to Professor Oak, who took all the six Pokeballs and returned the belt to Evan.

"It will be easier for you to stregthen yourself if you don't go to Johto with your current Pokemon," Oak had explained.

"I'll miss Charizard..." Evan trailed off.

"Don't worry!" Professor Oak assured Evan. "At Johto, go and meet my colleague Professor Elm in New Bark Town."

"But how am I going to get there alive without any Pokemon on hand?" Evan protested.

"I still have my Kingler!" Matt said suddenly. Evan turned to him suspiciously. "Yes kid, I have decided that I'm gonna travel with you through Johto!"

"I'm not a kid!" Evan said, for probably the millionth time.

"Whatever," Matt smirked, probably the same reply in the millionth time as well.

"Alright. I bid you two farewell and good luck." Professor Oak walked Evan and Matt to the door. They headed out of the lab and towards the ships' docking area. A ship to Johto soon arrived, and both boys boarded it. Evan took one look at his little house before he left.

"It'll be funny travelling without Jade," Evan remarked sadly.

"Aww, cheer up, kid! You still have me!" Matt thumped his chest proudly.

"Whatever," Evan grinned.

"No one can use that word except me!" Matt yelled.

"Whatever," Evan repeated, his grin turned into a smirk. Matt's face turned red with anger as the two headed towards their cabin. According to Professor Oak, it would be about two hours' journey by ship, and Evan wanted to get some rest before tackling Johto.

"So, Matt," Evan started. "Are you going to challenge the Gyms in Johto as well?"

"Nah. I'm gonna leave the Gym stuff to you, kid," Matt smirked. "My goal right now is just to get stronger. Since I have nothing to do all day, I might as well come with you. Maybe watching your battles might teach me a thing or two."

"Alright," Evan smiled, as the two boys entered through the doors of their cabin.

He lied down on the soft bed in the shared cabin, while Matt simply sat on his. As he closed his eyes, he thought about Jade again, but shook her image out of his mind, instead wondering about the challenges he would face in Johto.

"All passengers sit tight. We're now heading for New Bark Town in Johto. Thank you for riding with us," the captain's voice blared through the speakers. The ship then started moving. Evan grinned.

_Johto, here I come, _he thought.

* * *

**Only 663 words! Wow! The departure of Jade has earned Evan a brand new travelling companion - Matt! In this final Author's Note for Pokemon Kanto, I would like to thank all who have reviewed this before, be it young or old, small or round, and tall or short. Bleahhs. Specific people I would like to thank, one of them is FastReader22, my first reviewer of Pokemon Kanto. I don't know if he's still around but I would still like to thank him whole-heartedly. Also, Metaphorx3 my friend, for also being one of my early reviewers, even though she is not interested in Pokemon! xDDD I forced her to review actually. And greatest thanks to my loyal reviewer, BLUEMAN4436 for being able to tolerate this nonsensical fanfic since Chapter 1! Thanks to Wildwind of ThunderClan for submitting the OC of Jade even though I'm not sure whether Wildwind is still using Fanfiction. I guess that's all the thanks I give. People who never got any, don't worry, you will in the ending chapter of Pokemon Johto if you be one of the early reviewers of it ) hint hint. Anyway, I will now end this story. It's been really fun writing this. Thank you people!**


End file.
